La Fuerza del Corazón
by AnyeliPotterGranger
Summary: Cuando descubres que tu vida no es como siempre la has pensado, y tu pasado encierra más secretos de los que puedes imaginarte. Cómo en el contenido de una carta tu presente da un giro mostrándote una realidad contraria a la que vivías...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Han pasado casi ocho años desde la trágica y confusa noche donde el cuerpo de Hermione Potter desapareció misteriosamente, desde que Draco Malfoy murió y se desató todo un enredo en la vida de ambas familias...

Ahora transcurre el año 2013 y los primogénitos de los Potter y los Malfoy están a punto de descubrir que el odio de sus familias puede alcanzarlos... Pero en el destino el amor hará de las suyas e intentará unirlos ¿Lo logrará?

Lilytzi se ha desarrollado en un ambiente familiar donde lo único que le falta para ser enteramente feliz y tener una vida perfecta, es que su madre viviera. Ah, y que su hermano dejase de ser una completa molestia.

Acaba de terminar su educación elementaria y en septiembre irá a la secundaria, con mucho trabajo convenció a su padre de inscribirla en un internado en la ciudad de Oxford. El motivo, sus mejores amigas: Karen y Grace.

Pero una carta cambiará sus planes enviándola a un extraño colegio y desatándole más dudas de las que siempre ha tenido, sin sospechar que justo en ese colegio encontrará respuestas. En la búsqueda de ellas se enfrentará a obstáculos y mentiras. Para superarlas contará con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, Marín y Royer Weasley, su hermano James y su minino Nugget. Demostrará que el valor va más allá de la sangre que corre por sus venas.

Diego ha crecido con todo lo material a su disposición, pero en su corazón se alberga un rencor que día a día su madre hace que incremente, obligándole a que se muestre como un niño superficial y frío. Sin embargo, oculto bajo esa fachada se encuentra un chico con miedos y recelos; la falta de su padre lo entristece y ensombrece su vida, el cariño que siente por su hermana Dafne es lo único que lo hace mantenerse en pie y desea protegerla de todo aquello que pueda causarle un dolor.

Ha estudiado en el mejor instituto elementario para hijos de magos y pronto asistirá al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin imaginar que ahí conocerá que la felicidad realmente existe y descubrirá que ha vivido en un engaño total.

Vladimir Zabini y Cosmos, una lechuza macho color marrón que acaba de recibir como obsequio por terminar el colegio, se pueden considerar sus únicos amigos verdaderos. Aunque en su grupo de "amistades" se encuentran Bincent Crabbe, Garth Goyle y la empalagosa y presumida Cho Atsumi, ésta última es la hija del Ministro de Magia.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

**El Pasado Nos Persigue**

**Un centenar de días me hicieron más viejo,  
desde la última vez que vi tu cara bonita.  
Mil luces me hicieron más frío,  
y no creo que la pueda ver igual.**

Era una noche calurosa de verano en el valle Gardenia, Londres. El viento soplaba tranquilamente, mientras los vecinos del valle descansaban del agitado día. En tanto en el num. 12 de la calle fresnos. Un hombre de casi 33 años, el cabello tan alborotado como siempre y un tanto más largo; la cicatriz en forma de rayo ubicada en el mismo sitio en su frente. Sólo que había unos notorios cambios en su rostro, debajo de los párpados que por ahora cubrían sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, tenía ojeras causa del llanto por la ausencia de su esposa y el desvelo por el cuidado y preocupación hacia sus hijos. Entre una crecida y arreglada barba, por primera vez en 8 años, en sus rojizos labios se dibujó una feliz sonrisa... Libre de la sombra de algún triste pensamiento, ocasionada por lo que en ese instante soñaba...

Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quienes son? - decía todo muy rápidamente la chica de ojos marrón y cabello castaño.

Yo soy Ron Weasley - murmuraba el chico pelirrojo.

Harry Potter - dijo él.

¿Eres tú realmente? - exclamó asombrada. Pero él no pudo responder pues ella rápidamente comenzó a decir - Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia De La Magia Moderna, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Grandes Eventos Mágicos Del Siglo XX._

¿Estoy yo? - preguntó, sintiéndose mareado.

¡Dios mío, no lo sabes! Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera - dijo Hermione, viéndole negativa.

Era el viaje de primer año.

De pronto todo comenzó a pasar como una película en su mente, como cuando Snape entró en ella.

**Pero todas las millas que nos separan,  
Desaparecen ahora, cuando sueño con tu hermosa cara.**

Los ojos marrón de ella mirándole insistente, intentando persuadirle de no subirse a la escoba y seguirle el reto a Malfoy. Cuando irrumpió en el baño de chicas y la vio agazapada debajo del lavabo, con una expresión aterrada en el rostro. A su lado rumbo a la piedra filosofal, y cómo lo abrazó diciéndole que nada le pasaría. Su visita cuando él se recuperaba en la enfermería después del encuentro con Quirrell (Voldemort), y cómo ella estaba lista para lanzarse a sus brazos... (años después él lamentó que no lo hubiera hecho)

Cuando escuchó su dulce voz llamándolo, y la vio en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Cómo ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento. Transformada en gato, verla petrificada en la enfermería... (durante tanto tiempo sólo suplicó porque ella volviera) Curada y corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa, el abrazo tan cálido que le brindó.

**Estoy aquí sin ti nena,  
pero todavía estás en mi mente solitaria.  
Pienso en ti nena,  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo.**

Sonriéndole desde la heladería, donde estaba sentada con Ron. Un despertar y ver su cara de angustia en el viaje en tren de tercer año. Después del partido contra Hufflepuff, una vez más ese gentil rostro con expresión preocupada. Abofeteando a Malfoy. A su lado luchando contra los dementores, rescatando a Sirius en el tiempo. Cómo ella se aferró a él mientras volaban juntos en el lomo de Buckbeak.

La sorpresa cuando lo abrazó antes de enfrentarse al dragón. Lo Hermosa que lucía en el baile de 4° año, verla bajar las escaleras cual si fuese un sueño... En el lago rodeada de sirenas. Y al salir, sentir su calor...

**Estoy aquí sin ti nena,  
pero tú todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños.  
Y esta noche seremos sólo tú y yo.**

La peculiar bienvenida que le dio en la casa de los Black, la angustia que sintió cuando pensó perderla en el palacio de los misterios... La noche en la que la rescató de Voldemort en aquel cementerio del valle de Godric. Su graduación, verla entrar por la puerta del gran comedor con ese precioso vestido dorado... Cómo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció en ese único y primer baile, al sujetar su cintura y sentir su respiración tan cerca... Cuando el esmeralda y el marrón se conectaron en una mirada al compás de una romántica melodía. Su triste y errónea despedida.

El día que la volvió a ver e irrumpió en una ceremonia en la que tal vez la hubiese perdido al convertirse en una mujer prohibida. La tarde en la playa cuando lo aceptó. Su boda, su graduación como auror. El nacimiento de Lily, el de James. Las vacaciones en familia que pasaron en Sydney; la última noche que estuvieron juntos. Su último suspiro: _Harry, Te amo... _

**Las millas siguen rodando,  
como para la gente es una forma de decir ¡hola!  
Oigo que esta vida está sobreestimada,  
pero espero esto mejore como vamos.**

¡Noooo, Hermione Vuelve! - gritó entre sueños.

Papá... Papá, ¡Despierta! ¡Harry James Potter, Que Despiertes! - exclamó una suave voz, zarandeándolo.

Qué... ¡¿Qué Pasa?! - su corazón latía muy violentamente, como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Había despertado, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, sudaba frío. Se encontraba en su habitación, de ello estaba seguro. Lentamente pudo palpar la realidad. Cuando fijó su mirada se encontró con una castaña de unos diez años, con expresión molesta. Por un momento creyó estar viendo de nuevo a la Hermione que conoció en su 1er año en Hogwarts, pero los ojos verdes de la niña lo sacaron de su Ilusión.

¿Estás Bien? - preguntó preocupada. Él asintió torpemente.

Oh, bien... ¡Entonces Apúrate, que es tarde! - comenzaba jalándole las sábanas.

¿Tarde?, ¿Para qué? - preguntó confuso, por venir despertando.

¡Lo olvidaste! - bufó, viéndole indignada.

¿Olvidar qué? - no pudo evitar bostezar.

Increíble... Claro, no es raro en ti – ironizó. - Si olvidas hasta dónde estás - puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily, explícate. No entiendo nada - se sentía aturdido. - Y primero bájate de mi cama - ordenaba.

Está bien - musitó la niña, con tono enfadado. Se paró a lado de la cama, frente a él. Y se cruzó de brazos.

¡¿Ya, nos vamos?! - reclamó, para ver si su padre captaba.

¿Adónde quieres ir? - insistió, sin idea de lo que pedía su hija.

Sabía a la perfección que no te acordarías... - le lanzó una mirada decepcionada.

¿De qué tenía que acordarme? - se empezaba a preocupar por no recordar eso tan importante para su pequeña.

¡La fiesta! - dijo comenzando a subir su tono de voz.

¿Cuál fiesta? - soltó sin pensar.

¡¿Cómo que cuál?! - sus ojos verdes se entornaron. - ¡La de fin de curso!, ¡¡La de graduados!! - estalló.

Papá, llevo recordándotelo todo el mes y... - reprochaba muy aprisa y gritando.

Cada hora, minuto y segundo de todos los días - intervino una vocecita, alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación. Ambos voltearon a ver, hacia ellos se dirigía un niño de mediana estatura. Tenía los ojos marrón y el cabello negro azabache muy alborotado. Se podría decir que era Harry en la infancia de no ser por el color de sus ojos y un tanto más alto y menos delgado de lo que el ojiverde era a esa edad.

Por favor papá, la dichosa fiesta de la que Lilytzy habla todo el santo tiempo - dijo con tono aburrido. - ¡Ya me tiene harto! - recalcó frente a su hermana.

Y a ti quién te metió, Enano - reclamó la niña, viéndolo fulminante.

Yo, histérica - le hizo una mueca ácida. - Tus gritos se escuchan hasta 5 Km. a la redonda.

No empiecen, por favor - pidió su padre, con cara de cansancio.

Nadie quiere pelea - James regresó a ver a su papá, con carita angelical. Lily le veía incrédula, conocía a la perfección a su hermano.

Hija perdón, ya recordé - se disculpaba el ojiverde.

¡Vaya!, 50 milenios después - acentuó como si fuese un verdadero milagro.

Lilytzy, no es necesario que utilices el sarcasmo - le llamó la atención Harry.

¿Entonces será que nos podemos ir? - preguntó con expresión impaciente.

¿Quieres que te lleve a esta hora? Pero si comienza a las seis - dijo el ojiverde, empeorando lo que llevaba ganado.

¡Padre! - chilló la niña quedándose estupefacta, perecía que le acaban de echar un balde de agua helada.

Él tiene razón - James soltaba una risota.

Prometiste llevarme al centro comercial para comprar algo lindo y lucirlo esta noche - exclamó enojada por la amnesia de su papá.

Nada lindo luce en ti - comentó su hermano, con una sonrisa burlona. Lilytzy entornó sus ojos hacia él, peligrosamente.

¡Ya basta, James! - regañó su padre.

Denme dos minutos y estoy con ustedes, esperen en la camioneta - decía a sus hijos, apurándolos hacia la puerta antes de que comenzara una batalla entre ellos.

Ok, pero... date prisa, ¿sí? - hizo una carita linda. Harry sonrió por ese gesto en su hija.

James avanzó hacia el pasillo, pero Lily volvió sobre sus pasos.

**Estoy aquí sin ti nena,  
pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños.  
Y esta noche chica, seremos sólo tú y yo.**

¿Papá? - llamó antes de que éste cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

¿Sí? - regresó a verla.

¿Por qué llorabas cuando entré? - quiso saber.

¿Yo? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Los ojos verdes de la castaña lo miraron significativamente.

No, sólo que tuve una pesadilla. Y ahora salte para que me apure - exclamó nervioso. Lily se fue no muy convencida, había algo en ese comportamiento que la hacía pensar que su papá ocultaba cosas.

_Date prisa, __¿sí?_ - escuchó una vocecita burlona, que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Cállate! - regresó a ver algo sobresaltada. Un ojimiel salía detrás del doblar del pasillo, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Y si no lo hago, qué. Me vas a hechizar, bruja - dijo con tono de estarla provocando.

¡Cierra la boca! Y quítate esa playera, ¡Está horrible! - señaló a su hermano y caminó a zancadas hacia las escaleras.

No me des órdenes, No eres mi madre. ¡Y más horrible Estás tú! - exclamó, corriendo hacia su habitación.

¡Que te calles, te lo advierto! - regresó sobre sus pasos.

Ay, la gatita me está amenazando… Miau - seguía burlándose, pero resguardado detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Lily estaba dispuesta a estrangular a su hermano así tuviese que derribar la puerta, en eso su padre salía de su recamara.

Y ahora por qué están discutiendo. No les dije que se subieran al auto - les llamó la atención.

Nick empezó - replicó la castaña.

_Nick empezó_ - repitió James, con una forma exagerada de la voz de su hermana. Por fin se había atrevido a salir de su escondite.

¡Papá, que se calme! - Lily estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún mantenía.

_Ay sí, que se calme_ - volvió a imitarla. La ojiverde se le iba ir encima pero Harry puso una mano para detenerla.

James, deja a tu hermana - regañó.

Qué, si no la estoy agarrando - el ojimiel se hizo el inocente.

En paz - añadió su padre. - ¡Y por qué le pones apodos! - reprendió.

Ella me dice enano - gruñó James.

Es la verdad - asentó la ojiverde.

Entonces también es verdad que tú eres una gatita fastidiosa - dijo escondiéndose detrás de su padre, Lily sacó chispas por los ojos.

¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Harry, con cara de sorpresa y enojo.

Así le dicen en su salón - se apresuró a decir, sobresaltado por la reacción de su progenitor.

¿Nos vamos ya? - apuró Lily, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no ahorcar a su hermanito.

Ves, Por eso le ponen apodos. Entre ellos le agrego el de mandona - enfatizó viendo a su hermana.

¡Por qué no puedes callarte! - lo trató de jalar, James se escudó más detrás de su papá. Éste parecía réferi entre sus hijos.

Mi papá me hizo una pregunta, y yo simplemente se la respondí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues te conviene tener la boca cerrada o te atendrás a las consecuencias - advirtió logrando jalonearle del brazo, él se safó no sin antes quitarle el listón amarillo que la castaña traía puesto en el cabello.

¡Dame eso! - gritó la niña.

Noooooo - James comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

¡Papá, Ayúdame!, ¡Sálvame! ¡La bruja me va a atacar! - gritaba con las manos arriba y agitándolas.

¡Ven acá, Nickolas James Potter! - la ojiverde iba tras de él. Harry también corría detrás de ellos.

Lily había alcanzado a su hermano en el vestíbulo y lo estaba sujetando de los hombros, contra la pared.

¡Suéltalo! - Harry los intentaba separar, más bien quitarle a Lily de encima.

Yo quería dejar de hacerlo, pero aquí el graciosito del enano no cerró su boca. ¡Y me quitó mi listón! - estaba muy enojada.

¿Y para qué lo quiere?, Si es una bruja - inquirió como si no se intimidase.

¡Deja de decirme así! - lo pegó más contra la pared.

James, dale su listón a tu hermana - ordenó el ojiverde, cargando a su hija para separarla de su hermano.

¿O qué?, Terminaré como Judy, Kate y Margaret - retó el ojimiel.

¡No, terminarás peor! - exclamó, mientras forcejeaba para que su papá la bajara y dando manotazos en el aire con la esperanza de que alguno alcanzara a James.

Ves, me está amenazando - él se hizo la víctima indefensa. - Sólo porque soy pequeño – gimoteó. - Entonces le dio el listón a su papá.

Ten y sube al auto - éste se lo dio a Lily y le ordenó salir.

¡Yo por qué!, si el que comenzó todo fue él - reclamó la castaña.

¡Que subas al auto! - volvió a decir su padre, subiendo el tono de voz.

Lo que me faltaba, siempre me regañas a mí si Nickolas es el que empieza - protestó.

¡Que salgas, escuchaste Lilytzy! - dijo una vez más, imponiéndose.

¡Toma! - se burló James.

Ya escuché, No estoy sorda - caminó a zancadas hacia la salida.

Pues eso parece - exclamó su hermano.

Esta me la pagas - se volteó y lo amenazó, pasando rápidamente su dedo en su cuello como señal fulminante.

¡Mira qué miedo! - hizo una exagerada imitación de estar temblando.

¡James! - le llamó la atención Harry.

Pobrecilla, tiene un carácter difícil - dijo desajándose la playera.

¡Ey! - lo vio significativamente su padre.

¿Sí? - sonrió el ojimiel, con cara de ángel.

Explícate Nickolas, Por qué molestas a tu hermana - comenzó Harry, una vez que Lily había salido de la casa.

¿Tengo un problema? - Nick se mordió los labios. Harry pasó su brazo por el cuello de su hijo, bromeando.

Yo diría que varios - lo despeinó, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba pues su cabello ya era demasiado rebelde.

Está bien - exhaló James, derrotado. - Me encanta verla molesta, y no sé por qué. Tal vez sea porque es divertido pelear – suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero si le digo gatita es porque así le dicen en su salón –aclaró. - Em...

¿Em? - su papá lo vio de forma suspicaz.

En primera, el color de sus ojos... - comenzó vacilante, sin regresar a ver a su papá.- Y segunda, porque no sabe nadar como los gatos. En natación no da una, eso le trae problemas con las alfa.

¿Las qué? - Harry lo miró confundido.

Las fresas del colegio - informó James. - Judy Sanders, Kate Friedman y Margaret Dursley.

Siempre las enfrenta. ¡Lily está grave! - el ojimiel ponía cara de aterrado. Harry se sorprendía al escuchar nombrar a la última, pues sin que James lo supiese ésta es su prima.

_Flash Back _

Eran las siete de la mañana, Harry había ido a dejar a Lily al colegio, era su primer día de clases. Se despedía de su hija en el pasillo principal y se dio la vuelta hasta que la dejó de ver, cuando ella entró en el salón de clases. En eso escuchó las replicas de una voz bastante conocida.

Sabía que llegaríamos tarde, ¡todo por culpa de esos torpes que no saben manejar! -despotricaba con desdén la voz de un hombre.

Pero tú no te preocupes caramelito, eres una excelente niña. ¡La mejor! -dijo con una voz tan melosa que hasta causaba enfado.

_¿Dudley?_ - descubrió Harry, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de la pared para que su primo no lo viese cuando cruzaba el pasillo con una niña demasiado flaca, piel tan pálida que tenía un ligero color amoratado, de cabellos lacios y rubios. Al ojiverde le recordó a su tía Petunia.

_Fin del Flash Back _

_Flash Back _

Durante casi cuatro años había procurado no encontrarse con Dudley hasta que un día en la salida, sin darse cuenta chocó con él.

¿Harry? - dijo sorpresivamente Dudley, que a sus 31 años ya era la perfecta versión de su padre.

¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! - inquirió bruscamente el Dursley.

Mis hijos estudian aquí - contestó altaneramente el ojiverde.

Más te vale que esos bichos raros que tienes por hijos no se acerquen a mi Maggie -advirtió.

Tenlo por seguro, mis hijos no se querrán acercar a tu hija - acentuó ácidamente Harry, se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo aunque le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Dudley arqueó las cejas y se alejó, a pesar de los años no podía ocultar que en verdad le tenía miedo al ojiverde.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Ay no sé cómo es que sus amigas la soportan, Tal vez porque deben estar igual de locas que ella - Nick continuaba diciendo.

¿Papá, me escuchas? - le habló al notar la distracción de su padre.

Sí - dijo apresuradamente éste.

Lástima que la dejaron sola el último viernes - seguía, viendo receloso a su progenitor.

Y ahí dejó en evidencia su verdadera personalidad. La bruja que desde siempre ha llevado dentro, despertó - dijo con énfasis.

Judy y sus amigas se burlaron de ella porque en el examen de natación casi se ahoga, y Sean tuvo que salvarla - una sonrisa burlona se dejó ver en su rostro al recordar el hecho.

¡Cómo que Lily se estaba ahogando! - saltó alarmado Harry.

Era un pancho de mi hermana, ni siquiera es una alberca olímpica. Además hemos tenido clases de natación todos estos cursos, sólo que ella jamás entró a ninguno -exclamó como si no le encontrase la gravedad al asunto.

De todas formas por qué le dijeron bruja - apuró su papá, aún intranquilo por enterarse del hecho de que su hija corrió el peligro de ahogarse.

Porque hizo que las malteadas de las alfa les explotaran en la cara - contestó James, divertido.

¡¿Que Lily hizo qué?! - Harry dio un fuerte respingo.

Eso creen todos. Ya sabes la pinta que tiene mi hermanita, con eso de que le gustan las hadas, la magia y todo ese rollo - acentuó aburrido. Harry se aterró al pensar que su hija acaba de mostrar sus aptitudes mágicas. Aunque tenía que reconocer que ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones desde pequeña, pero él las ignoró, o al menos eso trató.

La verdad, yo pienso que esas tres apretaron sus vasos por el coraje que les dio saber que Lily y Sean van a ir juntos a esta fiesta - terminó con una sonrisita bastante burlona.

¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó el ojiverde, olvidándose por unos instantes de la demostración de Lily.

Ups, eso ya no debí decirlo - se tapó la boca. - ¡Lilytzy me va a matar, y ahora sí no es broma! - James ponía cara de susto y angustia. Harry volvía a ensimismarse en el hecho de que Lily más pronto de lo que se imaginase tendría que descubrir quién era en verdad, y él no podría evitarlo.

Papá, sí gracias siempre me das el avionazo - acentuó sarcásticamente. - No sé, tal vez nunca lo diré delante de mi hermana. Pero creo que ella tiene razón, tú no nos pones atención - se quejó.

¿Acaso les ha faltado algo? - preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde.

Sí, mi mamá - bajó la mirada y todo rastro de alegría se le esfumó de su expresión.

James... - exhaló con un hilito de voz, Harry.

Olvídalo, siempre nos sales con la misma historia - interrumpió con simplicidad. En realidad disfrazaba lo que sentía al respecto. Lily acaba de entrar hacia el vestíbulo, donde se encontraban parados ellos.

Ah miren, llegó doña mandoncita. ¿A qué vienes, eh? - inquirió Nick, con brusquedad.

A ver por qué no se apuran - dijo ella, con acidez. - Estoy esperándolos como tonta en el auto desde hace media hora. Pero claro aquí el chismoso te debió estar contando mi vida, ¿cierto? - vio interrogante a su padre.

Por qué no me dijiste que Margaret Dursley te molestaba - exclamó con cierto tono de reproche, desviando la conversación.

Porque no soy una soplona, como otros - volteó a ver significativamente a James, él hizo una mueca de no incomodarse. - Y por si no se habían dado cuenta sé defenderme yo solita. No soy tonta, saben - asentó molesta.

Quién te entiende, tú misma te contradices - repuso el ojimiel. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. James refunfuñó con los labios.

Vámonos - intervino Harry, antes de que ocurriesen cosas mayores.

¡Eso es lo que quiero desde hace horas! - gruñó la ojiverde, y se adelantó al auto.

**Todo lo sé, y a cualquier lado que voy  
esto se hace difícil pero no quiero alejarme de ti amor.  
Y cuando el fin llegue, cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.  
Esto se hace difícil, pero no quiero alejarme de ti amor.**

Cuando viajaban en la carretera hacia el centro de Londres...

Papá, tuve un sueño raro - comentaba Lily.

¿Sí? - dijo él, interesado.

Lo sabía, eres rara - se burló James, quien viajaba sentado a su lado, en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Una Jeep Liberty color verde marino.

Cuéntalo - alentó Harry, temeroso de que sus hijos comenzaran la pelea número 5000.

Estaba en el jardín, tenía como tres años y… soñé que volaba en... En una especie de escoba - aventuró, exhalando una pequeña risita como si pensase que era una tontería.

¡Te lo dije, es bruja! - Nick se dirigía a su papá, soltando una carcajada. Lily lo ignoró.

Y de pronto escuché la voz de mi mamá... Es extraño, pero fue Hermoso - trató de seguir ignorando a su hermano y siguió contando, sus ojos brillaron.

De todas formas parecía real, como si en verdad lo hubiese vivido. Más que un sueño, un recuerdo – finalizó extrañada, sin embargo sintió como una alegría inmensa e insólita.

Cuando era Halloween te disfrazamos de brujita. Debe ser una mezcla de esos recuerdos con tu sueño - decía Harry, tratando de no mostrar los nervios. ¿Acaso su hija podría descubrir la verdad en sus recuerdos? - movió la cabeza pensando que era imposible.

Ja ja, desde pequeña entonces ya la vestían como lo que es. ¡Una bruja! – James soltaba una risota.

¡Te dije que te callaras si no querías problemas! - explotó la castaña, yéndosele encima.

¡Auxilio!, ¡La bruja me golpea! - comenzaba a gritar.

Ya basta, Escuchen los dos - exclamó Harry. Lily seguía zapeando a su hermano y éste por supuesto se defendía.

¡Les he dicho que basta! - trató de hacerse escuchar, pero no funcionó. Entonces dio un frenón.

¡¡Lilytzy!! - le llamó a su hija.

Qué - contestó ella, de mala gana.

Cámbiate al asiento delantero - ordenó enojado.

Otra vez yo - discutió la castaña.

¡Sí, usted jovencita! - la vio severamente su padre.

¡Ach! - rezongó, saliendo del auto y aventando la puerta.

¡Oye, no cerró! - llamó el ojimiel. Ella regresó a ver enfadada, checando la puerta.

No se rompió - soltó James, carcajeándose.

¡Idiota! - dijo con acidez, cuando se sentaba a lado de su papá.

¡Respondona! - exclamó su hermano.

¡Metido! - le lanzó un zape que con agilidad James esquivó.

¡Calma!- advirtió su padre.

¡Babas! - sin embargo lo ignoraban y continuaban molestándose.

¡Bruja!

¡Enano!

¡Gata!

¡Tarado!

¡Miedosa! - decía casi sin aliento Nick, Entonces Lily esbozó una sonrisita triunfal.

Mira quién lo dice, el que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad - esta vez quien soltó una risa burlona fue ella.

Eso es algo más normal, no que otras le tienen miedo al agua - se defendió atacándola.

¡Escúchenme bien, los dos! Seguramente lo hubiera vivido con mi padrino y mi madre. Lo viví con su madre y mi mejor amigo. ¡Pero No Lo Viviré Con Ustedes! -estalló harto, el ojiverde.

Los dos niños se quedaron de una pieza. Tras unos minutos de asombroso silencio, mientras atravesaban el centro de la ciudad.

Papá - Lily tomó la iniciativa de hablar.

¿Sí? - inquirió él, aún molesto.

¿Por qué casi nunca hablas de mi mamá? - preguntó con suspicacia. James los miraba expectativo pero en cuanto su hermana lo regresó a ver desvió su mirada a la ventana y fingió encontrar interesantes los locales por los que pasaban.

¿Oigan, qué se les antoja desayunar? - intentó evadir la cuestión.

¡Y tú por qué nos cambias la conversación! - reclamó molesta.

Porque este no es el mejor momento para hablarles de su madre - contestó tajante, Harry.

¿Entonces cuándo? - exclamó Lily, entornando la mirada.

Hablaremos en casa, ok - decía sin verla.

Ya que - musitó ácida la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Y bien, qué se les antoja? - trató de aligerar la tensión.

¡Hot Cakes! - exclamó ansioso Nick. Lily le lanzó una resentida mirada a su hermano, como si fuese un traidor. Él se la sostuvo, con reto.

Miren, su restaurante favorito - se precipitó Harry.

*******

Después de desayunar y recorrer varios locales del centro comercial, Lily encontró algo que le agradase lucir en la fiesta de esa tarde. Regresaron a casa sin discusiones, ¡Un verdadero milagro!

En punto de las 5:30, Lily estaba lista para irse. Tras un último vistazo en el espejo, sonrió satisfecha y salió de su habitación.

En el vestíbulo Harry le acomodaba su camisa azul a James, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó una vocecita al final de las escaleras, con voz un tanto nerviosa.

¡Hermosa...! - exclamó Harry, boquiabierto y helado. Por las gradas descendía Lily, su bebé, su niñita. Lucía como toda una señorita. Con un vestido lila y zapatos de plataforma del mismo tono, unas diminutas peinetas adornaban sus rulos. De pronto los recuerdos lo atacaron, cuando en muchas ocasiones vio bajar por esas mismas escaleras, con esa misma gracia y belleza a Hermione. No pudo evitar sentir un vuelco al corazón.

¡Horrible! - expresó malicioso, Nick.

Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión - inquirió con brusquedad Lily, bajando hasta ellos.

Tú preguntaste - puntualizó su hermano.

Pobre Sean, cuando te vea se va a desmayar. Pero no de lo bella que luces, ¡sino del susto! Y eso que aún no estamos en Halloween y tú ya traes tu disfraz - rió sin disimulo.

¡Cállate! - lo miró con peligrosidad. - Y tú qué haces "dizque arreglado" - preguntó viéndole de arriba abajo, con desdén.

Listo para ir contigo a tu aburrida fiesta - respondió el ojimiel, dando un bostezo.

Y a ti quién te dijo que ibas, ¡yo no te pienso llevar! - exclamó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

Mi papá - dijo James, con una sonrisita maliciosa.

¿Papá, tú le dijiste eso? - regresó a ver a éste, quien hasta unos segundos se mantenía al margen.

Sí, él va contigo - le mantuvo la mirada.

¡Toma! - dijo James, burlándose.

Padre, yo no soy un bebé de tres años - protestó con indignación Lily.

Raro, te comportas como tal - enfatizó Nick.

Tú cierra la bocota - fulminó la ojiverde.

¡Además de qué me va a cuidar, si está enano! - lo miraba de peor manera.

Mira grandulona, el que estés dos centímetros más alta que yo. No significa que me vaya a quedar así. Y segunda, ni quién se te quiera acercar. ¡Con sólo verte de lejos, huyen! - recalcó. - Y el que va a necesitar que lo protejan, pero de ti. Es Sean -finalizó, alzando las cejas. Lily lo encaró.

¡Se calman! - advirtió Harry.

Lilytzy, si tu hermano no va tú tampoco –se impuso.

Pero es la reunión de fin de año, nunca los volveré a ver a todos en el mismo lugar -ella parpadeó con incredulidad, Harry se mantuvo.

¿Oíste? Simplemente si no voy, no sales - acentuó con satisfacción, Nick.

¡Es injusto! - La ojiverde se indignó.

Es por tu bien hija, él va y punto. Fin de la discusión - rotundizó el ojiverde.

Pues no voy - asentó, sacándose los zapatos y aventándolos hacia aun lado.

¿Contento? Una vez más James, has encontrado cómo arruinar mi vida. Si me hubieran pedido opinión, nunca hubiera querido un hermano. ¡Y menos a uno como tú! - le lanzó una mirada de intenso odio. - ¡Sería tan feliz de ser hija única! -recalcó.

¡Lo mismo digo, loca! - James le vio con desafío.

¡Lilytzy, sube a tu cuarto jovencita! - ordenó Harry, bastante sorprendido por el comportamiento de la niña.

¡Sí, ya sé! - gruñó, caminando hacia las gradas.

Qué lástima me da el pobrecito de Sean. ¡Histérica! - asentó el ojimiel, parándose frente a su hermana.

Quítate, ¡Estorbas! - lo tomó por el brazo derecho y lo empujó hacia aun lado.

Ya quiero irme al internado para estar lejos y no verte, James. ¡¡Te odio!! - le gritó en la cara.

¡Eres correspondida! - enfatizó Nick.

¡Lilytzy, Ya Basta! ¡Respeta a tu hermano! - se hizo escuchar Harry.

¡Si Mi Madre Viviera, Ella Sí Me Comprendería! - se volvió hacia su papá y le lanzó una intensa mirada de reproche.

¡Con o sin ella, Somos una familia! - exhaló el ojiverde, como si su hija le hubiese dado una bofetada.

¡LAS FAMILIAS APESTAN!, ¡YO RENUNCIO A ESTA! - gritó, derramando las lágrimas que ya no podía contener y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Te dije que en lugar de un colegio deberías enviarla a un manicomio - comentó Nick, sobándose el brazo que Lily le apretó para quitarlo del camino.

¡James!

Subiré a mi cuarto - apuró el niño.

No, sube al mío y ve la TV - dijo a Nick, quien a pesar de que disimulaba bien sí le había afectado esta discusión con su hermana.

***

_Mi vida es una__ porquería gracias a mi hermano_ - iba murmurando mientras subía las escaleras, sin darse cuenta sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Entró a su habitación azotando la puerta.

James subió rápidamente segundos después de que su hermana se encerrase para que no lo ofendiese de nuevo.

**Estoy aquí sin ti nena,  
pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños.  
Y esta noche chica, seremos sólo tú y yo.**

Todo sería más fácil si estuvieras aquí, Her - suspiró con tristeza Harry. Tenía la intención de ir a hablar con Lily, en eso sonó el timbre de la entrada.

Sin más remedio tuvo que ir a abrir...

****

**Chicas que tengan hermanos tipo James: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

**Notas de la autora:** La canción que utilizo de fondo es la traducción en español de

Here Without You - Que por cierto espero ya la hayan visto en un video hecho por fans de HHr.

Sé que después del desenlace de la primera parte me odian bastante, pero les juro algo, la "muerte" de Hermione es el elemento principal de esta historia. Y ella por supuesto será el personaje clave. También los trillizos Krum Valerious.

Saben, desde que comencé a escribir, esta historia fue la razón y mi motivo para hacerlo. Hace cuatro años empecé a imaginarla.

***

**Dedicatorias y Agradecimientos:**

A todos aquellos que siguieron de cerca la historia anterior a ésta. 

Chicos HHr. Ellos para nosotros estarán juntos hasta el final de los tiempos... Porque sabemos que lo suyo es un ¡Amor del Bueno! 

Anyeli Potter Granger 

Eterna fan de Harmony y Sunmoon 


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

**Si Estuvieras Aquí**

Al abrir se encontró con la sorpresa de que era su suegra.

Ah, Sofía.-sonrió algo vacilante.

Hola Harry, hijo cómo están.-saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mal.-respondió el ojiverde, alicaído. (atravesaron el vestíbulo)

¿Por qué?-se sorprendió su suegra.

Es que ya no sé qué hacer. Las peleas entre Lily y James cada vez son peores.-dijo con tono desesperado.-Hoy le gritó que lo odiaba¿Puede creerlo?. Sólo porque la iba a acompañar a una fiesta. La señora Granger negó.

Habían entrado en la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

Oh Harry, no quisiera decirte esto. Pero... tú tienes la culpa.-dijo con el modo más liviano posible.

Ya lo sé, no me haga sentir peor.-el ojiverde desvió la mirada -Siempre la he tenido. Hermione hace mucha falta, y...-sin fijarse estaba apretando el puño, su subconsciente mostraba la frustración que sentía ante la falta de su esposa.

No me refiero a eso.- Sofía se apresuró a aclarar.

Es la verdad, yo tengo la culpa de lo que pasa. Arrastré a su hija conmigo. Y lo peor, a mis propios hijos. –sentenció con frialdad, hacia sí mismo.

Me refería a que los has consentido demasiado, nunca les niegas nada. Y cuando tratas de imponerte no te van a obedecer sin replicar.-explicó. Harry parpadeó, no podía negar que su suegra tenía razón. Los había consentido para que ellos no sintiesen mucho la ausencia de su madre, aunque ello era imposible.

Lily está creciendo.-añadió doña Sofía.

Y muy rápido...-suspiró el ojiverde- En unas semanas se va a Oxford.

Estás seguro que va a ir allá?.- dijo intencional -Sabes a lo que me refiero.- lo vio significativamente.

No ha habido señales del mundo mágico, y en Hogwarts saben que abandoné ese mundo hace mucho tiempo.-decía incómodo, no parecía agradarle tocar el tema.

No puedes luchar contra la fuerza del destino, ella es bruja aunque reniegues de ello. Sangre mágica corre por sus venas.-asentó seria, la señora Granger.

Traté de que no sufrieran.-argumentó él en su defensa.

Mejor diles la verdad antes de que se enteren por alguien más.-aconsejó su suegra, insinuante. Él frunció el entrecejo...

Hablaré con Lily.-aceptó finalmente, exhalando como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabía a quienes se refería.

Los dejo para que platiquen.- Sofía Granger se incorporó. Harry asintió, de pronto James había entrado en la estancia.

¡Abuela!-exclamó alegre el niño.

Hola, tú!.-lo abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla de su nieto, la cual apretaba con cariño segundos después.

Quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?-preguntó al niño, regresando a ver a su yerno. Dándole a entender que sería mejor para que él pudiese charlar con Lily sin interrupciones.

Puedo ir?-se volvió hacia su padre, con una sonrisa de total ingenuidad. Harry le sonrió y despeinó el cabello de su hijo. –Puedes ir. -Nick hizo un gesto de triunfo y se marchó con su abuela, Sofía Granger le lanzó una última mirada intencional e insistente a su yerno.

Harry suspiró resignado y subió las gradas. En sus pensamientos resonaban las palabras de su suegra. _No puedes luchar contra la fuerza del destino, ella es bruja aunque reniegues de ello. Sangre mágica corre por sus venas. _–sacudió su cabeza, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hija y respiró con profundidad. Entonces tocó.

Lily, puedo entrar?-preguntó.

¡No¡Vete!. ¡Quiero estar sola, qué no entiendes!-gritó, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó como un objeto chocó contra ésta.

Hija por favor, abre la puerta. Necesitamos hablar, Lily.-exclamó, intentando controlar su carácter que era igual de explosivo que el de Lilytzy. Unos minutos de silencio y la puerta se abrió, unos rulos castaños se asomaron por ella.

Claro que quiero hablar.-Harry sonrió creyendo que la niña había accedido - De mi madre!.-asentó Lily, con tono exigente.

Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber.-la sonrisa desapareció con rapidez, y su expresión se tornó como la de un padre mandón.

Ese Es El Problema, Que Siempre Es Lo Que Tú Crees.-exclamó con enojo, alzando la voz. Harry la miró ceñudo.

Pero James y yo ya no somos bebés, lo que dices que es mamá murió y punto.-la ojiverde no se intimidó y siguió hablando, su tono de voz cada vez era más alto.

No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencita.-reprendió el ojiverde.

A VECES PIENSO QUE MIENTES, QUE EN VERDAD MI MADRE ESTÁ VIVA Y QUE NOS ABANDONÓ.-gritó por sobre las miradas de advertencia de su progenitor.

Lily, tú crees que yo no quisiera que eso fuese verdad. ¡Pero ella está muerta!.-no pudo sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ah Sí?-acentuó sarcástica- Entonces Dónde Está Su Tumba.-reclamó- ¿Por Qué Jamás Nos Llevas?.

Porque...-titubeó.

¡Ves, Y Para Colmo Ni Siquiera La Mencionas!. Si Puedes Evitar Hablar De Mi Madre, Para Ti Mejor.-por sus ojos verdes también comenzaban a brotar lágrimas.

Si no hablo de ella es porque me duele que no esté con nosotros.-se acercaba a Lily, e intentaba abrazarla.

¡Mentira!-ella retrocedía, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Harry volvió a hacer un intento de consolarla.

¡SALTE DE MI CUARTO!. ¡NO QUIERO VERTE HASTA QUE DIGAS LA VERDAD!.-lo comenzaba a empujar.

Cuando logró sacarlo azotó la puerta y se echó a llorar sobre su almohada. Harry también lloraba en el pasillo, sólo que su llanto era silencioso.

Ojalá y nunca te hubieras ido Hermione, te necesito... Ahora más que nunca. -se recargó en la pared, como si sus piernas ya no tuviesen fuerza para sostenerlo.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas que ya habían ganado terreno en su rostro, se giró para sentarse en su cama con sus piernas abrazadas hacia sí y comenzó a cantar una canción que ella misma había compuesto:

Siento tu mirada aquí en mi cuerpo,

Y no sé muy bien si estás aquí, no lo sé.

Y siento tu presencia todo el tiempo,

Pero no te encuentro por aquí, no te ves.

Sé que estás aquí, como un ángel que se queda en vela.

Protegiéndome y guiándome hasta el fin.

Bajo mi piel, vive tu piel,

Que me envuelve y cubre por adentro.

Me disuelve y me reinventa sin querer.

Bajo tu piel, vive mi piel,

Que te llena y cubre por adentro.

Nos recuerda que somos el mismo ser,

Bajo la piel.

Siento cómo nadas por mi sangre

y mis sueños puedes controlar, ya lo sé.

Siento que me llevas en un viaje

y en el viaje me descubrirás, ya lo sé.

Sé que estás ahí,

dueña de mis sueños y mi esencia.

Protegiéndome y guiándome hasta el fin.

No sabes cuánto te necesito mamá, ojalá y estuvieras aquí.-tomó su gato de peluche y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Dame fuerzas, protégeme.-pidió apretando los párpados, a través de estos continuaban brotando lágrimas que resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas.

Harry había escuchado cantar con dolor a su hija, cómo le hubiese gustado poder evitarle ese sufrimiento. Daría su vida porque Hermione no hubiese muerto.

Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió su cajón, ahí estaba una foto de la castaña en el día del bautizo de Lily, la pequeña ojiverde sonreía en sus brazos. Comenzó a acariciar la foto y a hablarle a su esposa y mejor amiga.

Sé que estoy aquí por mis hijos y por ti, sobre todo ¡Por Ti!. Por un juramento de amor que jamás olvidaré. Te fuiste estrella luminosa, mi vida se llenó de sombras...-amargas lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus pupilas esmeralda- Pero en mi alma la herida sigue abierta como el primer minuto de tu ausencia. Aún no lo creo, despierto cada día con la ilusión de verte a mi lado. Con la esperanza de que todo sea una pesadilla, con los deseos de encontrarte sonriendo como la primera vez que te vi.-cerró los ojos y la imaginó- Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta que tu alma era la mía... Cada noche que pasó desde que te marchaste, los llantos de James y las constantes preguntas de Lily, hacían eterna esta agonía. En ocasiones como esta me pregunto – ¿Vale la pena vivir?, y luego el vacío eco de mi pena me devuelve la respuesta.

Sí lo vale, por mis hijos. ¡Por Nuestros Hijos!...-suspiró sintiendo un vuelco al corazón. En la foto también se podía apreciar que Her esperaba a James - Nuestros por siempre... Aunque tú hagas falta, me enseñaste que el amor da esperanzas. Sé que con el tuyo no hay temor a pesar de que las cenizas del recuerdo me persiguen como una sombra que asusta mi alegría... Her, Guíame para no fallarte en este juramento y poder esperar la muerte, mi dulce muerte... Y al encontrarnos de nuevo pueda decirte que he cumplido.-besó la foto, entonces reparó en una cajita que contenía la gargantilla que le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños. La sacó, el diamante en el corazón dorado brilló. Como si fuese una señal de que ella, Hermione, lo observaba.

Flash Back

Harry entre abrió la puerta y en silencio observó a su esposa, la chica de ojos marrón se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente al tocador, terminando de peinarse los rulos castaños. La vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos, fue entonces que decidió entrar sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla. Deslizó la gargantilla por su delicado cuello, ella sobresaltada abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de él.

Perdón por asustarte.-se disculpó apenado.

Harry, qué es esto?-dijo ella, analizando la gargantilla en su cuello.

Tu regalo de cumpleaños.-respondió él con gentileza.

Pensé que había sido el viaje...-exhaló sorprendida.

No, ese fue el mío.- dijo de forma pícara, y besó su cuello.

Es hermoso...-exclamó viendo el obsequio detalladamente.

No más que tú.-susurró a su oído, ella sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Recuerdas?, alguna vez te dije que esta llave abría mi corazón.-comenzó el chico, hincándose y besando la mano donde su esposa traía el anillo que le obsequió hacía dos navidades. La castaña muy conmovida se puso de pie y lo abrazó, él también se paró para estar a su altura y la rodeó por la cintura.

Pues este es mi corazón.-señaló el dije- Y ahora te lo estoy entregando. Porque ya no necesitas llave para entrar, tú vives dentro.-expresó a continuación.

Te amo, te deseo y quiero...-decía volviendo a besar su cuello, mientras la acomodaba con delicadeza sobre la cama. El ojiverde sentía una descarga extraña pero muy agradable, como si fuese la primera vez que la besaba de esa manera.

Harry.-exclamó risueña, conteniendo las ganas de reír por las cosquillas.

Um?-apenas y murmuró, entretenido con la suave piel del cuello de su esposa.

Creo que estoy lista para tener un nuevo bebé.-soltó ella, inesperadamente.

Hermione...-exhaló un tanto impactado, incorporándose de golpe.

Ron y Luna nos esperan para desayunar.-dijo divertida, al ver el efecto de sus palabras. Se paró de la cama, caminó hacia la salida de su habitación y salió al pasillo. Dejando muy anonadado a Harry.

Es bueno tener la mañana libre...-exclamó él para sí mismo, asimilando lo que acaba de decir la castaña comenzó a dibujársele una sonrisa de felicidad.

Fin del Flash Back

Cho nos arrebató esa ilusión, Her. Un nuevo bebé, fruto de nuestro amor. No pudo ser un sueño cumplido.- lastimosas palabras clavadas en el alma.

Cuánto vacío, hay en esta habitación.

Tanta pasión colgada, en la pared.

Cuánta dulzura, diluyéndose en el tiempo. 

Tantos Otoños contigo y Sin ti... – fragmento de la canción que salía de lo más profundo de su desesperanza. Que sus labios inconscientemente expresaban.

Salió de su habitación con la foto de Hermione y la gargantilla en su mano. Se dirigió a la de Lily, tocó y la niña sorpresivamente le dejó pasar.

Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó con un modo molesto pero en voz casi como un susurro.

Darte esto...-dijo tendiéndole la foto.

Es mi mamá...-exhaló sin aliento, aunque su verde mirada tuvo un brillo de emoción.

Sí.-afirmó, temblándole la voz.

Y esa soy yo.-estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, sólo que en esta ocasión de alegría.

Cuando te bautizamos.-informó, su esmeralda mirada aún lucía cristalina.

Y ella esperaba a James...-agregó la niña, con cierto énfasis incómodo.

Lily...

Yo no odio a James, pero él... –desvió la mirada y se fue a sentar en su cama. Su papá la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Él te quiere.-dijo Harry, acomodando un rulo detrás de la oreja de su hija.

Estoy confundida, yo también lo quiero pero él mismo lo impide con su forma de ser conmigo. Es como una rivalidad, una lucha constante contra la que no puedo hacer nada.-bajó su cabeza.

Tu mamá los amaba a ambos por igual. Yo también lo hago.-la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo verlo.

La extraño, la necesito.-dijo la niña con voz triste.

Lily, no puedo devolverte a tu mamá. Pero sé que ella nos ve y desearía que tú la tuvieras.-abordó el ojiverde, colocándole la gargantilla en el cuello a su hija.

Era de ella, fue el regalo que le di en su último cumpleaños.-dijo cuando la niña la analizaba, un gesto como el que había hecho Her cuando recibió el obsequio.

Sabes, no sé... Pero siento que esta foto y este dije me hacen sentirla más cerca de mi.-expresó con melancolía.

Ella vive en ti. En tu esencia, en tu piel. Como mencionas en la letra que cantaste.

¿Me escuchaste?-lo regresó a ver, pero no con enojo sino ruborizada.

Sí, es muy hermosa. Tú la escribiste?-acarició su mejilla.

Componer me hace sentir mejor. Cuando vaya a Oxford voy a estudiar el taller de música, y algún día tendré mi propia banda.-exclamó anhelante.

Lily, hay algo...-el ojiverde sintió un retorcijón en el estomago.

Perdóname por lo que dije¡Te quiero mucho, papá!.-pero ella se adelantó a exclamar y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry ya no quiso hablar, no quería volver a discutir con Lily. Luego la niña acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su papá y su cuerpo en su cama.

Sé que algún día lograrás que tus sueños se cumplan. Porque eres igual que tu madre, posees su mismo espíritu emprendedor.-a pesar de que su voz se quebró, dijo con tono orgulloso. Se pasó el rato acariciando el cabello de la castaña, ella se quedó dormida en sus piernas con una mano sujetando el dije que tenía en su cuello, observando la foto de su mamá que había colocado sobre su mesilla de noche y tarareando la canción que le había escrito a su mamá.

Bajo mi piel, vive tu piel,

Que me envuelve y cubre por adentro.

Me disuelve y me reinventa sin querer.

Bajo tu piel, vive mi piel,

Que te llena y cubre por adentro.

Nos recuerda que somos el mismo ser,

Bajo la piel.

Notas de la autora: La canción que canta Lily se llama Bajo la Piel y es del sexteto Uff, un grupo venezolano que en serio yo admiraba bastante. El fragmento de la canción que canta Harry es: Déjame llorar de Ricardo Montaner. Ah y en el flash back, Harry recuerda lo que él sintió cuando le regaló esa gargantilla, el día del cumple de Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

**La Lechuza y El Escudo De Armas**

Lily y Harry evitaban tocar el tema de la peor discusión que habían tenido en toda su vida, hasta ahora. Y con James... él y la castaña volvían tratarse con "normalidad".

La mañana del 30 de Julio, cerca de las 9:00 am. Harry estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus hijos, Nick aún dormía y Lily estaba en el jardín regando las plantas, para que no terminasen por cercarse con el calor que hacía. En eso una lechuza color pardo dejó caer algo sobre las macetas, entre sorprendida y pensando que había alucinado recogió lo que al parecer era una carta. El sobre era grueso, de pergamino amarillento y tenía grabado su nombre en tinta verde esmeralda pero sin remitente.

_Miss L. Potter_

Valle Gardenia, Fresnos #12 Londres.

Extrañada dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: Un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban a una gran letra H. Cada vez más sacada de onda se dispuso a abrirla, quizás era una carta de sus amigas. Tenía entendido que Grace había viajado a Atlanta, USA, y a lo mejor allá así se enviaba el correo.

Entró en la cocina aún concentrada en la extraña carta.

Lily, quieres mermelada en tu Hot Cakes? –preguntó con una sonrisa Harry, sacando del sartén uno de ellos y colocándolo en un plato que estaba aun lado.

No... tengo hambre.-exhaló distraída, tomando asiento.

Te sientes mal, cielo?.-saltó preocupado.

Estoy bien, olvidé algo en mi habitación.-respondió algo aturdida. Tanto que ni se fijó que su hermano acaba de sentarse frente a ella y la miraba con malicia traviesa.

¡Mejor, más comida para mi!.-exclamó ansioso, sobándose las manos.

James!.-reprendió su padre. Éste sonrió de forma angelical.

Lily le lanzó una última mirada fulminante a su hermano y subió a su habitación, colocó la carta en el escritorio, junto a su computadora y la observó por unos instantes. Finalmente la curiosidad venció, la tomó y despegó el sello, extrayendo la carta que también era de pergamino. Comenzó a leer:

_Colegio Hogwarts De Magia_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Orden de Merlín, Primera clase. _

_Querida Miss Potter: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente _

_Nymphadora Lupin. _

_Directora adjunta._

¿Qué es esto¿una broma?. –exclamó para sí misma, con expresión escéptica.

_Si lo es, vaya bromita.-_dijo sarcásticamente la vocecita en su cabeza. Pero fue interrumpida.

Lily, cariño. Estás enferma?-preguntó la voz de su padre, al otro lado de la puerta.

Un minuto.-dijo la niña sobresaltada, guardando apresuradamente la carta de nuevo en el sobre y escondiéndola debajo de su almohada. Iba a abrir la puerta, entrecerrándola detrás de ella.

Si te sientes mal te llevaré al medico.-decía Harry, tocando la frente de su hija para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

No.-sonrió vacilante ella. Su papá la vio evaluadoramente - Hace mucha hambre. Preparaste Hot Cakes, verdad?.-dijo para desviar sospechas, dirigiéndose a las gradas.

Sabes que son mi especialidad.-comentó él más tranquilo, siguiéndola.

Después del desayuno Lily salió a caminar al parque cercano a su casa, en sus pensamientos daba vueltas lo que decía la dichosa carta. Pero a quién se le ocurrió hacerme semejante broma.-pensó -Y si las pesadas de las alfa me la enviaron como venganza por el obsequio que me dio Sean en la clausura?-se dijo a sí misma. –_Puede ser._-respondió su vocecita interior.

Al regreso a casa no vio a nadie en la sala, subió las gradas y cuando entró en su habitación se llevó tremendo sobresalto.

¡Me quieres decir cuándo llegó!-exigió Harry, con la carta en la mano.

¡Revisaste mis cosas!-reclamó indignada, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Responde!.-repitió su padre con más insistencia, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

Hoy en la mañana. –contestó enojada, yendo hacia él trató de arrebatársela.

Y por qué no me la entregaste enseguida.-inquirió bruscamente, evitando con agilidad que su hija lograse quitársela y manteniendo la carta fuera del alcance de ella.

Por si no te has dado cuenta ahí dice Lily Potter, No Harry Potter.-rezó sarcástica.

¡La leíste?!-saltó, sus ojos se desorbitaron notoriamente.

Obvio, es mía.-ironizó Lily.

Es una broma.-exclamó con precipitación, y a pesar de que intentó sonar convincente su nerviosismo no fue su mejor aliado.

Eso creía hasta que con tu actitud me has aclarado que no.-frunció el entrecejo, mirando dedutativa a su padre.

¿Qué esconde esa carta, papá?.- sus ojos verdes se entornaron.

Nada, Esta Carta no era para ti.- Evitando a toda consta verla trató de huir de la habitación, avanzando con presura hacia la puerta. Lily se interpuso en ésta, impidiéndoselo. Cruzada de brazos y con expresión bastante molesta.

Ah sí?, a cuántas Lilys Potter Granger conoces?.¡Dime!-exigió con frialdad. Harry se atrevió a verla a los ojos, el verde esmeralda se cruzó con ese verde casi idéntico pero con un tenue toque de marrón. Lily insistió con la mirada, él asintió en silencio.

Te dije que no era para ti.-exclamó a continuación, haciéndola aun lado y abriendo la puerta.

¡Deja de Negarlo!.-reclamó Lily.

Oigan, sus gritos se escuchan hasta la cuadra siguiente.-dijo James, que estaba parado justo afuera de la habitación de su hermana.

Qué quieres, enano!.-inquirió la castaña con modo brusco.

Uy, andamos de malas.-soltó James, con un sarcasmo burlón.

Lilytzy, no le hables así a tu hermano!.-Harry la reprendió.

Déjala, ya estoy acostumbrado a su esquizofrénico carácter.-la castaña le lanzó una fulminadora mirada.

Será mejor que hables, Padre!. O buscaré quién me dé respuestas.-de inmediato regresó su atención a su progenitor. Antes de que éste aprovechase de excusa que Nick había aparecido.

Micifuz, qué te fumaste?.-el ojimiel la vio cual bicho raro. Harry intervino, vio a ambos. Primero a James, quien tenía mirada extrañada y luego a Lily, que la mantenía interrogante. Entonces los tomó por los brazos, llevándolos para que se sentaran en la cama de la niña.

Quieres la verdad?-preguntó, la castaña arqueó una ceja - Pues la tendrás.-asentó el ojiverde.

Suena grave. Me están asustando.-expresó Nickolas. Lilytzy sin embargo asintió con decisión.

Harry la miró por última vez antes de quizás perder su confianza y la de James. Los dos niños mantenían expresión expectante, la de Lily era más impaciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**4 **

**¿Bruja¡¿Yo?!**

Lily, escúchame.-comenzó, aún pensando que revelarle su pasado era erróneo.

¡Habla!.-apuró, con exasperación. Harry mordió sus labios con ansiedad, suspiró.

Tú eres una bruja.-respondió por fin, tratando de mantener la vista en su hija.

¿Bruja¡¿Yo?!-exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sí –corroboró el ojiverde, bajando la mirada pues ya no pudo seguir viéndola.

¿Bromeas?-chilló ella, negando.

Y una muy buena broma.-comentó James, soltando una risita.

No, en verdad eres una bruja.-repitió Harry. -Igual que tu madre y la mía.-añadió, preparado para cualquier reacción de Lily. La castaña parecía estar llevando una conversación interna porque en sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse una extraña sonrisa.

¡Entonces yo tenía razón, Mi mamá está viva!.-se paró tan de prisa de la cama, con una expresión radiante. Esa era la reacción que menos esperaba su padre-¿Vive en este colegio?.- Lily preguntaba con precipitación, anhelante.

No te confundas mi amor, siéntate y escucha.-Harry intentó mantener serenidad. James estaba muy impactado como para decir algo.

En que yo te revele esta verdad no cambia mucho las cosas. Mamá no está viva.-dijo con voz algo quebrada. Lily sintió un cambio brusco, un vuelco al corazón. De la nada sus emociones estaban más que contrariadas, su cara reflejó la nueva desilusión.

Yo también soy mago, y dejé el mundo mágico por cobarde cuando ella murió...-sus ojos esmeralda no pudieron evitar que una lágrima se escapase. James exhaló un ruidito que bien pudo ser una señal de que aún estaba despierto y no era una jugada de su imaginación. La ojiverde volvió a sentarse.

Harry les contaba su vida con sus tíos, el día que recibió su carta y los acontecimientos que siguieron cuando se enteró de que era un mago. James sonreía cuando les platicó de su mamá, de lo inteligente y buena estudiante que era. Y cómo con su mejor amigo, Ron. Un pelirrojo que más tarde se convirtió en su padrino de ellos, y él, se metían en problemas. A los cuales Hermione siempre les llamaba la atención, pero finalmente se convirtió en cómplice de ellos y una rompe reglas. Las aventuras vividas, los riesgos compartidos. Cuando se escaparon del perro de tres cabezas, la piedra filosofal, la poción multijugos, la cámara de los secretos. El sauce boxeador y la casa de los gritos. La inocencia de Sirius y su viaje con el giratiempo. El torneo de los 3 magos, en el cual él fue el cuarto participante. Cómo formaron la ED, con la iniciativa de Hermione...- James llegó a la conclusión de que ya caía en cuenta el porqué sus padres terminaron juntos, si la mayoría de esas vivencias las habían compartido sólo ellos dos. Porque de alguna manera Ron siempre era excluido.

También les relató sus encuentros con Voldemort, aunque claro no profundizaba en detalles que podrían ser aterradores. Y omitiendo sucesos en su vida, como la muerte de Cedric, su relación con Cho y Ginny. O el nombre de su enemigo escolar número uno, Draco Malfoy. La separación de Hermione y su casi boda con éste último... -Les platicó sólo cosas bellas de su vida a lado de su mamá: Cuando se casó con ella, cuando ellos nacieron, su viaje a Sydney. Pero finalmente no tocó el tema de su muerte. Sólo su huída del mundo mágico por el dolor de su pérdida.

Papá, tú eres famoso porque venciste a un mago tenebroso...-exhaló Nick. -¡Eres mi Héroe!.-exclamó con solemnidad, en sus ojos marrón hubo un brillo maravillado. Harry le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mi mamá también. Ah, y por supuesto. Mis abuelos: Lily Evans y James Potter.-agregó con orgullo el ojimiel. Harry volvía a sonreír, sin embargo veía expectativo a la castaña, quien aún no decía nada y eso lo angustiaba. Qué tal si ella tenía una reacción contraria a la de Nick.

Mira que tenemos sus nombres y ella no es una persona linda como la abuela.-expresó con burla maliciosa, señalando a su hermana.

Harry recordó cómo una ocasión en los recuerdos de Snape vio a su mamá rechazar a James y reprobar su comportamiento, en esos momentos linda no era su perfecta descripción.

Lily?-se atrevió a llamarle su papá. Ella lo miró con esos ojos de un singular verde.

Es una historia fantástica, pero no justifica que tú me hicieras lo mismo que tus tíos a ti. Debiste pensar en qué sentiría yo, si tú te sentiste traicionado por tus tíos a los cuales no querías del todo... Imagínate qué siento yo, yo que te quiero y ahora verte como un completo extraño. Porque todos estos años mantuviste una mentira, ocultaste algo tan importante!. Mi vida no es como la he creído, resulta que ni siquiera sé en verdad quién soy.-sentenció con reproche.

Mi amigo Ron tenía razón, sabía que algún día me reprocharías mi error.-dijo con culpabilidad el ojiverde. Nick vio a su padre, luego a su hermana y frunció el entrecejo. -Papá, está loca!.-opinó a continuación.- Lilytzy, él es nuestro padre y sabe muy bien por qué hizo lo que hizo.-le clavó una mirada severa. Lily se la mantuvo con desafío.

James, tú nunca has sabido ni lo que dices. Eres una persona tan insensible, creo que en vez de sangre tienes avena en las venas.-espetó, al ojimiel se le entornaron los ojos con enojo.

Tenía entendido que las brujas eran feas, pero tú rompes los prototipos de mi imaginación. ¡Eres Horrible!-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Qué gracioso.-ella lo miró con acidez- Tú también eres un mago, James.-le decía haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

¿Lo soy?- regresó a ver a su padre, con una expresión maravillada.

Así es.-confirmó Harry, que hasta hace unos segundos había mantenido silencio.

¡Wow, y cuándo nos vamos a Hobwarts!.-exclamó jubiloso.

Es Hogwarts.-corrigió con acritud, la de rulos castaños.

Por qué mi carta no llegó?. ¡Dónde la escondiste, micifuz!.-reclamó Nick, ignorando lo que decía su hermana.

Yo no tengo nada tuyo.-negó, comenzando a enfardarse más. De pronto haría aun lado el enojo hacia su padre y lo desviaría hacia Nick. Con él podría desquitarse la frustración ante tamaña revelación.

James, tú irías hasta el curso siguiente.-intervino el ojiverde, el ojimiel rápidamente adquirió una expresión de desilusión. Entonces Harry se puso de pie y suspiró.

Lily, Escribiré a McGonagall y le diré que no irás.- apenas había avanzado unos pasos hacia la salida...

No, si sangre mágica corre en mis venas. Quiero ir!.-determinó la ojiverde.

Lily...-exhaló, regresando a verla tan rápido que sintió cómo su cuello tronó.

Voy a demostrarles que puedo ser tan buena bruja como mi madre y mi abuela.-asentó. James arqueó una ceja, mirando a su hermana como si ésta estuviese chiflada. Harry sintió un vuelco al corazón, acaba de reconocer en su hija la esencia obstinada de Hermione.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Harry les ordenó ir a la cama pero ninguno de los dos niños estaba dispuesto. No sin antes ver aquello que les había prometido.

Fueron a la biblioteca, Harry corrió la alfombra del piso de ésta descubriendo una puerta que aparentemente era un mármol más que conformaba éste. Pero cuando descendieron por los escalones llegaron a una habitación, llena de estantes y baúles...

Lily y James no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

Una cámara secreta.-expresó la castaña llevándose inconscientemente la mano a su boca, la cual se había abierto notoriamente.

Todos estos años estuvo aquí...-exhaló Nick, con un tono entre maravillado y de lamentarse no haberla descubierto antes.

Lo siento.-musitó avergonzado, el ojiverde.

Harry abrió uno de los baúles y extrajo unos libros, que resultaron ser álbumes de fotos mágicas.

Mientras los hojeaban cada vez más sus caras se iluminaban y a la vez sentían una tristeza por no haber seguido con la felicidad que disfrutaban cuando tomaron esas fotos. James tomó un álbum de pasta azul marino, sentándose sobre unas cajas y dio vuelta a la página mostrándole las de su primer cumpleaños. Harry continuaba sacando cosas de otros baúles... La castaña se acercó a él.

Papá.-interrumpió Lily.

Sí?-regresó a verla.

Mis abuelos maternos no son magos, verdad?-preguntó.

No. Ellos son muggles.

Mug qué?-lo vio con un gesto de confusión.

Personas sin magia.-respondió con tranquilidad.

Tu mamá era sangre impura...-dijo, sintiéndose incómodo.

No te entiendo.-la ojiverde seguía con esa expresión confundida.

Así se llama a aquel mago o bruja que provenga de padres muggles.-Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Fue entonces que James dejó aun lado el álbum de fotos y le prestaba atención a su padre.

Tu mamá y la mía, lo eran.-continuó Harry.

Quieres decir que yo soy...-balbuceó la castaña. Su hermano la miró fijamente, interesado.

Tú eres sangre pura, si de linajes hablamos. Sin embargo en ese mundo hay familias que aún conservan creencias en la sangre. Los de sangre pura son los descendientes de magos en su totalidad, Los de sangre mestiza son hijos de magos con abuelos o familiares muggles... Pueden ser mixtos. Y los de sangre sucia son de padres muggles.

Mi mamá era una sangre sucia?- dijo con suavidad, e hizo una mueca incómoda. James volvió a tomar el álbum de fotos, él también parecía sentirse incómodo. Harry vio a ambos, luego tomó a su hija por los hombros.

Lily, si alguien en Hogwarts te llegase a decir algo malo sobre tu madre...-James rápidamente volteó a verlos, la de rulos parpadeó- Recuerda que ella era la mejor bruja que he conocido. Así que tienes que sentirte muy orgullosa de ser su hija.-finalizó, sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron algo rojizos pues nombrarla aún dolía demasiado. La castaña asintió, su mirada también se mostró cristalina.

El reloj indicaba que pasaba de la media noche, James se había quedado dormido con un álbum de fotos mágicas, para ser exactos la página que mostraba las de su nacimiento. Su favorita era aquella donde Hermione lo sostenía en sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en su pequeña frentecita.

Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon. Necesitarás túnicas, libros...-comenzó Harry.

Y una varita.-apuntó Lily, habían llegado al punto esperado por la ojiverde. Su papá la miró asintiendo... entonces fue a un baúl, sacó una caja color verde larga y delgada. De entre unas sedas extrajo un palito de madera.

Esta varita perteneció a tu mamá.-dijo con voz un tanto quebrada. Lily la tomó y mientras pasaba sus dedos por los relieves de ésta, en su interior sufría sentimientos encontrados... Era emocionante y amargo estar tocando la varita que fue de su mamá.

No te ofendas, pero quiero la mía.-expresó con circunstancia, devolviéndosela a su padre.

Está bien.-Harry volvió a guardar la varita en su caja.

Debe estar en tu habitación.-expuso a continuación, la de rulos.

Cómo dices?-regresó a verla sin comprender.

Que la varita de mamá debe estar en tu habitación. Junto a la de tus padres, junto a la tuya.

No lo creo, la mía debo traerla conmigo.- Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Papá, Volverás al mundo mágico?

Los tres lo haremos.-aseguró.

En verdad quiero saber más acerca de tus amigos. Sobre todo del tío Ron.-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Mañana tal vez lo encontremos en el callejón Diagon, Ahora vamos a dormir.- decía, restregándose el ojo izquierdo.

Yo no tengo sueño.-mintió, pero sin poderlo evitar soltó un bostezo que la delató. Su padre sonrió, apurándola hacia las escaleras. Lily a regañadientes caminó, Harry la vio alejarse y volvió a sonreír. Entonces regresó su atención hacia James, al verlo suspiró con gracia. Le quitó el álbum de las manos poniéndolo en una mesa cercana, luego lo cargaba para subirlo a su habitación.

Ay, cada día pesas más...-exhaló, tomando aire. Recordó cómo en una ocasión le dijo eso a Hermione y ella le hizo un comentario burlón. Una leve y nostálgica sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, esos que tanto extrañaban los besos de esa castaña.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 **

Un Hermoso y Raro Callejón 

El 31, tanto James como Lily estaban despiertos desde muy temprano y ansiosos por ir al fantástico callejón del que su padre les había hablado. Desayunaron en Soho, el centro de Londres.

Yo también podré comprar lo mío?-preguntó con tono animado James, cuando se dirigían a un extraño bar. El cual al parecer las demás personas que pasaban por ahí no veían. El ojimiel tuvo la sensación de que salvo ellos tres, en verdad nadie más notaba su presencia.

No.-respondió tranquilamente su padre.

Por qué?-inquirió él, ceñudo.

Entrarás hasta el otro año.-aclaró con seriedad el ojiverde.

Um.-gruñó decepcionado. Su hermana embozó una discreta sonrisa. James mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido unos segundos, luego volteó a ver a Brill y un brillo de malicia traviesa se asomó en sus ojos marrón.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Lilytzy va estar lejos.-exclamó volviendo a sonreír.

Ja-ja-já-recalcó sarcástica, la ojiverde. Harry los vio negando, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrado y era mejor relajarse, en poco tiempo hasta extrañaría esas discusiones entre sus hijos pues Lily se marcharía a Hogwarts.

Entraron en el pub, el cual estaba repleto de personas concentradas en sus conversaciones. Sólo un viejo chaparrito regresó a ver quiénes habían llegado... A Harry lo bombardearon los recuerdos, pues aún estaba presente en su memoria la primera vez que pisó aquel sitio.

¿Harry Potter?...-exclamó sin aliento el viejo tabernario. Todos en el lugar regresaron a verlo. Nick y Brill abrieron notablemente los ojos, algo asustados.

Hola Tom.-saludó el ojiverde, con una vacilante sonrisa. Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

¡Por Merlín, en verdad eres tú!.-chilló incrédulo. Harry asintió, algo sonrojado por haber sido reconocido tan efusivamente.

Santo cielo!, puedo reconocerte sin gafas y con veinte años más de los que tenías cuando viniste aquí por primera ocasión. -el cantinero salió aprisa de detrás de la barra y se dirigió a saludarlo. Harry mantuvo su sonrisa vacilante.

Y estos preciosos niños, son tus hijos?-preguntó maravillado, reparando en los menores.

Así es, Lily y James.-confirmó Harry, inflándose su pecho de orgullo.

Son muy parecidos a ustedes. Me refiero a usted señor Potter y a la señorita Hermione.-comentó el cantinero. Luego se notó que entre sus arrugas un tono sonrojado aparecía, se avergonzaba por haber sido inoportuno en su comentario.

Más a ella.-resaltó Harry, acariciando las cabezas de sus hijos. Aunque no podía ocultar su tono triste.

Por supuesto.-asintió con fuerza Tom. Lily y James seguían con expresiones asustadas pero trataron de embozar sonrisas educadas ante la amabilidad del anciano. Y correspondieron a su saludo de mano.

Nos vemos más tarde.-dijo Harry avanzando, todos en el lugar los veían con atención y curiosidad. La castaña y el ojimiel caminaron más aprisa, aunque James parecía que no le desagradaba del todo ser el centro de las miradas.

Los estaré esperando encantado.-exclamó el cantinero, sonriente. Harry asintió con una media sonrisa.

Salieron del bar hacia el patio trasero, una pared de ladrillos estaba frente a ellos. Nuevamente los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, aún parecía que Hagrid era quien lo acompañaba y le mostraba la entrada a ese mágico callejón. James frunció un tanto las cejas, extrañado sobre qué hacían parados allí.

Eres demasiado conocido en este mundo, no?-observó la castaña, con un dejo irónico en la voz. Harry vio a su hija sorprendido por el comentario.

Qué observadora, Lilytzy.-dijo sarcástico James.- Es obvio, venció al mago tenebroso que atemorizaba a este mundo. Lo enfrentó no menos de 6 veces y vivió para contarlo. Y ten presente que gracias a eso tú y yo estamos aquí.-agregaba arqueando las cejas.

Me conformaría con estar yo sola.-soltó la ojiverde, viéndole con acidez.

Egoísta.-el ojimiel la desafió con la mirada.

Como sea, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.-Lily le volteó la cara, y se cruzó de brazos.

En eso nos parecemos.-se atrevió a comentar Harry, esperando no empeorar la situación.

No me extraña, será por eso que en el colegio no eras popular.-Lily regresó a verlo fulminadoramente- Sin embargo déjame recordarte que casi saliste con el chico más popular de sexto curso. Y digo sólo de sexto porque yo soy el de quinto, y ahora lo seré más ya que Sean se fue.-subrayó Nick, que al parecer no tomaba mucho en cuenta la presencia de su progenitor en ese instante.

Si eso te sube el ego a las nubes, entonces qué tan pequeño es.-repuso fríamente la ojiverde.

No menos que tu cerebro.-se defendió Nick.

Al menos mi autoestima no depende de la popularidad que pueda tener.-desafió la castaña. A cada palabra sus miradas eran más amenazantes y peligrosas.

¡Oigan.!-se hizo escuchar su padre.

¡¿Qué?!- voltearon a verlo los dos niños, con expresiones enfadadas.

Avancen.-ordenó ceñudo. Lily y James lo vieron confusos, entonces se dieron cuenta que ya no había pared delante de ellos sino que comenzaba un largo callejón.

¡Wow!-exclamaron maravillados.

Aunque tenga que volver a verle la cara a Lily en un colegio. Ya deseo venir por lo mío para ir a Hogwarts.-dijo Nick como único comentario ante su asombro.

Lástima, un año es poco tiempo para tener la desgracia de volver a tenerte cerca.-soltaba con pesadez Lily.

Ja-já.-su hermano la miraba ácidamente. Harry sólo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. _-¡Paciencia!-_ pensó con desesperación.

El primer lugar visitado fue Gringotts. James a pesar de que estaba maravillado no podía ocultar que los duendes le habían causado cierto miedo. Cosa que tenía contenta a Lily, quien tampoco podía disimular esa extraña sonrisita que había aparecido en sus labios al salir del banco. Ollivander fue el siguiente sitio al que entraron, al abrir la puerta se escuchó el sonido de una campanilla. Había varios estantes con cajas, hasta el techo. Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada de asombro e iban a decirse algo, pero de inmediato voltearon a ver hacia otro lado. Lily prestando atención al lugar y James rascándose la cabeza, como si el estar ahí fuese verdaderamente loco.

En eso, de entre los estantes del pasillo salió un anciano, sonriendo.

Señor Potter, 22 años sin verlo en este local.-Harry inconscientemente puso su mano sobre su bolsillo derecho y embozó una nerviosa sonrisa, aún le causaba sobresalto ver al señor Ollivander.- Y tenerlo aquí me trae esta bella sorpresa, su hija. Es muy parecida a su madre... Su cabello, su sonrisa, y podría apostarme que en sus ojos también ella me mira.-dijo, viendo a Lily con esa penetrante mirada que lo caracterizaba. La niña se movió, un tanto intimidada. James permaneció callado, como hace mucho no lo estaba. Harry sonrió orgulloso al escuchar el comentario del viejo mago hacia su hija.

Pensé que no alcanzaría a tener la gracia de verla venir a este lugar.-añadió con un suspiro- Luego regresó su atención a James.-él retrocedió unos pasos. –Sí, definitivamente también es un Potter.-afirmó observando al ojimiel, el niño había contenido la respiración. Entonces el señor Ollivander dejó de verlo y se dio la vuelta para tomar una caja amarilla de entre los estantes. James soltó el aire, aliviado. La castaña tuvo la intención de reírse, en eso...

Bien, tome esta: Pluma de fénix y madera de caoba, 26 cms de largo. Excelente para transformaciones.-le tendió a Lily una que en su mango tenía relieves con forma de estrellas y un ligero reflejo dorado pintaba la madera. Ella vio a su papá, Harry asintió sonriéndole. La ojiverde de inmediato tomó la varita, una vez en su mano sintió un inusual calor envolverla, pero este era agradable. En la punta de la misma hubo un brillo y unas ligeras chispas doradas se desprendieron.

Con qué rapidez se adaptó a ella.-exclamó realmente sorprendido el señor Ollivander. Sin embargo parecía maravillado.

Pobre de quien ella emplee hechizos sobre él.-comentó Nick, estremeciéndose de manera burlona.

Pues no lo compadezcas tanto, porque ese privilegiado podrías ser tú.-Lily lo señaló con la varita.

¡Apártate de mi, micifuz!.-exclamó escondiéndose tras de su padre, esta vez no fingía estar asustado.

Eso he querido desde hace más de 10 años, tenerte lo más lejos posible de mi.-terció ácida.

Se nota que se quieren mucho.-comentó el señor Ollivander, negando. Harry se ruborizó, sonriendo vacilante.

Claro, en el fondo de un océano.-ironizó Lily, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia su hermano.

Dame eso Lilytzy.-Harry le quitaba la varita de las manos- Fuera del colegio no puedes hacer uso de la magia, y si lo haces podrías enfrentarte a graves problemas.-dijo ante la intención de protestar de la ojiverde. Aunque sabía que su hija aún no sabía hacer hechizos.

El único problema en mi vida se llama Nickolas James Potter Granger.-subrayó con una mirada resentida. James le hizo una mueca retadora.

Iremos a probarte túnicas.-apuró su padre, empujándola hacia la puerta. El señor Ollivander seguía presenciando todo, con expresión realmente sorprendida y negativa.

Aún faltan los libros.-señaló la castaña.

Primero iremos al taller de costura de madame Malkin.-determinó su papá.

Sí, pero dame mi varita.-bufó la ojiverde.

La tendrás para cuando el tren parta. No antes.-rotundizó el ojiverde.

¡Es Mía!.-protestó Lily, Harry volvió a negar haciéndolos salir del local. Se despedía del señor Ollivander con un gesto de mano, bastante apenado por la escena. Nick sonreía ampliamente mientras parecía estarse conteniendo una gran carcajada.

Caminaban por el callejón...

También buscaremos una lechuza. Hedwig debe estar cansada de largos viajes.-comentaba, viendo el local del emporio de las lechuzas.

¿Hedwig?.-lo miró confusa, Lily.

Mi lechuza, vive con Ron.-aclaró Harry.

Ahhh.

Yo también quiero una.-apuntó James.

Y para qué la quieres.-inquirió Lily, viéndole sarcástica.

Para enviarte cartas que no te hagan olvidarme.-arqueó las cejas el ojimiel.

Aunque lo intentase, jamás podría olvidar que tú existes. Cómo olvidar a la persona que hace que mi vida sea una tortura.-repuso ácida.

Pensándolo bien sí deseo que Lilytzy ya se vaya a Hogwarts.-James vio a su papá. Éste se limitó a negar. En lo que Lily avanzaba a zancadas para dejar atrás a su hermano, Harry intentaba seguirle el paso. En eso en el escaparate de la tienda de animales vio de espaldas a una mujer rubia de larga cabellera, que se le hizo bastante familiar.

¿Luna?-se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, la chica volteó.

¿Harry?-exclamó al verlo, él sonrió asintiendo. La ojiazul chilló emocionada al ver a los niños que habían ido hacia su padre.

¡Lily, James!. ¡Qué alegría!, Espera a que Ron sepa que están aquí.-se abalanzó sobre los dos menores, dándoles efusivos abrazos y sonoros besos en las mejillas. James y Lily se sobresaltaron e intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, una vez que la chica los soltó huyeron de ella lo más rápido posible hacia el interior del emporio de las lechuzas.

Luna, necesito hablar con ustedes pero con mayor calma.-expresó Harry.

Pueden venir a la madriguera cuando lo deseen.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Y el departamento en Londres?.-preguntó extrañado el ojiverde.

Ahí vivían Ginny y Colin, pero se mudaron a Escocia hace un par de años.-explicó la ojiazul.

Oh...-exhaló con sorpresa él.

Tema aparte.-comentó la rubia, haciendo un gesto impasible con la mano.

¿Y tus hijos?.-preguntaba, al parecer el tema de Ginny incomodaba a Luna.

Roy debe andar con su abuela comprando sus libros. Y Mar, está en la tienda de Fred y George. Fascinada con Gía.-decía con un suspiro de resignación.

¿Con Quién?.-soltó confuso el ojiverde.

Georgia Carol, La hija de George y Caroline.-informó sonriendo.

¿George se casó?, ¿y tiene una hija?.-saltó sorprendido.

En realidad es su segunda hija. El mayor se llama Jorge.-aclaraba.

Me sorprendes...-se quedaba boquiabierto.

Fred también se casó.-comentaba la rubia, cuando entraban en el local.

¿Ah sí?, Con quién?-quiso saber Harry.

Con Katie.-exclamó la ojiazul.

¿Y tiene hijos?

Uno, Alfred. Tiene tres años.-Luna ladeó la cabeza, como si le picara algo en el cuello.

Wow.-Harry asintió, ya se lo imaginaba pero hubo un momento que llegó a perder las esperanzas de que los gemelos formalizaran algo con las dos primas.

Jorge está por cumplir 4 años, y Gía tiene un mes.-dijo a continuación la ex-Ravenclaw. Habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban Lily y James. Éste último estaba bastante interesado en las salamandras que cambiaban constantemente su color de piel, la ojiverde en cambio tenía los ojos clavados en el aparador donde ronroneaban unos gatitos. Luna y Harry se separaron, el ojiverde fue al mostrador para buscar al dueño y preguntar por los precios de las lechuzas. La rubia se acercaba a la pequeña castaña.

Qué hermoso gatito, se parece a Nugget.-exclamó para sí misma Lily, acariciando a uno muy peludo con rayas tipo tigreado y de un color amarillo casi canela. Con la orilla de las patas, la punta de su pachona cola y la panza, blanca. Esta última china, como lana de borrego.

¿Sigues teniendo ese peluche?.-preguntó repentinamente Luna.

Cómo...-Lily, quien no la había visto llegar, regresó a verla entre sobresaltada y sorprendida.

Cuando te cuidaba me costaba trabajo dormirte si ese minino no estaba contigo.-declaró bastante divertida.

Me gustaría tener ese gatito.-Lily se ruborizó un tanto al saber ese detalle de cuando era bebé y disimuló al expresar su deseo de obtener esa mascota.

No es un gatito.-negó Luna, sonriéndole.

¿No?-se desconcertó pues juraba que era un gato, pero en el mundo mágico todo podía suceder.

Es un kneazle.- informó la rubia, también acariciando al minino de grandes ojos azul acuoso.

¿Un qué?-soltó Lily, abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

Un kneazle, se pueden camuflar como gatos por su gran parecido. Sin serlo.-le despejaba la duda.

Juraría que es un gato.-comentó la ojiverde, bastante asombrada.

Exacto, ese es la intención de ellos.-Luna asintió.

Ellos tienen intención?-la castaña arqueó una ceja, escudriñando con la mirada al felino.

Así es, aunque no lo creas son animalitos muy astutos.-la ojiazul estaba rascándole la barbilla al kneazle.

Con razón Lilytzy los ama, son sus semejantes.-James se había acercado.

Si tuviera mi varita ya querrías no estar frente a mi.-Lily lo enfrentó, era evidente que ella era más alta que el ojimiel.

Nunca quiero estar frente a ti, haces que en las noches tenga pesadillas.-él se alejó como si en verdad le causase pavor verla. Luna presenciaba la escena, algo sobrecogida.

Un remedio fácil, quita el espejo que está frente a tu cama.-aconsejó la castaña, con acidez.

No, mejor no te veo antes de dormirme.-James frunció los labios, con arrogancia.

¡Púdrete!-murmuró en el oído de su hermano, saliendo del local bastante enojada.

Luna quiso detenerla pero no pudo pues aún no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando una pelirroja con coletas y las blancas mejillas llenas de pecas, entró corriendo hacia ella.

¡Mami!.-gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Gía es hermosa!.-el azul cielo de su mirada se llenó de brillo. Luna le sonrió.

Insisto, deberías darme una hermana.-hizo un gesto con anhelo.

Tienes a Roy.-La rubia se había sonrojado. -Y a Robbie.-agregó, acariciando las coletas de su hija.

¿A quién?- Intervino Harry, quien había llegado hasta ellas. James disimuladamente se alejó en cuanto vio venir a su papá.

Robert, es mi hijo. Tiene 7 años.-comentó sonriendo, Luna. Harry la miró sorprendido, cuántas nuevas cosas se había perdido al estar alejado tanto tiempo de sus amigos. Se disculpó con la mirada ante Luna, ella asintió. Entonces se dirigió al ojimiel, quien ya no pudo evadir a su progenitor.

¿Y Lily?-preguntó a James, buscando a la castaña.

No sé, estaba aquí hasta hace unos segundos.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

James.-Harry lo miró significativamente.

Sí?-sonrió con aparente ingenuidad.

Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?.-con la mirada lo escudriñó.

¿Yo?-dijo el menor, con voz inocente.

Te conozco.-su papá lo miró inquisidor.

Dijo que iría por otra varita.-él señaló hacia el callejón.

¡Nickolas James!.-su papá subió el tono de voz.

Está bien, no sé dónde se fue. Sólo que iba muy enojada.-aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por?-le vio insinuante.

Ya sabes que está loca.-exclamó Nick. Harry le lanzó una mirada sumamente severa.

Desacuerdo de ideas.-vaciló el ojimiel. Luna jaló a Marín, el tema era familiar así que no quiso intervenir. La niña parecía no entender qué estaba sucediendo.

Vamos a buscarla. Lo malo es que no escogió su lechuza. En fin, regresaremos más tarde.-apuró a James hacia la puerta.

No tengo tanta suerte como para que se pierda.-murmuró sarcásticamente el ojimiel. Su padre le reprendió con la mirada.

Lily pasaba cerca de un escaparate donde había varios grupitos de chicos y chicas pegados al cristal, observando maravillados el objeto en exhibición.

¡Es una Magnifica Estrella Fugaz!.-exclamó con un suspiro de anhelo una chica de chinos borgoña, hasta los hombros.

Y es más rápida que la última generación de Saetas de Fuego.-agregó maravillada otra niña de cabellos lacios bastante escurridos, color caoba.

Bromeas?, acaba de salir al mercado.-le dijo la misma chica de chinos que estaba al otro lado.

Debe valer una pequeña fortuna.-asintió la de pelo caoba, sus ojos ámbar brillaron.

Mi padre puede regalarme todas las existentes si se lo pido.-intervino altaneramente la niña de cabellos lacios, negro azulado y largos hasta la cintura. Que estaba en medio de ambas y hasta ahora no había hablado pues se comía con los ojos la escoba.

Atsumi, los de primero no podemos llevar escobas a Hogwarts.-señaló la chica de chinos borgoña, quien estaba a su derecha.

Por favor Madison, Esa es una regla estúpida. Sin embargo no me interesa tanto, No me gusta jugar Quidditch.-Atsumi hizo una mueca de simplicidad con sus carnosos labios.

Pero tu mamá era la buscadora de Inglaterra, y lo fue en Ravenclaw. Además te la pasas diciéndole a tu papá que la admiras y anhelas ser como ella.-exclamó escandalizada la de ojos castaños.

Y es verdad Amber, quiero ser como ella.-sus ojos color negro profundo, brillaron.

Entonces no entiendo.-negó la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Ser como mi mamá no significa treparme a una escoba y ensuciarme de sudor y lodo.- apareció una expresión de asco en sus rasgos orientales.

¿Y para qué quieres una?.-soltó la de chinos borgoña y ojos azules.

Vamos Madison, soy la hija del ministro. Puedo tener lo que quiera, aunque no lo utilice.-alzó las cejas con presunción.

Oh...-exhaló la aludida.

Menos a Diego.-opinó sin querer Amber. Atsumi la fulminó con la mirada.

Sangrona.-comentó en voz baja la ojiverde, que sin darse cuenta se había quedado escuchando la conversación de las tres chicas. Y es que jamás había oído a alguien que le pareciese tan desagradable, ni siquiera a las fresas de su ex colegio.

Fue entonces que continuó su camino, alejándose lo más rápido posible de esas niñas.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

**A Primera Vista**

Lily caminaba malhumorada, de pronto detuvo sus pasos y se quedó observando con curiosidad los estantes de la librería. Entró en Flourish y Blotts, tras hojear algunos libros se dio la vuelta para buscar a su progenitor o en su defecto los revueltos y negros cabellos de Nick. Pero sus ojos verdes se maravillaron cuando vio a un chico alto, delgado y rubio. Que tenía la mirada clavada en un libro, el cual leía con atención. Sin fijarse y siendo un tanto torpe caminó hacia atrás y chocó con una pila de libros, precipitándose sin poder evitarlo al suelo. El rubio regresó a verla, sus ojos grises la embelesaron más.

Estás bien?-preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

Eh?, Ah claro. No me fijé, debo tener cuidado con estos libros.-titubeó, muy roja y abochornada.

Es cierto, podrías haberte hecho daño.-observó, pero él también parecía nervioso. Esos ojos de una extraña mezcla entre verde y marrón lo habían deslumbrado.

Gracias...-dijo viéndole insinuante, dándole a entender que quería agradecerle llamándolo por su nombre.

Ah, Diego... Ma… Soy Diego.-titubeó, entendiendo el mensaje. Iba a decirle su apellido pero no lo creyó muy conveniente, al fin y al cabo a él hasta le incomodaba de cierta manera ser reconocido por el mismo.

Lily... –exhaló con un hilito de voz. No era que no quisiera decirle su apellido, o quizás en el fondo sí quería ocultárselo. Sin embargo eran las palabras las que se habían rehusado a salir.

Mucho gusto.-sonrió más nervioso. -_Es tan guapo..._-suspiró ella para su interior, correspondiendo con una sonrisita igual de nerviosa que la del chico.

_Es Hermosa...-_pensaba él. Lo curioso era no habían deshecho el saludo de mano.

Vas a ir Hogwarts?-preguntó soltándola, sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron de inmediato un rubor, al darse cuenta del hecho anterior.

Sí.-respondió en susurro, ella también se había sonrojado.

Qué bien!.-exclamó con un torpe tartamudeo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así delante de una chica. –_Vamos Diego, qué pasa?-_recriminó la vocecita en su cabeza. _Tiene ojos preciosos... ¡Ella es preciosa!_.-respondía, sorprendiéndose él mismo. En la cabeza de Lily pasaba algo similar. –_Ni con Sean te ponías así._-comentó con asombro divertido, su vocecita interior. –_Esos ojos son tan misteriosos, es guapísimo!. Y sobre todo, él es tan lindo_.-se dijo Lily, sin dejar de mirarlo -_Vaya, es una gran opinión de alguien que acabas de conocer hace dos minutos.-_soltó sarcástica, la voz de sus pensamientos. Lily y Diego iban a decirse algo que rompiese un poco ese intercambio de miradas que los ponía tan nerviosos y ruborizados.

Ya comprast...-dijo Diego, intentando preguntarle si había comprado sus libros.

Vas a primer...-al mismo tiempo ella quiso saber si también iba a cursar primer año. Pero ninguno pudo terminar la pregunta pues fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabellos revoltosos y ojos marrón.

¡Aquí estabas micifuz!. Le dije a papá que no se preocupara, no tenía tanta suerte como para que te perdieras.-ambos jóvenes lo regresaron a ver, Diego algo desconcertado y Lily con una mirada fulminante.

Nos vemos en el andén 9 y ¾ -exclamó el ojigris, quien se alejó pues desde el exterior, a través de la ventana. Una pequeña de cabello lacio y castaño oscuro, largo hasta los hombros. Ojos azul zafiro y piel muy blanca, le hacía señas para que fuera.

Así será.-atinó a responder la ojiverde, él le sonrió rápidamente y lo vio salir de Flourish y Blotts. Lilytzy se había quedado un tanto enajenada con esa sonrisa.

Mira, veo que ya andabas con un galán. Caray, pobre de Sean... Apenas se fue hace tres días y ya lo cambiaste. Él sí que tuvo suerte de poderse alejar de ti.-comentó James, sacándola de su distracción.

Metido!, cuándo por fin será el día que no me arruines el momento.-la castaña regresó a verlo asesinamente y apretó los labios con acidez. Entonces se dirigía a la salida a zancadas.

¡El día que algún valiente te lleve lejos de aquí será el mejor de los míos!.-exclamó con una sonrisa burlona, alcanzándola -No he hablado con ese chico y que me perdone, pero por ahora es el único que veo a la vista como mi futuro héroe si te lleva con él.-añadió sonriendo ampliamente, caminando a su lado.

¡Idiota!.-la ojiverde apretó el paso para dejarlo atrás. Cuando había alcanzado la puerta de la librería quien venía entrando era su papá.

Cielo.-dijo haciéndole una caricia- Brill, aquí estabas. Me diste un gran susto jovencita, pensé que te habías perdido.-decía llevándola de regreso al interior del local. Lily hizo una mueca de trágame tierra, y James sonreía radiantemente burlón.

No veo el porqué de tu preocupación, tengo mejor sentido de orientación que Nick.-repuso. El ojimiel frunció el entrecejo dejando de sonreír.

Compraremos tus libros.-decía su padre antes de que su hijo respondiera a la intencional agresión de Lily.

Esa misma tarde festejaron en el restaurante favorito de Lily, su cumple número once y el 33 de Harry. Su papá le compró una lechuza blanca como la nieve y ojos ámbar, curiosamente se parecía a Hedwig. La ojiverde la bautizó con el nombre de Aioria.

Sorpresivamente cuando llegaban a su casa en la sala había una canasta con un gran moño rosa pastel, donde en su interior dormía el kneazle del cual la castaña se enamoró en el callejón diagon. Y con una nota de felicitación de parte de la familia Weasley Lovegood.


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

**El Viaje**

El 1° de septiembre Harry entró en la habitación de Lily, ella aún dormía. La observó detenidamente, como cuando era bebé. Y es que era tan difícil asimilar que su niña se marcharía para iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida, en la cual él ya no estaría tan presente... No era la primera vez que sentía esa incertidumbre, pero era un sentimiento inevitable y más profundo que cuando entró al kinder garden. Ahora ella iría a Hogwarts para no volver hasta las navidades, o peor... Hasta el verano.

Un impulso llevó a Harry a acariciar la frente de su hija, Lily se movió.

Hola papi...-musitó, abriendo los ojos y pestañeando.

Perdón cielo, te desperté.-se disculpó apenado, limpiándose rápidamente las pequeñas lagrimitas que se pudieron escapar de sus ojos esmeralda. Antes de que la castaña lo notase.

Mejor!, Mira la hora.-exclamó, señalando el reloj de su mesilla de noche.

Son las ocho.-comentó Harry.

Por eso. Tengo justo dos horas para alistarme, desayunar y llegar a la estación.-se incorporó a prisa sobre su cama. -No piensas que voy a volarme tu auto para llegar, verdad?-soltó con cierto sarcasmo divertido.

Lily.-el ojiverde abrió notablemente los ojos.

Era broma.-regresó a verlo, sonriendo. Harry también embozó una sonrisa.

Al cuarto para las once ya se encontraban en King Cross, para Lily fue bastante perturbador y extraño atravesar la barrera del andén 9 y ¾ . James en cambio se encontraba cada vez más fascinado con el mundo mágico.

Harry observó su reloj, los pocos minutos que faltaban para despedirse de su hija se le estaban yendo como agua entre los dedos. El humo de la vieja locomotora flotaba por sobre de ellos, el ruido de las charlas de los miles de estudiantes y sus familiares se mezclaba con el ulular de las lechuzas y el maullido de gatos. Lily fue a acomodar a su lechuza en un vagón de carga, pasó cerca de un pequeño pelirrojo que se abrazaba a la cintura de una niña con coletas del mismo tono de cabello que él.

Isis, llévame. Me portaré bien.-suplicaba el menor.

No puedo, Robbie.-decía con lamentación, acariciando la cabecita del niño.

La castaña volvió hasta donde estaban su padre y hermano.

Debo subir.-comenzó vacilante, tomando la canastilla donde iba Nugget, como había llamado al kneazle.

Acércate a Hagrid. Y no dudes en enviarme a Aioria.-recomendó insistente.

Sí papá.-dijo un tanto fastidiada, y es que toda la noche anterior se la había pasado diciéndole lo mismo. Lily apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando Harry repentinamente tomó la canasta de Nugget y se la dio a James, el ojimiel frunció el entrecejo. Luego jaló a su hija hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente.

Prométeme que te cuidarás, que no harás travesuras, y sobre todo... Que no dejarás que nadie. Escúchame bien, NADIE. Te haga sentir menos.-recalcó.

Sí Papá, ahora me harías el favor de soltarme.-exhaló la niña, algo asfixiada. Nick rió por lo bajo.

Perdón.-se disculpó, acariciándole los rulos. Para Lily fue un desarreglo de peinado. Y antes de que el tren la dejase o su papá terminase subiéndose con ella, abordó rápidamente. Harry sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando la soltó y la vio subir al expreso. La castaña se asomó por una ventana y vio que su papá derramó lágrimas. Nick sostenía un cartel que decía con letras de colores.

¡Buena suerte¡Te extrañaré!.-luego lo volteó- ¡TENGO TU HABITACIÓN!-resaltaba con colores azules y morados. Lily le hizo una mueca violenta con las manos. Harry regresó a ver a James, extrañado por las señas de Lily. Pero éste ya había regresado el cartel a su anterior vista y sonreía angelicalmente.

Se escuchó el silbido de la locomotora, luego comenzó a avanzar. Lily sintió una fuerte sacudida en su interior, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba emocionada por saber más de su verdadero mundo... Pero sin duda ahora ya no vería a su papá todos los días, y aunque costase trabajo reconocerlo, también extrañaría a James. Fue este el momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba sola...

Caminó por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento, pero la mayoría ya estaban ocupados. Vio en uno de ellos a la chica de rasgos orientales que se encontró en el callejón diagon en el verano, rodeada de niñas. Siguió caminando y al fin encontró uno donde sólo estaba una pelirroja leyendo una revista, la cual extrañamente estaba al revés.

Hola, perdón...-saludó a la chica que reconoció como la que estaba en andén con el pequeño pelirrojo.

Puedes sentarte, mi hermano aún no llega.-invitó con cordialidad, había dejado de leer la revista que sostenía en las manos.

Gracias.-dijo, un tanto nerviosa. Sentándose frente a la chica y sacando a Nugget de la canastilla, el minino rápidamente se acomodó sobre su regazo.

Soy Lily.-se atrevió a presentarse.

¿Lily Potter?.-preguntó la pelirroja, brillándole sus ojos azules.

Sí.-asintió vacilante, lo que se temía. La chica debía ser hija de magos y conocía a la perfección el nombre e historia de su padre. Era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, ser el centro de atención.

¡Hemos Crecido Extrañándote!.-chilló emocionada la pelirroja.

¿A mi?-respingó la ojiverde.

Sí.-se cambió de asiento, tomando el lugar a lado de la castaña. –Bueno, a ti y a James.-agregó.

Ay no, Tienes la desagradable suerte de conocerlo?.-atinó a decir, y es que aún estaba sobrecogida por el trato de la chica.

Pues...-vaciló la pecosa, y es que le sorprendía la expresión de Lily hacia su hermano.

Hola peque.-en eso un chico alto, medio delgado, de pelo rubio rojizo, grandes ojos azules y muchas pecas en la blanca piel de su rostro. Irrumpió en el compartimento.

Roy, ella es...-sonrió la pelirroja.

Lilytzy.-dijo rápidamente la castaña, antes de que la chica exclamase con ese tono enfatizado, su nombre.

El pecoso se atragantó con el chocolate que traía en la boca. La pelirroja fue hasta él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. - Él es mi hermano Royer.-dijo a Lily- Por cierto, yo soy Marín.-regresó hacia la ojiverde y le tendió la mano. Ella le correspondió el saludo, Nugget maulló.

Roy, ven.-lo llamó y es que el ojiazul no se había movido de la puerta pero mantenía su vista fija en Lily. El pecoso comenzó a caminar pero en eso entró una chica alta y delgada, de ojos azul claro y con un llamativo cabello largo de un rubio resplandeciente.

Hola Isis, Vine a veg cómo estaban.-abrazó al aturdido pecoso.

Bien, gracias.-decía Marín, con una sonrisa.

Ok, nos vemos más tagde.-la rubia asintió y salió con delicadeza del lugar.

Y ella, quién es?-se atrevió a preguntar Lily, que estaba bastante impresionada de la belleza de la chica rubia.

Ah, es Paris Desirée. Mi prima, pero le gusta que le digan Desirée.-comentó la pelirroja. Royer se había sentado frente a ambas, sin embargo continuaba callado.

Está en cuarto curso, y sabe francés a la perfección porque su mamá es de Francia. Me está enseñando, y no es por presumir... Pero voy muy avanzada.-platicaba a la castaña. En eso Roy se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Lily.

¿Quieres?.-le ofreció una cajita azul y dorada que tenía forma pentagonal.

¿Qué son?-Lily la tomó por educación pero con cierta desconfianza.

Ranas de Chocolate.-exclamó Marín, quitándole con rapidez una a su hermano.

Son ranas de verdad?-vaciló la ojiverde.

No, cómo crees!. Son dulces.-la ojiazul negó riéndose, luego de un solo mordisco se comió la rana.

Ah...-Lily apenas estaba abriendo el empaque.

Miren, me salió Agripa!. Mi papá se pasó su infancia y adolescencia buscando este cromo. Y ahora yo lo tengo, lástima que a él ya no le interesen.-se encogió de hombros y se metió el cromo en el bolsillo de la sudadera azul cielo.

Y a ti quién te salió?-preguntó a la castaña, ésta acaba de ver saltar a su rana por la ventana.

Eh?-musitó distraída. Marín la vio fijamente.

No me fijé, voló por la ventana junto con la rana.-dijo, desviando la mirada hacia su gato.

Um, Suerte para la próxima.-comentó Roy, quien parecía no querer hablar mucho en presencia de Lily.

Quieres otra?-ofreció Marín.

Saben, el chocolate no me gusta mucho.-mintió la ojiverde, viendo con atención al pecoso. Las mejillas de éste tenían un ligero rubor que resaltaba por sobre sus pecas. Marín volteó a verlo, sacada de onda. Pero antes de que le dijese algo, de nuevo alguien entró al compartimento.

RoA.-llamó una chica de trenzas rubias y ojos café. Éste abrió notablemente los ojos al verla, y es que sí moría por una excusa para marcharse del compartimiento... Pero no con ella.

Hola Hannia.-saludó Marín. La chica le sonrió rápidamente y fijó su vista en el ojiazul.

Me ayudarías a bajar mi baúl del portaequipaje, es que mi papá lo subió y pesa bastante.-pidió con una mirada de insistencia.

Verás...-titubeó el chico, no quería ser descortés pero a veces se sentía asfixiado por la constante presencia de la rubia.

Por favor.-pestañeó, sus pupilas cafés le vieron con súplica.

Ok.-accedió, iba a salir con la chica. Marín negó, sabía a la perfección que la rubia quería con su hermano y que éste a veces ya la alucinaba.

Nos ves más tarde, RoA.-dijo sarcástica y burlona la pelirroja, viendo a Hannia. Quien frunció el entrecejo.

Ah, oye... Ella es Lilytzy Pot...-Roy se volvió para presentarle a Lily.

No es descortesía, pero me urge que lo bajemos para poder ponerme el uniforme.-al salir Hannia lanzó una nueva mirada recelosa a la ojiverde, más intensa que con la que la vio cuando entró en el compartimento.

Creo que le caí mal...-comentó Lily, bastante incómoda.

No lo tomes personal, Hannia ve así a todas las chicas que están cerca de mi hermano y no le consta que no quieren con él. Ya de plano no me ve mal a mi, porque le consta que soy su melliza.-ironizó Marín.

Roy y tú, son gemelos?. Pensé que él iba en segundo.-exclamó Lily, sorprendida.

En realidad somos mellizos, diferentes en todo. Lo único igual es que nacimos el mismo día.-subrayó la pecosa.

Oh...-la ojiverde dejó de arquear la ceja, gesto que hacía cuando se sorprendía por algo.

Y desviándonos del tema, No creas que no me di cuenta que te salió el cromo de tu papá.-abordó la pelirroja.

Disculpa?-Lily regresó a verla, haciéndose la desentendida.

Hazte menza, lo escondiste.-descubrió la ojiazul.

Yo...-sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo, de pena.

Descuida, debe ser bastante extraño para ti volver a este mundo. Y más que tu papá se tan famoso en él.-Marín hizo una mueca despreocupada con la mano.

Más bien, me es extraño conocerlo.-corrigió un tanto nerviosa.

Lily, ya vivías en él.-subrayó la pecosa.

Pero no me acuerdo.-desvió la mirada, en verdad quería recordar algo.

¿De nada?.-curioseó la pelirroja.

No.-negó la ojiverde.

¿En serio?

En serio.-afirmó la castaña.

Ni de cuando fuimos al partido de Quidditch donde tu papá ganó?-indagó, con la mirada azul expectante.

¿Y tú sí?-miró incrédula a Marín.

Más o menos, pero mi papá me lo contó.-había cargado al kneazle de Lily. -Además estás en mis primeros cumpleaños, hay videos.-siguió contando.

Tú, tienes cámara de video?-soltó asombrada, la de rulos castaños.

A mis papás les encanta tener muchas de las cosas que tienen los muggles.-explicó.

Ya vine.-dijo Roy, sentándose de nuevo frente a ellas. Con una expresión de haberse safado de un gran problema.

Cámara digital, de video, dvd, reproductor de mp3, computadora, etc... –Marín seguía diciéndole, Lily la veía cada vez más asombrada.

A mi papá le fascina el refrigerador.-sonrió burlona la pelirroja.

Y el horno de microondas.-añadió Roy, riéndose.

A ti también.-señaló Marín, regresando a verlo.

No es verdad.-replicó el pecoso.

Roy.-su hermana lo miró significativamente.

Está bien, lo admito.-bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose. El tren parecía disminuir su marcha, afuera lucía casi oscuro.

Creo que ya casi llegamos.-intervino la castaña.-No deberíamos cambiarnos?.-tomó a Nugget de los brazos de la pelirroja y lo puso en el suelo, sobre la alfombrilla. El minino se estiró para luego enroscarse sobre ésta.

Ok, Roy cámbiate.-exclamó Marín, volviendo a hojear su revista y acomodándose sobre el asiento como si fuese un sillón de su sala.

Eh? –saltó el pecoso. Marín le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Ya voy.-se paró del asiento rápidamente. Lily notó el poder dominante que tenía Marín sobre Royer. Y en el fondo ella le hubiese gustado que así fuese su relación con James.


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

**La Nueva Generación**

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, bajaron del tren los tres juntos... El sereno nocturno pegó en sus rostros. Después de haber entregado a Nugget a unos chavos de la estación, tipo botones. Quienes se encargaban de enviar las mascotas y el equipaje de los estudiantes al colegio.-¡Primer Año!- caminaron hacia donde se escuchaba los gritos de Hagrid, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de alumnos de los grados superiores que se dirigía hacia el otro lado del andén.

Aun lado, Estorbas.-en medio de ellos pasó la chica de rasgos orientales con sus inseparables amigas, una de chinos borgoña y la otra de un tono caoba. Empujando hacia atrás a Marín y a Lily.

¡Ey, fíjate babosa!.-exclamó enojada Marín. A quien casi tiraba y chocó con su hermano que caminaba detrás de ellas.

Ay Weasley.-regresó a verla la oriental, con una mirada de desdén.

Tú y tu amiga "x", obstruyen mi camino.-dijo a continuación. Lily la vio entornando la mirada peligrosamente.

¡Te tragarás tus palabras!.- la pelirroja casi se le iba encima a la de rasgos orientales.

¡Marín, No!-la detuvo Lily.

¡Déjame decirle quién eres!.-gruñó furiosa la ojiazul.

Ay sí, de seguro una sangre sucia cualquiera.-la chica de cabellos negros azulado terció como si le diese asco decir aquellas palabras. Las dos chicas a su lado soltaron una risita tonta.

Te lo juro, una más y su perfecto cabello lacio va a terminar más enredado que las pocas neuronas que tiene.-Roy y Lily detuvieron a la pecosa a tiempo.

¡Marín!.-le vio apremiante la castaña.

Ay, ya. No me interesa pelear con la hija de los amigos de los muggles y la sangre sucia desconocida.-dijo con flojera, la chica de labios carnosos. Viendo desdeñosamente a la ojiverde. Luego caminó con la otras dos chicas detrás de ella.

¡Cuando Sepas Su Apellido Te Vas A Poner Más Amarilla De Lo Que Estás!.-bramó la pelirroja, tratando de safarse de las manos de Lily y su hermano.

Ja-já.-soltó con sarcasmo la oriental, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente sino Marín seguramente la habría estrangulado.

Cuando se reunieron con los otros chicos nuevos, Hagrid vio a la castaña entre los mellizos y no pudo evitar sonreírle... Pero se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla porque sabía que la niña no lo recordaba, después de todo sólo la había visto un par de veces cuando era bebé. Los condujo por un estrecho sendero hasta que llegaron a orillas de un oscuro lago. Lily y Marín intercambiaron una mirada de asombro cuando avistaron el imponente castillo de Hogwarts, y se escucharon murmullos de admiración de los demás.

¡Bueno, suban a los botes!. No más de cuatro en uno.-ordenó Hagrid. Lily le tendió la mano a Marín para no separarse, en eso fueron pasadas a traer sin querer por Hannia, quien rápidamente tomó por el brazo a Roy.

No sé quién es más fastidiosa, la cara de tortilla de harina o miss chicle Macmillan.-repuso con sarcasmo Marín, viendo con cansancio a la chica de trenzas. Lily se limitó a asentir.

Atravesaron el lago, entraron por una cortina de hiedra y avanzaron por un túnel debajo del castillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra donde al final se erguía la gran puerta de roble.

Esperen aquí.-dijo Hagrid, yendo a tocar.

Ay quítense, yo debo entrar primero.-dijo con voz presumida la chica de rasgos orientales.

Quién te crees que eres.-Lily ya se había cansado del comportamiento de la chica y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla.

Ella es Atsumi Corner.-rezó una de sus amigas, la chica de cabellos caoba.

Soy la hija del ministro. Pero claro, como eres una sangre sucia botada del mundo muggle no debes saberlo.-terció con desdén Atsumi.

¡Cierra la bocota, Corner!-calló la pecosa- Ella es Lily...

Marín, que no!.-la detuvo la castaña.

No me interesa saber su nombre si es capaz de juntarse con el dudoso y la insignificante Weasley.-repuso despectivamente la chica oriental. Sus amigas a su lado, soltaron una carcajada.

¡A mi hermano no le dices dudoso!.-bramó la pelirroja.

Sólo míralo. Su cabello parece una revoltura entre yema de huevo y crema de zanahoria.-Atsumi hizo una mueca de asco.

Ah sí?. Pues tu cara parece una tortilla de harina!.-Marín sonrió maliciosa- Y para que lo sepas ella es Lily P... -La ojiverde negó.

¡Lily!-exclamó alegre una voz, que interrumpió la conflictiva escena. Todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

¡Hola, Dieg!.-saludó con los ojos iluminados, la castaña.

Su nombre es Diego Amsterdam Malfoy, igualada!.-chilló escandalizada Atsumi.

Pero ella puede decirme Dieg, o como quiera.-dijo el rubio, sus ojos grises brillaban radiantemente.

¿La Conoces?-dijo incrédula, a la chica de rasgos orientales parecía haberle caído encima una balde de agua helada.

En el callejón Diagon, en julio.-respondió Diego sin regresar a verla, su mirada se mantuvo en Lily. Las amigas de Atsumi, Roy y Marín se quedaban sorprendidos por el intercambio de miradas que habían entre Lily y Diego.

Sabías que es una sangre sucia?.-terció Atsumi, con satisfacción en la forma de decirlo.

¡No lo ES!.-exclamó molesto el ojigris, fue entonces que la volteó a ver- Ella es Lily...-buscó la mirada de la ojiverde, como pidiendo una negativa respuesta a lo que la chica de rasgos orientales acaba de decir. Lily quiso negarlo, pero eso implicaba decir su apellido. Entonces llegó su salvación, del salón salió una mujer joven de cabello rojo cereza y ojos azul profundo.

Buenas Noches. Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, y soy la subdirectora.-se presentó, sonriéndoles. Atsumi se tragó su coraje al ver cómo Diego trataba a Lily, y éste se contuvo la duda sobre si la castaña era en verdad una sangre sucia. No creería lo que había dicho Cho hasta que la ojiverde lo aclarase.

Bueno chicos¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!. Que será su hogar por los próximos siete años, pero antes de que ocupen un asiento en el comedor serán asignados a alguna de las cuatro casas que son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Con su buen comportamiento y empeño en clases, su casa ganará puntos. Con su desobediencia los perderá, y al final del curso la casa con mayor puntuación se le otorga la copa de las casas. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un orgullo para su casa correspondiente. Ah, y sus compañeros serán como su familia. Que no se les olvide.-subrayó. -Bien, ahora vamos a entrar.-carraspeó y señaló para que la siguiesen. Lily tuvo la impresión de que durante ese corto discurso la subdirectora la había visto de una forma especial cuando se topó con ella.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los nuevos alumnos se afilaron para ingresar.

Lily y Marín volvieron a intercambiar esa mirada asombrada como cuando vieron el castillo. El salón estaba iluminado con velas suspendidas por sobre las cuatro mesas, donde la ojiverde pudo ver sentada a Desirée entre los demás estudiantes. El techo parecía que estuviese a cielo abierto. Siguieron avanzando y se detuvieron justo frente a una larga mesa donde estaban sentados los que debían de ser los profesores porque Lily vio a Hagrid. En eso muchos espectros comenzaron a volar por todo el gran comedor como bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

Ahhhhh.-Lily pegó un grito y saltó abrazando a Marín.

¿Qué te pasa?-Marín le dio unas palmadas sobre la espalda, para tranquilizarla.

Un fan... fan... -tartamudeó la ojiverde, abrazada fuertemente a la ojiazul.

Lily, aún nadie sabe que tu papá es Harry Potter.-negó Marín, sacada de onda.

Fantasma...-pudo decir entre un resuello contenido, temblando y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja.

Ah... Nunca habías visto uno, verdad?.-la pecosa soltó una leve risita.

No, pensé que no existían. Mi Papá me hizo creer que no cuando tenía 7 años.-repuso indignada. Comenzó a comportarse, bastante apenada por su exagerado susto.

Bueno, en casa de mis abuelos hay un espíritu que habita el ático y nunca me ha caído bien. Es mas, cuando tenía 5 años pensaba que iba a comerme.-comentó para que su amiga se sintiese menos abochornada.

Eso es razonable, tenías cinco años. Yo tengo 11.-expuso la ojiverde, demasiado avergonzada.

Yo también, y no tolero las arañas.-soltó la pelirroja. Lily hizo una mueca de asombro. Pero fueron sacadas de su conversación por el ruido de aplausos, luego se fijaron que todos miraban con atención y respeto un viejo sombrero negro que estaba colocado sobre un banquillo de madera. Ambas querían prestar esa misma atención pero en eso a Lily le vino a la cabeza algo en lo que no había caído en cuenta y que se moría por preguntarle a la pelirroja.

Eres una Weasley.-exclamó como si apenas la acabase de conocer.

Sí.-asintió desconcertada, Marín.

Tus papás son los mejores amigos del mío.-añadió precipitada.-Por eso me dijiste lo de los cumpleaños juntas. Qué tonta, hasta ahorita me cayó el veinte.-dijo realmente apenada, reprendiéndose a sí misma por el despiste.

No te preocupes.-la ojiazul hizo un gesto con la mano de sin importancia.

Sabes, tu papá visitó a los míos este verano. Por qué no fuiste?.-preguntó como si a ella también se le hubiese pasado este hecho.

El enano y yo estuvimos el último mes de vacaciones en Francia, con mis abuelos maternos. Mi abuela quería disfrutarme antes de que viniera acá.-suspiró con cierto sarcasmo.

¿Enano?-soltó confusa, Mar.

Así le digo a mi hermano.-informó, apretando los labios.

Oh...-los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con empatía.

Oye, aparte de Desirée tienes más primos?.-preguntaba para cambiar de tema, y es que hablar de James no le gustaba del todo.

Que si tengo?. La mitad del colegio son mis primos.-ironizó burlona. Lily abrió los ojos como plato.

Es broma, pero sí son varios.-aclaró la pecosa, riéndose.

Y en qué casa están?

Todos están en Gryffindor. Sólo que en diferentes cursos... Will está en su último año. Es prefecto, premio anual y guapísimo. Paris, su hermana, como ya te había dicho pasó a 4to. Y he oído rumores que según aquí la consideran la más hermosa de su generación. Hallie está en 6to, y es tan simpática que le apodan miss simpatía. Su hermano Karl va en 3ro, está en el equipo de Quidditch y es un excelente cazador. Paúl va en 5to, es un matado pero es buena onda y este año lo nombraron prefecto.-la chica negó como si el hecho de ser un prefecto fuese tedioso para ella, sin embargo estaba bien para ellos- Y su hermana menor, Paola va un año más que nosotras. En 2do.-explicó, casi se quedaba sin aliento. Eso sí, muy orgullosa de sus primos.

Ah...-exhaló Lily, realmente asombrada ante saber qué tan grande era la familia de Marín.

Serán llamados por orden alfabético.-se escuchó decir a Tonks entre aplausos que se iban apagando, desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a nombrarlos. Tanto la pelirroja como la castaña se percataron de que por estar entretenidas en su charla no habían escuchado el discurso que acaba de dar el sombrero seleccionador, en las mejillas de ambas apareció un leve rubor.

Adams, Mildred -una chica de cabellos rubios se desprendió de la fila y fue a sentarse en el banquillo, con una sonrisa ufana.

¡Slytherin!-de inmediato el sombrero la asignó a la casa de Salazar.

Bradley, Kian-continuó la subdirectora.

¡Slytherin!.-exclamó el sombrero. La mesa del fondo, de la casa Slytherin. Parecía orgullosa de que los dos primeros habían sido enviados a ésta.

Corner, Cho Atsumi.- llamó Tonks. La chica de rasgos orientales caminó hacia el banquillo como una modelo en pasarela, una sonrisa arrogante iluminaba su rostro. Sus dos amigas sonrieron encantadas, la mayoría de los estudiantes hacía comentarios en voz baja que se convirtieron en un rudito molesto el cual inundó el salón. Luego de unos 20 segundos el sombrero la asignó a la casa de la sabiduría innata.

¡Ravenclaw!-sus amigas vitorearon, Atsumi se dirigió a su mesa con una pose aún más ufana. Lily intercambió una mirada sarcástica y negativa con Marín, entonces dejaron de prestar atención a la selección.

Finch-Fletchley, Austin- el niño tímido de cabellos avellana fue proclamado un Hufflepuff. Finnigan Samantha fue la primera Gryffindor, Goldstein Patrick fue a Ravenclaw. Halliwell Ryan, un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules, fue el primer niño en unirse a Gryffindor.

Macmillan, Hannia Erika.- Lily y Marín regresaron a ver en esta ocasión ya que sintieron una fuerte aspiración cerca de su oído izquierdo y derecho respectivamente. Roy había contendido la respiración de manera brusca al escuchar nombrar a la chica de trenzas rubias. Marín sonrió discretamente de forma burlona y a la vez compasiva, sabía que su hermano estaba pidiendo para sus adentros que no quedara en la misma casa de él. Que en sus deseos más profundos era ser un Gryffindor.

¡Hufflepuff!-gritó el sombrero, la chica parecía tener una expresión contrariada. Entre la alegría de haber sido elegida para la casa en la que estuvieron sus padres y la desilusión por saber que Roy quería pertenecer a la casa de los leones.

MacGregor, Amber.-fue llamada una de las amigas de Atsumi, la chica de cabellos caoba y ojos castaños. -¡Ravenclaw!-de inmediato la asignaron, la chica de rasgos orientales la recibió efusivamente pero de inmediato pareció ignorar a su amiga por completo al escuchar nombrar a...

Malfoy, Diego Amsterdam. –en esta ocasión todos en el gran comedor miraron al chico con una especie de lástima y otros con negación.

¡Slytherin!-proclamó el sombrero luego de sólo segundos de haber tocado la cabeza del rubio. Lily miraba extrañada el por qué veían de esa forma al ojigris.

Owen, Madison.-la chica de chinos borgoña, la otra amiga de Atsumi también fue a Ravenclaw. Una vez juntas las tres amigas unieron sus dedos índice haciendo un ruidito que sonó a uhh. Gesto que sólo ellas entendían.

Potter, Lilytzy Brillet. -al ser nombrada parecía que alguien había aplicado algún hechizo de silencio porque en todo el gran comedor no se escuchaba ni un ruido, todos mantenían la vista fija en la chica y la miraban con curiosidad. Vio a Marín de forma vacilante y caminó con cierto nerviosismo hacia el banquillo. Se sentó y se colocó el viejo sombrero, que le tapó los ojos.

Déjame en Slytherin, por favor.-fue lo primero que pidió.

Curioso, tu padre pedía lo contrario.-dijo el sombrero.

Te lo suplico, envíame a Slytherin.-Lily se aferraba al borde del banquito.

Lo siento, no puedo enviarte a una casa en la que no podrás destacar tus virtudes. Eres inteligente, valiente, rebelde y con un espíritu curioso que te llevará a la grandeza. Y en esta ocasión debo decir que todo eso radica en tu corazón. Por eso es que debo enviarte a:

¡Gryffindor!-exclamó el sombrero. En la mesa de los leones estallaron en aplausos, y no nada más ahí ya que se escucharon algunos vítores y sollozos que provenían del comedor de profesores. Cuando la ojiverde se dirigió a su lugar parecía decepcionada.

Del otro lado, en la mesa Ravenclaw.

¿Qué?, Ella es hija de Harry Potter?-Atsumi chilló, palideciendo.

¡Cami, segura que estás bien!.-sus amigas muy angustiadas le echaban aire.

Esa sangre mestiza no va a venir aquí a quitarme lo que es mío!.-atajó.

Tú eres mega popular y eso ni porque sea hija de Harry Potter te lo va a quitar.-expuso Amber.

No nada más me refiero a eso.-repuso la chica de rasgos orientales.

¿Vieron?, durante la selección Diego se le quedaba viendo mucho.-observó Madison.

Eso sí, te fijaste la cara que puso cuando la vio?.-comentó Amber.

Hasta se le iluminaron lo ojos.-añadió Madison. -Y sin contar su amplia sonrisita.

Bueno siempre la ha tenido de galán.-concedió Amber.

¡Basta, Cállense!. Diego no puede estar interesado en esa.-cortó fríamente Atsumi.

¡Es mío!.-sus ojos de un singular negro, brillaron con presunción.

Cami, Diego siempre te ha ignorado.-soltó sin darse cuenta la chica de chinos borgoña.

En serio Madison, no sé si eres amiga de Cami o su enemiga.-reprendió duramente la de cabellos caoba.

Perdón, yo decía.-la niña se ruborizó.

Pues ya no andes diciendo.-repuso ácidamente Atsumi.

La selección continuó, hubo otros ingresos a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La castaña no dejaba de ver al rubio, quien al parecer no tenía interés en prestar atención a nadie pues había acomodado su cara sobre sus brazos y estos en la mesa. Lily se extrañó hasta que nuevamente la selección atrajo su atención.

Weasley, Isis Marín.-la pelirroja fue llamada.

¡Gryffindor!-declaró segundos después el sombrero. Lily y ella intercambiaron una seña levantando los dedos pulgares. Por fin la pecosa tomó su lugar en la mesa de Godric.

Weasley, Royer Arthur .- ambas chicas miraron expectantes.

¡Ravenclaw!- en la mesa de los leones hubo un intercambio de miradas desconcertadas entre los Weasley, Marín parecía haber recibido en ese segundo una fuerte bofetada porque se quedó en una posición fija y con los ojos muy abiertos. Roy caminó nerviosamente hacia la mesa de los sabios. Y Lily había devuelto la mirada a Diego, éste no se había movido de su posición.

Yatzibel, Zurisadai. Fue una nueva Hufflepuff.

Zabinni, Vladimir.-cuando lo nombraron fue entonces que el ojigris regresó a ver hacia el frente.

¡Slytherin!-en instantes fue proclamado un integrante de la casa de Salazar. Una vez que el chico de ojos color aceituna se sentó a lado de su amigo rubio, lo miró extrañado.

¿Diego?

Dime que no es cierto, que Lily no es una Potter.-exhaló como si se hubiese estado conteniendo, sus pupilas grises se habían tornado cristalinas.

Pues no es muy común ese apellido.-observó Vladimir.

Prefería que fuese una sangre sucia que la hija del peor enemigo de mi padre.-negó el rubio.

¡Estás loco!-se precipitó el chico de cabellos arenosos.

Es muy bonita.-concedió Vladi, y discreta, mas bien indiscretamente regresó a ver a la castaña.

¡Es Hermosa!-corrigió Diego.

Debes olvidarte de ella amigo, apenas y la conoces. A lo máximo han cruzado tres palabras.-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y negó.

No sé Vladi, siento que la conozco de antes.-dijo mirando a la ojiverde, de forma embelesada.

¿Te refieres a vidas pasadas?

No seas tonto, me refiero a mi infancia.-repuso el rubio.

Ah, oh...-Zabinni se encogió de hombros.

McGonagall les dio la bienvenida y los felicitó por sus asignaciones, luego les dejó cenar.

En la mesa de los leones...

Viste?, te dije que Corner se iba a poner más amarilla de lo que está. Y todos los demás se iban a quedar de a 6.-comentaba Marín durante la cena. Lily sonrió con vacilación.

Y ve la cara de Diego, no te quita la mirada. Si no fuera por esa expresión tan fría que tiene diría que está que babea por ti.-observó.

¿Tú crees?.-la ojiverde sonreía sonrojada.

A ti te gusta, verdad?.-Marín la vio dedutativa.

No podría negarlo, pero más que gustarme siento que tras esa fachada se esconde un niño encantador.-concedió la castaña, sonriendo ampliamente y regresando a ver al rubio. Éste de inmediato desvió su mirada.

Si ese jugo de calabaza me va a hacer decir eso de Malfoy, No pienso tomarlo!.-se precipitó la pelirroja, empujando con desdén el vaso que contenía la bebida.

Niño encantador. Pero de serpientes diría yo.-soltó burlona.

Yo no soy una serpiente.-se quejó Lily.

Jeje, me refería a su cara.-Marín sonrió vacilante y tomó de su jugo.

Esa noche en la torre Gryffindor fue extraña y a la vez maravillosa para Lily. Era la primera vez que no dormiría en su habitación, en su cama. Además extrañaba a su papá... Nugget se acurrucó en sus pies mientras ella lo acariciaba y observaba el cielo estrellado desde el alfeizar de la ventana, soltó un profundo suspiro.


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

**Un Interesante Comienzo **

Al otro día la primera clase que tuvieron fue, pociones...

Tuvieron que bajar a las mazmorras, Lily jamás había estado en un sitio como ese, tan lúgubre y frío. Luego otro suceso realmente sobresaltante fue la entrada del profesor, quien los miró a todos con una mirada que causaba escalofríos. Comenzó a pasar lista y sus ojos negros se detuvieron al leer el nombre de la ojiverde.

Potter, la gran celebridad de este nuevo curso.-repuso irónicamente el profesor, dirigiéndose a la castaña. Atsumi y sus amigas intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron maliciosamente.

Tu padre era arrogante y altanero, Tu madre era una sabelotodo insufrible. Tú demostrarás ser digna hija de ellos?.-terció. Lily iba a decirle algo pero Marín le dio un codazo y le advirtió con la mirada que se callara. Cho y las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Veo que ya empezamos mal. Charlando con Weasley, la hija de otro torpe y una lunática.-fue entonces que ambas chicas lo regresaron a ver fulminadoramente. Mientras los demás mantenían un silencio y miraban expectantes, la hija del ministro con sus amigas no paraban de reírse.

Bien, me puedes decir cuáles son los ingredientes de la poción conocida como el filtro de los muertos en vida.-el profesor fue a tomar asiento frente a la castaña y a la pelirroja.

Y por qué yo.-replicó la ojiverde, manteniéndole la mirada desafiante a Snape. La clase completa respingó con sorpresa.

¡Qué osadía!.-se escuchó un chillido de indignación de parte de Atsumi.

Por qué mejor no nos da la respuesta usted, no es el profesor?. Nosotros venimos a aprender de su sapiencia.-Lily agregó sin intimidarse. Snape mantenía una extraña sonrisa, como si estuviese planeando algo que no precisamente era bueno. Los alumnos habían contenido la respiración.

¡Insolente!.-volvió a exclamar la chica de rasgos orientales, con voz burlona.

Creo profesor, que Atsumi muere por responderle.-opinó la ojiverde.

¿Yo Qué?.-fue entonces que la aludida dejó de sonreír.

Tú eres la hija del ministro, ponnos el ejemplo.-Lily se dio la vuelta para mirarla, la chica estaba sentada detrás de ella. La castaña ocupaba la primera fila.

Corner.-Snape clavó su mirada en Atsumi.

Quiere que yo responda?, sólo porque esa sangre mestiza no sabe nada. Por qué tengo que pagar yo?.-protestó indignadísima la chica.

Nos seguiremos viendo las caras los próximos cinco años, y aquél que tenga la suficiente inteligencia y el valor de estudiar alguna carrera que implique la fascinante arte de hacer pociones será mejor que se aplique y sepa comportarse. O de lo contrario en los almacenes se abarrotan de empleados, aquellos ineptos que nunca sobresaldrán y se conformarán con un aceptable en sus calificaciones.-sentenció fríamente Severus Snape. Luego le lanzó una ácida mirada a Lily y una con desdén al resto de los alumnos.

El filtro de los muertos en vida es una mezcla de...-comenzó yendo al pizarrón.

De infusión de ajenjo a la cual le agregas polvo de raíces de asfódelo y da como resultado esa poderosa poción –intervino Lily, las caras de los demás se quedaron viéndola con asombro. Snape se había impresionado bastante pero no lo demostró, Atsumi se quedó como si le hubiesen vaciado agua helada encima. Marín y Royer sonreían con suficiencia. Y en la de cierto rubio hubo un brillo de orgullo, Sin embargo su expresión parecía tan fría.

Lo escribieron?-terció Snape, quien dejó de anotar en la pizarra sin voltear a verlos. Cuando los chicos trataban de acordarse lo dicho por Lily comenzó a escucharse el rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

Es a lo que yo llamo inteligencia en los genes.-comentó la pelirroja, fascinada.

La verdad es que estaba tan aburrida que decidí leer todos los libros.-dijo la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Leíste todos?-Marín soltó impactada, mirándola incrédula.

Era mejor leer que aguantar a mi fastidioso hermano.-expuso como si no le viese lo asombroso al hecho, e hizo un gesto de enfado al nombrar a James.

Los míos son lindos.-la pecosa sonrió.

¿Tuyos?, Pensé que Royer era tu único hermano.-exhaló sorprendida la ojiverde.

No, tengo uno pequeño. Se llama Robert, pero yo le digo de cariño: Robbie.-su sonrisa se amplió.

Ah ya, el que no quería despegarse de ti en la estación.-recordó.

Así es, es él. El pelirrojo de ojos muy grandes.-asintió Marín.

¡Potter!, otra vez en charla con Weasley. No me hagas que le reste puntos tan rápido a Gryffindor.-regañó Snape, revisando la lista.

No nos conviene tenerlo de enemigo.-susurró la pelirroja, la castaña arqueó una ceja.

Sé muy bien sobre él. Mi papá nos contó que lo alucinaba, y a tu papá peor. Creo que porque tu abuelo le hizo la vida miserable cuando estudiaron aquí.-informó, Lily la miró escéptica.

Al termino de la clase los chicos salieron lo más pronto posible de la mazmorra. Aunque Lily y Marín se rezagaron en la puerta.

Aun lado, babosas!.-Atsumi pasó en medio de ellas, empujándolas. Marín se le iba a ir encima pero la castaña la jaló a tiempo.

La detesto, Lily.-dijo la pelirroja, apretando los dientes y conteniéndose el coraje.

Recuerda Mar, si les hacemos algo castigo seguro con Snape.-advirtió negando.

Sólo por eso me detengo, pero la mermelada esa me las pagará!.-exclamó apretando el puño amenazadoramente.

¿Mermelada?-repitió confundida Lily.

Es que se cree fresa pero no llega ni a una embarrada.-rió con una malicia burlona.

Es buena observación.-concedió la castaña, sonriendo también con burla.

Gracias.-la pelirroja sonrió con una suficiencia, traviesa. Ambas dejaron atrás el aula, con una amplia sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

**Lo Mejor De Dos Mundos**

Había sido sorprendente cómo el curso se fue tan rápido, aunque la castaña y la pelirroja tuvieron sus contratiempos con el conserje, el anciano Filch cada año que pasaba se volvía más enojón y amargado. Y con algunos profesores, principalmente con Snape. Pero en sus otras materias la chica de ojos verdes demostró que era digna hija de Hermione Granger, al mantener el mejor promedio de la generación. Sin embargo también tenía que probar que era una Potter, y qué mejor manera que ser aceptada en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa desde este primer año. Ah, y por supuesto su espíritu busca problemas influyó en el carácter explosivo de Marín... Juntas le hicieron pasar malos ratos a Atsumi, Amber y Madison. Sin contar a McGonagall, la pobre directora tenía cada queja de ellas... Y con Diego Malfoy, el chico se mantuvo alejado de Lily a pesar de los miles de intentos fallidos de parte de ella por hacerse su amiga.

La ojiverde viajó de regreso a casa a mediados del mes de junio, al fin en su hogar ya que para las fiestas decembrinas había visitado por primera vez la madriguera. Fue una inolvidable navidad, su papá se reencontró con sus amigos y la familia de estos. Los abuelos y tíos de Marín y Royer le parecieron gente muy agradable. Y sus primos, a quienes en su mayoría ya conocía sin embargo tuvo la oportunidad de convivir más con ellos. Todos la hicieron sentir como si fuesen su familia de ella y James. Aunque la hija menor de Arthur y Molly Weasley, una joven mujer llamada Ginevra, se comportó de manera reservada. Lily tuvo la impresión de que era una persona con muchos conflictos emocionales.

El verano estaba transcurriendo tan aprisa, como la castaña en verdad lo deseaba. La mañana de su cumpleaños número 12 su papá los llevó al callejón diagon a surtir las cartas que habían recibido semanas atrás. Ahí se encontraron con los Weasley Lovegood, desayunaron con ellos y pasaron una tarde agradable de compras... James era quien estaba más feliz, pues aparte de los libros y demás artículos de la lista... Cabe destacar que tras una larga selección para encontrarla finalmente adquirió su varita. Una de madera de acebo 28 cms. con núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón y perfecta para encantamientos. En su mango tenía relieves que se envolvían en ella de una forma como raíces de árbol. Pero en cuanto a las túnicas, ocurrió que en la tienda se habían equivocado a la hora de entregárselas dándole unas de niña, lo peor es que se dieron cuenta hasta llegar a casa. Lily molestó tanto al ojimiel que él hizo magia involuntariamente ya que en medio de la discusión con su hermana los focos de su habitación estallaron y como castigo impuesto por su papá ella tuvo que regalarle a Aioria.

El resto del mes visitaron a sus abuelos maternos, y finalizaron las vacaciones en la madriguera. Los papás de Roy y Marín vivían en una casa construida a lado de la de sus abuelos, quienes ya vivían solos. Bill y Fleur radicaban en Francia, Charlie y Mel en Rumania, Percy y Penélope en Bristol, Ginny con Colin tenían una casa en Glasgow, Escocia. Y los gemelos por mantener el negocio, Fred con Katie se fueron a vivir a Hogsmeade. Y George con Caroline compraron una preciosa casa en un conjunto que sin saberlo estaba cerca de la casa de Harry. Al menos no éste último.

El 1º de Septiembre Harry dejó a Lily y a James en la estación, una vez en el tren la castaña se encargó de perder de vista al ojimiel y se reunió con Roy y Marín en un compartimento.

Sin dudarlo este sí sería un curso largo, tomando en cuenta que ahora Nickolas volvía a compartir colegio con ella. Sólo pedía una sola cosa¡No Compartir Casa!. Al menos así evitaría encontrárselo a cada rato.

El viaje fue ameno, Mar y Lily se la pasaron platicando de lo que harían llegando al colegio... Y Roy, el pobre tuvo que aguantar una larga lista de cosas que hizo Hannia cuando no estuvo con él.


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

**Sobreprotegida**

Después de haber atravesado los terrenos de Hogwarts en los carruajes, los alumnos de segundo a séptimo estaban sentados en las largas mesas del comedor. En eso las puertas del salón se abrieron, entrando por ellas una larga fila de niños con apariencia tímida, sus miradas asustadas y sorprendidas.

Entonces el profesor Flitwick entró con el pequeño taburete, el sombrero seleccionador y un pergamino enrollado. Éste último objeto se lo tendió a Tonks, la subdirectora esperó a que el viejo sombrero diera su tradicional y excepcional discurso... Una vez concluido ella desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a llamar a los de nuevo ingreso por su apellido. Aunque Lily y Marín preferían ignorar la selección no podían dejar de escuchar.

Bradford, Anthony. Fue el primero en ir a Ravenclaw. -Finch-Fletchley, Suzette.-fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff. Finnigan, Zack.- fue enviado como el primer Gryffindor y hasta entonces las dos chicas aplaudieron. Samantha Finnigan, la hermana del niño de cabellos arenosos vitoreaba por todo lo alto. La pecosa y la ojiverde la miraron negando y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Halliwell, Arielle. Una niña rubia de ojos azules y apariencia risueña, el sombrero la mandó a Slytherin. Su hermano Ryan, quien era uno de los mejores Gryffindor de la generación de Lily, se traumó.

Macmillan, Kevin- un niño de ojos cafés y cabello rubio castaño fue enviado a Gryffindor. Hannia palideció al ver que su hermano menor ocupó un lugar en la mesa de los leones, pues ella esperaba tenerlo en su casa. Tonks continuó llamando a los nuevos, fue hasta que la castaña escuchó el apellido Malfoy que le dio un codazo a Marín para que se callara y pusieran atención, la pelirroja arrugó el ceño.

Malfoy, Dafne.- Lily vio salir de la fila a la niña que recordó ver en el callejón diagon hacía un año. Su piel tan blanca como ese día, sus ojos de un azul zafiro brillaban emocionados, su cabello lacio y castaño oscuro había crecido más abajo de sus hombros. Dafne caminó hasta el banquillo, Diego la observaba desde la mesa Slytherin y parecía nervioso.

¡Slytherin!-proclamó el sombrero apenas unos segundos después de que la ojiazul se lo colocara. La mesa de Salazar aplaudió fuertemente, el más orgulloso era sin duda el rubio ojigris. Cuando la selección continuaba Lily y Marín parecían haber perdido el interés retomando su conversación. Entonces fue llamado el chico que la ojiverde quería hacer de cuenta que no lo escucharía, cerró los ojos y fingió sordera.

Potter, Nickolas.- pero tal como había sucedido cuando ella fue nombrada el curso anterior, el gran comedor fue invadido de un silencio desértico.

¿Es tu hermano?.-fue la pregunta de Samantha Finnigan la que la hizo salir de su concentración.

No, debe ser una de esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida.-repuso con sarcasmo la castaña. Sam arqueó las cejas, ofendida. Marín negaba. James contrario de Lily, que le habían molestado las miradas curiosas el año pasado... Él había caminado hacia el banco con un aire arrogante, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Por Favor, Que se quede en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.-Lily pedía para sus adentros.

Donde sea, menos en...-seguía suplicando, justo en ese segundo.

¡Gryffindor!-el sombrero lo asignó a la casa de los leones. James matado del gusto se fue a sentar unos lugares más allá, cerca de Lily.

Ya nada puede ser peor.-la castaña abrió los ojos como plato y negó, con expresión de estar muy enferma. En cuanto terminó la selección vino la presentación del profesorado y McGonagall anunció que había un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, quien hasta ahora no estaba sentado en la mesa de maestros, sino que entró justo cuando la directora lo nombró.

Su nuevo profesor de DCAO:

¡Harry Potter!-se escuchó una exclamación al unísono.

¡¿Papá?!-chilló la ojiverde, palideciendo. Parecía su destino, pero en ese instante su papá regresó a ver hacia la mesa Gryffindor y sonrió al verla.

Hola Lily, Honey.-saludó Harry desde la mesa de profesores, cuando tomaba su asiento. Menos mal para la castaña que el saludo fue entre labios y sólo ella entendió lo que había dicho su papá.

Sí es él. Me equivoqué, Esto es peor.-Lily casi se desmayaba, Marín le echó aire con la mano. Se repuso rápidamente y regresó su mirada viendo fulminante a Nick. -Tú lo sabías enano?.-gruñó con reclamo.

No sabía nada. En serio, estoy tan sorprendido como tú.-negó el ojimiel, sincero.

Mas te vale que así sea.-lo amenazó.

Oye, deja de echarme la culpa de tus problemas!. Mielecita.-acentuó burlonamente, bueno al parecer también James entendió el saludo de su papá. Lily se quedó callada y Nick sonrió ampliamente.

Después de la cena de bienvenida los alumnos de primero fueron conducidos por los prefectos hacia sus casas, en cuanto a los de años superiores ya sabían el camino... Lily y Marín eran de ese tipo de alumnos así que caminaron con total tranquilidad. Al menos hasta que alguien llamó a la ojiverde con una melosidad traumante.

¡Cielo, Brill!.-era su papá quien salía detrás de ella, los chicos que caminaban cercanos a ellas rieron por lo bajo. Marín se contuvo una risita por brindarle apoyo a su amiga. Lily jaló a la pelirroja e intentó continuar caminado, haciendo como que no había escuchado a su papá. Lo malo es que él continuó insistiendo y cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo ya no pudo continuar ignorándolo y no le quedó más remedio que regresar a verlo.

¿Me habla a mi, profesor?-terció, roja como un jitomate. Marín negó de forma vacilante.

Qué te ocurre?, Soy tu padre!.-reprendió ceñudo.

Papá, aquí eres mi profesor. No me traigas problem...-aún ni terminaba la frase y un grupo de chicas de 6° curso con uniformes de Ravenclaw se acercaron interponiéndose entre su progenitor y ella.

Me podría dar su autógrafo?-dijo una chica rubia, sonriendo de forma coqueta.

Ves!.-se indignó la ojiverde, jalando a la ojiazul y huyendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Lily!-le llamó su papá, pero ella y Marín ya habían alejádose lo suficiente.

Para colmo de males cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda había una chica parada despidiéndose de una niña de nuevo ingreso.

Ay, a Lilytzy su papi la viene a cuidar.-acentuó con burla y malicia.

Y tú qué haces aquí, Atsumi.-inquirió a la defensiva la castaña.

Sí mermelada.-Marín se cruzó de brazos, viéndola peligrosamente.

Vine a traerle algo a Maritte. Después de todo es mi prima, no?.-atajó.

Ella no es tu prima.-subrayó la pelirroja.

Es hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre.-terció altanera.

Ah claro.-Marín se burló. -Pobre niña, si continua diciendo que es tu pariente le va dar muy mala fama.-añadió, Lily coincidió soltando una carcajada.

Menzas!.-bufó la chica de rasgos orientales, echándoles una mirada desdeñosa y dándoles la espalda.

Jaja, y lo dijiste tú?-gritó la pecosa cuando Atsumi se alejaba echando tiros.

No eres tan valiente cuando estás sola, A que no?-exclamó la ojiverde, chocando las manos con Mar.

Cuando atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda y entraron a la sala común. Que afortunadamente ya estaba vacía...

¡Qué Rayos Hace Mi Papá Aquí!.- bufó molesta, por fin podía expresar su inconformidad.

Oye es comprensible, primero tú y ahora James. Era de esperarse que querría estar con ustedes. Además tengo entendido que McGonagall le había ofrecido el puesto de profesor de DCAO desde hace años...-comentó la pelirroja.

Sí?-saltó sorprendida, Marín asintió. Se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Pero no me gusta nada la idea, debió consultarnos. Al menos yo me hubiera opuesto, en cambio James...-gruñó- Conozco a mi hermano y ya ha de ver de qué manera le va a beneficiar tener a mi papá como maestro. Si de por sí el hecho de tener el apellido Potter le va a dar la popularidad que siempre ha deseado.-decía cuando subían y habían entrado en su habitación.

Tú crees?-dudó la ojiazul.

No lo viste cuando lo llamaron para la selección, te fijaste cómo actuó?.-expuso la castaña, de forma sarcástica- Espera a mañana y verás cuánta razón tengo.-arqueó una ceja. Marín se encogió de hombros y se estiró sobre su cama.

Te digo algo, si mis papás vinieran aquí igual y me sentiría invadida.-comentó a su amiga.

No te traumes, Robert los detiene en casa.-la tranquilizó la ojiverde, soltando una risita divertida.

Cierto.-concedió la pelirroja, contagiándose de esa risueña risa.


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

**Crimen y Castigo**

A las ocho de la mañana, durante la primera clase a la que James asistía, que irónicamente era la de Pociones. Snape había pasado por alto al ojimiel cuando pasó la lista e increíblemente se abstuvo cualquier comentario malintencionado hacia éste. Pero la tensión comenzó cuando el profesor explicó las instrucciones para hacer una poción sencilla que servía para curar heridas leves. Nick de inmediato levantó la mano, Snape pensó que iba a ser como solía ser Hermione en su clases, pero se equivocó.

Sí, señor Potter?.-lo miró fijamente.

No le entiendo nada sinceramente.-expuso el ojimiel sin intimidarse. Dafne Malfoy junto con Arielle Halliwell soltaron una risita burlona.

No me extraña.-repuso ácidamente Snape.

Qué dijo?.-James frunció el entrecejo.

Es un digno hijo de Harry Potter.-resaltó con sarcasmo el profesor, luego le dio la espalda para continuar escribiendo en la pizarra. Dafne y Ari rieron más sonoramente. El chico de cabellos revoltosos entornó su mirada peligrosamente, viendo al profesor con resentimiento. Y también le echó una fulminante a Dafne, quien ya lo había molestado cuando entraron al aula, burlándose por su apellido. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros hacía lo que el profesor anotaba y comenzaban a hervir los calderos en las mesas, Nick se agachó debajo de la banca y sacó una botella de plástico del tamaño de un cilindro de agua que contenía un líquido blanco.

James, qué haces?!.-saltó alarmado Kevin Macmillan, quien estaba sentado a su lado derecho. Zack Finnigan se percató de la intención del ojimiel y observaba interesado. James gateó por el piso yendo hasta el caldero de Dafne y sin que la chica se diera cuenta vertió el contenido de la botella en él. Con una rapidez increíble regresó a su lugar.

Ya verán que con un Potter, y más con James Potter Granger... No debes meterte. Y si lo hacen, tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias.-dijo ante las miradas interrogantes y sorprendidas de Kev y Zack. Fue entonces que del caldero de Dafne Malfoy comenzaron a brotar borbollones de líquido pegajoso y blanco aperlado. De un momento a otro el aula estaba inundada...

¡Salgan!.-ordenó Snape bastante alterado, pero justo en ese segundo hubo una explosión y todos los estudiantes terminaron bañados de pegajosa mezcla, incluido el profesor. Nick, Kev y Zack estaban resguardados bajo una banca y se carcajeaban. Por sobre los gritos asustados del resto de los alumnos y los chillidos de pavor de las chicas, Snape detectó las risas y los vio de forma amenazadora.

Harry impartía clase a los de 4° curso cuando un alumno de 2do de Gryffindor lo interrumpió para darle un aviso de la dirección.

Profesor, Miss McGonagall dice que es urgente que suba a la dirección.

Y ahora qué.-susurró desconcertado el ojiverde, dio concluida la clase y se dirigió a ver a la directora.

Cuando entró en la dirección se encontró con James, quien estaba en un rincón y mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero pudo notar que su hijo estaba sonriendo. En cambio McGonagall tenía el rostro crispado.

Harry, tu hijo hizo estallar un caldero en la clase de pociones y bañó a todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Severus. De un pegajoso líquido blanco.-dijo con voz molesta. Harry negó y regresó a ver a James, el niño lo miraba con ingenuidad.

Llamado...-prosiguió la directora.

¡Resistol!, Bañaste a tus compañeros con Pegamento muggle?!. ¡¡Nickolas James Potter Granger!!, Esto es…-gritó Harry, segundos después. McGonagall los había dejado solos.

Eso quiere decir que estás enojado?.-vaciló Nick, esta vez su papá en verdad estaba muy alterado.

Por qué lo hiciste?.-inquirió, tratando de contenerse. Aunque su rostro estaba acalorado.

Quería darle su merecido al profesor Snape y a Dafne Malfoy.-se justificó el ojimiel.

Y por eso tenían que pagar tus compañeros?.-preguntó con regaño.

Al menos Kev, Zac y yo no tenemos ni una gota en el cabello.-James sonrió de forma aliviada. El ojiverde lo miró negando y ceñudo.

Limpiarás el aula de Pociones.-impuso a continuación.

¡¿Yo solo?!-protestó el ojimiel, mirando a su papá de forma incrédula e indignada.

La siniestra idea salió de tu mente.-asintió Harry, al chico no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Para el medio día James había dejado el aula de pociones limpia, aunque para eso se perdió la primera clase de Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

Después del almuerzo, cerca de las doce treinta, Lily tenía pociones. La castaña se adelantó mientras Marín terminaba de comer. Así que la ojiverde se encontró a su hermano trapeando la puerta de la mazmorra.

Tú?-no pudo evitar sonreír.

Me había llegado el rumor de que Snape tenía nuevo intendente, pero jamás pensé que fueras tú. Aunque no debía extrañarme que ibas a hacer un caos en tus clases.-soltó una risa burlona.

Cierra la boca.-gruñó el ojimiel, mirando a su hermana con peligrosidad. Ella se encogió de hombros y entró en el aula sin dejar de sonreír, pasando por sobre donde Nick limpiaba. Él la vio indignado, abrió la boca a punto de protestar... pero se calló y de pronto su mirada marrón brilló con malicia traviesa. Fue hasta un banco cercano, donde estaba su mochila.

Micifuz?.-llamó el chico.

Qué quieres?-regresó a verlo de mala gana.

Quién es Diego?.-preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Qué?-de pronto Lily se puso nerviosa.

En este libro nombras mucho a un Diego.-dijo Nick, sacando de su mochila un cuaderno de pasta rosa pastel y cubierto por estampas de arco iris y estrellas.

¡Me quieres dar eso!.-chilló, la ojiverde había palidecido.

No hasta que me hables de tu amorcito.-negó burlonamente, luego salió corriendo del aula.

¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LEER MI DIARIO!.-reclamó la castaña, saliendo detrás de él. Lo alcanzaba en el pasillo y lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa, haciéndolo verla de frente.

¡Suéltame Gata Salvaje!-James forcejeaba para safarse, pero ella lo jaloneaba y para nada pretendía soltarlo.

¡Potter!,¡Suéltelo!-llegó Snape, e intentaba separarlos.

El profesor de pociones los llevó a la dirección.

Aún no eran las tres de la tarde y Harry ya había recibido la segunda queja de parte de James, esta vez Lily estaba incluida. En la dirección continuaba la pelea...

¡Lilytzy, Suéltalo!-ordenó su padre.

¡Sí micifuz, te daré tu tonto diario!. Pero déjame de ahorcar!.-dijo con voz ahogada, el ojimiel ya había adquirido un color amoratado en el rostro. Harry logró separarlos.

Quisiera pedirle, señor Potter. Que mantenga vigilados a sus hijos o de lo contrario deberé tomar medidas más severas contra ellos.-sentenció severamente McGonagall.

No volverá a pasar, verdad niños?. Verdad?!.-el ojiverde apretó los dientes y los miró significativamente.

Sí.-contestaron los dos, lanzándose miradas peligrosas. Nick se frotaba el cuello.

En todos mis años en Hogwarts nunca había tenido tantos problemas de esta clase!.-la directora parecía sobrecogida. -Qué le está pasando señorita Potter?. El año pasado sus profesores la reportaban sí, por sus arrebatos algo impulsivos y contestaciones altaneras. Pero sus excelentes calificaciones la ayudaban, sinceramente no teníamos una alumna tan destacada en todas las asignaturas desde que su madre estudió aquí. Pero este comportamiento provoca castigos, no puedo pasar por alto esas agresiones entre su hermano y usted.- dijo muy decepcionada.

No se preocupe Minerva, mis hijos aprenderán a comportarse.-aseguró Harry, viendo a los chicos de una manera extraña, como si planease algo. Sin querer ambos intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

Minutos después, en el despacho de Harry...

¡Papá, qué haces!.-protestó la castaña, cuando él los tomó a ella y a Nick de las muñecas y les colocó unas esposas sellándolas mágicamente.

Es su castigo.-impuso con dureza.

¡¿Pasar todo el día con él?!.-replicó alarmada.

Quieres la semana?.-Harry insinuó con advertencia, la niña arrugó el entrecejo. James se mantuvo callado pues sabía que no le ayudaba de nada hacer una rabieta que podría empeorar el castigo.

Y cómo vamos a hacerle con las clases?, Yo no pienso volarme ninguna!.-repuso molesta Lily.

Se turnarán para asistir a ellas, una tuya una de James. Voy a hablar con McGonagall para que les conceda permisos.-resolvió, el rostro de la ojiverde adquirió un tono rojizo de enojo.

Alguna otra observación?-dijo Harry al ver que la castaña no se movía y su respiración era cada vez más brusca.

No podrías hacerlas invisibles?-terció apretando los dientes.

Eso es parte del castigo, cuando sus amigos los vean así. Ustedes aprenderán a comportarse antes de regresar a un castigo similar.-explicó con simplicidad. Lily fulminó a su papá con la mirada.

Una vez en los pasillos...

Camina!- Lily jaló a su hermano, quien daba pasos flojamente.

A mi tampoco me hace gracia, eso de tenerte cerca todo el día es el peor castigo de mi vida.-James por fin habló, enfatizando.

El mío es que tú existas.-soltó con rencor, la de rulos castaños.

Ja-já.-rió sarcástico, en el fondo esas palabras le dolían. Marín los encontró en las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo. Cuado la ojiverde vio venir a su amiga ocultó a James detrás de su espalda.

Lily, te perdiste!. Llevo horas buscándote, no íbamos a ir a la practica de Quidditch de Diego?.-dijo con voz agitada.

Diego?-rezó maliciosamente el ojimiel, saliendo detrás de su hermana.

Oye, qué hace James aquí?.-repuso ceñuda, la pelirroja.

No preguntes, la grandiosa idea de mi papá.-gruñó ácidamente la castaña, bajando a zancadas las escaleras.

Por qué yo tengo que pagar que a mis padres se les hayan subido la sidra y el ponche en navidad. Y que esto fue el catastrófico resultado!.-bufó, zarandeando a James al mover la muñeca. Él hizo una mueca mirando feo a la chica.

Ahora el resto del día voy a cargar atado a mi muñeca, 40 kilos de masa inservible y un cerebro sin neuronas.-añadió enfadada.

Uy, pues como al parecer no iremos al campo de Quidditch tendremos que adelantar los deberes que dejó Snape. Son muchos y me hiciste falta en la clase.-dijo la pecosa. Lily jaló a su hermano para que la siguiera a ella y a Marín.

Y ahora dónde vamos.-preguntó de mala gana el ojimiel.

A la biblioteca.-respondía la ojiazul, ya que Lily hacía un descomunal esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

No.-negó con rotundidad el chico.

Sí.-determinó la castaña.

Ach!-James refunfuñó pero no le quedó de otra que ir con ellas.

Después de salir de la biblioteca pues faltaba poco para la siguiente clase.

Tengo dos horas de Transformaciones.-avisó la ojiverde, apurando a su hermano hacia las escaleras.

Quiero ir al baño.-dijo James.

Yo no voy a entrar al baño de hombres, Ni lo sueñes!.-rotundizó, poniéndose ruborizada. Marín, quien ya no los soportaba se adelantó dejándolos solos.

Brincos dieras para ver si te encuentras al tal Diego Malfoy.-soltó con una malicia burlona, las mejillas de ella enrojecieron aún más.- Un segundo, Malfoy?. Tiene algo que ver con Dafne Malfoy?.-se detuvo a pensar, el ojimiel.

Es su hermana.-informó la castaña, disimulando que se había sonrojado al grado de que de su rostro se desprendió vapor.

Rayos Lilytzy!, Vaya partido que te conseguiste.-criticó ironizando.-Su hermanita es una chocosa presumida.-añadió con desdén.

Mira que tú diciendo eso de alguien, si eres la clara muestra del fastidio andando.-rezó con sarcasmo, soltando una risilla burlona.

Ja-já, al menos ella no me gusta. En cambio a ti Diego...-negó con lamentación, poniendo sus ojos marrón en blanco.

No querías ir al baño.-cortó, lanzándole a su hermano una mirada peligrosa.

Piensas entrar conmigo?- dijo burlón, la ojiverde clavó sus ojos en él de forma amenazadora.

Ya se me fueron las ganas, Además tengo clase de vuelo.-alzó las cejas, disfrazando lo intimidado que se sintió. Y caminó con dirección hacia el exterior.

Yo no voy a subir a una escoba contigo, mucho menos pienso enseñarte a volar!.-exclamó Lily, jalándolo hacia ella, que no se había movido de su lugar.

Papá dijo que una y una.-subrayó el ojimiel. -Pero no te preocupes, le diré que tú me obligaste a asistir contigo a tus clases.-dijo con vocecita de imitación desvalida. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Diantres!, Esto es un problema.-la ojiverde pasó una mano por su cabello, desesperada. Luego hizo un gesto de ponerse a pensar en algo, James en el fondo deseaba que su hermana se negara a acompañarlo pues la idea de subirse a una escoba lo traumaba. Desde pequeño supo que le tenía miedo a las alturas, y su lema número uno sin dudarlo podría ser: "Con los pies bien asentaditos sobre la tierra".

Ya está, Tengo un plan para safarnos de esto.-expuso Lily, después de unos segundos de haber reflexionado.

Ajá?-soltó incrédulo.

Tú sígueme y no me contradigas, si lo haces dudo mucho que estemos libres para antes de media noche.-bufó, jalando con brusquedad a Nick.

Encontraron a su papá saliendo del gran comedor.

Papá.-llamó Lily.

Sí?-los regresó a ver, dedutativo.

Ya suéltanos.-dijo con normalidad, la chica.

Por qué lo haría?-repuso entornando su mirada hacia ellos.

James y yo, ya nos llevamos bien.-exclamó con una seguridad muy exagerada.

Sí, es en serio.-afirmó él, sonriendo de una forma tan poco creíble y abrazando fuertemente a su hermana. Ella hizo un movimiento de incomodidad pero también sonrió de una manera similar. Harry se acercó hasta fijar sus ojos con los de Lily, luego hizo lo mismo con James y los evaluó.

Por lo lógico a cualquier otro padre lo engañarían, una madre los descubriría. Sin embargo yo tengo el papel de ambos, además de que los conozco bien. Esto no es más que una estrategia para que les levante el castigo.-arqueó una ceja al enterarlos que estaban descubiertos.

Fue su idea!-se precipitó Nick, empujando y señalando a Lily- Te dije que tú no tenías ideas brillantes.

Ja-já.-soltó ácidamente la ojiverde, estaba a punto de írsele encima pero se contuvo. No quería que el castigo resultara peor ahora sumándole réditos por mentir.

Les dije todo el día. Que les quede de lección.-atajó Harry, luego los dejó solos en el vestíbulo.

Listo, tendremos que pasar así el resto de la tarde y yo tengo practica de Quidditch. Cómo podré entrenar bien si te subes conmigo.-ironizó la castaña.

¡¿Volar de nuevo?!.-saltó James, palideciendo.

Cuándo has volado?.-ella lo regresó a ver, extrañada.

Lo haré en esta clase.-titubeó nervioso.

Por favor, llamas volar a eso?. Sólo te elevas 5 cms del suelo.-soltó una carcajada burlona. Para Nick eran cinco centímetros arriba de la seguridad de un lugar plano.

Yo tengo una idea.-exclamó él cuando salían a los jardines.

Tú?-volvía a reír.

Por lo menos es mejor que la tuya.-cortó enfadado, la ojiverde dejó de reír.

Se sentaron en una banca del jardín, el ojimiel analizaba la cerradura de las esposas.

_Me pregunto si?-_murmuró entornando sus ojos marrón.

James, de una vez te digo que mediante hechizos no lograrás romper el que mi papá le puso.

Deja de criticar y no te muevas. Además no sé hacer un contrahechizo, sólo he tenido una clase y terminó catastrófica.-fue entonces que él sacó un clip de su bolsillo y comenzó a tratar de abrir las esposas de forma muggle.

Por qué no me sorprende?. En donde apareces tú¡Todo es una Catástrofe!.-recalcó sarcásticamente la chica, él se limitó a gruñir y continuó haciendo maniobras para abrir las esposas. Aunque costó trabajo finalmente logró abrirlas.

Listo.-sonrió triunfal, ella lo miró incrédula .-Quién es mejor?-preguntó irguiendo el cuello con suficiencia.

Ok, punto.-aceptó de malas pulgas. El ojimiel sonrió más ampliamente.

James, piérdete!. O es que acaso no naciste para otra cosa más que arruinarme la vida?.-lo corrió. Él la miró fulminante y luego se marchó con paso desgarbado, pese a que no le agradaba la idea de presentarse a sus clases de vuelo si no lo hacía la maestra lo reportaría. En menos de un día había ido a parar a la dirección 2 veces y una tercera quizás le causaría expulsión, sumándole que su padre seguramente le impondría un castigo peor. Tal vez pasar la semana atado a Lilytzy- sacudió su cabeza, horrorizado de sólo imaginarlo.

La castaña se dirigió al aula de transformaciones, en el pasillo se encontró con Roy Weasley.

Hola Lily.-saludó sonriendo al verla.

Roy.-apenas y lo regresó a ver, caminaba malhumorada.

Qué tal tu día?.-preguntó gentil.

¡Fatídico!.-espetó la chica.

Por qué?-quiso saber qué o quién era la causa del mal día de la niña de sus sueños.

Molestia andante pasó la mañana atado a mi muñeca.-soltó apretando los dientes.

James?- el pecoso contrajo el entrecejo, sabía que la ojiverde usaba esa definición para dirigirse a su hermano.

Sí, el enano vuelve.-dijo soltando un bufido.

Vamos Lily, es tu hermano.-el ojiazul le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo.

No me lo recuerdes!.-gruñó apretando el paso.

Al mismo tiempo en las canchas de Quidditch los de 1er año tuvieron su primera clase de vuelo, James estaba muy nervioso y comenzaba a sudar frío. Todos estaban parados en dos filas con las escobas a su lado derecho. Afortunadamente Kev y Zack estaban en ese lado, con quienes intercambió una mirada de animo, pues los dos niños también lucían temerosos. Y para su mala suerte Dafne Malfoy estaba parada justo a su lado izquierdo.

A la cuenta de 3 quiero que digan¡Arriba!, y una vez que tengan las escobas en sus manos, las montarán y se elevarán sólo unos centímetros. No quiero accidentes.-ordenó madame Hooch.

De inmediato el ojimiel tenía la escoba en su mano derecha, se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que ésta respondió a su llamado. Pero fue cuando la montó y despegó los pies del pasto que no tuvo control de ella y se elevó más que centímetros¡Metros!. La clase comenzó a gritar asustada, él se alejaba de ellos, avistó el lago, todo a su alrededor su nubló. De ahí ya no estuvo consciente de nada...

Escuchaba una voz angustiada que lo llamaba.

James, abre los ojos. Dime algo por favor.-suplicaba una vocecita de niña.

¿Apple Martin?-musitó sonriendo, comenzando a abrir los ojos. Sólo veía siluetas de personas y la cabeza le dolía mucho.

No!.-negó molesta la voz. Sintió cómo su cabeza cayó contra algo blando, sin embargo le había dolido bastante.

¡Ahhhhhh!.-cuando por fin pudo ver quién estaba frente a él descubrió que era Lily.

¡Qué susto tener que verte!.-exclamó exageradamente sobresaltado.

Tarado!, susto el que me pegaste tú a mi.-Lily gruñó y le dio la espalda muy ofendida. Aparte de ocultar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos verdes al pensar que le había sucedido algo grave a su hermano.

Estabas preocupada?.-indagó interesado, James.

No, sólo que si te pasa algo seguramente papá iba a decir que fue mi culpa.-dijo con simplicidad, luego se dirigió a la salida apresuradamente.

Sí estaba preocupada.-le susurró el pecoso.

¡Royer!.-exclamó con firmeza la pelirroja, ella también seguía a su amiga.

Ya voy.-se sobresaltó y salió detrás de su melliza.

James se estiró sobre la cama de la enfermería, a pesar de haber hecho una mueca dolorosa al sentir su chichón en la cabeza seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

Nada mal para ser mi primer día...-se dijo, sus ojos marrón tuvieron un singular brillo. Su papá llegó minutos después de que Lily había salido de la enfermería. Harry se preocupó tanto por su hijo que hasta se le había olvidado que estaba castigado y pasó por alto el hecho de que Lily no estaba atada a su muñeca cuando él sufrió el accidente.

Durante el lapso de la tarde recibió la visita de Kev y Zack, quienes se marcharon hasta la noche, aunque también se salieron cuando Lily había regresado a ver a James con un humor de los mil infiernos.

Flash Back.

Mientras Kev y Zack le contaban a James lo que había sucedido cuando se cayó de la escoba Lily irrumpió en la habitación de manera brusca y con el rostro muy rojo.

¡Por tu estúpida caída, Ethan canceló la practica de Quidditch para Gryffindor de esta tarde!.-se sentó en un banco a lado de la cama de James.

Ves, quiere decir que soy importante.-dijo ufanándose.

No, lo hizo para que pudiera venir a verte y pasar tiempo contigo.-gruñó enfadada- Ya vi que estás bien, me voy. No me interesa estar a tu lado.-se paró haciendo un sonido de rabia. Al parecer quería desquitar su coraje con alguien y con él estaba claro que no podría a pesar de ser la causa del mismo.

¡Admítelo, te importé aunque sea un poco!.-gritó el ojimiel cuando su hermana salía a zancadas y furiosa de la enfermería.

Puede haber algo peor que tenerte como hermano?-regresó a verle con reclamo, entornando su mirada fríamente.

Por supuesto.-afirmó James, sonriendo extrañamente.

Ah sí?-la castaña arqueó la ceja derecha.

Sí.

Qué?-sus pupilas verdes continuaban mirando de esa forma gélida.

Tenerte a ti como hermana.-respondió alzando las cejas.

Idiota!.-de sus ojos salieron chispas, que ocultaron lo cristalina que se tornó esa mirada.

Sólo vete.-espetó el chico de cabellos revoltosos. Ella le dio la espalda y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Fin del Flash Back

Notas de la autora:

Para aquellos que se pregunten quién es Apple Martin- Es hija de Chris Martin, vocalista de Coldplay, y Gwyneth Paltrow. Esta niña en la época que vive James es una actriz famosa como Emma Watson y Emma Roberts son en la nuestra. Además para el ojimiel es su amor platónico.

Oigan, si creen que la relación entre James y Lily es exageradamente fatal. Admito que en este caso ella puede llegar a ser un poco cruel con su hermano, pero él no se queda atrás. Descuiden, algún día tendrán que madurar.

Anyeli Potter Granger.


	14. Chapter 14

**13**

**El Precio De La Fama**

Al siguiente día James salió de la enfermería, aún tenía la cabeza vendada alrededor de su frente y algunos vendoletes en la mejilla derecha. En el transcurso de su estadía ahí había recibido muchos regalos, en su mayoría golosinas y tarjetas que decían cosas como: alíviate pronto. De parte de las chicas de su generación y hasta algunas de grados superiores.

Fue espantoso, me elevé alejándome de los terrenos de la cancha y choqué contra el sauce boxeador, él me golpeó. Eran miles de ramas enfurecidas contra mi solo. ¡James Potter, vivió para contarlo!-decía con una exagerada valentía, a un grupo de chicas en la sala común de Gryffindor, ellas hacían sonidos embelesados. En eso entraban Lily y Marín.

Ah sí?-interrumpió la castaña, viendo con interés a su hermano. Él niño asintió.

James, tengo una duda. Cuándo luchaste contra el sauce boxeador?, Antes o después de caerte de la escoba kilómetros lejos de él?.-preguntó sonriendo, el ojimiel se ruborizó y agachó la mirada. Las niñas se desilusionaron y se retiraron.

Las veo en el receso?.-gritó el chico de cabellos revoltosos. Marín y ella soltaron una carcajada.

¡Micifuz!-fue entonces que fulminó a su hermana, pero ella no se intimidó y le pidió a su pelirroja amiga que la dejara sola con su hermanito. La ojiazul se marchó, después de todo tenía una cita con un chico de 3er año. Lily tomó a James del brazo, jalándolo hacia ella para que los demás chicos que estaban en la sala común no escucharan lo que iba a decirle.

¡Cuidado, este chichón vale millones!.-se quejó, señalando su cabeza. Que por cierto, estaba vendada.

Te estás aprovechando de que nuestro padre es Harry Potter.-dijo la ojiverde, con reclamo y enojo.

No.-negó James, viéndose las uñas con aparente interés.

No?-lo miró con suspicacia, sarcástica.

Simplemente disfruto de los enormes placeres que implican ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Que es muy diferente.-resaltó, sus ojos marrón la vieron con desafío. Lily enrojeció hasta la última punta de sus bucles.

Por qué empiezo a sentir que mi cerebro ya no responde.-soltó irónicamente.

Tu cerebro nunca lo ha hecho, supéralo.-rezó con burla, Nick.

Dime por qué no puedo golpearte.-parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no írsele encima.

Porque soy lindo y más rápido que tú.-sonrió con suficiencia, ella hizo un gesto amenazador con el puño.

Recuerda que si me pegas estarás en detención, papá te castigará cambiando tu habitación a su torre. Lo cual hará que todos en el colegio se burlen, y limpiarás los calderos de Snape por las próximas dos semanas.-enlistó rápidamente.

Así tenga que pasar mis tardes lamiendo el piso de las mazmorras, nada impedirá que me desquite las que me has hecho!.-estaba casi sobre él.

No, piensa que no podrás asistir a tus entrenamientos de Quidditch y llevar a cabo tu plan conquista Diego Malfoy. –Lily frenó en el último momento.

Nos vemos.-James sonrió triunfal y despareció rápidamente de la vista de su hermana. Dejándola tragándose el coraje.

Cuando se dirigía a sus clases de herbología...

Hi, Lily.-alguien la saludó a sus espaldas.

Hola Samantha.-le respondió cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Me conseguirías un autógrafo de tu papá?.-vaciló nerviosa, la chica de cabellos arenosos.

Ah?-musitó sorprendida la ojiverde. En eso pasaron cerca de ellas un grupito de chicas de 4to curso.

¡Honey, cielo!. Te veo más tarde futura hija.-exclamó una chica de coletas rubias y ojos azules, de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo sólo era unos dos centímetros más alta que Lily.

Que alguien me ayude!-suplicó la castaña, dejando atrás a Sam.

Lily.-exhaló una vocecita con tono incrédulo y embelesado.

No consigo autógrafos, y gracias desearía una madre que esté más alta que yo por más de 3 centímetros.-advirtió.

No vine por eso.-negó la voz que por fin identificó como la de un chico.

Vaya, lo siento.-se disculpó regresando a verlo.

Me das un autógrafo tuyo?.-le tendió un pergamino y le dio una pluma, sonriendo ampliamente.

¡Déjenme en paz!.-exclamó y corrió. Justo cuando había alcanzado la salida hacia los invernaderos alguien la llamó nuevamente.

Lily...

¡Y ahora qué¡Tampoco doy autógrafos!.-gritó enojada.

Sólo quería decirte que si hacías equipo conmigo.-dijo la voz de Royer.

Discúlpame Roy, menos mal que llegaste.-dijo apenada por haberle gritado, luego lo medio abrazó, aliviada- Estoy harta, todos me hablan sólo para obtener algo de mi padre a través de mi. O si no, una cita conmigo.-bufó.

Yo estaría feliz con una...-exhaló cuando ella lo dejaba de abrazar, las mejillas del ojiazul se habían ruborizado.

No, tú también?.-negó la chica.

Me refería a con una hora de tranquilidad, si estuviese en tu lugar.-compuso nervioso.

Gracias, No es contigo la bronca.-le sonrió, él le devolvía la sonrisa sintiendo mucho calor en el rostro. En eso Marín llegaba, parecía enfadada.

Hola Marín, cómo te fue en tu cita?.-preguntó interesada la castaña, la pelirroja se limitó a gruñir.

La respuesta fue mal?.-vaciló Lily.

Más que mal, yo diría pésimo. ¡Un Asco!.-exclamó con molestia. Detesto a los chicos, no quiero saber nada más de ellos!.-rotundizó avanzando hacia el pasillo que llevaba al invernadero.

Por qué?-la ojiverde la siguió, Roy las alcanzó pero se mantuvo callado.

Saben para qué me invitó Maurice Bradford a salir?.-repuso la pecosa, con irritación.

No.-negaron Lily y Roy.

Para que le consiguiese una cita contigo!.-señaló a su amiga.

Veo que no soy a la única que le molesta las consecuencias de la fama que trae ser hija de Harry Potter.-ironizó la ojiverde.

No, qué va.-soltó con sarcasmo Mar.

Lo siento.-dijo Lily, muy incómoda.

No, yo lo siento.-se disculpó la ojiazul.

Lily, Soy tu mejor amiga y no te voy a abandonar así seas la hija de Harry Potter.-la abrazó.

Gracias.-dijo sintiéndose afortunada de contar con Marín.

Estamos contigo, verdad Roy?.-dijo a su hermano, él se hizo el distraído.

Verdad?- lo vio significativamente.

Claro.-asintió el pecoso, en un titubeo.

Oigan, se me olvidó algo en... en... Las veo más tarde?.-dijo con nerviosismo, viendo temeroso que por el pasillo se acercaban sospechosamente un grupo de personas que al instante reconoció como los reporteros del profeta y de la revista corazón de bruja.

Valiente hermano.-bufó Marín.

No te quejes, da gracias que no te tocó el mío.-comentó la ojiverde.

Es verdad.-concedió la pecosa, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su amiga. ¡Corre!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, tomándose de las manos para impulsarse y pegando carrera. El grupo de periodistas trató de alcanzarlas.

¿Los perdimos?.-preguntó Marín, cuando habían entrado al invernadero.

Eso espero.-dijo con el resuello bastante agitado, la castaña.

Si McGonagall no puede evitar esto, Tendrás que contratar guardaespaldas.-opinó la pelirroja.

Ya lo creo.-concedió la de rulos, cerciorándose de que en verdad las hubieran perdido de vista.

Y si es como Kevin Costner, Mucho mejor!.-agregó suspirando embelesada.

Marín, no que no querías saber nada de chicos.-Lily arqueó un ceja.

Kevin Costner no es un chico.-negó la pecosa.

Ah no?-Brill contrajo el entrecejo.

No, es un bombón.-aclaró sonriendo de forma pícara.

Andas grave.-comentó negando. Fue cuando al invernadero llegó cierto Slytherin que robaba suspiros de la ojiverde.

Diego...-tartamudeó al verlo poner sus cosas en una mesa a lado de ella.

Lily...-él no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al verla. Marín sonrió discretamente.

Me acabo de acordar que la profesora Sprout dijo que llegaría más tarde.-avisó a su amiga y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejándolos solos pues afortunadamente ningún alumno había llegado aún a la clase. Lily y Diego se vieron nerviosamente.

**Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo. **

**Estar fingiendo, es culpa de los dos. **

**En silencio, grito al miedo **

**que se despida y entre eso. **

**Quiero el valor para que hoy, **

**te diga quién soy yo. **

**No puedo más, no puedo callarme si... **

**Yo te Amo, Y para siempre así será. **

_Pasé el verano pensando en ti...-_dijo interiormente la castaña.

_Soñé contigo cada noche desde que no te veo._-él también habló en silencio.

**Y si tú me quisieras, bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti. **

**Si tú, me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte más feliz. **

**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, **

**Para vivir la vida para ti. **

**Y llenar la mía Ven a mi.**

Para Diego también había sido un cruel año el anterior porque se había jurado olvidarse de esa castaña y tuvo que mantener distancia con ella, limitarse a cruzar las palabras necesarias en clase. Sin embargo ahora que la volvía a ver después de un tormentoso verano donde por las noches en sus sueños ella aparecía, ese sentimiento volvía como un tornando haciendo trizas sus emociones. A pesar de querer deshacerse de esa atracción que ya no podía definirse así si era algo más profundo, la quería y no había nada qué hacer. Al contrario, cada segundo que pasaba ese afecto crecía. Pero su padre de Lily, el enemigo de su familia, ahora estaba en el colegio como profesor. Ya la tarde anterior había tenido su primera clase con él y no le parecía una mala persona. Entonces podía ignorar viejos rencores de familias que nada tenían qué ver con la ojiverde y él. –¡Hazlo!-apareció ordenando la vocecita en su cabeza.

**Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado, **

**quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando. **

**Y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano, **

**al menos yo te pido que hay que intentarlo.**

Quieres hacer equipo conmigo en Herbología?-expresó por fin.

Sí.-ella asintió casi de inmediato.

Ah, ok.-desvió la mirada, se había sonrojado. **-**_Tonto!_-se burló la voz de su mente.

Lily.-llamó de nuevo, tratando de mantenerle la mirada.

Sí?-ella sonreía, también estaba ruborizada.

Pasaste un buen verano?-preguntó, sintiéndose en verdad tonto.

No me puedo quejar, fui a visitar a mis abuelos.-respondió extrañada por la pregunta.

Los muggles?-soltó sin pensar, luego se arrepintió apenándose.

Cómo sabes...-exhaló sorprendida.

Bueno, tu mamá...-volteó para otro lado, fingiendo encontrar interesante la planta que estaba cerca de él. Aunque en realidad se avergonzó por ese comentario.

Sí, los padres de mi madre.-dijo la chica, dándose cuenta de la vergüenza del chico.

También visité a los abuelos de Marín y Roy.-añadió.

Ah...-fue que la regresó a ver.

Y tú?-preguntaba Brill.

Fui a casa de mi abuela.-de nuevo parecía interesado en las hojas de la planta.

Qué bien.-la ojiverde cada segundo se sentía más tonta.

Y también fuimos a Grecia, Dafnely quería conocer las ruinas del Partenón.-su mirada se animó al pronunciar a su hermana.

Quién?.-musitó confusa.

Dafne, mi hermana.-informó.

Le dices Dafnely?.-arqueó una ceja.

Sí.-asintió sonriendo.

Tu hermano es James, verdad?

Sí, el enano.-apretó los dientes.

Qué bonito le dices.-comentó con sarcasmo, sorprendido.

Es mi peor martirio.-bufó la chica.

En cambio para mi Dafne es lo mejor en mi vida.-sus ojos grises brillaron fraternalmente.

Me hubiese gustado tener más hermanos, pero mi papá murió.-fue entonces que su rostro ensombreció.

Sé lo que se siente, mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 años.-le dijo comprensiva.

También yo tenía esa edad cuando él se fue.-su mirada se tornó vidriosa, el brillo feliz se había esfumado sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo allí. Lily quiso consolarlo pero ya no pudieron seguir la plática pues el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar y la profesora Sprout inició su clase. Royer hizo equipo con Marín, antes de que Hannah se lo propusiera. A la chica no le quedó de otra que hacer equipo con Madison la amiga de Cho, quien estaba que echaba chispas de coraje al ver que la ojiverde había hecho equipo con el ojigris.

**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, **

**Para vivir la vida para ti. **

**Y llenar la mía Ven a mi. **

Cuando salieron del invernadero Diego invitó a Lily a dar un paseo por los jardines para retomar la charla inconclusa. Marín jaló a Roy para no ser mal tercio y Cho ya no pudo alcanzarlos pues Amber rompió la maceta donde habían estado trabajando y tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar el tiradero.

Mientras caminaban platicaron de todo el curso anterior, criticaron a los profesores, las clases o el Quidditch. Diego era el buscador de Slytherin y la castaña lo había vencido en los partidos que les habían tocado enfrentarse.

Eres bastante buena volando.-comentó con halago.

No tanto como tú.-expresó la chica, adquiriendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Tu padre era un excelente buscador.- soltó como no queriendo la cosa, cual si fuese difícil citar al ojiverde.

Cómo te enteraste?-saltó bastante sorprendida.

Soy fan del Quidditch, leo todo sobre el tema. Tu papá ganó el partido contra Bulgaria en el 2004, venció al gran Víktor Krum!-informaba y al final citó al buscador búlgaro con cierto énfasis sarcástico.

¿Es en serio?-exclamó incrédula la ojiverde.

Sí.-afirmó.

He leído sobre Víktor Krum. Diría que comienzo a ser su admiradora.-decía la de rulos, con cierta simplicidad.

Deberías ser fan de tu papá.-dijo mordiéndose mucho los labios.

Bueno...-ella se incomodó, no del todo la fama de éste le había ayudado en ese día.

Lily, quieres ser mi...-balbuceó, percatándose de la incomodidad de la castaña.

Sí.-se precipitó.

Sí quieres ser mi amiga?.-dijo sorprendido.

Claro, desde el año pasado quise...-a toda consta evitó verlo a los ojos, sentía de su rostro desprender vapor.

Qué bobo, eso no se pide, se da.-dijo él soltando una risita nerviosa. Habían llegado a las orillas del lago, los dos chicos se sentaron bajo una ancestral Haya.

Tu color favorito?.-preguntó el rubio para aligerar los nervios entre ambos.

Tengo dos, El rosa pastel y el dorado.-respondió sonriéndole.-Cursis, no?-agregó risueña.

Los míos son el azul marino y el plateado.-declaró, aventando piedritas al lago.

Son lindos colores.-observó la chica.

Helado?-la cuestionó nuevamente.

Vainilla con chocolate.-contestó sin pensársela mucho, luego le preguntó a él con la mirada.

Chocolate con chispas de más chocolate.-rió apenándose por parecer un glotón. Lily se contagiaba de esa divertida y loca risita pero de pronto alguien los interrumpió.

**Si me detienes, te digo desde hoy. **

**Que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo. **

**Entre tanta, tanta gente, le apareciste al corazón. **

**Y qué hago yo, se enamoró. No puedo decirle no. **

Diego!.-llamó una niña de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azul zafiro, con expresión ceñuda y los brazos cruzados.

Dafne...-exhaló el ojigris dejando de sonreír, palideciendo y poniéndose muy nervioso. La mirada de su hermana era de reproche, fue entonces que regresó a ver a la castaña, quien tenía una de desconcierto. Tragó saliva y sus ojos expresaron entre una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza.

Un segundo, lo siento Lily. No puedo hacer esto...-se levantaba y evitaba verla.

No puedes hacer qué?.-apuró confusa, la ojiverde.

Es que no entiendes...-negó, sus ojos grises se habían llenado de lagrimitas.

Yo no puedo ser tu amigo.-rotundizó.

Por qué?.-saltó aún más confundida, la castaña.

No lo sabes?, Tu padre no te lo dijo?.-presionó al grado de casi gritar.

Decirme qué?-negó sin entender nada.

Nuestras familias se odian, lo han hecho por generaciones. Tu padre y el mío fueron enemigos desde el primer segundo en el que se vieron. Y mi madre dice que los Potter son la causa de su desgracia.-por fin expresó lo que le ahogaba.

¡Lo comprendes ahora?!.-gritó derramando las lágrimas que se había contenido.

¡No comprendo nada¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-repuso la chica, poniéndose de pie bastante molesta.

Mucho!, Tú eres una Potter y yo no debo olvidar que soy un Malfoy.-el rubio apretó los labios y se limpió las lágrimas, fríamente.

Adiós Lily.-le dio la espalda y se marchó con Dafne.

Dieg!. ¡Diego!.-llamó, pero él se alejó sin voltear a verla.

**No puedo más, no puedo callarme si... **

**Yo te Amo, Y para siempre así será. **

Minutos más tarde Lily subía a su habitación pero antes de entrar a su sala común se encontraba con su papá y su hermano, en el pasillo.

Lily, cariño qué pasa?. ¿Por qué lloras?.-preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

Porque tu apellido me estorba y me hace ser infeliz. Porque ser tu hija más que ser un orgullo es un gran fastidio que arruina mi vida!.-dijo entre lágrimas.

Por qué le hablas así a mi papá!.-regañó el ojimiel.

¡No Quiero Ser Una Potter!.-renegó la castaña y atravesó corriendo el retrato de la señora gorda.

Te dije que debiste enviarla a un manicomio desde el principio.-comentó Nick, lamentando el estado de su hermana.

Lily tiene razón, este apellido tiene la culpa de sus desgracias. Y tengo miedo que con el paso del tiempo ella sufra más por el mismo.-dijo casi sin darse cuenta Harry.

Papá, no te entiendo.-exclamó extrañado el niño.

Olvídalo James, no me hagas caso.-compuso sobresaltado, revolvió el cabello de su hijo y se marchó. El ojimiel lo vio alejarse.

Creo que soy el único normal en esta familia.-se dijo James, haciendo una mueca de que su papá y hermana estaban locos. Luego se encogió de hombros y entró en su sala común.

**Notas de la autora: En este capitulo utilicé como fondo entre los acontecimientos vividos por Diego y Lily la canción Si tú me quisieras del dueto Lú. **

**Otra cosa: Diego al igual que Lily, fue admitido al equipo de Quidditch desde su primer año. **

**Sé que después del desenlace de la primera parte me odian bastante, pero les juro algo, la "muerte" de Hermione es el elemento principal de esta historia. Y ella por supuesto será el personaje clave. También los Krum Valerious. **

**Saben, desde que comencé a escribir esta historia fue la razón y mi motivo para hacerlo. Tal vez les parezca infantil pero hace casi tres años empecé a imaginarla y pues no me agrada hacerle muchos cambios al borrador, sentiría que pierde esencia. **

**Dedicatorias y Agradecimientos:**

**A todos aquellos que siguieron de cerca la historia anterior a ésta y que esperaron pacientes la continuación... Espero no defraudarlos como nos decepcionó cierta escritora inglesa. Y a la cual le agradezco a pesar de todo que nos haya regalado sus personajes y una historia. **

**Chicos HHr. Ellos para nosotros estarán juntos hasta el final de los tiempos... Porque sabemos que lo suyo es un ¡Amor del Bueno! **

**EmmaDanny estos capítulos y el fic completo va dedicado a ti. Gracias amiga por creer en él. **

**Anyeli Potter Granger. ****Eterna fan de Harmony y Redmoon. **


	15. Chapter 15

15

**14**

**Never Gone**

La mañana del día siguiente Harry recibió la invitación de Hagrid para ir a tomar el té a su cabaña, Lily y James aceptaron acompañarlo. El semigigante estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener al ojiverde y a sus hijos en el colegio, y tan cerca de él.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde Harry junto con Nick y Brill bajaban la ladera hacia la cabaña que estaba al filo del bosque prohibido. Mientras atravesaban el camino se sintió invadido de recuerdos, aún parecía ayer cuando corría por ahí en compañía de sus mejores amigos. De Hermione, su amiga, su amor... Sus pupilas esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas sin embargo tuvo que disimularlas en el instante que James lo regresó a ver con una expresión asombrada, señalando el campo. El cual estaba lleno de enormes calabazas, aunque todavía no alcanzaban el tamaño según recordaba debían ser. Seguramente estarían listas para Halloween.

Cuando Lily llamó a la puerta se escucharon algunos débiles ladridos. Y una voz enronquecida que decía: -_Ay Fang, ya estás tan viejo como yo._ –Luego la puerta se abrió apareciendo por ella la sonrisa feliz del guardabosques, en medio de la barba con varias canas. Y según pudo notar el ojiverde, un enorme intento de parecer arreglada.

¡Harry, muchacho desconsiderado!-exclamó efusivamente, abrazándolo hacia él. Harry sentía que el semigigante lo trataba como aquel niño de once años, sin embargo no le criticaba, tenía casi 10 años sin verlo y más de 15 que no visitaba esa cabaña. El viejo can se había echado sobre James, olfateándolo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue vencerlo unos pasos hacia atrás. Lily sonrió discretamente al observar la cara de pánico que había puesto su hermano. Fang dejó al chico por la paz y se fue a refugiar en el calor aun lado de la chimenea. Cuando el semigigante les despejó el paso y entraron a la estancia volvía a sentir que el tiempo no había pasado, en el techo había colgados jamones curados, en el fuego agua hirviendo. Al fondo, la desvencijada cama cubierta por el edredón de cuadros. Pero en el buró había un portarretratos con la foto de Hagrid y Olimpe Maxime sonriendo. Ellos se habían casado, sin embargo durante el curso escolar vivían separados. Él continuaba con sus funciones como guardabosques, profesor, y ahora jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Y ella como directora de Beauxbatons.- Dejó de ver la foto –No, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando se sentaron en el comedor, Hagrid les colocó frente a cada uno una gran taza de loza azul y les sirvió té. James la tomó maravillado ante su tamaño.- Y un plato de galletas, de las cuales Lily y Harry tomaron sin probarlas. Pero James descubrió la razón en el segundo que le pegó la mordida a una de las 8 que había agarrado y guardádose en el bolsillo de la túnica, ésta casi lo deja sin dientes. La castaña volvió a reír por lo bajo, esta vez el ojimiel le lanzó una mirada de resentimiento. Hagrid estaba tan fascinado con la visita que no evitó soltar las lágrimas.

Oh, Hagrid -murmuró Harry, negando.

Es que es tan bonito tenerte aquí, y con ellos -dijo secándose las lágrimas con el pulgar. Y vio de forma especial a los chicos.

Míralos, tan grandes!. Si ella los pudiera ver -su voz se quebró.

Mi mamá nos ve, Hagrid -la castaña lo tomó de la mano y le brindó una sonrisa.

Es que tú, Lily...-la miró como si pudiera ver de nuevo a Hermione.

Eres tan sensible, inteligente y tan hermosa como lo era tu madre -dijo orgulloso, la chica sintió algo muy bello. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimitas y volteó a ver a su papá, quien asintió con una nostálgica pero orgullosa sonrisa.

No la ha visto en las mañanas -comentó burlón el ojimiel.

James, tú eres tan gracioso como lo fue tu abuelo -regresó a verlo, Nick irguió ufanamente el cuello. Harry lo miraba negando.

Pero no debes hacer esos comentarios de tu hermana -puntualizó ceñudo, Hagrid.

Por mala suerte es mi hermana -murmuró tomando de su té para que su papá no lo escuchara, por su burla contenida casi se ahogaba con el líquido. Fue su turno de reír de la chica.

No entiendo cómo no me dejaron ser hija única -soltó, viéndolo con resentimiento.

Es que echando a perder se aprende, y quisieron mejorar -se defendió James.

No lo creo, eres la clara muestra de que las segundas partes nunca son buenas -resaltó con una amplia sonrisa. Hagrid regresó a ver al ojiverde, alzando las cejas con desconcierto.

Te acostumbrarás -se limitó a decir Harry, soltando un resignado suspiro y negando con la cabeza. Tomando de su té.

Me recuerdan a Ron y Hermione -comentó el semigigante, viéndoles convencido. Los chicos ni cuenta se dieron puesto que mientras la castaña fingía bostezar el ojimiel se recargó sobre la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido.

Mientras tanto los dos adultos continuaban una charla.

Me hubiese gustado verlos crecer, pero no querías a nadie de nosotros cerca -dijo sin poder evitar un tono de reproche.

Lo siento Hagrid, pero no pude superar su partida -aferró sus manos a la taza - Era demasiado doloroso quedarme rodeado de los recuerdos -se disculpaba, sin embargo su mirada estaba clavada en el líquido que tomaba.

Hermione te dejó un mar de momentos compartidos, y unos hijos hermosos -afirmó Hagrid.

Es por ellos que huí, y que estoy de vuelta. Y es por ellos por quien ahora vivo -expuso Harry, viendo a sus hijos. En ese instante no entendía por qué pero Lily se paró muy indignada y salió sin siquiera despedirse.

Ay, pero qué mal educada es tu hija!-dijo James en cuanto sintió la mirada de su padre.

Qué?, Iba tarde para su clase -argumentó el chico.

Se puede saber ahora qué le dijiste?-interrogó inquisidor. Hagrid no podía entender cómo es que Lily y James se llevaban tan mal.

Nada, te juro que no le dije nada -aseguró con cara de inocente.

Algo le habrás hecho -el ojiverde lo miró con suspicacia.

Um pues, ya te dije se le hacía tarde -Nick se hizo el desentendido.

Y tú no vas a ir a clases?-repuso.

Ya córreme! - el ojimiel se quejó ofendido. Y después de despedirse, sólo de Hagrid, también se marchó. El semigigante vio sorprendido a Harry.

Y así es todo el tiempo -dijo éste, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hagrid se abstuvo de algún otro comentario, ambos volvían a tomar de sus bebidas.


	16. Chapter 16

Volverlo a Intentar

**15**

Volverlo a Intentar

Lily caminaba hacia el castillo, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon. Su hermano le había hecho recordar los insultos con los que las niñas de la elementary school siempre trataban de herirla. Llamándola...

Flash Back

Qué haces?-inquirió la castaña al observar cómo su hermano devolvía al plato las galletas que había tomado demás.

Dejando las galletas -terció con obviedad.

Es de mala educación, además harías sentir mal a Hagrid -recriminó, agarrando las galletas y regresándolas al bolsillo de James.

Y qué quieres, que me las coma?. ¡Casi me quedo sin dientes! -protestó, forcejeando con ella para que no las guardase.

Quién te manda a ser tan aborazado, bien merecido te lo tienes -sentenció.

Claro, como tú tienes dientes de conejo no se te rompen.-soltó molesto. Lily lo vio de fea manera pero no pudo decir nada y salió lo más rápido posible de la casa de Hagrid.

Fin del Flash Back.

_Dientes de conejo-._ así la llamaban Judy Sanders, Kate Friedman y Margaret Dursley.- Nunca se había sentido tan mal por tener los incisivos grandes, es más nunca lloró cuando ellas se lo decían pues no le importaba lo que esas tontas pensaran. Pero ahora era distinto, fue su propio hermano el que la llamó así.-se secó otra lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, se había ido a sentar en una roca al final de la ladera.

Por qué lloras?- preguntó de pronto una voz, con preocupación.

James... Él, me llamó dientes de conejo -musitó, con voz triste y sin levantar la cabeza.

Pero tú tienes los dientes muy bonitos -dijo con sinceridad, ella pasó instintivamente la lengua por sus dientes. Soltando una especie de risita, tímidamente.

Gracias, pero eso sólo lo dices porque...- cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con una gris que le veía con un extraño brillo, como conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla.

Diego, me hablas!-exclamó sorprendida, incorporándose.

Bueno, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar. No es por ti en especial -carraspeó, haciéndose el indiferente. Aunque por dentro quería consolarla.

Ah...-exhaló desilusionada. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo más ya que en ese momento llegó Atsumi.

Diego!-gritó, yendo hasta él y sujetándose de su brazo.

Hola, Atsumi -él regresó a verla con una vacilante y fastidiada sonrisa. Lily disimuló bien que estaba triste, y le mantuvo la desafiante mirada a la chica cuando ésta la miró con desdén.

Te estaba buscando, obvio vas a hacer equipo conmigo para la clase de pociones -le decía con una sonrisita coqueta. La castaña ya no pudo seguir allí, así que mejor les sacó la vuelta y se alejó hacia el colegio.

Al rubio no le quedó de otra que aceptar la propuesta de la chica de rasgos orientales.

Cuando Lily dejaba las mazmorras después de la clase con Snape, se despidió de Marín y Roy, diciendo que iría a la biblioteca para adelantar la tarea. Su amiga objetó diciendo que ella prefería primero llenar su estomago porque así podría pensar mejor, idea que coincidió sin replicas su mellizo. Cosa que a la castaña le pareció genial y así ya no tuvo que inventarse algo más, porque en realidad la ida a la biblioteca era sólo para ver a cierto Slytherin. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta en el pasillo que conducía hacia la biblioteca se detuvo pues escuchó unas burlonas risas que reconoció como las de Bincent Crabbe y Garth Goyle. Los _"amigos"_ de Diego, un par de gigantones que de no saber que tenían doce años a simple vista pensaría que eran señores. Y que desde el curso anterior les encantaba molestar a los más pequeños.

Dónde quieres enviarlo? -dijo Goyle.

No sé, quizás por la tubería. Después de todo nadie sabe qué hay allá abajo -expuso Crabbe, maliciosamente.

Chicos, podemos reconsiderar la idea -se escuchó una vacilante vocecita, que la ojiverde conocía a la perfección.

La castaña vio de reojo y descubrió que tenían a su hermano sujeto por el cuello de la túnica, con los pies a varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

Te crees mucho, sólo porque eres hijito de Potter -gruñó Bin. En ese segundo la de rulos los encaró.

¡Ey, dejen a mi hermano! -gritó.

¡Uy, mira qué miedo! -dijo burlonamente estremecido, Garth.

Lily, no te metas!-atajó el ojimiel.

No, ningún bravucón va a meterse con mi hermano!-advirtió, caminando hacia ellos.

Estará enano y será torpe, pero no tienen derecho a maltratarlo -sus ojos verdes brillaron con peligrosidad.

_Qué bien me defiendes!-_murmuró sarcástico Nick.

Miren, al Potter baby una chica lo defiende -rió Crabbe.

Y no cualquier chica, sino su hermanita -añadió burlón Goyle.

Yo no necesito que ninguna chica, y menos la gata dientes de conejo. Me defienda.-forcejeó James. Los grandulones se carcajearon, Lily le lanzó a Nick una mirada fulminante, sin embargo sacó su varita y los apuntó.

¡Lo van a soltar!-amenazó, tanto Bincent como Garth sabían que la castaña era buenísima en hechizos. Así que dejaron por la paz al ojimiel y se alejaron temerosos de ahí. La chica se guardó su varita mientras sonreía.

Eres una metida, sabes -repuso James cuando se paraba del suelo, pues lo dejaron caer- Ya tenía la situación controlada -dijo ceñudo.

Ah sí, cuando averiguases qué hay debajo del colegio -ironizó la ojiverde.

De todas formas me dejaste en vergüenza -reclamó él.

Bien, la próxima vez dejaré que te hagan puré de calabaza -terció molesta.

Bien -el ojimiel alzó las cejas, ella se dio la vuelta y recogió sus libros del suelo.

Lily -llamó el chico.

Qué?!-regresó a verlo fastidiada.

Gracias -soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, obligándose muchísimo para decirlo.

No hay porqué, Eres mi hermano -dijo ella con simplicidad.

De todas formas sigues siendo la micifuz dientes de conejo -aclaró.

Y tú un enano torpe - puntualizó.

Ok -James asintió, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se alejó. Lily también se marchó, pero cambió su rumbo hacia el comedor ya que antes de llegar a la biblioteca vio pasar a Diego con Atsumi colgada del brazo, e iban riendo. La castaña soltó un suspiro desalentado, sin embargo no se daría por vencida, ya habría otra oportunidad para volverlo a intentar.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquaditch

17

Aquaditch

Las clases marchaban bien, para los de primer año adaptarse comenzaba a ser fácil... En cuanto a los demás grados, cada día eran cargas de trabajo y emoción. Debido a que los partidos de Quidditch comenzarían dentro de dos semanas, y un día antes sería el 1er partido de Aquaditch. Éste último era el nuevo deporte mágico, aunque la novedad había pasado hace mucho ya que fue fundado después de que la generación de Harry salió. En sí llevaba unos 15 años de jugarse, un juego que bien le podría hacer competencia al Quidditch, pero que se realiza bajo el agua. Consiste en atrapar una escurridiza pelota llamada fishball, entre 5 jugadores de cada equipo llamados buzores, y esquivar diversos obstáculos bajo el agua. Entre ellos los ataques de los jugadores del equipo contrario. Por lo mismo era un juego exclusivamente para chicos.

--

El lunes, estando en hora de receso... James caminaba con cara de flojera por la ladera hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, le apetecía ir a tomar el té con el semigigante y desafanarse un poco de las clases.

Pese a que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas y resultó tener talento para éstas, a él no le atraía mucho sobresalir por méritos académicos.

_Tu inteligencia es un don genético-._ comentó con orgullo Hagrid, en una de las tardes que el chico lo había visitado. El semigigante se encariñó rápidamente con el ojimiel, al igual que el curso anterior lo había hecho de su castaña hermana.

Pero su intención de visitar a su nuevo amigo fue desviada cuando vio bajar a tres chicos que se dirigían al lago y murmuraban entre sí.

Crees que alcanzaremos a llegar a las practicas de aquaditch?-soltó un chico de pelo chino y piel oscura, viendo su reloj preocupado.

Más nos vale, porque sino Benjí... ¡Nos ahoga! -exclamó atemorizado un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules.

No seas exagerado, Preston -negó otro de cabellos borgoña y ojos miel.

¿Exagerado?, Ben anda de un humor de dragón. Con eso de que estamos atrasados en las practicas y luego nos resumimos a 4 -dijo sarcástico el mismo chico rubio.

Hablando de eso, quién será el nuevo buzor de Gryffindor ahora que Jasón- terminó intervino el primero.

Espero que sea alguien realmente bueno, recuerda que no nos fue muy bien el curso pasado al jugar contra los de Ravenclaw -suplicó el ojiazul, quien al parecer era el más aprensivo.

James los siguió muy interesado...

Disculpen?-los alcanzó en las orillas del lago. Los tres chicos lo regresaron a ver sorprendidos.

_Es el hijo de Harry Potter -_susurró el rubio, dándole un codazo a su amigo Carter, asombrado de ver al ojimiel allí.

Es el hermano de Lilytzy?-soltó atragantándose el chico de ojos castaños.

Por desgracia -interrumpió Nick, quien los había escuchado.

Oh... ah... -titubeó el chico de cabello borgoña, poniéndose sonrojado.

A Carter le gusta tu hermana, pero es una chica de cuidado! -se adelantó el rubio al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto su amigo.

No es personal, Ella está loca -dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y a qué debemos el honor de que nos abordes?-intervino un chico moreno.

Sin querer los escuché sobre que buscan un buzor? -explicó rápidamente el ojimiel, sonriendo vacilante por parecer metido.

Te interesa unirte al equipo?-terció el mismo chico moreno, de nombre Chad.

Sí, soy muy buen nadador -asintió enérgicamente James.

Pero aún no hacemos las pruebas para elegir al nuevo -expuso Carter.

¿Cuándo serán? -preguntó con impaciencia Nick. Pero antes de que alguno de los tres le respondiera llegó un chico alto, moreno claro, ojos cafés. De cabello ondulado y arenoso. Que James concluyó, era Benjí. –Ahora -contestó a la cuestión del ojimiel.

¡¿Ahora?! -exclamaron al unísono los otros 3, bastante sorprendidos.

Será una prueba cerrada - asentó como si eso zanjara cualquier cuestionamiento.

Con esos privilegios...-musitó el rubio.

¡Preston!-advirtió molesto Benjí.

No lo dije de mala onda -se apresuró a aclarar el aludido.

James, sígueme - llamó al chico Potter. Él lo siguió en silencio, los otros tres también.

Se dirigieron a un lugar opuesto al campo de Quidditch, en los territorios cercanos al lago. Donde se levantaba un colosal estadio, por fuera parecía hecho de cristal azul. Lo atractivo y maravilloso era que lucía como si lo formaran burbujas de agua. Cuando entraron y se mostró ante ellos una gran alberca, a James le dio la impresión que era una olímpica. Pero ésta debía ser el doble, y en la quieta superficie parecía un espejo.

Potter, este será tu lugar. Y los próximos minutos de mi tiempo son enteramente tuyos, así que no los desperdicies -. El ojimiel asintió con decisión, se quitó la corbata, la camisa y los pantalones. Quedándose sólo con los bóxer y la camiseta.

_Le hará la prueba en la alberca...-_exclamó en voz baja pero maravillada, Carter.

Wow! -entre Chad, Preston y él, intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

James consiguió el lugar en el equipo por su destreza, demostrando que no todo lo que obtenía se limitaba a su apellido.

**--**

¡Eres un Ganador! -le dijo con admiración Zack Finnigan, cuartos de hora más tarde en la sala común. Mientras Nick se secaba el cabello.

Sin dudarlo estaremos apoyándote en tus partidos -agregó con ánimo Kevin Macmillan. En eso en la sala común había entrado la castaña, al ver a los tres tan eufóricos se acercó tratando de sorprenderlos en alguno de sus traviesos y maliciosos planes.

Por qué tan contento, enano? -cuestionó, escudriñando a su hermano con la mirada. Él frunció el entrecejo, con desafío.

James entró en el equipo de aquaditch -contestó Kevin, con una amplia sonrisa.

Kev, no tengo porqué decirle a mi hermana lo que me causa una alegría -repuso ácidamente, alzando las cejas.

No me interesa que hagas con tu vida. Sólo que lo que te encanta y pone feliz, siempre resulta ser algo que me afecta a mi -señaló ella con desdén.

En eso tienes razón -concedió, sus ojos marrón brillaron -Pero sabes, el tema de hacerte la vida imposible ya me resulta cotidiano y a la larga me aburre –rezó con simplicidad, y dio un gran bostezo fingido.

Tarado! -la ojiverde apretó los dientes y lo vio fulminante, luego le dio la espalda y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. Nick sonrió triunfal e intercambió una mirada con sus amigos, quienes se limitaron a negar.

**--**

Esa misma noche después de la cena, Harry llevó a su hijo a su despacho.

James...-comenzó, no sabía por dónde abordar el tema de su integración al equipo de aquaditch.

Pá, tienes que felicitarme! -pero fue el mismo ojimiel quien lo abordó.

Ah sí, y por qué?- Harry jugaba con unas hojas de su escritorio, que aparentemente ordenaba.

¡Porque me admitieron en el equipo de aquaditch!-exclamó ansioso, como si llevara horas conteniéndose las ganas de contárselo.

Lily ya me había dicho algo -fue entonces que el ojiverde se puso de pie.

¡¿Que la micifuz qué?!-saltó, dejando de dar vueltas a la silla donde estaba sentado.

Nickolas, no puedes jugar aquaditch -impuso rápidamente su progenitor.

¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?!-replicó estupefacto, como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada que lo había dejado aturdido.

Es un juego rudo de muchos riesgos, estás muy pequeño para eso. Además no quiero accidentes como el de la escoba -argumentó su padre, rodeando el escritorio y recargándose enfrente de él.

¡Injusto!-protestó.

Comprende, el día que seas padre lo entenderás! -Harry parecía desesperado.

Lo que entiendo es que te has vuelto un sobreprotector exagerado. Y pá, tal vez es en lo poco que coincido con Lilytzy -expuso en desacuerdo con la orden de su papá, se puso de pie y se dirigió molesto a la salida.

¡No puedes desobedecerme!-exclamó el ojiverde.

Qué crees?-dijo volviéndose, cuando ya había alcanzado la puerta -Que mañana me presentaré a mi primera practica, y en dos semanas a mi primer partido - retó a su papá alzando las cejas, luego salió dando un portazo.

¡Nickolas James! -gritó Harry, pero el chico ya había desaparecido.

**--**

Ay Hermione, sin duda en terco nadie le gana a nuestro hijo...-suspiró con resignación el ojiverde, dejándose caer en un sofá cercano.

Tú dejarías que jugara?-se atrevió a preguntar al aire, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Sé que suena demasiado exagerado de mi parte, pero no quiero que lo lastimen. Me asusté mucho cuando me avisaron que se había caído de la escoba -dijo con una leve y añorante sonrisa. Como si se imaginara que diría su esposa si ahora estuviera a su lado.

Seguramente le diría que no se quejase, pues James le heredó lo terco e impulsivo a él.-suspiró, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

**--**

La mañana del sábado estando en la sala común, Lily trataba de terminar su redacción de transformaciones, pero el ruido de los estudiantes la desconcentraba. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de ir a encerrarse a la biblioteca. De pronto vio venir a un chico con una charola y acercarse al sofá donde estaba sentado su hermano.

Su jugo, joven Potter- se la tendió, haciendo una reverencia.

Gracias, Carter -Nick tomó el vaso, sonriendo ufanamente. El chico de cabellos borgoña y ojos miel regresó a ver a Lily con una sonrisa seductora, la castaña lo miró contrayendo el entrecejo y se la mantuvo hasta que desapareció por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Por qué ese niño te traería algo como si fuera tu sirviente -intervino atónita, James la vio con fastidio. -Porque soy un rey -se estiró en el sillón, dando un trago a su bebida.

¿Rey?, Será de los idiotas -terció con un sarcasmo burlón.

Ja-já. En ese caso tu adorado desabrido es mi principal súbdito -rezó el ojimiel.

Estúpido! -la ojiverde bufó aventándole la redacción que traía en las manos, la cual tenía la tinta fresca.

Sí, también es estúpido -dijo quitándose el pergamino de encima de su playera gris.

Vete al...-exclamó, conteniéndose. Pero no podría más si continuaba frente a él, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

Necesitas ampliar tu vocabulario, hermanita -gritó James, ella regresó a verlo fulminante.

Por cierto, le dije a Carter que le conseguiría una cita contigo -añadió, cuando revisaba la gravedad del daño que había causado la fresca tinta en su ropa.

A mi no me utilices para obtener tus beneficios!. Suficiente tienes con andar pavoneándote por ser hijo de Harry Potter - Ella regresó sobre sus pasos y comenzó a reprenderle, muy molesta.

Y dale con eso -enchuecó la boca -Ya te dije, en lugar de amargarte deberías disfrutar de los privilegios que trae consigo nuestro afortunado apellido -dijo exasperado.

Yo no soy una oportunista como tú, comprenderás -atajó insinuante.

Continua pulverizando tu hígado -él alzó las cejas y de nueva cuenta se estiró en el sofá, con un aire despreocupado y bastante desafiante. Lily volvió a soltar un bufido y esta vez desapareció como un vendaval a través del retrato de la señora gorda.

**Notas de la autora: el aquaditch es un deporte que nació de mi crazy imaginación. Es algo extraño, pero algo tenía que fascinarle a James, ya que a las alturas definitivamente les tiene pavor!. **


	18. Chapter 18

Audiciones

**18**

**Audiciones **

La mañana del sábado antecesor al del partido, los tableros de anuncios de las 4 casas habían amanecido llenos de invitaciones... Una para unirse a las porristas, otra para el club de ajedrez, una más para el coro estudiantil. También había para el club de duelo, pero sin duda la más tentadora y novedosa era para formar parte de una banda musical.

**--**

Cierta pelirroja caminaba con paso apretado por el pasillo de las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. De ésta acaban de salir dos chicos que iban platicando, un rubio de ojos grises y un castaño de ojos color aceituna.

¡Malfoy! -llamó la chica cuando los avistó.

¿Sí, Weasley? -respondió el aludido, e intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con su amigo. Éste negó dándole a entender que estaba igual de sorprendido que él de ver ahí a la pecosa.

Ten -cuando llegó hasta él le tendió un sobre de pergamino amarrillo, casi estrellándoselo contra la cara. Diego lo abrió y extrajo hojas de pergamino.

¿Qué es esto? -preguntó revisando las hojas, con el entrecejo contrariado.

_Lo hago por Lily... lo hago por Lily...-_murmuraba para ella, Vladi la miró como si estuviese chiflada. En cambio Diego la miraba esperando una explicación, Marín suspiró buscando valor.

Tal vez nunca en mi vida lo hubiese pensado pedírtelo. Pero quiero que me hagas un favor -dijo por fin.

¿Un favor, yo?-saltó sorprendido, y regresó a ver a Vladi, quien tenía la boca notoriamente abierta y los ojos como plato.

Sí, quiero que escuches con atención porque no pienso repetirlo -en verdad parecía hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder soltar las palabras.

Ves estás hojas con letras y notas musicales. Se llaman partituras -señaló y decía con un tono de paciencia infinita, como si estuviera explicando a un niño que apenas comenzaba a leer.

¡Sé cómo se llaman, Marín! -acentuó ofendido el ojigris.

Bien, las vas a leer, te las aprendes y te vas a presentar en la audición que habrá mañana por la tarde para la banda que Lily va a formar -dijo como ordenándole.

¿Cómo? -él arqueó una ceja. Vladi la miraba receloso.

¡Ay por merlín, tú sí que eres lento! -exclamó exasperada.

¡Ey! -protestó el rubio.

Mira, esto es un tesoro para Lily. Ella la escribió, y sabes en quién se inspiró?-explicó viéndole insinuante, Diego negó con la cabeza.

¡En ti, So tonto! Por lo que le dijiste sobre el estúpido odio entre sus familias. Diego, eso ya pasó. ¡Supéralo! Y deja de hacerte el idiota porque sé que ella te gusta. ¡Pues qué esperas, ve y díselo! -apretó los dientes como si se contuviera por no pegarle.

¿Ella te mandó? -inquirió el ojigris, retrocediendo dos pasos.

No, y si le dices que yo vine... Te va a pesar -la pelirroja apretó el puño peligrosamente.

¿Eh?-musitó y tragó saliva. Vladimir retrocedió dos pasos.

Y más vale que te presentes en esa audición -sus ojos azules se clavaron en él, amenazadoramente - No me hago a la idea de que mi hermano haga dúo con Lilytzy, si la canción está hecha sólo para ti y ella -negó con gravedad, le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Esa niña me da miedo -le dijo en "voz baja" a Vladimir, éste asintió enérgicamente.

¡Me Tendrás Más Si No Vas! -gritó Marín, quien había alcanzado a escuchar.

Es en serio! -recalcó Diego, temblando algo exagerado.

Por cierto, a Lilytzy también le encantas desde que te vio en el callejón diagon el curso pasado -la pelirroja regresó sobre sus pasos y agregó, luego por fin se alejó de los dos chicos. Diego se quedó impactado, Vladi vio con sorpresa la expresión de su amigo.

El domingo, cerca de las seis de la tarde en un aula vacía, que anticipadamente le habían pedido permiso a McGonagall para usarla. Estaban Lily, Marín, Roy, y sorprendentemente... James.

Las audiciones para la banda habían comenzado a las cuatro pero casi nadie se había presentado, y los que habían ido estaban peor que desafinados.

Lo bueno eran que casi estaban completos: Roy era el guitarrista, James en la batería, Marín aparte de ser coro también tocaba el teclado mágico. Y Lily... era la vocalista.

Decidieron ensayar los que estaban...

Es inútil, no podremos hacer esto sin un bajista!-gruñó la pelirroja, dejándose caer en un escalón de la plataforma que utilizaban como escenario.

Y una segunda voz -añadió su amiga castaña, sentándose a su lado- Además ve la cara de Roy, muere por irse al club de ajedrez -señaló al pecoso, quien dormitaba recargado en un pilar con la guitarra colgando de sus hombros. Y el caballo negro, su pieza favorita de ajedrez, apretada en su mano derecha. Su melliza también regresó a verlo, reprobadoramente.

Creo que deberíamos cancelarlo -exhaló derrotada, la ojiverde.

¡Nada, que! Lily, este es tu sueño y lo haremos realidad -rotundizó Marín, su amiga le sonrió agradecida.

¡Ya me puedo ir?, tengo practica de aquaditch a las seis -replicó el ojimiel, dejando caer la baqueta en un platillo con un sonoro sonido de protesta y señalando en su reloj que marcaba 20 para las seis.

¡Lárgate! -la castaña lo regresó a ver de manera fulminante. Marín hizo un sonidito de negativa y se puso de pie.

Ni te muevas, Nickolas James!-advirtió la pelirroja. Lily la miró asombrada y el ojimiel frunciendo el entrecejo.

¡Royer, Despierta! -gritó a su mellizo, éste se sobresaltó.

¡Tú, toca esa batería!-ordenó al chico de cabellos revoltosos, quien le lanzó una fría mirada -Y tú, Lilytzy... Canta!-dijo a su amiga.

Pero -titubeó ésta.

¡Anda! -apuró ceñuda, yendo al teclado. Brill asintió y tomó el micrófono, tragó saliva y avisó a sus amigos para que comenzasen a tocar.

**Hoy puedo ver que el amor, **

**siempre está a mi alrededor. **

**En cada rincón...- **cuando la ojiverde apenas había cantado esa estrofa sin querer regresó a ver a la puerta y por ésta había entrado cierto Slytherin, rubio y de ojos grises.

**-Hoy junto a ti, yo lograré, **

**cambiar odios y rencor.**

**En el corazón.-**cantó con más ánimos e insinuante, esta vez sonriendo.James hizo un rápido solo de batería. Lily iba a continuar pero en eso Diego se atrevió a entrar y comenzó a cantar sin micrófono.

**-Porque es tiempo de cambiar al mundo,**

**juntos tú yo. Oh, Oh. **

**Descubrir que no es difícil, **

**basta que lo quieras lograr.**

Los ojos verdes de la chica se iluminaron, Marín sonrió discretamente. Roy y James arrugaron el entrecejo, sólo que el ojimiel con malicia y el pecoso con enojo.

**Dónde estás, qué pasó. **

**Vamos juntos a lograrlo, **

**Vamos ya, a sembrar, el amor. **

**Entre todos somos uno, de verdad. -**Los demás hacían el coro**.**

**Vivirás, la emoción, **

**de sentirte diferente. **

**Sólo así, tú podrás, alcanzar. **

**Lo que siempre te propongas, **

**ya llegó la hora de actuar.**

Marín hizo un solo de teclado y James el de batería. Y justo antes de que Lily comenzara de nuevo su solo vocal, Diego tomó un micrófono y cantó la primera estrofa que interpretó la ojiverde.

**Hoy junto a ti, yo lograré, **

**cambiar odios y rencor.**

**En el corazón...**

**Porque es tiempo de cambiar al mundo,**

**juntos tú y yo. Oh, Oh.- **se acercó demasiado a ella cuando la señaló para el tú y yo**. **

**Descubrir que nos es difícil, **

**basta que lo quieras lograr.-**cantó ella, disimulando lo sonrojada que se había puesto.

**Dónde estás, qué pasó. **

**Vamos juntos a lograrlo, **

**Vamos ya, a sembrar, el amor. **

**Entre todos somos uno, de verdad. **

**Vivirás, la emoción, de sentirte diferente. **

**Sólo así tú podrás alcanzar, **

**lo que siempre te propongas lograr. –**nuevamente los demás entraron a coro**. **

**Convencernos de que todos podemos, de que juntos lo haremos oh, oh-**este era el nuevo solo vocal de Lily.

**Es tiempo de actuar,**

**Es tiempo de vivir,**

**Es tiempo de amar.-**finalizó el ojigris, él y la castaña mantenían un intercambio de miradas como sólo ellos tenían**. **James tocó con la batería para finalizar. 

Wow, no cabe duda la química que hacen ustedes dos juntos. Deberían ser novios -interrumpió la pelirroja, pues tanto Lily como Diego se quedaron viendo perdidamente.

Marín!-le llamó la atención su amiga, saliendo de su distracción y mirándola asesinamente. Bastante sonrojada.

Entonces, me quedo en la banda?-preguntó apresuradamente el rubio, quien también se había ruborizado.

¡Por supuesto!-exclamó la ojiverde. Roy soltó un gruñido, James puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de asco.

¿Y cómo se llamará?-quiso saber el ojigris, sin embargo no podía dejar de tener una expresión alegre.

Había pensado en...-comenzó la castaña.

Por qué no, Lily y sus neuronas. Digo porque sin nosotros dudo mucho que ella haga algo -intervino el ojimiel, con tono de burla sarcástica.

Gracias Nick, tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia -terció ácidamente la ojiverde. Diego miró a James, dejando de sonreír.

Bye -se despidió él, aventando las baquetas hacia aun lado y saliendo del aula. Lily lo acompañó con una mirada peligrosa hasta que éste desapareció.

Ahora sí, en qué estábamos. Ah, en que había pensado en Pop Princess, pero también hay chicos -dijo sonriendo vacilante.

Y qué tal, MP3 -sugirió el Slytherin.

¿MP3?-saltó confundida Mar.

Sí, _M_ de Musica, _P3 _porque son una de Pop, Princesas y Príncipes -explicó rápidamente al ver el intercambio de miradas confundidas de las dos chicas.

Um, um. No creo...-se adelantó el pecoso.

¡Extraño, pero me encanta!-resolvió Lily, antes de que su amigo arruinara la conexión que comenzaba a haber entre ella y Diego.

Sí, así se llamará –exclamó con rotundidad, con un tono de voz que no toleraría ningún tipo de contradicción.

_¿MP3?, más bien me suena a Malfoy y Potter por tres_ - gruñó en desacuerdo el pecoso. Marín, que era la única que había alcanzado a escucharlo, puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y esto cómo te suena? –le dio un zape.

_¡Ey! _–protestó, viéndola con rencor.

¿Hueco?, ya lo sabía… ahora vámonos- apuró.

_Pero...-_titubeó el ojiazul, mirando receloso a Diego.

No tenías prisa por llegar a tus pruebas del club de la aburrición – sonrió sarcástica, jalando a su hermano hacia la salida.

¡Oye! -se indignó ante el comentario.

¡Dije, vámonos! -impuso la pelirroja, a Roy no le quedó de otra que obedecer.

_Ok, y es el club de ajedrez _-señaló molesto, mientras alcanzaban la puerta. 

_Sí, como sea, pero desaparezcamos de aquí _-repuso con simplicidad Mar. Luego se volvió hacia los dos chicos, quienes se habían perdido en su conversación con miradas.

Ey, dejan en orden todo. Lily, no te tardes -dijo pícaramente, guiándole un ojo. La castaña y el rubio la miraron ceñudos. Marín ni siquiera se inmutó, y cerró la puerta con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa.

**--**

En otro lado del colegio se llevaban las audiciones para la escuadra de porristas. Adivinen lideradas por quién?, pues obvio por Atsumi Corner. La cual al final de las exigentes pruebas, donde se presentaron la mitad de las chicas del colegio... quedó conformada por Amber MacGregor, Madison Owen, Hannia Macmillan, Mariette Flint, Arielle Halliwell, Dafne Malfoy y su capitana, la chica de rasgos orientales. Se nombraron las _Divas_.

**--**


	19. Chapter 19

Amigos Desde Antes

**18**

**Amigos Desde Antes**

Después de que los mellizos habían desaparecido el rubio y la castaña para no sentirse incómodos decidieron guardar los instrumentos.

Desde hace tanto tiempo,

guardo este sentimiento.

Me siento unido a ti,

te veo y siento morir.

Sé lo que debo sentir,

y no lo puedo decir.

Amor ya no quiero fingir,

tonto soy si te me vas.

McGonagall te dio permiso de hacer las audiciones aquí?-preguntó, guardando las baquetas en un cajón. Para su salvación había encontrado un tema de conversación.

Sí, aparte de concedernos la entrada de los instrumentos que nos obsequiaron los tíos gemelos de Roy y Marín. Lo mejor es que nos dejará ensayar acá, con la condición de que terminando dejemos el aula en orden -respondió poniéndole una funda al teclado.

¡Me sorprende! -expuso incrédulo.

Parece dura, pero en el fondo es buena onda -comentó la castaña, sonriendo.

Pero muy en el fondo -alzó las cejas, con cierto tono sarcástico.

No siempre somos lo que aparentamos -dijo con seriedad la chica, lo miró significativamente. Diego desvió la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta.

Mejor regreso más tarde con Mar y Roy para que me ayuden a terminar de guardarlos -apuntó al notar la reacción del chico, y se adelantó hacia la salida.

No, Lily. No te vayas -la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

Desde hace tanto tiempo,

guardo este sentimiento.

Me siento unida a ti,

te veo y siento morir.

Sé lo que debo sentir,

Por qué no lo puedes decir.

Me harías tan feliz, si pudieras compartir.

Ella lo regresó a ver, sorprendida.- Pero tú eras el primero que se iba –señaló -él sonrió nerviosamente, los ojos verdes de Lily respondieron, pues le brillaron.

Juntos en silencio, cuando hay tanto qué decir.

(Siempre Juntos)

Juntos y distantes, cuando hay tanto por vivir.

Terminaron de ordenar el aula, aunque lo hicieron en silencio. Sólo que a cada rato se sorprendían mirándose mientras el otro estaba distraído.

Cantas increíble -abordó, para encontrar un tema nuevo de conversación.

No mejor que tú -se apresuró a expresar, sincero. Se precipitó tanto a decirlo que andaba tirando el bajo mágico que acaba de guardar.

Debo confesar que tuve clases de canto en mi antiguo colegio -dijo, tratando de contenerse la risita, además de que no se notara lo sonrojada que se había puesto por el halago.

No tengo mucho qué contar de mi ex escuela -él se encogió de hombros, y mantuvo la vista fija en el cierre de la funda del bajo.

Sinceramente no me esperaba que te presentaras a la audición, y mucho menos que te supieras la canción -intervino al darse cuenta del amargo tono del chico al citar su anterior colegio. Él la regresó a ver, sus pupilas grises se dilataron con nerviosismo.

Cómo...-comenzó ella indagante, él se ponía más nervioso. Se esperaba esa cuestión, pero no podía decirle que Marín había sido quien le dio la letra y prácticamente lo obligó a asistir a la audición.

Lily, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -citó para desviar el tema.

Por su puesto, fue tan bochornoso chocar con una torre de libros y caerme -expuso ruborizada.

Fue extraño, pero fue una oportuna torre y una acertada caída -sonrió. Ella frunció el entrecejo, un tanto indignada.

Así pude conocerte -añadió para aclarar que no se estaba burlando.

Diego, la última vez que tuvimos una charla dijiste que nuestra amistad no podía ser por el estúpido odio de nuestras familias. Más bien de la tuya a la mía, porque mi padre jamás a mencionado su rencor hacia los Malfoy. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -sus cejas se contrajeron. El ojigris abrió los ojos como plato y vino a su mente la mañana de ese día.

Flash Back

Sintió una ráfaga de aire a la altura de los pies, que le recorrió el cuerpo. Cosas chocando, y el sonidito de que alguien esculcaba un baúl. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermana, quien trataba de hacer el ruido menos posible para no despertarlo.

Hola -saludó ella, con una sonrisa vacilante.

¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó parpadeando, pero no con reclamo sino con sorpresa.

Es que buscaba las vendas que usas para practicar Quidditch, no quiero lastimarme a la hora de mi audición -dijo adoptando una expresión de niña mimada a la cual él siempre cumplía sus deseos. Diego se incorporó precipitado, tratando de desafanarse de las sábanas, aunque sólo consiguió enredarse más en ellas.

¿Audición?, ¡¿Vas a presentarte a la de la banda musical?! -exclamó sobresaltado, logrando deshacerse de las cobijas.

De qué hablas?, es para formar una escuadra de porristas.-negó extrañada.

Ah...-se acercó a ella, más tranquilo.

Diego, ya despierta -dijo riendo. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo en ese instante, y se ruborizó ante la mirada divertida de su hermana. Dafne sacó un cofre de madera que le estorbaba, el cual tenía tallado un dragón verde. Pero cuando lo iba a regresar al interior del baúl de su hermano éste resbaló fuera y en el piso se esparcieron las cosas que contenía.

Lo siento -se disculpó, apurándose a recogerlas. Afortunadamente eran pocas, y más que cosas eran sickles y galeones.

No hay cuidado, aún no guardo algo muy importante -dijo ayudándola.

¿Qué es esto? -inquirió la chica cuando tomó del piso un colorido objeto.

Una pulsera -respondió el ojigris, con obviedad.

Ya sé, pero es un juguete. Y es de niña!-repuso escandalizada.

Seguramente es tuya -dijo sin encontrarle lo sorprendente. La pelicastaña veía la pulsera detalladamente.

_Mundiales de Quidditch, 2004_ -leyó en una pequeña plaquita color bronce- ¡Yo era un bebé! -exclamó.

Yo también -señaló Diego.

Ya tenías como tres años -remarcó Dafne, y continuaba revisando el curioso objeto. Estaba hecha con cuentas de plástico de diferente colores (tenían la forma de las grageas de todos los sabores), y de ella pendía una escoba en miniatura (una saeta de fuego). Además de la plaquita que tenía grabado lo que la chica ya había leído y en la otra cara el nombre de...

¡¿Harry Potter?! -soltó boquiabierta, regresando a ver en busca de una explicación a su hermano. Las pupilas grises del chico se dilataron y por un momento sintió un bombardeo de recuerdos que pasaron muy rápido en su mente.

"Vio una pelota roja flotar, su madre lo había soltado de la mano y no lo veía pues conversaba con su abuela, entonces siguió el juguete. Y de la nada se encontró con una niña castaña, que también lo seguía. Llegaron a una enorme tienda azul donde otro pequeño cogió su pelota y les sonrió, invitándoles a quedarse. Jugaron tranquilamente, esa niña castaña traía en su muñeca un colorido objeto que llamó su atención y se lo pidió prestado. Luego pasaron sucesos que él difícilmente comprendió, una mujer cargó a la pequeña abrazándola fuertemente, mientras sollozaba. Repentinamente ya había tres mujeres adultas, una de ellas su propia mamá.

¡Por Merlín, Diego! ¡Qué haces aquí, juntándote con esta gentuza!. ¡Con los Sangre Sucia! -exclamó desdeñosamente, cargándolo de manera brusca. Alejándolo de la pequeña ojiverde. El pequeño rubio vio de forma asustada a la niña, y fulminante a su madre mientras forcejeaba por desafanarse de ella. La mamá de su nueva amiga discutió con la suya. Llegaron otras dos personas, una chica pelirroja y un joven castaño, que se la llevó cuando ésta también discutió con su mamá. Más gritos y luego se vio despidiéndose de la niña que le había dicho llamarse... Lily.

(Juntos) Juntos soñando los dos un momento mágico,

Juntos somos tú y yo el amor.

(Tú y yo el amor)

(Juntos los dos)

_... Lily!- _musitó y aspiró con fuerza, regresando a ver a su hermana.

Diego, qué te pasa?-le llamó Dafne, asustada.

Nada, puedes dejarme solo?. Debo estudiar -pidió.

¿Estudiar?, pero ni siquiera vas a bajar a desayunar? -exclamó sacada de onda.

Esto es más importante -explicó el rubio, yendo a su mesilla de noche y sacó un sobre amarillo del cajón.

Y éste qué siente?-se dijo a sí misma.

_( Es extraño como la mente puede recordar ciertos detalles) _

Fin del Flash Back

Diego?-llamó la castaña, el chico parecía ausente. De pronto la vio y sonrió.

Que tienes razón, es un estúpido rencor. Debo hacer caso a la canción que escribiste por lo que te dije -Hoy junto a ti yo lograré, cambiar odios y rencor -su rostro que generalmente lucía con una expresión frívola pese a sonreír, ahora se iluminó realmente. A Lily pareció pasársele desapercibido el hecho de que Diego supiera que ella había escrito la canción, y sonrió emocionada.

Entonces, ¿seremos amigos? -disimuladamente acercaba su mano hasta que rozaba con la de él.

Me encantaría serlo, y quizás con el tiempo algo más que una amistad - el chico sorprendiéndola, se la tomó y acarició. Clavando su mirada en ella unos segundos para luego levantar la vista y sonreírle a la castaña.

Dieg...-ella se quedó sin aliento, sus pupilas verdes se abrieron y su sonrisa habló por sí sola.

Lily, para mi fue un tormento ignorarte el año pasado. Y si me presenté a la audición fue para estar cerca de ti -confesó finalmente lo que se tuvo que contener durante todo ese tiempo. La castaña se quedó muda, su mirada brilló y fue entonces que el ojigris se atrevió a besarla. Pero con los nervios el beso se lo daba en la sien en vez de la mejilla.

**--**

Sucedía que para la noche James y Lily bajaron a las cocinas, invitados por un nuevo amigo. Un viejo elfo llamado Dobby. Lo conocieron cuando abrieron el aula donde ensayaron, y la menuda criatura moría por verlos. Desde el año pasado había seguido ocultamente a la castaña, y ahora que Harry estaba en el colegio le pidió permiso para acercarse a sus hijos.

En cuanto los vio aparecer Dobby chilló emocionado, de inmediato comenzó a atenderlos y le daba todo cuanto el chico Potter pidiera.

Ya basta James!, no puedes aprovecharte de esos elfos, no todo el mundo nació para obedecerte. Y no porque tengas un apellido famoso te vas a valer para convertirlos en tus sirvientes -regañó la ojiverde, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Él insiste en servirme, yo no lo estoy obligando -señaló el ojimiel, con un tono inocente.

Quizás no, pero te aprovechas de eso. Que para el caso es lo mismo. Y peor, abusas de su buena voluntad -atajó molesta.

Ya relájate -él se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse y le dio un mordisco al pay de manzana que recién le había horneado el elfo. Dobby sonrió ampliamente satisfecho, Lily en cambio no paró de echarle miradas reprobatorias a su hermano.

**--**

**Notas de la autora: **

Bien, espero que les hayan gustado estos nuevos capítulos. Que la trama vaya cautivando su interés. Que sea como les hubiera gustado que fuese la nueva generación de Hogwarts. O por lo menos se asemeje un poco.

Sé cuál fue el final de Dobby, pero en definitiva no podía faltar en mi versión de la historia.

Y piensan que la relación entre James y Lily es fatal?

Mi abuela siempre dice que parece una ley, que sin peleas entre hermanos no lo parecerían.

Pero ustedes con qué relación se identifican? Con la de James y Lily, o la de Marín y Royer?

De nueva cuenta, la canción que utilicé de fondo para este capítulo es la de _Juntos_- interpretada por Anahí y Kuno Becker- de la novela _A mil x hora_.

Y la del cáp anterior que escribió Lily, en realidad es de la banda sonora de la novela _Cómplices Al Rescate _-la cantan Daniela Luján, Martín Ricca & Cía. Se llama _Es tiempo de Amar_.

**Dedicatorias: **

A EmmaDanny- amia, ya sabes ; ) todo el fic es para ti.

A RosiLuna –por todo lo que me has dado con tu amistad. Como Lily & Marín.

A Lalito- por ser mi fuente de inspiración en cuanto a James y Lily respecta. Gracias por ser my brother, y cuidarme aunque siempre andemos como perros y gatos. Ya es normal jeje.

A DaniRose- sin comentarios, Marín de buena forma tiene gran parte de tu esencia.

A vanina- niña grax por tus tips.

A los fans de HHr. y RL- porque para nosotros siempre será así.

A los que con sus comentarios me hacen crecer como escritora, también gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis crazy's historias, acompañando en sus aventuras a Lily, Diego & Cía.

Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger

Si no pueden subir sus comens a esta pag. envienlos please a

con gusto los leeré.


	20. Chapter 20

**19**

**Duelo de Titanes**

**E **

**Inicio de Romances**

El viernes siguiente los ánimos estaban a full, pues esa mañana se llevaría a cabo el primer partido de la temporada de Aquaditch, tanto alumnos como profesores bajaron al estadio. Cuando la escuadra de porristas arribó al estadio llamó la atención, se podría decir que era un grupito conformado por las chicas más bonitas del colegio. Su uniforme era totalmente blanco, tenía bordado el escudo de Hogwarts, y sólo unas franjas color lavanda en forma de V debajo del escudo. Sus pompones eran los colores de las casas que en ese momento jugarían, rojo con amarillo y verde con blanco. Eran lideradas, claro, por Atsumi Corner. Las porristas comenzaban con sus bailes para animar a los demás en lo que llegaban los jugadores.

Los del equipo de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron en el estadio, recibiendo el apoyo de sus seguidores, llevaban batas color escarlata y verde oscuro respectivamente, parecían jugadores de boxeo listos para la pelea… Se quitaron las batas dejando ver los uniformes, conformados por una camiseta, la cual traía el escudo de la casa que representaban, y un short con los colores de la misma.

Los capitanes de ambas casas se dieron la mano, se dirigieron a sus respectivos puntos de partida, y se lanzaron al agua al escuchar el silbatazo de inicio; mientras que los espectadores bajaron unas gradas de piedra debido a que el juego se observaba desde unos palcos subterráneos. Allá abajo unas bancas de piedra les brindaba un lugar y un cristal les permitía ver, como si fuera una enorme pecera. El agua lucía turbia, nada comparada con el espejo cristalino que mostraba en la superficie, así le daba un toque tenebroso, complementando el escenario unas rocas y plantas, esos elementos servían para que se escondieran los jugadores y sorprender a los del equipo contrario. Era por eso que el juego era rudo y exclusivo para varones.

Entre más avanzaba el partido las cosas se complicaban, pero la expectativa era favorecedora para los Gryffindor… Lily debía admitir que su hermano parecía pez en el agua, y que era un gran jugador; aunque nunca lo haría delante de él.

Harry estaba sorprendido, James le acaba de demostrar que era capaz de enfrentarse a retos como ese sin necesidad de ser sobreprotegido. Finalmente el juego finalizó, y los ganadores indiscutibles fueron los leones.

El público comenzó a subir para recibir a los jugadores, Harry, Lily y Diego se acercaron un poco más a la orilla puesto que el ojiverde quería ser uno de los primeros en felicitar a su hijo. La castaña no tenía intención alguna de subirle más el ego a su hermano, entonces jaló al rubio y se alejó un poco más, desgraciadamente de ese lado estaba la escuadra de porristas, de las cuales Atsumi, Dafne y Hannia los voltearon a ver de fea manera, específicamente a la ojiverde. La chica de rasgos orientales le lanzó una significativa mirada de desdén y Dafne de incredulidad, en tanto la chica de trenzas rubias se limitó a mirarla con presunción.

Así que te encanta juntarte con la sangre mestiza, Diego –espetó Cho, acercándose a ellos con un andar como si fuese una modelo, y la castaña inferior a ella.

Qué le hiciste a mi hermano, necesito que lo vuelvas a la normalidad, ¡Bruja! – terció entre dientes Dafne.

Soy una bruja – rió con obviedad y sarcasmo Lily, dispuesta a aceptar el reto.

No les hagas caso – intervino el rubio, tomando a la ojiverde por los hombros y volteándola para alejarse de ahí.

¡Diego! – exclamó escandalizada su hermana. El rubio volteó a verla.

Te felicito Dafne, te estás luciendo como porrista… pero no me agrada que insultes a mis amigos – dijo con cierta contrariedad.

¡¿Amigos?! –chilló Atsumi. - ¡¿La consideras tu amiga?! – la señaló con desdén, parecía que le estaba dando el vaguido; Hannia, Amber y Madi le echaron aire y la sostuvieron de su exagerado sofoco.

Diego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y alejó a Lily más aprisa, aunque ella tenía ganas de volverse y enfrentarlas.

El estruendo de los estudiantes les hizo saber que los jugadores habían salido del agua, y a ellas no les quedó de otra que animar, así que ya no pudieron continuar con sus ataques.

_¡Vamos todos, sigan nuestros pasos! _

_Con nosotras no tendrán fracasos. _

_¡Vamos todos, la alegría espera! _

_Aquí tendrás todo lo que quieras. _

A James los del resto del equipo lo alzaron en hombros mientras los vítores eran más fuertes, lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido y tan cómico, al menos para los espectadores porque para las porristas fue otra cosa. Y es que Nick lanzó agua hacia arriba y ésta fue a caer sobre la escuadra de porristas que en ese momento hacía una pirámide, causando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran hechas nudo, lo peor fue que Dafnely era la de hasta arriba y fue a dar derechito a la alberca. Pero la chica era pésima nadadora, sumándole su exagerado pánico. Ninguno de los que estaba en el agua parecía tener intención de ayudarla pues se estaban destornillando de la risa, al igual que la mayoría del colegio, entre ellos Marín… Roy vio a su hermana reprobatoriamente, pues por mucho que le cayeran mal los Malfoy no podía desearle eso a Dafne. James intentó acercarse pero la chica lo rechazó y no se lo permitió, causando un mayor alboroto. Diego se lanzó al rescate de su hermana, pero él tampoco resultó ser un buen nadador lo que le dificultó llegar hasta ella, y le costó mucho sacarla. El ojimiel se burló aún más, la profesora McGonagall le lanzó una dura mirada a Harry, como si le diese a entender que su retoño era el culpable de todo ese incidente. El ojiverde la miraba apenado, Lily estaba atenta a los movimientos de su amigo, y los esperaba con unas de las toallas que eran para los jugadores.

¿Están bien? –preguntó preocupada, ayudándoles y dándole al ojigris una toalla.

Ya, gracias – dijo con voz ahogada, enredando con la frazada a su hermana. Lily entonces le puso la otra al rubio, gesto que el chico agradeció con la mirada.

Mi hermano no debió hacer eso –observó severa la castaña, buscando una reacción en Dafne. Pero la chica parecía ida…

¡Sí, ese jovencito me va a escuchar! –exclamó Harry, quien también se había acercado.

¡Papá! –apretó los dientes la ojiverde, mirándole cuán imprudente. El ojiverde se calló y alejó unos pasos.

Lo amonestaremos, Miss Malfoy –aseguró McGonagall, regresando a ver seriamente a Harry.

Ahora vayan a la enfermería –indicó a los chicos Malfoy.

Yo los acompaño –se apuntó Lily.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio…

Tu hermana no ha dicho nada en todo el camino –comentó, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

¡¿Dafne no tenía los ojos azules?! –exclamó desconcertada, la menor de los Malfoy iba en medio de ellos.

Sus ojos se tornan castaños cuando está asustada, y si no muestra emoción alguna. Aunque en realidad es su color… Ahorita están más claros de lo que deberían, lo que muestra que está muy asustada –explicó el rubio, tranquilizándola. Lysandra parecía que ni siquiera hablaban de ella, sólo se limitó a apretar los labios, aunque la ventisca la hacía estremecer de vez en cuando.

Pero desde siempre… desde que la conozco, la he visto con los ojos azul zafiro –recordó realmente sorprendida.

Es cuando está alegre.

Hace rato los tenía azules, y no creo que le diera alegría verte conmigo –observó con sarcasmo.

Cuando está molesta se ven de un azul más profundo, hasta brillan con peligrosidad – aclaró, Lily alzó las cejas e iba a comentar... En eso alguien los alcanzó antes de entrar en la enfermería.

¿Ya mejor, Malfoy? –cuestionó la voz de James.

Y si está muy enojada se muestran más oscuros –advirtió Diego, su hermana había volteado a ver antes que ellos.

Bueno creo que te debo una disculpa, Malfoy. De verdad lo siento –dijo socarronamente el ojimiel, viendo a la chica quien ahora temblaba más de lo que había cuando salió del agua.

No te creo – se adelantó la castaña.

La disculpa era para ella, no para ti – regresó a verla con los ojos entornados.

Ese acentito que estás usando no es sincero, se parece mucho a las falsas disculpas que me das a mí –atajó.

Es que a ti jamás te pediría una realmente arrepentido, primero le pido disculpas a tu "amigo" o a tu mascota. Pero a ti…–negó con un resoplido que sonó a una risilla burlona. Lily puso una cara de _¿qué tiene que ver Nugget aquí?_

Eres bajo –sus dientes rechinaron, James alzó las cejas embozando una sonrisilla presuntuosa y regresó a ver a Dafne. Diego lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Ok, lo digo sinceramente Lysandra, mil disculpas – dicho esto giró sobre sus talones cuando…

Ahórratelas –murmuró con los dientes apretados, Dafne.

¿Cómo? –el chico la volteó a ver, Lily y Diego la miraban.

Que esto no se va a quedar así –habló subiendo más la voz para que la escuchara con claridad.

¿Es una amenaza? –terció el ojimiel.

Advertencia –aclaró.

Estaré alerta –dijo riendo bajo, como si no la tomara en serio. Luego se marchó.

Ya me vuelves a caer bien –comentó la ojiverde, sus ojos de Dafne repararon en ella y brillaron cual gemas azules.

Quiero pensar que está alegre –rió vacilante, Diego contuvo la respiración, los ojos de la chica volvieron a ser castaños. Entonces entró a zancadas en la enfermería.

Wow, Sí qué impresiona y maravilla ese cambio… - exhaló, Diego la miró vacilante. - Había escuchado de los metamorfomagos, de hecho la subdirectora lo es. Pero no de las personas que cambian el color de sus ojos según sus emociones – continuaba comentando cuando la enfermera ya atendía a Lysandra.

Es que ella es uno… aunque de su apariencia sólo controla bien el color de sus ojos. Lo heredó de la familia de mi padre. Lily contrajo las cejas, confundida.

Nymphadora es mi tía, la prima de mi papá; su madre es hermana de mi abuela Narcisa.

Ya basta, me gusta el color azul en mis ojos por eso es que los cambio. Y Diego quieres dejar de darle explicaciones a ella –protestó de manera molesta. Los dos chicos se limitaron a intercambiar miradas.

********

Por la tarde en la torre Gryffindor todo era celebración, y James por supuesto era el centro de atención, como a él le encantaba. Lily se contuvo las ganas de ir y bajarlo de su nube, se limitaba a lanzarle miradas fastidiadas pues su padre no quiso reprenderlo en su primera victoria. La chica prefirió concentrar sus pensamientos en la mañana siguiente, donde se volvería a enfrentar a Diego, eso le confundía… y es que ya había jugado contra él, pero ahora era diferente, había sentimientos involucrados. No es que antes no le gustase pero ella le era indiferente, y quiérase o no eso les daba ventaja para poder verse como rivales; y en este momento existía una naciente amistad que no quería poner en riesgo antes de consolidarla. ¡Qué dilema!

Del otro lado del colegio, en la mazmorras, una chica castaña y de ojos café muy oscuro despotricaba en contra de James Potter… con la nariz constipada, sudando frío al inicio de lo que sin duda sería un fuerte resfriado. Su amiga Ari le apoyaba en esos insultos hacia el ojimiel, mientras le pasaba unos pañuelos.

En otra habitación, la de los chicos de 2do, su hermano tenía los pensamientos no muy diferentes que los de la mayor de los Potter, pues también temía a la mañana siguiente. Ahora no podría enfrentarse a su amiga, y era peor que el año pasado, pues antes él trataba de verla como su enemiga suprimiendo cualquier emoción. Y tenía que reconocer que ella era bastante buena, a pesar de haberle dado batalla ella le había ganado en los partidos por mérito propio. Pero en el partido de mañana no podría, sino ganaba defraudaría a su casa y lo amonestarían los de su equipo, tal vez hasta le costase su lugar en el mismo. Y si le ganaba, traicionaría a sus propios sentimientos.

¡Qué dilema! –exclamó para sí, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

********

A la mañana siguiente estaban a la mitad del partido de Quidditch con el marcador empatado: 60 a 60 y la traviesa snitch parecía empeñada en no ser descubierta y mucho menos atrapada.

Diego y Lily barrían con la mirada el aire sin embargo no había señales de destellos dorados hasta que la esfera de alas pasó rozando el oído de la castaña, ella fue tras la snitch pero se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin no la seguía, cuando volteó él estaba suspendido al otro lado del estadio…

¡Me quieres decir qué está haciendo! –inquiría desesperada Atsumi a Dafne, ella se encogió de hombros tan desconcertada como su amiga.

En el aire Diego se acercó a la castaña y cuestionó cuando la escurridiza pelotita había vuelto a desaparecer.

¿Por qué no la atrapaste? – preguntó el rubio.

Porque debe ser un juego limpio – puntualizó ella. Diego asintió y luego viró suspendiendo su escoba a su lado y pasándose a la de Lily.

¿Qué haces? –saltó.

Jugar limpio –señaló el chico; cuando hubiesen avistado nuevamente la esfera dorada, él tomó la mano de la chica y la estiró para ir tras la pelota de alas.

Todo en las tribunas era confusión pues acaban de observar cómo la snitch trataba de huir de entre los dedos de la castaña, sin embargo la mano del rubio estaba envolviendo la de Lily.

¿Quién la atrapó? –murmuró Austin Finch-Fletchley, quien iba en 2do de la casa Hufflepuff. El público mantuvo un silencio de confusión…

La cara de Dafne era de sorpresa, pero la de Atsumi rayaba la ira y estaba más pálida que la tiza. Y es que por como veía las cosas Diego estaba más que interesado en esa castaña de ojos verdes.

James disimuladamente tenía una sonrisilla socarrona y una expresión enfadada, como si pensara que era irónica la vida que el chico que más le cayera mal en el mundo fuese quien ahora era algo así como su futuro cuñado; sacó la lengua y se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

La victoria finalmente fue concedida a Gryffindor, aunque los Slytherin alegaron e hicieron todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para desacreditar el fallo, sin embargo después del partido los leones se fueron a celebrar a su torre.

En los vestidores Diego fue amonestado fuertemente por su capitán Marcus Flint, pero al rubio no le importó, estaba feliz de que la castaña hubiese ganado que las reprimendas sólo eran insignificantes zumbidos a los lejos. Con suerte Atsumi estaría tan enojada que no lo buscaría, lo malo era enfrentarse a la molestia de Dafnely, de ella sí que le importaba lo que diría…

Los Slytherin abandonaron las duchas para ir a su mazmorra, el rubio se quedó un rato más en ellas. Cuando salía se encontró con Lily…

¿Quieres dar un paseo? – lo invitó con una sonrisa, Diego asintió casi inconcientemente pero con una expresión radiante.

No me esperaba lo que hiciste en el partido –dijo la chica mientras caminaban a los alrededores, casi llegando a una colina desde donde se podía ver el lago.

No siempre te voy a dejar ganar –comentó con una disimulada sonrisilla divertida, ella lo miró sorprendida.

A menos de que fueras mi novia – añadió en un tono de broma, como para ocultar que a él también le ponía nervioso. La castaña tragó saliva y lo vio con sonrojo, pero regresó su vista hacia el horizonte y juntos vieron el sol ponerse.

****

**Notas de Anyeli:**

**Para las porras utilicé un fragmento de la song: "Quiero" Las Divinas, serie patito feo. **

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Dedicado a Anita 1990**


	21. Chapter 21

**20**

**No Neguemos El Amor**

**El curso se fue volando, los partidos de Quidditch habían sido difíciles pero afortunadamente en victorias tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor estaban empatados, aunque en la final los leones se llevaron la copa. Las clases, pan comido para los Potter; James como era de esperar tuvo algunas observaciones desfavorecedoras en cuestión de conducta, aunque en muchas de ellas no estuvo incluida su hermana. Lily mantuvo su distancia gracias a la presencia de Diego puesto que estaba bastante concentrada en su amistad con él como para caer en las provocaciones de su hermanito. La banda cada día tenía más canciones, escritas obvio por la chica de ojos verdes; los ensayos se habían vuelto algo divertido y constante. Cuando llegó el verano su padre había decidido pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera, a Lily le encantaba porque tenía cerca a su mejor amiga; aunque James había encontrado la manera de hacerlas pasar algunos malos ratos. El tiempo para regresar al colegio había desaparecido como por arte de magia, y la mayor de los Potter había rezado por ello. Todo el verano ella y Diego se habían comunicado por medio de Cosmos y Aioria, hecho que le molestaba profundamente a James; los Malfoy se habían ido de vacaciones a Venecia, y según el ojigris era una ciudad muy romántica, palabras mejor dichas por Dafne. **

**El día del cumpleaños número 13 de Lily fueron al callejón Diagon a adquirir todo lo necesario para el curso, este año tendría nuevas materias. James se burló diciendo que su hermana ahora sí que había perdido por completo la razón y que él preferiría tener menos materias de ser posible, cuando ella expresó que le encantaría tener tiempo de sobra para poder tomar todas. Harry recordó cuando Hermione cursó muchas más de las que llevaban gracias a un giratiempo, pero no le agrada sugerirle ello a su hija, quería que la niña tuviese una vida normal y menos agitada. **

**El 1ro de Septiembre llegaron puntuales a la estación de King's Cross, los Weasley los esperaban en el andén 9 y ¾. Esta vez aparte de Ron y Luna también los acompañaban Molly y Arthur, los abuelos de Marín. Lily se había encariñado bastante con Robbie, el hermanito menor de sus amigos. El pequeño pelirrojo ya tenía 9 años y le había dicho que ya sólo le faltaban 2 años y estaría abordando ese tren junto con ellos, la castaña sonrió al escucharlo, sin duda lo extrañaría. **

**Si buscas dentro de mí encontrarás un país, **

**Viviendo en la luna. **

**Verás también un andén donde hay que tomar el tren,**

**Hacia la locura.**

**Se estaban despidiendo de la familia de Mar y Roy cuando vio venir a Diego acompañado de su abuela, era extraño pues a pesar de todo aún no conocía a Pansy Malfoy en persona, las veces anteriores Narcisa Malfoy era quien llevaba a sus nietos a la estación. El rubio sonrió ampliamente cuando se topó con ese par de ojos verdes, ella tenía una sonrisa igual de alegre. James frunció el entrecejo y abordó el tren lo más rápido posible, Dafne hizo algo muy similar pues trató de ignorar que Lily estaba cerca. Pero no fueron los únicos que tuvieron reacciones negativas, Cho se dio cuenta de todo e intentó distraer al ojigris, Roy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de exteriorizar su enfado porque Hannia apareció en la escena secuestrando su atención; Marín sólo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por soportar a Diego, y que conste que lo hacía por Lily. Harry no veía nada de extraño en que su hija se alegrara tanto por encontrarse nuevamente con su amigo, al parecer esa amistad cada vez era más fuerte y linda. **

**Lily abordó el tren justo cuando el rubio también subía, él le cedió el paso y le ayudó a subir. Una vez dentro del tren caminaron por el pasillo en busca de un vagón desocupado. **

**Hola – saludó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. **

**Hi – le sonrió media nerviosa, debía acostumbrarse a ese gesto. **

**Yo te veo más alto de lo que dijiste en tu última carta –comentó para disimular su sonrisita tonta. **

**Tal vez crecí más mientras dormía –él tampoco podía evitar ese sonrojo. **

**Tal vez –añadió divertida. **

**Te traje algo de Venecia – exclamó apresurado. **

**¡Qué bien! – dijo demasiado efusiva, entrando en el compartimento donde Marín y James estaban con caras de pocos amigos y mirando cada quien para su lado. Estos dos de plano tampoco se caían. **

**En ese mismo vagón viajando de polisón, **

**Van mis sentimientos.**

**Con rumbo siempre hacia el sur buscando un poco de luz,**

**Que encienden mis sueños. **

**Nick en cuanto los vio llegar buscó una excusa para salir de ahí no sin antes aventar un sarcástico e intencional comentario hacia el rubio, que sonó a: **_**apesta a agua estancada. **_**Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, el ojigris no le dio importancia sabía que el ojimiel no lo tragaba.**__**Marín se sentía como salero pero lo remedió escondiéndose detrás de la revista el Quisquilloso. Ambos chicos se sentaron, Nugget en cuanto vio a su dueña saltó y se enroscó en el asiento de a lado. El felino había entrado al tren en brazos de Marín. Charlaron un rato sobre en qué parte de Italia se localizaba Venecia; su amplia cultura arquitectónica, la pintura y música…**

**La pelirroja sólo soltaba esporádicas risitas, que a ellos no les inmutaban, aunque la castaña le lanzaba miradas de advertencia pero Marín se hacía la desentendida fingiendo estar concentrada en su revista. **__

**Sabías que Venecia es famosa en el mundo por sus canales, está construida en un archipiélago de 120 pequeñas islas y alrededor de 150 canales. Las islas están conectas por unos 400 puentes. Sus canales componen las calles que parten del Gran Canal, que es como una gran avenida por donde circulan las embarcaciones, grandes y pequeñas, las chicas son conocidas como góndolas –informó a modo de conversación. **

**¡Wow! –murmuró sorprendida la ojiverde. **

**Y su historia en magia es enorme y maravillosa, es…-continuaba contando más entusiasmado, la chica estaba atenta. **

**Por favor Diego, al paso que vas Lily se va a aburrir –interrumpió la pelirroja, con un sonidito de burla. **

**¿Marín, no será otra la aburrida? –Lily la miró significativamente. **

**Te dije que te traía un recuerdo de Venecia –se precipitó el rubio, como para cambiar el tema; fue a su baúl y lo bajó, éste casi le cae encima a Marín quien lo miró de una manera horrible. **

**Es una góndola –exclamó la castaña. - Ay Diego…no debiste –dijo mirando asombrada la nave a escala que el ojigris le acaba de obsequiar. **

**¡Qué bueno que te gustó! –expresó muy contento.**

**¿Bromeas?, ¡me encantó! - exclamó risueña, Mar intentó no arruinar el momento. **

**Dafne dice que le gustaría casarse en esa ciudad, pero que aún no conoce al chico indicado –comentó con una sonrisita, y es que pensaba en su hermana como si fuese una pequeña niña que aún soñaba con ese príncipe azul. **

**¿Crees que deberíamos presentarle a tu hermano? –soltó reflexivo. **

**No le deseo tanto a tu hermana –dijo con seriedad. **

**Lily – le miró negando, el rubio. **

**Dafne no me traga, pero no es para que yo le desee algo así –negó estremeciéndose. **

**¡Lily! –volvió a repetir, la pelirroja ya no se pudo contener y su risa se escuchó. **

**Mejor cuéntame…-cambió de tema la ojiverde. **

**Pues te platiqué casi todo en las cartas –el rubio se encogió de hombros. **

**Que más bien parecían cartas a Santa Claus –se le salió decir a la pelirroja. Ambos chicos la regresaron a ver. **

**Ups, no estoy aquí – se disculpó, volviéndose a esconder detrás de su revista. **

**Ay, me hubiera gustado tanto estar ahí –expuso con anhelo la castaña. **

**Lo estuviste –confesó, luego se dio cuenta de que se había echado de cabeza. **

**Si me besas te prometo amor,**

**Robarte hasta el alma.**

**Si me besas te prometo amor,**

**Robarte hasta el corazón, **

**Robarte hasta la mirada. **

**¿En serio? –rió, fingiendo bromear. **

**Sí – dijo también con ese tonito de broma. **

**Y tú te divertiste mucho en la casa de los Weasley –comentó, algo sarcástico. **

**Pues…-la castaña apenas iba a responder cuando Marín ya no pudo mantenerse al margen de ellos. **

**¡Sí que nos divertimos!-exclamó demasiado sarcástica. - Oh espera, casi, porque hubo algo que arruinó mi verano –señaló con voz un tanto molesta, mientras hablaba azotaba la revista sobre el asiento vacío a su lado, eso sobresaltó a Nugget que ocupaba el de enfrente. **

**¿Ah sí? – Diego arqueó las cejas, con una sonrisita demasiado retadora. Lily le lanzaba miradas de advertencia y súplica pero Marín continuó. **

**Sí, fuiste tú y tus cartas, y que en el 99% de las conversaciones tu nombre estuviese incluido – exclamó, pero entre su voz enojada parecía que tramaba algo. **

**Marín –remarcó la castaña, con los dientes apretados. **

**Ya admítanlo, se gustan –dijo con una sonrisota. **

**¡Marín! –gritó escandalizada, Lily. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos. **

**Voy a buscar a Royer, puede que lo salve de Hannia –se paró rápidamente.- Aunque en esa relación hay magia, como aquí – dijo aprisa encerrándolos en un corazón dibujado en el aire. **

**Si sigues hablando te consigo a mi hermano –advirtió con la mirada, sabía que su amiga no lo hacía de mala onda pero esta vez sí que había metido la pata, la había dejado en evidencia. **

**Si no le deseas ese tipo de desgracias a Dafne, ¿por qué a mí sí? ¡Lily, yo soy tu mejor amiga! –exclamó demasiado indignada. **

**Weasley, ya basta –atajó el rubio, mirándola significativamente. **

**Malfoy, está bien te dejo el campo libre –le lanzó una mirada similar. **

**Diviértete, mientras la enciclopedia te sigue ilustrando. ¡Yo ya no lo soporto, por Merlín! Si no me gusta ver libros, menos escucharlos. Y este de pasta rubia, ¡enfada! –enfatizó mientras salía del compartimento corriendo bruscamente la puerta. Los dos chicos la quedaron viendo sorprendidos. **

**Si buscas tras de mi piel, **

**Vas a poder entender cuánto te quiero. **

**Y el hada que vive en mí **

**Te llevaría hasta el fin, **

**De mis silencios. **

**Luego de esa extraña escena ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, Lily tomó en brazos a Nugget y se sentó. Diego intentaba ocultar que su original tono de piel pálido ahora era ruborizado. La castaña tenía como aliado a su cabello para cubrir sus mejillas que también estaban demasiado rojas. Después de unos minutos él tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio, se atrevió a retirar un mechón de la cara de la chica, con esto de paso sin querer acarició su mejilla, ella le regresó a ver sorprendida. **

**Debes saber que si yo hubiera tenido a alguien en Venecia que me escuchara, le hubiese hablado de ti todo el tiempo – confesó, Lily continuó sin decir nada. **

**Aunque creo que Cosmos también tendría una reacción parecida a la de Weasley, de poder hablar; tal vez una mordida tenga el mismo significado que los gritos de Weas…–añadió. **

**¿Por qué muchas veces la sigues llamando por su apellido? –interrumpió, por fin hablando. **

**Costumbre, además no es mi amiga –desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. **

**Porque no quieres. **

**¿Yo? –terció sarcástico. **

**Ustedes se conocen de años, ¿qué pasó antes como para que se traten así? - al rubio la cuestión pareció incomodarle. **

**Es largo de contar, y mejor que te lo cuente ella –dijo como si eso zanjara el tema, a toda consta fingía encontrar algo interesante en el pasillo. Lily se percató así que mejor prefirió ya no indagar, aunque sin duda le preguntaría a Marín. **

**Sé que me vas a encontrar **

**Viajando en la soledad, de mis sentimientos. **

**Con rumbo siempre hacia el sur buscando un poco de luz,**

**Que encienden mis sueños. **

**La castaña volvió a quedarse callada, Diego se disculpó diciendo que iba a ver si no se le ofrecía algo a Dafne, y la dejó sola para que ella se alistara. Cuando se dio cuenta que afuera estaba ya oscuro, decidió que era hora de cambiarse. **

**Después de ponerse el uniforme metió a Nugget en su canastilla…Diego entró en el compartimento y la encontró distraída cerrando su baúl casi a la fuerza. **

**¿Te ayudo? –preguntó mientras se hincaba a su lado. **

**Es por el monstruoso libro de los monstruos –explicó la chica. **

**Ah ya…-el ojigris sonrió levemente, sentándose sobre el baúl. **

**Lo tenía controlado, pero esta vez ya ni las caricias sirvieron –dijo ceñuda. **

**El mío está en una caja metálica y cerrada con magia, no la he abierto así me lo envió Vladimir –dijo casi sin aliento, con trabajos pero logró cerrar el baúl de su amiga. **

**Debiste ver la cara del vendedor cuando adquirimos tres –rió vacilante, con una expresión de compadecer al dueño de Flourish y Blotts. **

**Ah…-hizo una mueca, sabía que se refería a los mellizos. Lily recordó el último incidente entre Marín y Diego, así que prefirió ya no hablar más del tema. El rubio se dio cuenta que ella había entendido su incomodidad pero para no arruinarlo iba a abordar un tema nuevo, en eso el tren se detuvo con un frenón y su baúl se precipitó casi cayéndole encima a Lily, el chico fue más ágil y la jaló pero por la fuerza la castaña terminó cayendo encima de él. **

**Te lastimé, perdón –se disculpó apenada, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, lo más rápido posible porque estaba aplastando a su amigo. **

**No hay cuidado…- respondió sin aire. **

**¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó cuando ella lo ayudó a incorporarse. **

**Si me besas te prometo amor,**

**Robarte hasta el alma.**

**Si me besas te prometo amor,**

**Robarte hasta el corazón, **

**Robarte hasta la mirada. **

**Sí –asintió, percatándose que estaban tomados de las manos, durante esos microsegundos se quedaron así y viéndose, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente…podían sentir sus respiraciones muy cerca... se iban a dar un beso cuando… **

**¡Ya llegamos!-exclamó la voz de Harry, ambos chicos regresaron a verlo entre sobresaltados y sonrojados. - ¿Sintieron el frenón?, es que el tren se averió pero ya lo están arreglando- dijo entrando en el compartimento. **

**¿Estás bien? –preguntó al notar que ella se comportaba extraño y un baúl estaba abierto sobre el piso. **

**Voy por Dafne –apuró el rubio, cerrando su baúl, lo sujetó del mango y con una seña de saludo salió del lugar. Harry contrajo el entrecejo y se acercó para abrazar a Lily, como si se cerciorase que estaba ilesa. La castaña hizo una cara de **_**por qué a mí.**_

**¿Dónde está James? **

**Tu hijo se perdió de mi vista gracias a Merlín, desde que partimos de Londres –gruñó acida, jaló su baúl del piso y tomó la canastilla de Nugget. **

**Papá, te veo en el colegio, ok –salió a zancadas. Harry la miró desconcertado. **

**Ella y Marín se encontraron cuando hacían fila para abordar los carruajes. **

**¿Cómo te fue con el rubio? –preguntó como quien no quiere, pero con una disimulada sonrisita pícara. **

**Al paso que voy con tu ayuda, la de mi hermano y mi papá…me quedaré soltera el resto de la vida –dijo haciendo una mueca sarcástica, y subió al carruaje. Donde compartirían lugar con Paola Weasley y otra Gryffindor de 4to curso. **

**Oye, a mí no me digas nada, yo me esfumé –se defendió la pelirroja, alcanzándola. **

**Sí, pero primero metiste la pata –le clavó la mirada, su amiga se había sentado a lado suyo. **

**Ay yo qué culpa tengo que ustedes se hagan los menzos. Ambos se gustan, ya sólo les falta decirlo –señaló Marín. **

**Casi nos damos un beso…-confesó en voz quedita, mirando para otro lado. **

**Eso tienes que contarlo con lujo de detalle –los ojos azules de la pelirroja se iluminaron. **

**Te enterarás hasta después de la cena –dijo soltando una risita burlona. **

**Ay, serás capaz…-Marín entornó su vista, la castaña miraba por la ventana. **

**Los carruajes se acercaban a Hogwarts bajo la luz de luna…Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, de todas formas tendría más oportunidades con Diego, al menos sabía que él también sentía algo por ella. **

********

Hola

Pues aquí les dejo el nuevo episodio, la historia va algo rápido pero es que me faltan pocos capítulos para iniciar la trama, donde se comenzará a resolver el misterio de qué pasó con Hermione.

Song de fondo: Si me besas- Eiza Gonzáles, mejor conocida como Lola.

¡Mil Gracias por su tiempo para leer!

Gaby Potter28

Anita1990

de corazón agradezco sus cometarios^^

Anyeli Potter Granger


	22. Chapter 22

**21**

**Bruja, Hada**

Transcurría la última tarde del 3er curso de Lily y Diego, como ya no tenían ninguna clase y los exámenes ya los habían terminado, les permitieron ensayar después de la comida.

Se encontraban todos los de la banda MP3 reunidos en el aula que McGonagall les prestaba para los ensayos; Diego permaneció de pie recargado entre Lily y Marín quienes estaban sentadas al frente de la plataforma que utilizaban como escenario, Roy se había recargado cruzado de brazos en un pilar cercano, y James se sentó en una silla frente a las chicas.

No lo puedo creer, hoy es el último día que estaremos juntos –dijo con tristeza Lily.

Por lo menos en este año – señaló la pelirroja.

Sí, y ni siquiera hemos tenido una presentación oficial –suspiró Roy.

La verdad, es injusto, no nos dejaron tocar en los bailes de Halloween ni de Navidad porque somos de tercero. Las descerebradas de las porristas tienen los partidos de Aquaditch y Quidditch para lucirse –se quejó Marín, poniéndose de pie de un brinco. El rubio frunció el entrecejo ante este comentario, porque su hermana es parte de la escuadra.

Velo de esta forma, el otro curso seremos de cuarto, y puede que sí toquemos en el baile de Navidad… - animó su mellizo.

Yo no me siento mal por eso –comentó con un tono de _sin importancia_, James.

Porque no te interesa la banda- la ojiazul lo miró fulminante.

Soy parte de ella te guste o no, y si no me interesara no estaría aquí –respondió con un tono retador.

Pues sería mejor - Mar dio un paso amenazante hacia el ojimiel.

¡Ya paren de discutir!, mejor canto –reprendió la castaña; tanto Marín como Diego la regresaron a ver con cara de _a ti y a James les hemos soportado discusiones peores_, pero la ojiverde ni se percató de sus expresiones.

Ay no por favor, es mejor oír los gritos de tu amiga –dijo James con un tono burlón.

Ja, ja qué chistoso – Lily le lanzó una fea mirada, y fue al micrófono.

Ya, Lily – intervino la pelirroja antes de que se convirtiera en una verdadera pelea entre ellos.

Ok, toquemos la de Love just is –avisó a sus demás compañeros.

Ah…-Roy contrajo el entrecejo, sabía el verdadero significado de la letra de esa canción.

_Ya__, la que le escribiste a Diego_ – murmuró sarcástico James, cuando pasó a lado de Lily, ella entornó peligrosa su mirada hacia él.

Es la que tenía reservada para el baile de Navidad pero bueno, no nos llamaron… - dijo intentando explicar, aunque sólo necesitaba una justificación delante del rubio porque sus amigos y hermano ya sabían la verdad.

Va… - suspiró nerviosa, ellos asintieron avisando que estaban listos para comenzar a tocar.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_

_Cuando la noche no caiga y el sol no brille  
And you see the best as you close your eyes.  
y veas lo mejor al cerrar tus ojos._

_When you reach the top as you bottom out  
cuando alcances la cima mientras te estás cayendo_

_But you understand what it's all about.  
pero tú entiendes de qué se trata todo esto._

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
Nada es como parece_

_In your life or in your dreams._

_en tu vida o en tus sueños.  
It don't make sense, what can you do?  
Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué puedes hacer?_

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_porque yo no trataré de encontrarle sentido por ti._

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
El amor simplemente es... cualquier cosa puede ser  
Love just is... you and me  
el amor simplemente es... tú y yo._

_Nothing less and nothing more  
nada menos y nada más_

_I don't know what I love you for... love just is._

_no sé qué amo... el amor simplemente es._

- Mientras cantaba Lily tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente estaba apareciendo cada momento vivido con Diego.

_When you ask to stay and disappear  
Cuando preguntas si estar o desaparecer_

_It seems you're gone but you're really here  
parece que te has ido pero realmente estás aquí._

_When every move seems out of place  
cuando cualquier movimiento parece fuera de lugar_

_But every kiss is filled with grace.  
pero cada beso está lleno de gracia._

_Some things never get defined_

_Algunas cosas nunca tienen definición  
In your heart or in your mind_

_en tu corazón o en tu mente.  
It don't make sense, what can you do?_

_Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué puedes hacer?  
So I won't try makin sense of you.  
porque yo no trataré de encontrarle sentido por ti._

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
El amor simplemente es... cualquier cosa puede ser  
Love just is... you and me  
el amor simplemente es... tú y yo._

_Nothing less and nothing more  
nada menos y nada más_

_I don't know what I love you for... love just is._

_no sé qué amo... el amor simplemente es._

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Nunca me preguntes las razones_

_I can't get to you  
no puedo dártelas._

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Nunca me preguntes las razones_

_Why I live for you... I just do.  
por qué yo vivo por ti... simplemente lo hago._

_I just do_

_simplemente lo hago._

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
Nada es como parece_

_In your life or in your dreams._

_en tu vida o en tus sueños.  
It don't make sense, what can you do?  
Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué puedes hacer?_

_So I won't try makin' sense of you._

_porque yo no trataré de encontrarle sentido por ti._

- La castaña abrió los ojos y el último coro lo cantó, inconscientemente viendo al rubio.

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
El amor simplemente es... cualquier cosa puede ser  
Love just is... you and me.  
el amor simplemente es... tú y yo._

_Nothing less and nothing more  
nada menos y nada más_

_I don't know what I love you for... love just is._

_no sé qué amo... el amor simplemente es._

_Love just is…_

_El amor simplemente es…_

Cuando terminó de cantar sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma especial, mientras el ojigris la veía, pero la pálida piel de sus mejillas estaba muy ruborizada.

¡Buen ensayo! ¡Muy buena rola!, ¡Maravillosa! –felicitó demasiado efusivo, nervioso al decir verdad.

Gracias - la castaña lo miró desconcertada por ese comportamiento, los demás también observaban extrañados.

Debo irme – se precipitó, caminando hacia la puerta muy apurado.

¿A dónde? – preguntó la pelirroja, mirándolo sacada de onda.

Tengo practica – se excusó.

Es el último día de clases, ya no hay más partidos – contradijo con una risilla sarcástica y burlona.

Aún así, debo estar en forma – argumentó él, y salió antes de que alguien más lo cuestionara. Tanto Roy como James embozaron una sonrisita maliciosa, aunque cada quien tenía sus motivos. Lily lo vio irse decepcionada, y se dejó caer en el escalón del escenario, Roy y Marín se sentaron a sus lados; mientras el ojimiel aprovechó para escaparse.

Lily, al paso que vas si quieres que Diego sea tu novio vas a tener que lanzártele pero en serio –concluyó su amiga, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Será el próximo año, mañana me voy a Florida –suspiró desilusionada.

No te entusiasma mucho la idea –comentó Roy, como para cambiar el tema; a él no le agradaba para nada la posibilidad de que la ojiverde y el rubio se hicieran novios.

Es playa yo… ya sabes… -desvió la mirada, apenada.

Oh, cierto…- el ojiazul también se avergonzó, pues Marín lo reprendió con la mirada.

Sí la verdad… playa y yo no es buena combinación –quiso bromear la castaña, aunque no pudo ocultar su tristeza por lo que pasó con Diego.

Ay amiga, al menos espero que haya entendido que la canción era para él…- comentó. - _¿o tendré que decírselo otra vez?_- pensó irónica, la pelirroja.

No creo, después del beso fallido… todo el año estuvo evadiendo el tema, como si jamás hubiese pasado… simplemente amigos, no es que me queje pero… - soltó un suspiro resignada.

¡Todos los hombres son unos lentos! –chasqueó la lengua Marín.

Oye, gracias –protestó con sarcasmo, su hermano.

Roy, nadie te está ofendiendo a ti –negó la chica.

Se te olvida que yo soy niño –recalcó indignado, el ojiazul.

No, pero tú no eres como Diego –contradijo.

¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo es Diego?- la miró molesto.

Guapo y…

Y yo no… -sus ojos azules la miraron dolido.

Ay, no lo tomes así –se puso de pie y se paró frente a él, tomándolo de las manos. - Tú eres guapo de otra forma –quiso componer.

Ya déjalo así, quieres – jaló sus manos con algo de brusquedad, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¡Lo que iba a decir era que él es guapo y creído! –gritó la pelirroja. - Y tú guapo y lindo… -añadió, bajado la voz casi al final porque su hermano ya no la escucharía.

Además de que es igual de tarado que James –dijo más para su amiga, Lily la miró negando.

¿Me hablaban? – justo en ese instante el aludido venía llegando, comiendo una fruta. Las dos chicas lo ignoraron, aunque no pudieron evitar una risita cuando él había entrado justo después de que Marín dijera que era un_ tarado_.

Creo que heriste los sentimientos de Roy –la ojiverde la hizo ver su error.

Ay cómo crees, él no se siente así porque sí –rió con un tono de_ es absurdo._ La castaña no estaba de acuerdo, en verdad Roy se veía muy afectado.

Mejor vamos a buscar a Diego, y me canso que no te vas hasta que sean novios –la tomó de la muñeca y la apuró hacia la salida.

Marín, tampoco lo voy a obligar- negó escandalizada.

Sólo es cuestión de darle un empujoncito –tranquilizó la pelirroja.

James, con una mirada extraña, de traerse algo entre manos, las siguió.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch vieron a Vladimir sentado en las vacías tribunas de Slytherin; el rubio estaba volando, al parecer sin objetivo, sólo daba vueltas al campo. Lucía contrariado, como si quisiera olvidar algo…

Fue en ese momento que vio a la castaña parada en la entrada y frenó bruscamente, por lo mismo casi se caía de la escoba.

La ojiverde del susto se aferró a quien tenía enfrente, y resultaba que era su hermano.

_¡__Ey Lily, podrías hacerme el favor de soltarme!_ – dijo con voz ahogada, ella en cuanto se percató le dio un empujón, como si fuese imposible que ella lo hubiera abrazado en otra ocasión. James se frotó el cuello y respiró profundamente, como para llenar de aire sus pulmones por los segundos que le faltó. Afortunadamente el rubio pudo subir a la escoba de nuevo y aterrizó del otro lado del campo, cerca de las tribunas de su casa; Vladi lo alcanzaba.

Si tanto te preocupaba que tu amorcito se cayera, es que en realidad aceptas que no sabe volar –comentó burlón el ojimiel.

No es tú –ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Obvio no- rió James. - Ya quisiera serlo –hizo una mueca arrogante. Las dos chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Para empezar, si alguien me gusta tendría el valor de decírselo. Y si no me gusta, no huiría de ella –soltó una risilla socarrona. Para las emociones de Lily fue un golpe bajo, la expresión en su rostro era de dolor.

¡Ya vete, estorbas! –lo corrió Marín, mirándolo asesinamente. El chico salió disparado, y es que en verdad esa mirada lo intimidaba.

Nosotras también nos vamos- musitó la castaña.

Claro que no- contradijo la pelirroja.

Tú no conoces a James…- exhaló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Él sabe algo – añadió.

Lily, ¡por Merlín!, no le hagas caso… Se necesita ser ciego para no ver que Diego también te quiere –exclamó la ojiazul.

Entonces, por qué no me lo dice –se le escaparon las lágrimas.

Porque es tonto, le da pena –dijo, consolando a su amiga.

Y la que se va soy yo –se despidió apurada. La de ojos verdes la miró desconcertada hasta que regresó a ver, y quien caminaba hacia ella era el rubio.

Lily – le llamó.

Vine por… será mejor que me vaya –trató de ocultar que estaba llorando.

No, espera. ¿Damos un paseo? – la detuvo.

Necesito decirte algo –pidió, sus ojos grises brillaron misteriosamente.

Ok – ella asintió.

****

**Notas de Anyeli:**

Pues hasta aquí dejo este capítulo… espero sea de su agrado. A mí me gusta mucho escribir acerca de las vivencias de Lily & cía. Es como me imagino que sería la nueva generación de Hogwarts.

***

Diego no había escuchado la song de _Love Just is_ antes, porque Lily la escribió en vacaciones de invierno y la ensayó con el resto de la banda en su casa. Por cierto, la rola en realidad es de Hilary Duff y su nombre en español es: _el amor simplemente es_.

Y sí, el titulo tiene que ver con la song Bruja Hada de David Cavazos, escuchándola me inspiré para escribir este capítulo; sobre todo la parte donde Diego ve a Lily en el campo de quidditch.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nocturnal Depression:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de actualizar más rápido; sí, ya quiero que se sepa de Hermione.

Sobre Víktor sólo te puedo adelantar que él será un personaje clave en la historia.

A todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer la historia, mil tanx.

Anyeli Potter Granger


	23. Chapter 23

**22**

**Historia De Un Beso**

Lily y Diego caminaron en silencio por los terrenos de Hogwarts… El sol rayaba tiñendo de naranja las aguas del lago mientras parecía no tener prisa por ocultarse. Ellos decidieron sentarse a las orillas de éste, bajo la ancestral Haya...

Sin darse cuenta una atmósfera romántica los comenzaba a envolver.

_Yo no quería quererte,_

_Y no lo pude evitar._

_Creí poder defenderme,_

_Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar._

Ella evitaba mirarlo, Diego la observaba; los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba que lo vieran, ahora lucían tristes…

Disculpa por mi reacción de hace rato, por salir así del ensayo –abordó, cuando ella había soltado un suspiro.

No tienes que hacerlo –negó sorprendida.

Es que hay una razón, muy importante… es algo complicado, con lo que aún lucho –explicó.

Cómo… - ella no entendía.

Lily somos amigos, los mejores pero… - esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada.

¿Pero? –sus ojos verdes lo vieron confundida.

Necesito contarte algo, debo contártelo… -jugaba con sus manos.

Pues suéltalo… - sin darse cuenta se mordía el labio inferior con ansiedad. Gesto que al ojigris le mataba.

Sabes, todas las noches cuando duermo, hay una vocecita en mi cabeza… su voz, Su canción –confesó, viendo hacia el lago.

¿De quién? –se precipitó temerosa, recordando las palabras de James. "_Si no me gustara, no huiría de ella" _

De una niña, que me… hace sentir diferente - esta vez la vio, aunque de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en el pasto, como si hubiera descubierto algo interesante en él.

¿Te gusta alguien? – dijo con una vocecita triste.

Y quiero decírselo.

¿Y por qué no se lo dices? –si no era correspondida, al menos deseaba que su amigo fuera feliz.

Eso intento - dijo tragando saliva y tratando por todos los medios que su voz no huyese. De pronto tomó su mano, aunque la de ella sudaba y sin querer se había puesto fría, mientras que sus latidos podían oírse hasta la torre de astronomía.

_No me digas que __no me quieres y que te gusta Atsumi_ –murmuró, pero él casi pudo entenderle.

¿Qué? – sus ojos grises la vieron impactado; _moría por sacarla de su error confesarle que era a ella a quien él quería, iba a hacerlo cuando. _

Ahhhh… - alguien gritó, se oyó un fuerte estruendo, como de una rama rompiéndose; muchas hojas cayeron junto con un golpe seco que levantó una polvadera. Ambos chicos se incorporaron de inmediato, sobresaltados pero sin soltarse de las manos. Trataron de ver qué había causado ese alboroto y entre la nube de polvo distinguieron un bulto gris y blanco.

¿James? - dijo la castaña, soltando a Diego y acercándose al estudiante que estaba hecho un ovillo. Hubo un quejido como respuesta, el chico se paró sobándose el brazo y la cadera.

¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! - de inmediato saltó la chica.

Sabes, esa es una buena pregunta - apuró con un tono adolorido, haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó volteando a ver hacia arriba, dos chicos asomaron la cabeza entre ramas más arriba de la que se había quebrado.

¿Kevin?, ¿Zack? - exclamó estupefacta.

¿Buscando peras en el haya? -vaciló Kev.

No, a James se le perdió Aioria - compuso Zack.

¡¿Perdiste a Aioria?! -reclamó indignada, regresando a ver inquisidoramente a su hermano.

No - se precipitó Nick, mirando a sus amigos con reproche.

¿No?, ¡Entonces qué hacen! ¡Estaban Espiándonos! - gritó enojada.

Algo así - se le salió decir al ojimiel.

¡¿Qué?! - chilló Lily, adquiriendo un color rojo escarlata en el rostro.

Es que James nos dijo que veníamos a evitar una desgracia - argumentó el chico Macmillan, desde lo alto.

¡¿Cómo?! - bramó viendo a su hermano, sus ojos verdes brillaban con peligrosidad.

Sí, que lo ayudáramos a salvarlo. A impedir que lo emparentaras con los Malfoy -agregó Zack Finnigan.

¿Que vienes a impedir Qué? - Lily estaba a punto de írsele encima. El rubio, quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada y se limitaba a presenciar todo y ver constantemente a los dos Potter y a los otros dos que continuaban trepados en el Haya, miró fulminante a James.

Bien, hace rato cuando me escapé del ensayo mientras tú le contabas a Roy y Marín sobre tu intento fallido con Diego… yo caminaba hacia el comedor y escuché que él le decía a Vladimir que no sabía cómo pero hoy se te iba a declarar - explicó, diciendo todo esto de manera apresurada.

¡Nos seguiste! Es Decir, ¡Nos Siguieron! - respingó la castaña, combinándose en sus mejillas el rojo furia con el rojo vergüenza. Diego abrió la boca muy sorprendido.

Por eso estabas con nosotras en el campo de Quidditch, por eso me dijiste eso tan cruel –concluyó, con reclamo.

¡Lily, este güerejo está horrible! ¡No lo quiero para padre de mis sobrinos!-expuso sin pena, señalando al Slytherin.

¿Ah?-musitó la ojiverde, palideciendo. Al ojigris se le habían subido los colores al rostro, más allá del enojo por el insulto de James estaba la frase: _Padre de los hijos de Lily. _

¡Es un Malfoy! Hay miles de estudiantes en este colegio, por qué precisamente él. Qué tan grave puede ser lo que te he hecho como para que me castigues de esta forma -exclamó con tono realmente sufrido. - Ya sé que no me quieres, pero…

¡Deja De Decir Estupideces y Lárgate De Aquí Sino Quieres Que Te Convierta En Algo Más Horrible De Lo Que Ya Eres! -estalló Lily, sacando su varita.

Tienes razón, son tal para cual- decía apurado el ojimiel, retrocediendo unos pasos.

¡Nickolas James Potter Granger! ¡Quiero que te desaparezcas de mi vista en este instante! – amenazó, apuntándole con la varita.

Nos vemos luego - apuraron Zack y Kev, quienes se habían bajado del Haya y veían atemorizados a la chica, luego se fueron corriendo.

James en cambio se quedaba; jaló a Diego y a Lily y los juntó, sus caras se quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Al mal paso darle prisa -expuso con voz de nauseas.- Adelante, arruinen mi vida- añadió exagerando ese tono de ofendido. Tanto Diego como Lily se vieron, pero no pretendían decir ni aceptar nada delante de Nickolas, así que se separaron fulminando con la mirada al ojimiel.

Ok, me voy, no quiero ser testigo de esta desgracia. ¿Yo, cuñado de un Malfoy? - La ojiverde veía a James y luego al lago, con la esperanza de que saliese el calamar gigante y se lo tragase. O mejor a ella…

_Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote,_

_Si te gano pierdo libertad._

_Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

_Una vez que James se alejaba..._

Disculpa al enano, es un idiota que jamás sabe lo que dice - dijo riendo de una forma burlona, para aligerar la situación. Diego sonreía y volvía a tomar de la mano a Lily, ella dejaba de reírse para prestarle atención.

Pues esta vez sí lo supo, y no tienes porqué negar que me quieres.

Diego… -ella sintió que el aire se le escapaba.

Yo le confesé mis sentimientos por ti a Vladimir… - no entendía pero los nervios se habían ido y un valor inexplicable ocupó su lugar.

¿Qué? - ella pestañeó como si pensara que no había escuchado bien.

Desde hace tiempo debí decírtelo - la tomó por la barbilla, sus miradas se conectaron.- Yo también quería besarte en el tren cuando regresamos este curso… Y aunque estoy aterrado y me niegue a reconocerlo, quiero amarte libremente –el rubio sonrió pero no dijo más, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente, sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y cálido. Aquel que pese a no ser el primero de ellos sí de los dos. Con una magia mucho más grande de la que alguno de los dos pudo llegar a imaginar.

¿Quieres ayudarme a conocer el amor verdadero? -dijo, quitándole un bucle de su cara mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

¿Ser novios? - balbuceó.

Pedirte ser mi novia me sonaba muy tradicional, por eso quise decírtelo con estas palabras - explicó.

Entonces sí quiero descubrir contigo el significado de amor - sonrió y lo volvía a besar.

_No me importa lo que piensen los demás,_

_Tú eres toda mi verdad._

_No me importa quién estuvo antes de mí,_

_Yo te quiero hacer feliz._

_Ven bésame sin miedo,_

_Con el corazón._

Con que novios, ¿ah? -exhaló como asimilando la idea, el rubio asintió rozando su nariz con la de ella. - No quiero imaginar qué va a pensar tu familia cuando sepa que sales con la hija del peor enemigo de tu papá - soltó una risita, con sarcasmo.

Sabes algo, hasta hace unos minutos esa era mi preocupación, pero ahora ya no me importa - Diego negó sonriendo serenamente, acomodándole el cabello detrás de su oreja, con una caricia.

¿Y tu hermana? - abordó.

A ti no te importó lo que dijo James - el ojigris se encogió de hombros.

Nunca me han importado sus opiniones - terció haciendo una mueca de simplicidad, disfrazando un poco ese tono ácido.

Yo pienso que más de lo que crees -la miró significativamente.

¿Cómo?- se hizo la que no entendía.

Porque te afecta mucho lo que te dice -descubrió.

No es verdad -replicó.

Shuss -el chico puso un dedo en sus labios.- Ya no hay que pensar en los demás -susurró cerca de su boca, a punto de besarla otra vez. Pero en eso un fuerte grito los alertó. - ¡Diego! - la voz que reconocieron como la de Dafne, pero no venía sola, cierta Ravenclaw de rasgos orientales la acompañaba. De inmediato se ocultaron detrás del Haya, y lo que ellas avanzaban ellos se ocultaban rodeando el árbol.

¡El engreído de James te dijo que aquí los había visto! - chilló con enojo y frustración Cho, intercambiando una mirada con Dafne.

****

Minutos después en el vestíbulo el Slytherin y la Gryffindor habían llegado corriendo para escapar de las chicas.

¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el rubio.

Que si Atsumi me detestaba por ser tu amiga, ahora me va a odiar. Pero tampoco me importa - le dijo, pasando una mano por el pecho de él. Diego contrajo el entrecejo, y esbozó una media sonrisa.

Siempre ha querido salir contigo, ¿nunca consiguió nada? - soltó mordiéndose los labios.

Sólo me robó un beso, pero fue extraño - confesó, e hizo una mueca como si recordarlo no le hiciese sentir muy cómodo.

¿Extraño? - se desconcertó, arqueando la ceja.

Sí, fue tan rápido que me golpeó la nariz y terminé viendo estrellitas -dijo, sobándose instintivamente la nariz. Lily relajó su expresión y sonrió, luego para sorpresa del ojigris lo besó en la nariz.

¿Ahora qué viste?-preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa.

Otro tipo de estrellas, además escuché un coro celestial -expresó brillándole los ojos, rodeó la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él.

Ah si que yo soy la voz de tu cabeza – rió un poco sonrojada, tomaría su tiempo acostumbrase, pero sin duda no costaría ningún trabajo.

Así es… Recuerdas que cuando nos comenzamos a llevar te dije que fue tu canción la que me hizo ir a la audición- ella asintió. - Y ahora fue otra de tus letras la que me hizo olvidar todos mis temores y continuar con este sentimiento… Eres mi canción –recargó su frente en la de ella, los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron. Entonces unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

**Notas:**

Para escribir este capítulo debo decirles que me inspiré escuchando la canción _Un beso para mí_ que interpreta Laura Esquivel/de la serie patito feo.

Y los fragmentos que utilicé de fondo son de las rolas: No me quiero enamorar- Kalimba

Bésame sin miedo- RBD.

¡Gracias por leer!

Anyeli


	24. Chapter 24

**23**

**Estarás**

_Guardo en silencio mis besos,_

_Despídete sin voltear._

_Porque al besarte me pierdo,_

_Pero a mi corazón quién le puede explicar._

_Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote,_

_Si te gano pierdo libertad._

_Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

Al siguiente día comenzaban las vacaciones y Lily se iría con su papá y James a Florida. Diego se había levantado muy temprano para poder estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible antes de la inevitable despedida. Subió las gradas saltando de dos en dos escalones, el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Buscó a la castaña, cuando de pronto escuchó que lo llamaban. Al voltear vio a Lily sonriéndole desde lo alto de las gradas, la chica bajaba corriendo a su encuentro. Y se lanzaba hacia él, uniéndose en un reconfortante abrazo.

¡Qué haces abrazando a esta...! Sangre mestiza - chilló una vocecita, la misma que le costó articular palabra. Lily y Diego se separaron sorprendidos pero con miradas fulminadoras hacia la persona que había pronunciado aquellas malintencionadas palabras.

¡Atsumi, piérdete!- espetó la ojiverde.

Para tu información, Lily es mi novia. Eso responde tu pregunta de por qué la abrazo - expresó el rubio, tomando de la mano a la Gryffindor y avanzando hacia la salida. Ante la expresión de estar a punto de desmayarse de la chica de rasgos orientales.

¡¿Cómo?!- chilló, pero ellos ya no la regresaron a ver.

El viaje de regreso no separaron hasta que llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, a pesar de las protestas de Dafne y los gimoteos de Atsumi.

La despedida sería algo difícil…

Te extrañaré - le susurró al oído.

Yo también - dijo la castaña, abrazándolo con más fuerza antes de separarse.

Es hora de irse - exhaló con tristeza el rubio.

Nos vemos el 1ro de Septiembre - le sonrió la chica. - ¿Escribirás?

A diario, y con faltas de ortografía para hacerte sentir bien corrigiéndolas –él prometió con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella le guiñó un ojo, el ojigris sonrió más ampliamente y la iba a besar pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por Harry.

¡Lily! - la llamó, ella parpadeó con molestia. Diego la vio con cara de _ni modo,_ y se encogió de hombros.

¡Qué oportuno, Papá! - apretó los dientes y lo regresó a ver. Diego la tomó por última vez de la mano rápidamente, ella se la soltó con tristeza y se dio la vuelta para alejarse con su padre.

¿Qué fue eso? -interrogó cuando avanzaban por el andén hacia la barrera que dividía el mundo mágico del muggle.

Te explico en el auto - dijo enfadada.

¡Cómo que en el auto, me quieres decir qué hacías besando a Diego Malfoy! -exigió.

No lo besé, gracias a ti - ironizó con reproche, caminando a zancadas.

Te lo dije, Lily lo tiene por Novio. N-O-V-I-O -decía burlonamente James.

Qué inteligente, ¿acabas de aprender a deletrear? - regresó a ver con hastío a su hermano. Harry los observaba pero ni siquiera los reprendió por eso, iba demasiado consternado por el hecho de saber que su niñita tenía novio, y para empeorar el asunto era el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

¿Y tu güerejo ya aprendió a nadar, o por lo menos a volar? - rió.

¡Te callas!, tú ni siquiera te atreverías a acercarte a una escoba - espetó con sarcasmo, atravesó la barrera. Nick se quedó atrás, intentó reclamar pero parecía un pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca, finalmente no dijo nada y la cerró tragándose su coraje.

James fue el siguiente en llegar al mundo muggle.

Ya sé que fuiste tú el que les dijo a esas dos… "niñas" que estábamos en el lago –comunicó sarcástica, y su mirada brilló peligrosamente. El ojimiel se hizo el desentendido, sin embargo esa mirada sí lo intimidó. Harry los alcanzó y los apuró hacia el estacionamiento donde los esperaban los señores Granger.

****

**Notas: **

Bueno, Lily y Diego ya son novios, ahora no sólo tienen que enfrentarse a Atsumi, Dafne y James, sino a sus respectivos padres.

¿Oigan, podrían decirme qué opinan de esta relación?

**Nocturnal Depression:** Lo que me comentaste de que para Harry sería difícil ver a su hija con Diego, de cierta forma también yo lo pensé, porque le recordarán a Herm y a Draco.

Y de corazón mil gracias por tus comentarios.

***

El titulo de este capítulo nació escuchando la song de Estarás/Kabah misma que lo inspiró.

Nos leemos pronto, y de nuevo gracias por su tiempo.

Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger


	25. Chapter 25

**24**

**Cuando pienso en ti**

Los Potter estaban pasando el verano en una preciosa cabaña que Harry había alquilado en la zona costera de Tampa, en la costa oeste de la Florida. Para Lily las vacaciones se estaban haciendo eternas, el mes de Julio estaba por finalizar, al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número 14 y no lo pasaría con Diego…

La castaña se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana observando el ocaso, un sol naranja se ocultaba en las aguas del mar pintando de amarillo las nubes… Comenzó a cantar una melodía que había escrito durante la noche anterior.

_No creí que iba a enamorarme así,_

_Tenerte entre mis brazos es como tocar el cielo para mí._

_Descubrí otra manera de sentir,_

_Y todo es diferente desde que te conocí._

_Cuando pienso en ti me muero de amor,_

_Se encienden las luces de mi corazón._

_Cuando pienso en ti me muero de amor_

_Si tengo el cielo, el cielo te doy…_ - soltó un suspiro. De pronto alguien puso una mano en su hombro, la chica dio un leve respingo y regresó a ver para encontrarse con su papá.

¡Qué hermosa canción!, ¿es para él? –comentó con naturalidad, pero clavó la mirada hacia la ventana, como si viese el mar. La chica lo miró contrariada, sabía bien que a su progenitor no mucho le había gustado la noticia de su noviazgo con el rubio.

Lily… sé que… -titubeó, como si quisiera decir algo importante. Pero fueron interrumpidos, esta vez no sólo se había escuchado el ya acostumbrado portazo avisando que James regresaba de su día en la playa, sino que ahora fue acompañado por un grito molesto. – ¡Ay, bendita lechuza, me mordiste! ¡Genial, lo que faltaba!

Y ahora qué - ironizó la ojiverde, Harry regresó a ver desconcertado; en ese instante James entró en su habitación, venía escurriendo, con una toalla en el cuello y sus bermudas rojas estaban empapadas.

Es para ti – dijo aventándole una cajita cuadrada envuelta en un papel dorado, Lily la atrapó en el aire. El ojimiel arqueó las cejas sorprendido, vaya que los reflejos de la chica eran buenos, debían serlo gracias al Quidditch. Y sin decir más se dejó caer sobre la cama de su hermana; Nugget, quien estaba durmiendo en ella, se metió bufando bajo ésta.

¿Qué es esto? –inquirió, y lo vio de forma desagradable porque el chico estaba mojando la colcha. Harry también lo miró negando, pero él ni se inmutó.

Lo envía el pálido de tu novio –respondió, sacudiéndose el cabello. Lily le lanzó una mirada envenenada, aparte de que la salpicó estaba el insulto hacia el ojigris.

Le hubiese hecho bien venir a tomar un poco de sol, ¿no crees?- ella lo miró peor.- Así me hubiera ahorrado el molesto sonido de sus constantes llamadas.

Qué rápido aprendió a usar el teléfono… Por cierto, no te ha llamado hoy ¿verdad? –preguntó con un tonito malicioso, sin embargo Lily ya no le estaba haciendo caso a sus palabras pues con cuidado abrió el obsequio.

Y descubrió que el interior de la caja brillaba con una lucecita dorada, causada por un hechizo leve… pero eso no era nada comparado con el objeto dentro; se trataba de un anillo de plata con incrustaciones en esmeraldas y diamantes que rodeaban y a la vez formaban una estrella. - Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como plato, sin embargo cuando leyó la nota escrita por la caligrafía que reconoció como la de su novio se le olvidó lo ostentoso del obsequio.

_Eres la __canción en mi cabeza… ¡Dulces 14!_

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y sonrió radiante. James continuaba hablando pero al ver la expresión de su hermana la quedó viendo como sacado de onda. Harry también la observaba, pero hasta ahora no había dicho nada. Lily pareció regresar a la realidad y les mostró el anillo mientras se lo ponía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

¡Vaya regalo! ¡Es un exagerado! Se nota que no tiene en qué gastar - rió burlón Nick. Ella lo ignoró, nada podía empañar su felicidad. Harry le sonrió levemente a su hija, pero a él tampoco le había parecido el obsequio. En eso sonó el teléfono, James iba a contestar pero la castaña se precipitó y le ganó la auricular; su hermano resopló con queja.

Hola, Diego –saludó con una voz alegre.

¿Te gustó? –dijo el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

¡Me encantó! –respondió, viendo el anillo mientras movía sus dedos.

Ya se estaba tardando- comentó James con sarcasmo y puso los ojos en blanco, Harry le tapó la boca y lo jaló hacia la salida a pesar de sus protestas.

Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –señaló mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

¿Qué hay de cenar? – sus ojos marrón brillaron y esbozó una amplia sonrisa; su papá negó resignado y lo despeinó.

****

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, James se había dormido desde hacía ya más de medía hora y Lily se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando su papá entró en la habitación.

Hola –saludó, como apenado.

Hola –la castaña contrajo las cejas, extrañada. El ojiverde se acercó a ella y la cargó de improviso, poniéndola sobre la cama y cubriéndola con la sábana como si fuese una niña de tres años.

¿Papá, qué haces? – exclamó entre sorprendida y divertida.

¿Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña no te dormías sino te cantaba una canción de cuna?- se acomodaba a lado de ella.

Eso fue hace como diez años –rió, sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo.

Yo lo extraño… ¿tú no? –murmuró, jugando con la mano de su hija.

Haces esto porque piensas que te desplacé en mi vida – más que preguntarle estaba segura. Lo sorprendió viendo recelosamente el anillo que portaba.

Si crees que no debo conservarlo se lo devuelvo mañana mismo a Diego - dijo seria, él la miró con los ojos como plato, _¿tan evidente era?_ Estaba conciente de que tenía celos, muchos celos del rubio, y es que con qué derecho ese ojigris venía ahora a ocupar el centro del universo de su niña; esa que alguna vez creyó que los niños tenían bacterias peligrosas, y el que él deseara que siempre fuera así era muy estúpido. Pero era hora de dejar aun lado esa actitud de padre egoísta, si ese desabrido como burlonamente lo llamaba James, era la felicidad de Lily; y para él no había prioridad alguna que no fuese esa.

Lily, es difícil para un padre sentir que pierde a su niña – confesó.

Papá, no me estás perdiendo – le sonrió.

Lo sé, pero para mí no es fácil ver cómo mi nena crece y se interesa en chicos –admitió, ceñudo.

No, sólo me interesa uno. Y así será por siempre…- suspiró, sus ojos verdes brillaron.

¿No pensaste eso de Sean? – Harry hizo una mueca.

No… Sean fue una ilusión de niña – soltó una risita.

Y Diego de adolescente – dijo esperanzado.

Papá, él es el amor de mi existencia – lo miró significativamente.

Eso dices ahora… pero te falta tanto por vivir –comentó convencido. Lily lo vio negando.

¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántas novias tuviste tú? –preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa. Harry aspiró aire sonoramente, y se puso nervioso.

¿Conozco alguna? – la castaña arqueó una ceja, bastante interesada.

¿Has oído ese dicho que dice que la tercera es la vencida?- carraspeó incómodo.

¡¿Tuviste tres novias?! –aunque no parecía una exclamación de sorpresa sino de acusación y reclamo.

Bueno, la primera vez que me gustó alguien fue extraño, la segunda fue un grave error, y casi pierdo a… - se detuvo.

¡¿Te enamoraste tres veces?! –chilló con un tono de reproche.

No, sólo una… - declaró, Lily contrajo más las cejas de un modo que a Harry le recordó a Hermione. - …De tu mamá – finalizó. La expresión tensa de la ojiverde se relajó, apenándose un poco por esa reacción de celos, al fin de cuentas eso había sucedido cuando su papá era un adolescente.

En realidad siempre la amé, sólo que fui demasiado estúpido para reconocerlo luego – dijo con un tono de recriminarse a sí mismo.

Tú la sigues amando –dijo con voz bajita, sabía bien que a su papá le dolía la ausencia de su mamá, y no negaría que a ella también le afectaba.

Como bien dijiste, es el amor de mi existencia… y sé que cuando acabe mi vida aquí, nos reuniremos de nuevo –sonrió, ella pudo distinguir las lágrimas que se asomaron en sus ojos esmeralda.

Sé de otro chico que me interesa – apuró para que él no se pusiera triste.

¿Quién? –saltó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tú – sonrió divertida.

¡Oh, honey! – dijo aliviado. - Lo siento – se disculpó, sabía que hace mucho ella no le gustaba que le llamase así.

No, puedes continuar diciéndome así. Pero un favor, no en el colegio –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

De acuerdo – prometió, y se ponía de pie para marcharse. – Oye, no es necesario que le devuelvas el obsequio a Diego, estoy seguro que para él vale mucho más allá de lo monetario – también le cerró un ojo.

Dulces sueños – besó su frente.

Te quiero, papá –exclamó, su mirada verde brilló.

Te amo, cielo –le sonrió, caminó y apagó la luz de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había levantado temprano para hacerles el desayuno; fruta, hot cakes y jugo de naranja.

Buenos días –saludó contento, cuando la castaña entró en el comedor.

Qué buenos, tanto como para que te confundan con la alfombra – dijo sarcástica, jalando la silla y sentándose muy molesta.

No le pasó nada al bendito gato, en todo caso yo casi muero de un sobresalto –escuchó las protestas de James, quien entró casi detrás de ella.

¡Es un kneazle! –remarcó Lily; el ojiverde se desconcertaba, no es que fuese una escena ajena a él, sin embargo tenía semanas que no se suscitaba en el desayuno.

Sí, como sea –dijo sin importancia Nick.

¿Me quieren decir qué pasa? –requirió su padre.

Pasa, que el torpe de tu hijo no se fija por dónde camina y aplastó a Nugget –su mirada fulminó al ojimiel.

Sólo le pisé la cola, y fue por error. En cambio yo la libré de rodar por las gradas, sin contar esto – señaló una línea roja y muy marcada en su mejilla.

¿Nugget te hizo eso? –respingó Harry.

No, hasta el monstruo es un manso corderito a lado del animal que tienes por hija –subrayó irónico.

Te lo merecías –ella apretó los dientes y sonrió orgullosa. James la miró con reto.

¡Ok, ya basta! Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores –intervino el ojiverde.

¿Ah no? Nugget traerá la cola vendada durante semanas –atajó indignada.

Y yo tendré cicatrices de por vida –protestó enfadado.

Sólo fue un rasguño, llorón – acentuó con simplicidad.

Me refiero a la emocional – marcó.

¿Cuándo será el día que podamos desayunar como una familia normal? – terció sarcástico Harry.

Cuando alguno de los dos se mude –ironizó Lily, viendo insinuante a su hermano.

Pues espero que lo hagas pronto, y te lleves contigo a tu lindo minino –rezó con una dulzura fingida. Ella le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

James, ya basta, discúlpate – le llamó la atención su papá.

¡¿Qué?!, ¿yo, disculparme con ese gato? – chilló escandalizado; resultaba que Nugget acaba de entrar en el comedor y maullaba para atraer la atención de su dueña.

Alguna vez dijiste que no tendrías inconveniente –recordó la castaña.

Yo no me refería precisamente a Nugget, pero estaría bien… -musitó sorprendido el ojiverde.

Ok, pero sólo se la pediré a él –recalcó, mirando desafiante a Lily, ella puso los ojos en blanco. Harry lo miró negando y con el entrecejo fruncido. James se puso de pie y cargó al kneazle. El ojiverde contuvo la respiración y la chica lo observó recelosa.

Nugget, supongo que… lo siento - dijo forzadamente, y lo puso en el piso casi inmediatamente, sacudiéndose la playera. Aunque el felino salió disparado, como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible del chico, y bufando muy molesto.

Lo que pasa es que ese gato nunca me ha querido –expuso James.

Te tiene el mismo afecto que tú a él –rezó con sarcasmo, Nick la miró feo.

Mañana, primero de Agosto, regresamos a Londres –abordó su papá, como para evitar que continuasen con su discusión, aunque también resaltó la fecha como si quisiera comunicar algo importante.

Necesitan túnicas nuevas, libros… si quieres que te compre algún regalo… -dijo insinuante hacia la castaña. Pero sus hijos parecían continuar su pelea con miradas y gestos.

Sí, ignórenme, no estoy aquí –se paró bruscamente y exclamó en voz alta, los dos chicos regresaron a verlo sobresaltados. - Y Lily, muy feliz cumpleaños a ti también –dijo dolido, y se marchó. James y ella hicieron muecas de _Ups._

*******

Notas:

La song que escribió Lily en realidad la canta Laura Esquivel/Patito


	26. Chapter 26

**25**

**¿Chicas Buenas?, ¡Chicos Malos!**

**Habían regresado a Londres el primer día de Agosto, el resto de las vacaciones la pasaron en la madriguera, y junto con los Weasley fueron al callejón Diagon por los útiles que les faltaban una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts. **

**La tarde después del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, donde por cierto Gryffindor se quedó con la victoria cuando en el minuto 58 Lily atrapó la snitch, casi frente a las tribunas de Slytherin mientras su buscador se cayó de la escoba, asustando tanto a la castaña que en vez de celebrar su triunfo de inmediato se deshizo de la pelota dorada y corrió haber cómo se encontraba su novio. Afortunadamente al rubio no le pasó más de raspones en los codos. **

**James con sus amigos caminaban en el vestíbulo hacia el Gran comedor cuando de éste salía Diego. **

**-****Mira James, ahí viene tu cuñado - señaló Kevin Macmillan. Los ojos marrón del chico se iluminaron maliciosamente y se adelantó hacia el rubio, sus dos amigos corrieron detrás de él. **

**-****¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Zack Finnigan, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Kev. **

**-****Ya verás…- sonrió con un tonito de traerse algo entre manos, algo no muy bueno. **

**-****Oh vaya, si es el güerejo desabrido que aparte de no saber nadar ahora tampoco sabe volar - lo interceptó, y sonreía burlón. El ojigris le lanzó una mirada de hastío sin embargo no le dijo nada, lo evadió y continuó caminando. **

**-****¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad? - terció sarcástico, el rubio iba a reclamarle pero se contuvo y le dio la espalda de nuevo. **

**-****¿Qué, te doy miedo? -rezó desafiante, y es que éste lo ignorara lo encolerizaba. Diego entonces ya no se pudo contener y lo encaró, sus pupilas grises se dilataron notablemente. **

**-****¡Eres…! - lo empujó, al ojimiel esto parecía fascinarle y sonrió ampliamente. **

**-****No, no te tengo miedo y me encantaría poder responderte sin embargo me detengo por tu hermana -se detuvo entonces se marchó a zancadas con las manos temblándole mucho. Kevin y Zack respiraron aliviados, pero James no se conformó entonces sacó su varita y le lanzó el hechizo zancadilla, el rubio tropezó lastimándose la boca al caer; el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que salía del comedor en esos momentos comenzó a reírse señalándolo, pero la risa más burlona era sin duda la de James. Diego se incorporó con el labio sangrándole y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero sorprendentemente no le reclamó.**

**-****¿Quieres más? - dijo cayéndose de la risa. **

**El ojigris se limpió la sangre y aspiró profundamente, aunque su respiración era brusca. **

**-****¡Potter! - se escuchó de repente la voz del prefecto, todos voltearon. **

**-****¿Desde cuándo me llamas así, Richard? - James se sobresaltó, y se encontró de cara con Richard Lupin. **

**-****5 puntos menos para Gryffindor - sentenció molesto. **

**-****¡¿Qué?!- el ojimiel dejó de sonreír. -Lo haces porque es tu primo. No debes aprovecharte de tu puesto para beneficiar a tu familia. ¡Richard, eres un Gryffindor! - recriminó muy indignado. **

**-****Por eso me duele más hacerlo. Y también me duele porque eres como de mi familia -dijo el prefecto, viendo decepcionado a Nick. -Y no lo hago porque sea mi primo sino porque es lo correcto -explicó a continuación, James regresó a ver retador a Diego. Él le mantuvo la mirada con suficiencia, entonces el ojimiel se marchó hecho una furia pasando a darle un empujón al rubio. **

**-****Si no fueras hermano de Lily pagarías caro esto -le murmuró limpiándose la sangre que continuaba brotando de su labio. **

**-****Y si tú fueras en el club de duelo a diario barrería el piso contigo -rió entre dientes, el ojigris contrajo el entrecejo y sus ojos brillaron como si hubiese adquirido una idea de pronto. **

*********

**El club de duelo se reunía cada tarde a las 7:00 en un aula destinada para el grupo, ese día apenas eran las 7:30 y James ya se había enfrentado a la mitad de sus compañeros y como siempre era el ganador; en los tres cursos que había pertenecido al club casi nadie lo había logrado vencer. Era admirado por los chicos y las chicas suspiraban por él, como en todo era el centro de atención, hecho que le encantaba. **

**-****¿Alguien más? ¿Nadie? ¿No? - invitó con una sonrisa socarrona. **

**-****Claro, nadie puede superar a Danger James - dijo con un tonito petulante. **

**-****¿Quieres apostar? -se escuchó una desafiante vocecita. **

**-****Yo sí, a ella -añadió risueña otra voz.**

**Tanto él como los demás regresaron a ver, la castaña y los mellizos Weasley acaban de llegar. **

**-****Tú qué haces acá, no eres socia del club de duelo -espetó, dejando de sonreír. **

**-****Tú dijiste que querías un reto - su mirada brillaba. **

**-****Ok, muéstrame qué tienes gatita - aceptó el reto. **

**Todo los del club abrieron los ojos expectantes, y es que el que los hermanos Potter se batieran en un duelo formal era algo histórico y digno de ver.**

**James y Lily fueron a ambos extremos del salón… **

**-**_**La va a lastimar**_** -susurró temeroso Roy. **

**-****El que debería preocuparse es James - se burló Marín. **

**-**_**Por qué insiste en quedar en ridículo**_** - murmuró una chica de Ravenclaw, la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada fulminante y a la vez irónica. **

**-****Bien, a la cuenta de tres- avisó Zack Finnigan. Lily y James se sostuvieron miradas peligrosas, hicieron una reverencia. - 1,2… -Zack se quitó de en medio. **

**Justo en el 3 y antes de que James pudiera atacar ya había salido disparado de espaldas y resbaló por la pared y el piso. Sus compañeros exhalaron realmente boquiabiertos. **

**-****¡Oye! - se incorporó sorprendido, e indignado. **

**-****Nadie dijo que iba a tener piedad -sonreía ampliamente. **

**-****De acuerdo - sus ojos marrón brillaron. Unas chispas azules salieron disparadas de ambas varitas, pero de nuevo fue James quien salió volando en el aire antes de caer al piso.**

**-****Te gané. **

**-****Fue suerte -se puso de pie bastante molesto. Un movimiento más y otra vez él había sido vencido.**

**-****¿Qué opinas ahora? - rió la castaña. El grupo entero observaba atónito. **

**-****Estaba distraído -gruñó, lanzando un hechizo que Lily esquivó ágilmente y respondió lanzando a James hacia atrás. **

**-****¿Te rindes? - inquirió feliz. **

**-****¡Jamás! - exclamó. **

**-****¿Ya? - preguntó cuando el ojimiel yacía tirado en el piso. **

**-****Es sólo el comienzo -apretó los dientes, viéndola más peligroso. La ojiverde fue alcanzada por el hechizo sin embargo éste sólo rozó su cabello pero el de ella a James lo dejó un buen rato en el suelo. **

**-****¿Y bien? -Lily creía que ya era hora de que se rindiera pero él no pensaba lo mismo. **

**-****No eres tan buena - jadeó, poniéndose de pie y apuntándola. La chica arqueó una ceja y lo atacó venciéndole. **

**-****¿Alguna otra excusa antes de aceptar que soy más rápida que tú? - se acercó al chico quien esta vez ya no se incorporó de inmediato pues estaba bastante agitado y mareado, no le quedó de otra que darse por vencido, cerró los ojos pues la sala se movía a su alrededor. Las chicas bastante alarmadas habían corrido hacia él, y los chavos hacia Lily, para felicitarla. **

**-****¿Te interesaría unirte al club? -invitó Patrick Goldstein.**

**-****No, creo que con lo que pasó ahora fue más que suficiente -dijo, su sonrisa era radiante, y regresó a ver con desagrado cómo James se hacía el sufrido delante del grupito de chicas que lo rodeaba. Él la volteó a ver en ese instante con un profundo resentimiento. Marín había abrazado a Royer emocionadísima, y festejaba tanto que su amiga hubiese vencido a su engreído hermano. **

**Mientras Lily no se podía desafanar del grupo de halagadores que la rodeaba, un rubio ingresó al aula. **

**-****¿Y tú? -inquirió James, cuando el chico se había acercado hasta él. **

**-****Dijiste que si estuviera en el club de duelo barrerías el piso conmigo, vine a demostrarte lo contrario, pero al parecer alguien ya se me adelantó -dijo Diego, reparando que James tenía el uniforme muy sucio y el cabello peor de alborotado que siempre. **

**-****¿Ah sí? Pues te tengo una solución, puedes demostrarme que eres mejor que ése que me derrotó -terció malicioso, el ojigris contrajo el entrecejo viéndole receloso. "¿Qué se traía su cuñado entre manos?" El moreno se puso de pie, las chicas se hicieron aun lado, entonces le llamó a su hermana.**

**-****¿Lily, aún sigues queriendo que acepte que eres más rápida que yo? -preguntó. **

**-****¿Qué quieres a cambio? -gritó regresando a verle. **

**-****Lo haré si pasas una prueba de fuego - su sonrisa no podía ser más socarrona. **

**-****¿Cuál? -sus ojos verdes se entornaron desconfiados. Entonces se hizo aun lado para que ella pudiera ver al rubio. **

**-****Si lo vences, lo acepto en la cena delante de todo el colegio -se cruzó de brazos.**

**-****Vamos Lily, no pierdas esta maravillosa oportunidad de avergonzar a James - animó Marín, bastante emocionada. **

**-****Marín tiene razón -asintió el Slytherin, yendo al otro extremo del aula. **

**-****Diego… - Lily lo miró sin aliento. El club de duelo miraba sobrecogido, Marín casi le rompía un brazo a su hermano de la presión que estaba ejerciendo en él, aunque la sonrisa esperanzada que se asomó en los labios del ojiazul no se le borró. **

**-****¡Atácalo! - ordenó James, la castaña se quedó congelada. **

**-****No puedo - chilló. **

**-****¿Por qué no? No dices que eres la mejor en duelos - preguntó el ojimiel, haciéndose el desentendido. Diego le insistió con la mirada. **

**-****¡No entiendes, no te puedo ver como un objetivo! - exclamó con voz ahogada, de pronto todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso. Los demás cuchicheaban admirados. **

**-****Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso -se adelantó la pelirroja, como dispuesta a ocupar el lugar de Lily; James la detuvo. **

**-****Sí, yo tenía la razón, no eres tan buena si no eres capaz de enfrentar a tu enemigo - le dijo a su hermana, sonriendo ampliamente. Luego le dio la espalda, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. **

**-****Yo también tengo razón respecto a ti -expuso Lily, entonces le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo azotar contra la pared y caer de cabeza en el piso. **

**-****¡Eso es ilegal! -reclamó. El grupo ahora sí que estaba muy sorprendido. **

**-****No, eso es ser tú - señaló sin remordimientos, soltando una risita y chocando las manos con Marín. Luego jaló a su novio, quien no daba crédito a lo peligrosa que podía ser la castaña. **

********

**Lily y Diego caminaban por el pasillo hacia el Gran comedor. **

**-****¿Por qué viniste? -preguntó curioso el chico. **

**-****Me enteré de lo que te hizo el tarado de mi hermano - dijo molesta, acariciando su labio herido. - Además ya era hora de que alguien le bajara el ego tan alto que tiene -añadió sonriendo burlona. **

**-****¿Y tú? **

**-****Creí que podía darle una lección por lo que me hizo -se encogió de hombros. **

**-****Bien - lo felicitó. **

**-****¿No crees que te puede acusar con tu padre? - dijo preocupado. **

**-****No puede, era un duelo legal - respondió tranquila. **

**-****El último no. **

**-****No creo que sea tan chillón - sonrió irónica.**

**-****Me sorprende que a él si puedas atacarlo, digo es tu hermano -dijo sobrecogido. **

**-****Se lo merecía -soltó con simplicidad. **

**-****Sabes, yo tampoco te podía ver como un objetivo - le acarició la mejilla. **

**-****¿Me ibas a dejar atacarte sin defenderte?- respingó Lily, Diego sonrió inocente; en eso los mellizos los alcanzaron. **

**-****Oigan, ya soy miembro del club de duelo -informó feliz la pelirroja. El rubio y la castaña se sorprendieron. **

**-****¿Y tú? - preguntó Lily a Roy. **

**-****Paso - resaltó, negando estremecido. La castaña se rió, sabía que su amigo le chocaba la violencia. **

**-****Pues deberías haberte inscrito, porque practicaré contigo - le dijo su hermana soltando una risita, la expresión del ojiazul fue aterrada. Lily intercambió una mirada con su novio, y puso los ojos en blanco. **

**Los 4 se dirigieron a cenar, pero ellas se despidieron antes porque debían ir a la biblioteca por un libro para poder terminar un trabajo. **

********

**Cuando salían del comedor se toparon con Dafne Malfoy y Atsumi Corner, quienes no tardaron en agredirlas, principalmente a Lily. **

**-****Mira, si es la buscadora estrella - terció sarcástica Cho. **

**-****Sí, sin mi hermano es una fracasada -añadió la Slytherin. **

**La castaña tuvo que jalar a la pelirroja para que las ignoraran porque ella quería responderles. **

**-****¿Qué, papi sigue siendo famoso por su estúpida cicatriz? - volvía a atacar, burlándose. Marín ya no se pudo contener y las encaró. **

**-****¿Y el tuyo por ser el peor ministro?**

**-****Tú ni digas nada, tu padre es un insignificante pobretón - la sonrisa de Atsumi se había borrado automáticamente. **

**-****Al menos no se hizo rico a base de los demás -contraatacó la pelirroja, la chica de rasgos orientales estaba a punto del peor berrinche de su vida. **

**-****¡Bye, par de mermeladas! - se despidió la ojiazul, chocando las manos con su amiga. **

**-****¿Cómo nos dijiste? - chillaron las dos chicas. **

**-****De ninguna manera, Atsumenza y Dafnelela- Marín y Lily se marcharon riéndose, dejándolas atrás y tragándose su coraje. **

********

Notas:

Bueno hasta aquí dejo los nuevo capítulos, me dicen qué opinan vale?

a mí me gustó mucho el duelo Lily vs James.

Muchas Gracias a:

Nocturnal Depression

anita1990

lyli

LunaLinda por sus comentarios;)

Nos leemos pronto.

Anyeli


	27. Chapter 27

**26**

**_Un Ligue Espantoso_**

**Al día siguiente del partido y todo el rollo del duelo, Lily se levantó muy temprano, en toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que ocupó su mente en tomar una importante, trascendente y drástica desición. Renunciaría al equipo de Quidditch, y es que competir con Diego no le agradaba para nada; durante las últimas semanas de vacaciones se lo había planteado más que antes, pero lo que había sucedido el día anterior la había ayudado a determinar la situación. **

**-****¡Estás Loca!, ¡cómo que vas a renunciar al equipo! Ahora sí que nos van a hacer puré de calabaza en los partidos -reclamaba Marín, mientras ella y Royer acompañaban a la castaña que se dirigía hacia el despacho de capitán que se encontraba justo al fondo de los vestidores del campo de Quidditch. **

**-****Y no me quedará de otra que apoyar a los de Ravenclaw - ironizó.- Y eso que son pésimos. **

**-****¡Oye, yo soy el nuevo guardián del equipo!- protestó el ojiazul. **

**-****Por eso digo…- y volteó a ver de inmediato a la ojiverde. **

**-****¡¿Qué?! - saltó indignado. **

**-****Que a lo mejor contigo mejoran -añadió sin verlo pues continuaba tratando de hacer desistir a su amiga. Royer negó mirándole con resentimiento. **

**-****Mar, es una decisión tomada -asentó. **

**-****Pero Lily, tu papá te acaba de regalar esa magnifica **_**supernova**_** ¿dejarás que se la coman los **_**nargles? -**_**dijo con un tonito bastante suplicante. **

**-****Ya habíamos hablado de eso. **

**-****Sí, pero pensé que bromeabas. Ahora sí que las tontas de Dafnelela y Atsumenza creerán que de verdad tienen razón -dijo la pelirroja. **

**-****Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, además de cuándo acá te importa lo que digan de ti -contrajo el entrecejo. **

**-****De mí no me interesa, pero eres mi mejor amiga y se la van a pasar burlándose, entonces yo… **_**tendré en quién practicar los hechizos del club de duelo**_** - su mirada se iluminó, como si fuese bastante tentadora la idea. **

**-**_**¡Qué bien!**_** -musitó esperanzado el ojiazul. **

**-****Mar, desde hace tanto… pero a mí no me interesa lo que digan, esto es lo que deseo -dijo convencida. - Y no les lances hechizos, te pueden castigar -añadió con gravedad. **

**-****Lily, yo apoyo a Marín. Prefiero una hermana castigada que una semana en la enfermería -intervino el Ravenclaw. **

**-****¡Roy, cállate!- la pelirroja lo regresó a ver feo. - Lily, esto lo haces por dejarle el puesto a Diego -entornó su mirada de forma inquisidora. **

**-****No, porque sería menospreciar su talento. Lo hago por lo mal que me siento yo -atajó la castaña. **

**-****Él es bueno -la miró seria, la ojiazul soltó un sonidito ácido que sonó a: **_**Umjú.**_

**-****El amor te hace decirlo -remarcó con sarcasmo. **

**-****Es que él es bueno -comentó Roy, como quien no quiere la cosa. **

**-****¿Royer, tú también estás enamorado de Diego? - puso cara de **_**es el colmo. **_

**-****¡Oye!, y a ti como siempre se te olvida que soy niño - le recriminó, Marín lo fulminó con la mirada. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Habían llegado por fin al despacho del capitán del equipo así que la ojiverde se adelantó a abrir la puerta y se despidió de los mellizos, ellos se fueron; aunque Marín seguía molesta y viéndola como si su amiga fuese a cometer un grave error. **

**Después de hablar con Ethan Wood y de pedirle mil disculpas por abandonar el equipo en principios de la temporada, al chico no le quedó de otra que aceptar sus motivos. **

**Lily salía del despacho cuando en la puerta se topó de cara con Diego, él la abrazó para darle apoyo, aunque la chica se sentía nostálgica porque amaba el quidditch en el fondo tenía una sensación de alivio. **

**-****¿Cómo supiste que estaría acá? -susurró. **

**-****Isis me lo dijo -el rubio arqueó una ceja irónico, gesto que no pudo ver la castaña pues continuaban abrazados. **

**-****¿Lily, renunciaste por mí? - se separó para poder verla de frente. **

**-****¿Eso te dijo? - contrajo su entrecejo. **

**-****Me lo gritó - comunicó sarcástico. **

**-**_**Ay Mar, no cambia**_** -negó resignada, Diego alzó las cejas. **

**-****No, lo hice por mí. Jamás te haría sentir que no eres capaz de vencerme, pero yo me sentía tan mal cuando nos enfrentábamos. Ya te dije, no puedo verte como mi rival, me estaba hartando de ser leal a mi casa mientras yo quería lo contrario… - dijo segura. **

**-****A mí me pasa igual que a ti, pero no puedo renunciar porque…- sus ojos grises se tornaron tristes. **

**-****Lo sé -puso una mano sobre sus labios y le brindó una cálida sonrisa. **

**-****Además, aunque suene poco humilde, sé que piensas que soy buena buscadora. **

**-****¡Eres excelente! - exclamó, besándola. **

**-****Es una mejor definición - rió pícara. El rubio la cargó por la cintura, y en su juego de risas y cosquillas salieron hacia el exterior. **

********

**Se acercaba el fin de mes y Noviembre pronto llegaría, las clases marchaban de maravilla. El lunes de la última semana de Octubre Lily y Marín salían del Gran comedor cuando vieron venir a Atsumi con su grupito de súbditas detrás de ella, todas vestidas de porristas, pues cuando se paseaban por el colegio con ese uniforme levantaban más suspiros; como demostrando que al ser de la escuadra tenías un lugar sobre las demás chicas. **

**-****Ay como se nota que es época de Halloween, la banshee se escapó antes de tiempo -comentó burlona la pelirroja, Lily se rió por lo bajo. La chica de rasgos orientales frenó pues la Gryffindor lo había soltado cuando ellas pasaban aun lado. **

**-****¿Cómo me llamaste? - reclamó, las demás la rodearon. **

**-****Ay Atsumenza, si te quedó la capa… -terció sin inmutarse; Lily tampoco le tenía miedo, y si Corner comenzaba una pelea ella también la enfrentaría, estaba segura que las otras no harían gran cosa pues eran cobardes. **

**-****Mira… - la señaló con el dedo, sus ojos rasgados sacaban chispas. Marín la desafió con la mirada, con agrado notó que la porrista era más baja que ella, sin embargo Atsumi se sentía segura porque la acompañaba su grupito. Pero en eso hacia ellas se dirigió Nymphadora Lupin, la subdirectora. **

**-****¿Pasa algo, niñas? -preguntó viéndolas significativamente. **

**-****No profesora -se apresuró a negar Dafne, Atsumi se tuvo que tragar su coraje ya que no le convenía tener una mala nota en su expediente, se había cuidado bien de nunca ser sorprendida en sus maldades. Antes de alejarse le dio un empujón a Lily y le lanzó una mirada de intenso odio a la pelirroja, ella hizo un gesto de burla con la mano mientras sonreía ampliamente. La escuadra se marchó siguiendo a su líder, quien caminaba a zancadas. Del otro lado del comedor James no le quitaba la vista a Cho, su mirada marrón tenía un brillo de traerse algo entre manos. **

**-****¿Qué tanto miras? -preguntó Zack, extrañado. **

**-****Chicos, creo que llegó el momento de tener una novia formal -sonrió presuntuoso. **

**-****¿Qué? -saltaron sus amigos. **

**-****¿Quién? - añadieron. **

**-****¿Quién es la chica más guapa de Hogwarts? -dijo sin dejar de mirar a la capitana de las porristas. **

**-****¡¿Vas a salir con Lily?! ¡pero ella es tu hermana! -exclamó escandalizado Zack Finnigan. **

**-****No seas tonto -rió con sarcasmo. - Y ahórrate gustos personales - le lanzó una mirada desagradable.**

**-****Yo coincido con él -se le escapó al chico Macmillan. **

**-****¡Kevin! -le reprendió. **

**-****Ok, quién según tú -intervino Zack. **

**-****Par de menzos, yo estoy hablando de Atsumi. **

**-****James, será la más popular pero no la más bonita -señaló Kevin. **

**-****¿Y desde cuándo te gusta? -respingó desconcertado Zack. **

**-****Desde hoy -sonrió ampliamente. **

**-****No entiendo -negó confundido el chico Finnigan. **

**-****Es sencillo. ¿Quién le cae en la punta a Lily?- sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente. **

**-****¡James! - ambos cayeron en cuenta. **

**-****Ella pensó que la humillación que me hizo pasar frente al club de duelo se iba a quedar así… -rió entre dientes, sus ojos marrón tenían un brillo de venganza. **

**-****En realidad Atsumi no te gusta -concluyó Zack. **

**-****Algo -aceptó. - Es popular, bonita, con clase… - sus amigos lo miraban con sarcasmo. - **_**Es presumida**_** - murmuró el chico Macmillan, Nick no lo alcanzó a escuchar. **

**-****Y si con esto Lily pasa un rato muy amargo… - en sus labios se asomó una sonrisa socarrona. Kevin y Zack intercambiaron una mirada, negando. Ahora su amigo sí que se pasaba. **

*********

**Eran las diez de la noche y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya había subido a sus dormitorios, pero en la sala común permanecieron James, Kevin y Zack. Lily bajaba por un libro que se le había olvidado en el escritorio. Cuando pasó a lado de su hermano lo vio, éste tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión radiante; ella entornó la mirada, una corazonada le decía que algo no muy bueno había hecho el chico. **

**-****¿Se puede saber por qué tan contento? - inquirió indagante. **

**-****¿Qué ya ni siquiera se puede descansar en tu propia sala común? -se quejó James, mirándola ácidamente. **

**-****Te hice una pregunta, James -insistió. **

**-****Y por qué siempre eres tan metida -atajó. **

**-****Ya te dije lo que te hace feliz a ti siempre de alguna manera termina perjudicándome a mí -puntualizó. **

**-****Nick se le declaró a Atsumi -soltó Kevin, pues sabía que de continuar así seguro él y Zack tendrían que aguantarse la pelea número cien mil entre ellos. James regresó a ver fulminante a su amigo. **

**-****¡¿Qué?!- se le cayó el libro. - ¿Y te dijo que sí? -preguntó recogiendo el objeto del suelo, temblaba pues estaba muy impactada. **

**-****Obvio, qué chica me diría que no -se pasó los dedos por el cabello de una forma arrogante.**

**-****Una con neuronas -señaló sarcástica, él le lanzó una fea mirada. **

**-****No cabe duda, sus padres meten la pata, en tu caso los míos… y la vida se encarga de juntarlos -ironizó. **

**-****Ja, ja qué graciosa -alzó las cejas mirándola peor. **

**-****Yo que tú borraba esa sonrisa, no tendría porqué estar tan feliz saliendo con alguien como Atsumi, aunque no entiendo cómo es que ella sale contigo - soltó una risilla de incredulidad, a pesar de estarse burlando el hecho de saber que su hermano era novio de su peor enemiga le había afectado. **

**-****Prefieres que salga con el tuyo -atacó presuntuoso Nick. **

**-****Un segundo, eso es… - sus ojos verdes se dilataron, acaba de descubrir algo. **

**-****¿Qué? **

**-****¡No te das cuenta!, ella sale contigo para darme en la torre a mí, y tratar de darle celos a Diego - resaltó indignada. **

**-****Y qué te hace pensar que yo no lo hago por lo mismo -terció socarrón. **

**-****Eh… - lo vio sin entender. **

**-****Te molesta -señaló. **

**-****¡Qué poco te valoras! **

**-****Por favor, qué poco me valoras tú, porque si estoy saliendo con ella es porque realmente me gusta -la retó con la mirada. **

**-****Pues qué gachos gustos tienes -remarcó, negando decepcionada. **

**-****No hables, que los tuyos se llevan la corona - rió entre dientes, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. - Hasta mañana -se dio la vuelta y se marchó muy contrariada. **

**-****No sé tú, pero yo sí tendré lindos sueños -exclamó burlón. **

**-**_**¡Ahgrr!**_** -se regresó y le aventó el libro, James lo esquivó ágilmente. **

**-****¡Deberías practicar tiro al blanco! -gritó soltando una carcajada, aunque sí que sufrió un sobresalto. **

**-****No entiendo, ¿qué te divierte? -negó Zack. **

**-****Esto apenas comienza, muchachos -les dijo sonriendo complacido. **

********

**Al día siguiente en hora del desayuno Lily y Diego entraban al Gran comedor y vieron a Atsumi y a James platicando en medio del pasillo que dividía la mesa Gryffindor de la Ravenclaw, pero en cuanto la chica de rasgos orientales se percató de su presencia agarró a James por el rostro, le sonrió de una forma muy coqueta y lo besó apasionadamente. Diego arqueó una ceja desconcertado, pero a Lily se le regó un líquido muy amargo en el estomago y se le revolvió. **

**-****¡Ay qué asco!, mejor vámonos -jaló bruscamente del brazo a su novio hacia la salida. **

**-****Lily, no hemos desayunado -dijo haciendo una mueca, pues la chica le había lastimado la zona donde lo sujetó; ella caminaba a zancadas. **

**Una vez que alcanzaron el vestíbulo: **

**-****¡Es que me purga! - sus dientes rechinaron, y apretó los puños. **

**-****¿Que salgan? -preguntó confundido. **

**-****Sí, porque lo que ella en realidad quiere es darte celos. De paso lo hace para molestarme, y mi hermano es tan estúpido que cayó en su juego. Aunque claro, no dudo que esté de acuerdo en lo último, de todas formas esa tarada está consiguiendo ambas cosas - su expresión era bastante agria. **

**-****No lo consiguió, porque yo no siento celos -negó el rubio, Lily lo regresó a ver sorprendida, pero el chico no la dejó hablar pues la besó dulcemente. **

*********

**Las semanas siguientes Lily tuvo que soportar escenitas parecidas a la del gran comedor, que cada vez eran más melosas. Agregándole que Atsumi le había puesto un desagradable y ridículo sobrenombre a James- "**_**pichoncito"**_**- y que tanto desquiciaba a la castaña pues la Ravenclaw solía decírselo a menudo delante de ella, parecía haberle encontrado una extraña satisfacción. **

**Un jueves antes de clases Lily y Marín se encontraban desayunando y del otro lado de la mesa estaban el ojimiel con su novia, ésta se reía de una forma exagerada y muy tonta. **

**-****Esta vez tu hermanito sí se pasó -reprobó la ojiazul. - La cara de tortilla de harina y él juntos, es tu karma amiga -compadeció, dándole una palmadita de apoyo en su espalda. **

**-****No necesitas recordármelo -gruñó, lanzándole miradas de hastío hacia los chicos. **

**-****De verdad dan nauseas -se estremeció la pelirroja, sacando la lengua como si de veras tuviese ganas de vomitar. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. **

**En eso tocó la campana que anunciaba que debían ir a las aulas. Marín y ella se dirigían hacia la salida cuando al pasar a lado de su hermano…**

**-****Te veo más tarde, tengo clase **_**pichoncito**_** - rezó intencional Cho, acariciando el cabello del ojimiel. Marín no pudo evitar soltar un sonidito burlón, que su amiga coincidió. **

**-****Sí, hasta la tarde pichoncito -rió por lo bajo la ojiverde, James le lanzó una mirada resentida. Atsumi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si acabase de adquirir una gran idea y le susurró algo al oído; él se incorporó y le llamó a su hermana. **

**-****¡Hey, Lily! - la chica lo ignoró y se apresuró con la pelirroja, él arqueó las cejas.- **_**Bien, si así lo quieres -**_**pensó Nick. **

**-****Esto les interesará saberlo a todos -gritó, la chica de rasgos orientales miraba atenta. **

**-****¿Qué…? -regresó a verlo la castaña. **

**-****¡Oigan compañeros, su atención por favor! -exclamó en voz alta, en esos momentos los estudiantes que abandonaban el comedor y los pocos que permanecían en las mesas voltearon a ver curiosos. - ¿**_**Qué sería eso tan importante que tendría que decir el chico Potter? **_**Su hermana tuvo la intuición de que seguramente pretendía hacerla quedar en ridículo, James le mantuvo la mirada con un brillo bastante malévolo. **

**-****Lily todavía duerme con un muñeco de peluche, mi papá continúa llamándola mielecita, y lo mejor de todo… en vacaciones usa aparatos para los dientes. Pero creo que no le funcionan, sigue teniendo los dientes enormes - finalizó enfatizando, su sonrisa no podía ser más satisfecha; Cho junto con muchos de sus compañeros soltaron una estridente carcajada, y los discretos se limitaron a ver a la castaña de una forma contrariada. Eso nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, esta vez había caído muy bajo. Sus ojos verdes se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero no las derramaría delante de él, mucho menos de Atsumi; quien al perecer esa era su intención. Marín estaba que mataba al chico, y cuando Lily reaccionó fue para detenerla porque la pelirroja se le había ido encima a James. **

**-****¡Te daré tu merecido, serás pichón desplumado y muerto!- amenazaba, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. **

**-****Marín, déjalo. No tiene caso -la jaló, negando. Atsumi y James seguían riéndose, aunque al ojimiel sí le había intimidado la reacción de la ojiazul. **

**-****Eres despreciable, juro que en la vida te volveré a hablar - se limitó a decirle, viéndolo con desilusión. **

**-****Eso espero -acentuó con un tonito esperanzado. **

**Ella y Marín abandonaron el comedor, pero la chica no pudo entrar a clase de transformaciones porque se sentía incapaz de sostenerse frente a los demás. Había llorado a mares todo ese tiempo. Diego la buscó para brindarle su apoyo pues se preocupó bastante al no verla en la clase. **

**En cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido la ojiverde tuvo que rogarle para que no se enfrentase a James. Aunque el rubio no parecía estar de acuerdo, sin embargo se lo prometió. **

********

**Los demás días ninguno se dirigía la palabra y si se cruzaban se ignoraban por completo, trataban de no coincidir cuando alguno de ellos iba a hablar con su padre. **

**Diego, Marín y Royer tenían que contenerse las ganas de golpearlo cuando se lo topaban en los pasillos, o en el caso de la pelirroja, en la sala común. **

**Al menos Lily no tuvo que lidiar mucho tiempo con las miradas indiscretas de los demás, después de un rato para la mayoría lo que hizo James se había pasado de una burla, era algo desagradable y cruel. **


	28. Chapter 28

**27**

**Azotó el león**

El último martes de Noviembre Lily, Marín y Royer bajaban hacia los jardines después de la clase de adivinación; materia que detestaba la castaña y que sin embargo tenía que tomar forzosamente.

¿Y si de verdad algún día me encuentro con un Grim? – susurró temeroso el ojiazul.

¡Tranquilízate Roy, no veo eso en tu futuro! –rió sarcástica, burlona y divertida su amiga. Marín también soltó una carcajada, y el chico sólo pudo sonreír vacilante. En eso llegaron corriendo Kevin y Zack.

Lily –soltó con voz ahogada el chico Finnigan.

¿Sí? – los miró desconcertada.

Se trata de James –apuró Kevin, su rostro reflejaba ansiedad.

¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? –respingó la chica, no sabía por qué pero de pronto sintió una gran preocupación.

Se cayó de un hipogrifo –informó Zack, su respiración apenas estaba retomando normalidad pues se habían agitado por correr.

¡Pero cómo, a él no le gusta volar! – saltó sin entender.

Es que… -titubeó el chico Macmillan.

Trató de impresionar a…- añadió Zack.

No me digas, Atsumi – concluyó, los dos asintieron.

¡Ay, esa cara de tortilla amarilla me las va a apagar! – amenazó.

¡Tengo que ir a verlo! – se deshizo de su mochila rápidamente dándosela a Roy y comenzó a correr, él y Marín la siguieron.

¡Lo llevamos a la enfermería! –gritaron los chicos, ya que la castaña se había alejado sin darles oportunidad de decirle dónde estaba Nick.

Lily iba muy angustiada pues no sabía con exactitud qué tan grave estaba su hermano, los mellizos le seguía los pasos. Hasta se le olvidó que estaba enojada con él, en cuanto llegó a la enfermería exigió ver y saber cómo se encontraba. La enfermera le lanzó una mirada indignada por el tono con el que le había hablado. Su papá estaba a lado de la cama del ojimiel pero éste aún no había recobrado el conocimiento a pesar de haber pasado ya más de 20 minutos del accidente. Como Harry tenía que volver a sus labores la ojiverde se ofreció a cuidarlo el resto de la tarde en lo que su progenitor regresaba. Marín y Royer de buena gana se hubieran quedado con ella pero no podían faltar a clases.

¿Cómo pasó? – les preguntó a Zack y a Kevin, quienes se habían podido esquivar una clase para acompañar a su amigo. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada dudosos, sin embargo le contaron lo sucedido.

Es que el profesor Hagrid hoy nos mostró los hipogrifos – dijo el joven Macmillan.

Pero no dejó que James se acercara a ellos –añadió Zack.

A él no le hubiese importado sino fuera porque Atsumi vino a presenciar la clase, y le dijo que sólo los valientes se atrevían a montar un hipogrifo. Entonces James no se quiso quedar atrás y quería demostrarle que era valiente…-contaba Kev. - En cuanto el profesor se distrajo él fue y montó uno, pero cómo no estaba familiarizado con la criatura… -continuaba.

Hubieras visto, el hipogrifo alzó sus alas y comenzó a volar enloquecido, aventó a James como desde tres metros de altura. Las de buenas que cayó en el montón de hierba sino… -suspiró el chico Finnigan.

Ay, el cabezota tenía que andar de presumido –dijo exasperada.

Los amigos de su hermano le dieron la razón.

Cuando el sol se ocultó ya sólo se quedó la castaña acompañándolo. Él murmuraba palabras sin sentido, y comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. Lily se despertó pues se había quedado dormida a los pies de él en un banco que estaba a lado de la cama.

¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupada.

_¿Atsumi?_ –musitó.

No –ella arqueó una ceja, le desagradaba escuchar ese nombre.

¡Ah, quieres matarme de un infarto! –saltó él, tapándose la cara con la sábana.

Al parecer tú a mí sí –reclamó.

¿Viniste a burlarte? –se descubrió para verla.

No – negó.

Dime por qué lo hiciste, a ti te aterran las alturas –inquirió, sus ojos se clavaron en él en busca de una explicación.

Puede que les empiece a perder miedo – aunque sonó con un tono de sin importancia desvió la mirada.

Ah claro, cuando te mates – ironizó.

Eso no es asunto tuyo –atajó.

Kevin y Zack me dijeron que fue para impresionar a la estúpida de Atsumi –dijo enfadada, haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de la verdad.

Esos malos amigos – apretó los dientes, lanzando una mirada resentida hacia la puerta.

James, de verdad pudiste haberte matado – exclamó con gravedad.

Como si te importara –rió sarcástico.

Me importa – resaltó. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojizos del llanto contenido, y es que durante la tarde estuvo llorando preocupada de que el chico no despertaba.

No es necesario que finjas – bufó incrédulo, y cruel.

No estoy fingiendo – terció dolida.

Mejor vete, me duele la cabeza –la corrió, entonces le dio la espalda y se tapó de pies a cabeza.

James, de verdad nunca nos podremos llevar bien… - lamentó. El ojimiel se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

Y esa novia tuya… debería estar aquí, pero al parecer es a ella a quien no le importas –comentó ácida, en verdad no tenía intenciones de dejarlo solo.

Seguramente vino, pero como te vio aquí no le quedaron ganas de quedarse.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco pero no iba a caer en sus provocaciones.

*****

Las heridas y el golpe que sufrió James en la cabeza no fueron graves, pero de todas formas pasó la noche en la enfermería, y fue su papá quien se quedó con él.

Cuando Lily iba a clase de pociones vio venir a Atsumi, así que la interceptó en el pasillo. Que afortunadamente comenzaba a quedarse vacío debido a que los que se dirigían a clase ya habían entrado.

¡Corner! - la aludida la regresó a ver de mala gana.

Por qué hiciste que James subiera a un hipogrifo –reclamó furiosa.

Yo no lo obligué –saltó, haciéndose la ingenua.

Él le tiene miedo a las alturas – dijo con obviedad, Atsumi la miró asombrada, y un brillo burlón apareció en su mirada.

Yo no lo sabía – negó con apariencia inocente.

Se supone que es tu novio –ironizó.

Pero no me lo ha dicho.

Pues qué clase de novia eres tú –la miró fulminante.

Eso es problema de James –sonrió engreída.

Él no te importa verdad, no lo fuiste a ver para nada a la enfermería – señaló indignada.

Me choca el olor a medicina –se defendió la Ravenclaw.

Sólo te interesa presumirlo como un trofeo. Pues déjame decirte algo amarilla, deja en paz a mi hermano porque será muy idiota como para salir contigo, pero no es ningún títere al que puedas manejar a tu antojo. Y si le vuelve a pasar algo por tu culpa, te juro que tus ojos quedarán más cerrados de los que ya los tienes – exclamó amenazante, su mirada brilló peligrosa. Y la hizo retroceder hasta toparse con la pared.

¡Cierra la boca, asquerosa mestiza! –calló con desdén, al verse acorralada. La castaña en verdad le daba miedo. En eso se oyeron pasos.

¡Cho!- James se paró entre Atsumi y Lily, quienes lo vieron asombradas.

¿Así que sangre mestiza? –terció el chico con las manos sobre la nariz, como si estuviera rezando, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría a su novia.

Nicky, esto no es contra ti –titubeó palideciendo.

Si insultas a mi hermana estás insultándome a mí. Porque por si se te olvidaba, su sangre es mi sangre –apretó los labios, la ojiverde lo miró incrédula.

Pero siempre me has dicho que la alucinas, que preferirías que ella no fuera tu hermana –se defendió señalando a la castaña. Ésta miró a su hermano, pero no con odio más bien parecía una expresión de decepción pues sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimitas; pero él no lo notó porque evitó a toda consta su mirada.

Eso es algo entre ella y yo. Tú no sabes, pero así nos demostramos lo mucho que nos queremos –resaltó, abrazándola algo forzado luego la empujó, no sin antes haber recibido un codazo de parte de la ojiverde.

¿Eso qué quiere decir? –espetó la chica de rasgos orientales.

Que como piensas que los sangre mestiza somos una basura, no tiene caso que sigamos saliendo –se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica y arqueando la ceja.

¿Estás cortando conmigo? –chilló, como si fuese imposible.

Correcto –asintió soltando una risilla muy fría. Atsumi lo miró inferior, dándole un empujón y se dio la vuelta muy enfadada.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa contrariada. James regresó a verla.

Genial, gracias a ti me acabo de quedar sin novia –dijo con un tono de reproche.

Yo no hice nada, tu flamante novia; haber si la próxima vez te consigues una que no te considere basura. Aunque eso sería difícil, verdad – lo miró con resentimiento, James le sostuvo la mirada. - Mejor dejémoslo en que no me odie, así no tendrás que cortarla porque ella me insulte, pero eso no será necesario porque por si no te has dado cuenta yo me sé defender sola- alzó las cejas y se dispuso a marchase.

Tú no fuiste tan considerada y te conseguiste un novio me cae pésimo – señaló, cuando la chica le había dado la espalda.

¿Por qué tienes que meter a Diego en esto? –giró sobre sus talones para regresar a verlo. Esta vez fue Nick quien le dio la espalda.

Así que prefieres hacer de cuenta que no soy tu hermana –gritó.

Bien, en los próximos tres años que me quedan aquí trataré de complacerte, ignorándote, así pensarás que eres hijo único –añadió dolida, las lágrimas habían comenzado a invadir sus ojos verdes.

Sabes, qué bien que no hay nadie después de mí, y lo que hay antes no me interesa – dijo sin voltear a verla, en su voz también se podía percibir tristeza pese a eso sonó tan fría. - Y gracias, por ti Atsumi sabe que no sé volar – finalizó con sarcasmo. Luego se marchó, la castaña se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, en el fondo esa actitud de su hermano la hería. El verle recuperado la alegraba, sin embargo no podía decírselo y menos demostrárselo; en estos momentos deseaba correr a abrazarlo, y a la vez sus duras palabras la hacían odiarlo y hasta querer abofetearlo.

Hacia las tres de la tarde Diego entró al comedor buscando con la mirada a la castaña pero no la vio, pensó que quizás no tardaría en llegar, sin embargo durante la comida no se apareció, cosa que le extrañó y hasta le preocupó; más cuando tampoco vio en la mesa Gryffindor a James Potter, su adorable cuñado. Vio a Royer Weasley sentarse en la mesa Ravenclaw, le asombró bastante verlo solo pues pocas veces se le veía sin la compañía de su melliza; y donde estaba esa pelirroja estaba la ojiverde. Se debatió mucho en ir a preguntarle pero su orgullo era menos importante que su preocupación por su novia.

¿Has visto a Lily? –preguntó directamente, aunque de una manera muy formal.

No –el ojiazul lo miró cual bichito molesto.

Además si lo supieras no me lo dirías, ¿verdad? –terció sarcástico, Roy se encogió de hombros y con el gesto prácticamente le dio la razón. Diego suspiró y cuando salía del gran salón venía entrando James.

¿Nickolas, dónde está Lily? – le reclamó.

¿Por qué tengo que saberlo? –exclamó a la defensiva.

Tal vez será porque eres tú el causante de muchas de sus desgracias, sino es que de todas - ironizó.

Quizás… aunque no de todas, la mayor es que tú seas su novio – atacó.

Pero espera, yo también contribuí a que eso sucediera –se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, como si reflexionara. - Entonces sí soy culpable de todas – aceptó con una sonrisa socarrona. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y lo empujó antes de salir del gran comedor, James se acomodó la túnica.

***

Diego encontró a Marín y a Lily en un pasillo que venía de la torre Gryffindor.

Lily, qué pasó me tenías preocupado, no te vi en toda la mañana – se apuró hacia ella, acariciándola de la barbilla porque la chica caminaba cabizbaja.

Y a ti tampoco, Isis – dijo con un tono formal, como siempre se dirigía a ella.

Molestia andante – informó, cuando el rubio observó que su novia tenía los ojos hinchados y muy rojizos.

Otra vez…- suspiró. - Entonces no estaba equivocado.

La pelirroja le dio la razón, el ojigris alzó las cejas, si su cuñado se aparecía frente a él se cobraría lo que le había hecho esta vez a la castaña.

En eso como invocado James se dirigía hacia la sala común y se cruzaba con ellos.

¡James Potter, eres un…! -se adelantó la ojiazul, apuntándolo con su varita.

Mira Marín, no te respondo porque eres una chica - la trató de ignorar, de mala gana.

Ni siquiera te atrevas, James –advirtió una voz que reconocieron como la de Royer Weasley. Regresaron a ver sorprendidos.

¿Roy?, ¿Roy? – dijeron al unísono el rubio y la castaña.

¿Roy? – el aludido lo miraba entre incrédulo y sarcástico.

¿Roy? – a Marín se le iluminó la mirada con orgullo, y se sintió muy conmovida.

Sí, no voy a dejar que te pases con mi hermana – caminó hacia ellos con desición. El ojiazul nunca antes se había visto tan seguro de sí mismo.

¡Ay, eres mi héroe!- se le olvidaba que casi mataba al moreno, para saltarle a los brazos a su mellizo. Lily tuvo que detener los intentos del ojigris que estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que la pelirroja había pretendido. James negó poniendo los ojos en blanco y se desafanó del grupo de chicos.

De ahora en adelante te daré tu lugar – le decía Marín mientras Roy comenzó a sentir que las mejillas le ardían, se sentía muy sorprendido de sí mismo.

¿Sí? – la regresó a ver esperanzado.

Sí, si te portas bien – sonrió.

Pero si siempre me porto bien – señaló obvio.

Ves – rezongó la ojiazul, deshaciendo el abrazo.

¿Y ahora qué hice? – la miró confundido, regresando a ver a su amiga en busca de una explicación lógica. Lily negó encogiéndose de hombros, ella y Diego intercambiaron una mirada. La relación entre los mellizos era extraña, sobre todo el trato de la pelirroja hacia su hermano. Muchas veces la ojiverde deseó que la de ella con James fuese igual o parecida, pero a veces sentía pena por su amigo. Marín sin querer resultaba ser controladora.

***

_Sé que en estos dos últimos capítulos James fue muy cruel con Lily,_

_Sinceramente los hermanos a veces lo son, y ni cuenta se dan._

_Pero son tu sangre… y los quieres._

_Mil gracias por sus comens y su time_

_Anyeli_


	29. Chapter 29

**28**

**I' Am**

Llegó el mes de Diciembre, los hermanos Potter se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, aunque con cierta tensión entre ellos, como si alguno fuese a decir algo que molestase al otro, e intentaban no meter la pata.

MP3 pese a la invitación para tocar en el baile de navidad no se pudo presentar debido a que Lily y James se fueron antes del festín a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con sus abuelos. Para todos fue frustrante porque tenían mucha ilusión en ser reconocidos…

Como recompensa Diego consiguió que les permitieran tocar en el festejo de San Valentín en las tres escobas.

La mañana del 14 de Febrero la mitad de los estudiantes que tenían permitido salir al pueblo se reunieron en el pub de Hogsmeade, en el cual colocaron una plataforma en medio y las mesas alrededor.

Para el medio día la banda se preparaba para salir…

Estoy nerviosa –musitó la castaña, mordiéndose el labio y jugando con sus manos de forma ansiosa.

Creo que todos lo estamos –observó Marín.

No hables por los demás – gruñó James, la pelirroja lo vio fulminante. El ojimiel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Descuida, lo harás bien – Diego la tomó por los hombros y la tranquilizó, aunque él también sentía nervios confiaba en ella.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –titubeó.

Lily, sólo imagina que estamos en el aula en un ensayo – aconsejó.

Sí, la diferencia es que estará viéndome medio colegio – ironizó sin querer.

Entonces piensa que es un partido de Quidditch – animó, comprensivo.

Diego, en ellos no cantaba – negó con una risita absurda.

Pero te veían – la miró significativamente.

Ok, estaré bien – en esos ojos grises encontraba toda la seguridad del universo.

Minutos antes de salir Marín se debatió mucho en lo que desde que les dio la buena noticia quería decirle al rubio…

Supongo que debo felicitarte por conseguir esta oportunidad – dijo obligándose mucho a soltar las palabras, el ojigris la miró extrañado.

Sabes, hasta podría besarte…- miró para otro lado, Diego abrió mucho los ojos. Pero, me abstendré de hacerlo porque después tendría que meterme a un baño desinfectante –añadió con un exagerado estremecimiento.

Quiere decirte gracias – rió Lily, al ver las caras de su novio y mejor amiga.

Oh… - el Slytherin contrajo el entrecejo, pensando en la rara forma de agradecer de la chica.

¡Lily! – chilló molesta Mar, ella la miró significativamente.

Ok Malfoy, gracias – regresó a verlo y soltó de malas pulgas.

Tu amiga me sigue dando miedo – le susurró con un tono aterrado a su novia, ella sonrió. El ojiazul lo alcanzó a escuchar - No eres el único – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Royer! – reclamó indignada Isis, el aludido se sobresaltó. La pelirroja se adelantó, y su mellizo la siguió.

Lily tomó de la mano a Diego y le sonrió, intercambiando una mirada de asentimiento con él. Luego tomó la mano de su hermano, éste se la jaloneó pero la chica se la pidió: Vamos James, es importante - a regañadientes se la dio.

Todos estaban listos para enfrentar el reto.

En el exterior madame Rosmerta hizo la presentación.

¡Y con ustedes, MP3! – los asistentes aplaudieron medianamente.

Los 5 chicos salieron al escenario y cada quien fue a su respectivo lugar.

Diego tomó el bajo, Roy la guitarra, Marín frente al teclado y James se sentó frente a la batería.

Hola a todos, gracias por venir – agradeció Lily, en el micrófono mágico.

Muchos ya habrán escuchado de nosotros… - tragó saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa al ser el centro de las miradas. - Pero hoy es nuestra primera presentación en público. Espero que les guste nuestra música…-dijo, luego regresó a ver a sus amigos para avisarles que comenzaran a tocar. En eso se percató de que en el pub acaba de entrar Atsumi con su grupo de porristas detrás de ella. La chica de rasgos orientales se la quedó viendo con superioridad y desdén. La castaña no se sintió inferior, al contrario, fue cuando adquirió más seguridad en sí misma.

Esta canción la escribí después de la bochornosa escena que viví en Noviembre pasado, y espero que a muchas de ustedes les ayude a valorarse a sí mismas, porque chicas, no todas podemos ser porristas –asentó, viendo desafiante a la chica Corner, ésta entrecerró los ojos. - Sin embargo cada una es hermosa a su manera y grandiosa en lo que hace. Y nadie tiene derecho a hacerlas sentirse mal – esta vez regresó a ver a su propio hermano; él se sintió con remordimientos, sin embargo se limitó a desviar su mirada haciéndose el desentendido. Pero la capitana de las porristas la fulminó con los ojos.

Lily comenzó a cantar una linda canción de la cual sus amigos sólo conocían la melodía más no la letra.

_I'm angel_

_Soy un ángel_

_I'm devil_

_Soy un demonio_

_I' am sometimes in-between_

_A veces estoy en medio_

_I'm as bad as it can get_

_Soy lo más mala que puedo ser_

_And good as it can be_

_Y tan buena como se puede ser_

_Sometimes I'm million colors_

_A veces soy un millón de colores_

_Sometimes black and white_

_A veces soy blanco y negro_

_I am all extremes_

_Estoy en todos los extremos_

_Try to figure me out?_

_¿Intentas enterderme?_

_You never can_

_Nunca podrás_

_There's so many things I am._

_Son tantas cosas las que yo soy._

_I' am special_

_Soy especial_

_I am beautiful_

_Soy Hermosa_

_I am wonderful and powerful_

_Soy maravillosa y poderosa_

_Unstoppable_

_E Imparable_

_Sometimes miserable_

_A veces miserable_

_Sometimes I'm pitiful_

_A veces soy tan lamentable_

_But that's so typical of all the things I am._

_Pero eso es tan típico de todas las cosas que yo soy._

_I'm someone filled with self-belief_

_Soy una persona llena de auto creencia_

_And haunted by self- doubt_

_Soy obsesionada por dudar_

_I got all the answer_

_Tengo todas las respuestas_

_I've got nothing figured out_

_No tengo nada entendido_

_I like to be by myself_

_Me gusta ser yo misma_

_I hate to be alone_

_Odio estar sola_

_I'm up and I am down_

_Estoy arriba y estoy abajo_

_But that's part of the thrill part of the plan_

_Pero eso es parte de la emoción, parte del plan_

_Part of all of the things I am._

_Parte de todas las cosas que soy._

Lily regresó a ver a sus amigos… Diego la animaba, Marín estaba encantada, Roy le brindó una sonrisa; pero en cuanto se topó con la mirada de James él la desvió, fingiendo estar concentrado en tocar.

La castaña lo lamentó, y volvió a centrarse en cantar.

_I' am special_

_Soy especial_

_I am beautiful_

_Soy Hermosa_

_I am wonderful and powerful_

_Soy maravillosa y poderosa_

_Unstoppable_

_E Imparable_

_Sometimes miserable_

_A veces miserable_

_Sometimes I'm pitiful_

_A veces soy tan lamentable_

_But that's so typical of all the things I am._

_Pero eso es tan típico de todas las cosas que yo soy._

_I'm a million contradictions_

_Soy un millón de contradicciones_

_Sometimes I make no sense_

_A veces no tengo sentido_

_Sometimes I'm perfect_

_A veces soy perfecta_

_Sometimes I'm a mess_

_A veces soy un desastre_

_Sometimes I'm not sure who I' am._

_A veces no estoy segura de quién soy._

Atsumi tenía una sonrisa presuntuosa, esperaba que el concierto fuese un fracaso sin embargo se dio cuenta que Dafne estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música, ella le dio un codazo pero la Slytherin negó, su hermano era parte de esa banda.

La ojiverde continuaba cantando… y el temor dentro de ella tenía una lucha contra la alegría inmensa que estaba viviendo, su sueño de estar en un escenario con público real se estaba cumpliendo, y por lo que observaba estaban aceptándolos.

_But, I' am special_

_I am beautiful_

_I am wonderful and powerful_

_Unstoppable_

_Sometimes miserable_

_Sometimes I'm pitiful_

_But that's so typical of all the things I am._

Cuando terminó de cantar los presentes aplaudieron y armaron revuelo…- Diego corrió hacia ella y la cargó. Estaba demasiado sorprendida y contenta, no se lo podía creer, pero no era la única, pues a Atsumi este triunfo la sorprendió y le cayó como cubetazo de agua helada. Salió de las 3 escobas con la cabeza erguida y furiosa. Más porque Dafne decidió quedarse.

¡Cantaste hermoso! – exclamó el rubio, besándola.

Como siempre…-expuso Roy, pero sus ojos azules se pusieron tristes, esas muestras de afecto entre su amiga y el ojigris aún le dolían.

¡Eres lo máximo escribiendo rolas! – enfatizó Marín.

Teníamos el ritmo pero no la letra, me sorprendes –dijo el ojiazul. Lily estaba emocionada. Pero cuando se topó con la mirada de James éste sólo la veía con simplicidad.

Lily, sí qué hoy tienes el autoestima en las nubes –comentó sarcástico.

Así es, y creo que hoy tendrás que comprarte un globo y amárralo a tu ego para mantenerlo elevado, James – le dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Mostrando como nunca antes su sonrisa.

Sabía que la canción era una pedrada para mí… Un segundo… ¿Qué le pasó a tus dientes? –observó el ojimiel, entrecerrando su mirada y clavándola en la boca de su hermana.

Nada… -negó, jalando de la mano a su novio y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la que habían salido antes. Con el ojimiel protestando detrás de ellos. – Sí cómo no, los redujiste.

Los mellizos se habían quedado en el escenario recibiendo las felicitaciones y respondiendo cuándo y dónde se presentarían de nuevo.

Oh, estarás en serios problemas cuando los abuelos se enteren – dijo, sus ojos marrón brillaron maliciosos.

Tú los tendrás antes de que hables –regresó a verlo, amenazándolo con el puño y empujándole, él caminó hacia atrás.

Lily…- la detuvo el rubio. James a pesar de que se amedrentó no lo demostró, pues la sonrisa no se le borraba de los labios.

¿Sí? – no pudo ignorar a su novio.

Necesitamos hablar – le pidió. Ella le lanzó una mirada intimidante y peligrosa a su hermano antes de seguir a Diego, él ni se dio por enterado.

***

Una vez que Lily y Diego caminaban por el pueblo, se dirigieron hacia las afueras de éste, en un campo despejado donde el pasto comenzaba a crecer por sobre la nieve de invierno. Las ramas de los árboles también empezaban a retoñar de nuevo follaje, y el sol que luchaba por iluminar el día abriéndose paso entre las insistentes y traviesas nubes grises.

Lily…- se detuvo el joven, ella lo vio de frente y curiosa; como si esperara una sorpresa de parte de su novio.

No quisiera pensar que los cambiaste porque te avergonzabas de ellos…- abordó, poniendo un dedo sobre sus suaves labios. La chica contrajo el entrecejo, y desvió la mirada. Vaya que fue una sorpresa, pero no se imaginaba que él también le dijese lo de sus dientes.

Tu sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto –añadió.

Sólo los reduje un poco –admitió, ruborizándose.

Fue por lo que dijo James –dijo convencido. Lily carraspeó incómoda.

Ya todos lo olvidaron…

No todos – ella continuaba sin verlo, el rubio la miró significativamente.

Yo nunca lo olvidaré, toda mi vida lidié con ellos –regresó su mirada a él.

Sigues siendo hermosa –la tomó de la barbilla y besó su nariz.

Oh Diego… no puedo regresarlos a la normalidad- se lamentó.- Además, esto es por mí… - expuso.

Ok- aceptó, ella le brindó una encantadora sonrisa. Y ahora que la veía con detenimiento pudo notar que sus incisivos eran perfectos, aún así seguía siendo la hermosa sonrisa de la chica que él amaba.

¿Y no pensabas decírmelo…?

Tal vez… lo malo es que James arruinó la sorpresa – apretó los dientes al nombrar a su hermano. El ojigris se limitó a negar con una sonrisita de resignación.

Pasearon un rato más y luego fueron al colegio a petición del rubio, ella concedió exponiendo que lo mismo le sugeriría un poco más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, pero antes quedaron de acuerdo en verse en las orillas del lago bajo el Haya.

El rubio fue el primero en llegar al sitio acordado, la chica lo vio parado de espaldas y tratando de darle una sorpresa dejó la caja que traía en las manos.

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó, tapándole los ojos. Él retiró con suavidad sus manos, y giró para encontrarse con ella.

La pregunta correcta es en quién… -le dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Ah… ¿en mí?- respondió con un hilito de voz, y es que ese rubio sabía cómo hacerla perder el aliento.

Respuesta correcta. Por eso te mereces un premio – dijo tomándola de la muñeca y guiándola hasta el Haya, donde en sus raíces había una caja rosa pastel cuadrada y algo grande. El Slytherin la tomó y se la entregó a la chica.

¿Para mí? –él le asintió con la mirada. Lily la abrió curiosa y lo que se encontró dentro la invadió de ternura y emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimitas de alegría. Sacó un peluche, era una _Kitty princesa_, con su vestido en seda rosa pastel y dorado, su corona y todos los accesorios.

Ay Dieg…

Desde que la encontré dije, va contigo…

La castaña abrazó la gata y fue hasta donde había dejado la caja que llevaba minutos antes, era algo bromosa y estaba forrada de papel color azul marino.

Yo te compré esto… - le entregó su obsequio, el rubio la miró asombrado pero no tanto como cuando rasgó el papel y se encontró con un set de mantenimiento para escobas.

Lily… -musitó con voz ahogada.

Espero que te guste, yo…

¡Es Genial! –exclamó cuando pasaba sus dedos por el relieve de las letras plateadas de la caja metálica, que rezaban _"Set de Mantenimiento para escobas, especiales de Quidditch" _

Tal vez ya tenías uno – dijo no muy convencida de haber acertado.

No, yo… jamás le he dado mantenimiento adecuado a la _meteoro._ Y esto en serio… ¡por Merlín, es fabuloso! – expresó radiante. Lily sonrió, esa emoción en su novio no podía ser fingida sólo para no hacerla sentir mal en haberse equivocado en su obsequio.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, visitaron a Hagrid, quien les dijo que eran una pareja igual de hermosa como lo habían sido los padres de Lily; ella se alegró de oír ese comentario, sin embargo no pudo evitar que le entrara nostalgia debido a que sus padres ya no estaban más juntos. Diego la animó diciéndole que el amor de sus padres era inmortal.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer regresaron al interior del colegio, Diego llevaba su set bajo el brazo izquierdo y tomaba de la mano a su novia; ella traía su Kitty abrazada con la mano derecha. En eso se encontraron con James en el vestíbulo…

Oh qué bonito, una gata para otra gata –comentó burlonamente cuando vio el peluche que Lily llevaba.

Piérdete, quieres –lo fulminó con la mirada y jaló a su novio para pasarlo de largo.

Oh, al menos no fue una foto suya como la de navidad, o un anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes… -exclamó el ojimiel.

¡Desaparece, ahora! –lo regresó a ver peligrosa.

Sus obsequios son tan raros y contradictorios, a veces pareciera que te quiere regalar el mundo y a la vez que no tiene qué regalarte – siguió hablando, sin mostrar señas de temerle. Diego se limitó a negar.

Es que eso tú no lo entiendes, es demasiada sensibilidad para que tu cerebro y "corazón" la procese – ironizó la castaña.

Ya me voy – sonrió el moreno.

Te estabas tardando –apretó los labios, luego sonrió complacida.

Oh ahora sí muy sonriente, verdad. Espera a que mi papá lo note –soltó Nick, su mirada marrón tuvo un brillo socarrón. Luego de esas palabras desapareció de la vista de los chicos. Lily se quedó haciendo rabietas, sabía que James no le iría con el chisme a su papá, pero sí le diría insinuaciones para que la descubriera.

***

Y como fue, durante toda la cena Harry la estuvo observando; luego que Diego y ella salían su papá la abordó afuera del Gran comedor y tuvo que despedirse de su novio antes de lo planeado.

El ojiverde la llevó hasta la torre de astronomía, y la sentó en una banca desde donde se podían observar las estrellas…

Lily – comenzó, ella desviaba la mirada, sabía que su progenitor seguramente le daría un sermón.

No pensé que te avergonzaras de tus dientes- dijo con un tono desilusionado, al contrario del molesto o serio que la chica se esperaba.

No me avergonzaban, pero… verás… era tan doloroso que me molestaran y pusieran apodos por ellos – dijo lo que sentía.

James – concluyó Harry.

No sólo él –negó la ojiverde, su papá la miró significativamente.

Bueno sí… en parte fue por él –admitió la castaña.

No te lo dije, pero tu madre tenía los incisivos iguales a los tuyos – confesó Harry, sus ojos se tornaron de un cristalino brillo.

¿Ah sí…?- Lily se sorprendió de saberlo.

¿Crees que se pueda revertir este hechizo? –preguntó arrepentida.

No – negó el ojiverde, Lily bajó la mirada, ahora que sabía lo de su mamá lamentó haberse desecho de un rasgo heredado que la hacía más parecida a ella. Y es que siempre le gustaba que le dijesen lo similar que era a Hermione. Harry tomó de la barbilla a su hija y la hizo verlo…

Pero tu mamá también redució el tamaño de los suyos- la castaña regresó a verlo y él le brindó una sonrisa.

¿Ah sí? –dijo sintiéndose menos afligida.

Aunque realmente no fue ella – esta vez fue él quien evitó verla, pues si recordaba el motivo que dio pie a ese cambio… fue cuando Draco Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo a él y le dio a Hermione, haciéndole que sus dientes crecieran más y tuviese que ir a la enfermería para regresarlos a la normalidad, sólo que dejó que la enfermera se los redujera más.

Muy largo de contar – evadió, cuando Lily lo miró buscando una explicación.

Ok – ya no le preguntó más, Harry la abrazó fuertemente.

¡De verdad eres hermosa!, y lo más importante es que tú te sientas hermosa –dijo besando su cabeza, luego reparó en el peluche que abrazaba ella.

Regalo de Diego –le sonrió, aunque un poco sonrojada. Harry pudo notar más su sonrisa, en verdad que ahora más se parecía a la Hermione de 15 años que él recordaba… y de no haber sido por las insinuaciones de James no se hubiese dado cuenta del cambio, pues su hija era perfecta para él.

***

**Song: I'Am by Hilary Duff **

*******

Sé que James y Lily tienen una muy extraña forma de llevarse... dilema, ¿siempre tienen que pelar sino no están contentos?

Nota: Espero pronto poder avanzar y dar a conocer algo sobre Hermione...

Capítulos dedicados a:

Nocturnal Depression

anita1990

lyli

LunaLinda

Mil Gracias por sus comentarios, y por darme un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia. 

Anyeli 


	30. Chapter 30

**29**

**Crónica De Un Desayuno**

Después de Febrero lo que restaba del curso desapareció como por arte de magia y el verano llegó demasiado pronto; la convivencia entre James y Lily, fue "normal" Aunque… su normalidad era vivir como el perro y el gato. En fin… resultaba que el último día de su cuarto grado la castaña y el ojigris cumplieron un año de ser novios, e hicieron la promesa de pasar por fin unas vacaciones juntos, ya que el año anterior los Potter se fueron a la costa oeste de la Florida, en EUA; y en las navidades se fueron con los Granger a esquiar en la nieve.

Lily y Diego pasaban juntos la mitad de todos los días que habían transcurrido de las vacaciones; el hecho a James encantaba y a Harry le molestaba, sin embargo no podía prohibirle las salidas pues estaba de acuerdo que su hija merecía ser feliz. Aunque fuese con un Malfoy - constantemente pensaba con ironía.

Pero había alguien más quien no estaba conforme con que su hijo nunca estuviese en casa, a excepción de llegar a dormir. A Pansy Malfoy ya no le pareció normal que su primogénito se la pasase en casa de su abuela Narcisa. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando, y lo haría antes de que el verano terminase.

*****

Era domingo 30 de Julio, el sol comenzaba a aclarar el cielo y el aire sereno del amanecer se colaba por las cortinas de una ventana en cuya habitación dormía un chico de cabello rubio rojizo, quien soñaba con que su amiga ojiverde le correspondía en las emociones que él sentía por ella. Cuando de pronto comenzó a oler a quemado, el humo lo alertó, entonces medio adormilado vislumbró que sus cobijas se incendiaban; muy tarde porque el estruendo lo sobresaltó haciéndolo caerse de la cama y una voz demasiado eufórica retumbaba por todo el cuarto.

¡¿Roy, adivina quién es la nueva prefecta de Hufflepuff?! ¡Sí, soy yo RoA! a ti también supongo que te habrán asignado ese cargo. Digo, si la vida es justa… ¡No puedo esperar a mostrarte mi insignia!, desde anoche que la recibí quería ir a tu casa, le pedí permiso a mi mamá para que me dejara, pero ella dijo que las nueve de la noche no era una hora adecuada y me hizo esperar hasta hoy… ¡Qué desesperación! Pero bueno, llegaré como a las diez, justo para el desayuno… ¡Besos! – terminado de dar el mensaje el Howler se hizo pedazos y el papel se terminó de calcinar. Roy asomaba la cabeza en medio de la sábana la cual tenía un hoyo en medio y aún le salía humo. Su expresión era pasmada y pudo fijarse que su familia completa estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, sus miradas eran sorprendidas.

Esa niña tiene serios problemas – comentó con la respiración agitada Marín, luego soltó una risita al observar la cara de su mellizo; él la miró indignado, ella se limitó a negar sin borrar su sonrisa.

Esa niña me da miedo – soltó una vocecita sobrecogida, era del menor de los Weasley Lovegood.

Esa niña quiere ser tu cuñada, Robert –se burló la pelirroja.

¿En serio…? –titubeó con los ojos vidriosos, el pequeño pelirrojo.

No – exclamó apresurado Royer, evitando ver a su familia porque los colores se le habían subido al rostro. Su papá no podía evitar soltar una risilla por lo cómica que había sido la escena, sin embargo Luna lo miró de fea forma.

Ron, deja de reírte – reprendió la rubia.- Se te olvida que tu mamá de seguido te enviaba Howlers, en particular recuerdo uno en el gran comedor, yo acaba de iniciar mi primer curso –citó con una sonrisita, automáticamente la del pelirrojo se esfumó.

Ven Robert, vamos a preparar el desayuno para recibir a la visita – la rubia tomó de la mano a su hijo menor. Marín continuó riendo por lo bajo. – Si Robbie, vamos a esperar a la indeseable visita – murmuró fastidiada.

¡Marín!- le llamó la atención su mamá, quien la había alcanzado a escuchar, ella se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse.

Ron se había quedado parado en la puerta y vio que su hijo mayor se sentaba sobre su cama y tenía la cabeza gacha. El ojiazul suspiró, luego se fue a sentar a lado de su primogénito y le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

*****

En fresnos #12, el reloj de pared marcaban las 11, los 3 Potter desayunaban en un extraño silencio. Harry miraba a sus hijos, James casi terminaba con la fruta después de haberse comido ya el cereal y le seguían los huevos estrellados. Lily dio un suspiro mientras cambiaba constantemente su mirada impaciente del reloj a la puerta, su plato de avena ni siquiera había sido tocado sólo batido por el jugueteo nervioso de la cuchara. Harry iba a decirle algo a su hija pero negó, ya sabía porqué se encontraba así; Diego Malfoy no tardaba en aparecerse frente a la entrada de su casa, aunque para ser sinceros ya se estaba tardando, siempre llegaba a las 10 en punto. James aprovechó que su progenitor estaba absorto y su hermana en la luna, para tomar una uva y aventársela con el tenedor, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, ésta lo regresó a ver fulminantemente.

¿Qué? - él le mantuvo una mirada, retándola. Harry iba a intervenir pero vio que Lily lo ignoró.

¿Hoy no va a venir tu simpatiquísimo novio? - soltó intencional el ojimiel.

Sigue tragando - atajó la castaña.

Yo como, no sé tú – saltó. Ella le lanzó una mirada resentida.

Uy, eso de que te dejaran plantada ya te alteró el geniecito que de por sí tienes - terció llevando su atención al trozo de melón que se iba a comer.

Me voy a mi cuarto - exclamó Lily, poniéndose de pie, aventó la cuchara contra la mesa haciendo un ruido seco en la loza del tazón.

¿No vas a desayunar? - preguntó preocupado Harry, conteniéndose bastante por no regañarlos.

Se me quitó el hambre –enfatizó, viendo ácidamente a su hermano.

Ni me mires a mí, porque ya estabas así -se defendió James. Lily salió disparada de la estancia. Harry se limitó a mirar con reprimenda a su hijo.


	31. Chapter 31

**30**

**Llévame a volar **

Lily apenas había pisado el primer escalón cuando el timbré sonó, Nick iba a ir a abrir pero fue pasado a traer por una mancha castaña.

¡Yo abro, Yo abro! –exclamó emocionada.

¡Si quiera avisa! – se quejó el moreno, frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

El golpe te avisó, no – le dijo sin importancia, él la miró con resentimiento.

La ojiverde antes de abrir se acomodó los rulos y la sudadera rosa que llevaba puesta.

Por más, ya no creas en milagros – murmuró James, con un sarcasmo burlón. Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero se apuró a abrir la puerta cuando el timbre sonó insistente. Al abrir se encontró con un ojigris que parecía nervioso y emocionado, ella se le lanzó a los brazos.

**Sigue tus latidos siempre, **

**deja al corazón que piense.**

**Baila así al ritmo del amor. **

Hola, Diego – dijo cuando se separaban, con una expresión radiante.

Lily… - sonrió con intenciones de besarla, pero fueron detenidos por un prolongado carraspeo, ambos chicos regresaron a ver al emisor.

Buenos días, señor Potter – saludó algo sonrojado Diego, el ojiverde lo barría con la mirada. Se alcanzó a escuchar una risilla y Lily supuso que su hermano se estaba burlando.

Qué tal, Diego – sus ojos esmeralda de verdad que intimidaban al rubio. Él le iba a ceder el paso pero el chico tomaba el brazo de la castaña con señas de que debían irse.

¿Ya se van? –respingó Harry.

Ese es el plan – respondió él, con una mueca vacilante.

Por qué hoy no se quedan, podríamos rentar películas y comer palomitas – propuso, tratando de tomar una posición de confianza para que el rubio no se sintiese amenazado.

¡¡Papá!! – se escucharon dos voces molestas al mismo tiempo.

Ese es nuestro plan – agregó entre dientes el ojimiel, viéndolo resentido. Lily negó, luego tiró del brazo de su novio para marcharse.

No lleguen tarde – el ojiverde trató de sonreírles, la castaña suspiró resignada; su progenitor no terminaba por acostumbrarse al rubio pero al menos lo intentaba y eso lo agradecía. Diego se despidió estrechando la mano de su suegro, aunque Harry se la apretó con algo más de fuerza, quizá sin darse cuenta de que sólo era un chico y él un ex-jugador de Quidditch profesional, o tal vez con toda la intención del mundo. El ojigris sonrió intentando no hacer muecas de incomodidad, James observaba con esa expresión socarrona que tenía siempre que veía que su cuñado sufría algún apuro. Lily jaló a su novio para salvarlo de su "adorable" familia. Ambos chicos alcanzaron la reja del jardín, fue cuando la castaña volteó a ver a su papá, a pesar de que les sonreía pudo notar en sus ojos esmeralda algunas lágrimas, sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarlo.

¿Lily, qué ocurre? – preguntó el rubio al notar que se detenía.

Espera… - le soltó la mano, él asintió un poco desconcertado. Lily corrió hasta Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente.

¡Te quiero mucho, papi! – exclamó, el ojiverde se sintió tan conmovido. - Yo también te amo, cielo - en ese instante un mal presentimiento lo asaltó, algo dentro de él no quería dejarla ir, pero decidió ignorarlo porque no iba a parecer un padre paranoico que le arruinase el momento a su hija adolescente enamorada.

Barbera, ¿no ya se iban? –interrumpió James, sintiéndose algo celoso, aunque no iba reconocerlo; y mucho menos que tenía ganas de unirse al abrazo. La ojiverde suspiró y lo regresó a ver con un amago de sonrisa, rozando su mano rápidamente en una especie de caricia, el ojimiel contrajo el entrecejo con la boca levemente abierta, ella se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Diego; Harry los vio marcharse.

¿Qué fue eso? – exhaló confundido mientras pasaba su vista de su hermana a su propia mano y viceversa. Su papá negó, lo abrazó y lo metió en la casa revolviendo su cabello.

¡Ay, papá!- el chico se quejó.

***

**Llévame a volar contigo, **

**hasta ese cielo infinito. **

**Forma ya parte de esta ilusión. **

Lily y Diego fueron al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de los Potter…

Te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo cuando entraron al lugar, y dio un beso en su mejilla. Avanzaron y él la guió hasta los arbustos ante la mirada confundida de la castaña.

Oh, el lago…- exclamó con una vocecita desilusionada.

Esa no es la sorpresa –rió divertido el ojigris.

Ah… -suspiró aliviada, y se sonrojo un poco. El rubio negó aún sonriendo y alzó la mano, de inmediato entre los arbustos salió una fina escoba con la madera brillando en plateado y en la punta del mango se distinguía el nombre en letras cursivas _**"Silver Meteoro"**_

Trajiste tu escoba…- exhaló sorprendida, él mantenía una sonrisita, como de quien se trae algo entre manos.

Pero no debemos usar magia fuera del colegio – exclamó mirándole con aprensión.

Técnicamente esto no es magia – dijo y su mirada gris brilló, entonces montó su escoba. Lily regresó a ver a ambos lados como para cerciorarse de que ningún muggle los pudiera ver, pero el lugar estaba desértico salvo por las aves que canturreaban en los árboles y algunas ardillas que correteaban por sus ramas, algo vacilante abordó la Meteoro.

Sujétate – avisó, la ojiverde se aferró a la cintura de su novio, él dio una rápida y ligera patada en el pasto y se elevaron.

No es peligroso que los muggles nos puedan ver –dijo preocupada.

Descuida, ¿ves ese reloj? – señaló un pequeño objeto dorado que se sujetaba al mango.

Sí.

Venía en el mantenimiento para escobas que me obsequiaste, en realidad es un sistema para que nosotros permanezcamos invisibles – la tranquilizó. - Tú disfruta de la vista – la castaña asintió.

¡Wow! – exhaló maravillada ante el paisaje tan hermoso que se mostraba a medida que lo sobrevolaban, los campos de un color arenoso y los árboles con follaje verde y amarillo; el agua de los lagos cristalina, parecían espejos en los cuales se reflejaba el cielo lleno de nubes blancas, era como mirar dos cielos.

**Vamos déjate guiar así, **

**a un bello lugar. **

**Será como vivir,**

**la más bella aventura. **

Se detuvieron sobre una colina de color sepia aunque también se asomaba algún pasto verde amarillento, entre dos frondosos árboles había muchos globos con forma de estrella de colores plateados y dorados, que rodeaban un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos extendido sobre el césped en el cual había una canastilla de picnic y una extraña montaña cubierta con una manta blanca.

¡Sorpresa! – exclamó el rubio.

Diego... – sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos, y se había quedado sin palabras.

Te dije que te bajaría las estrellas – susurró en su oído.

Y esto es sólo una pequeña demostración – la tomó del brazo y la llevó a sentarse. Lily aún estaba muy sorprendida… el ojigris sacó algo de la canastilla, un pastel de yogurth de color rosa pálido y su decoración eran unas fresas que formaban un corazón en el centro y alrededor.

Pide un deseo – invitó al encender la velita.

¿Para qué?, si el que pudiese pedir ya fue realizado – exclamó risueña y luego lo besó tiernamente, el sorprendido ahora fue él.

**Siente, tú déjate llevar. **

**Juntos ya, no habrá cómo separarnos. **

**Siente, la vida es especial.**

**Ahora ya, tengo a alguien que yo puedo amar.**

Después de un rato en el cual disfrutaron del postre, de unos sándwich preparados por el rubio y de unas sodas de uva…

Tienes que abrir los regalos – dijo, entonces retiró la manta que cubría varias cajas de diferentes tamaños, forradas de papel dorado y rosa.

Vaya, sin qué son bastantes – exclamó ruborizada.

¿Por qué tantos obsequios? – preguntó comenzando a abrir una de papel dorado y de tamaño regular, él la miró sonriendo y se encogió de hombros.

¿Un hipogrifo? – dijo sorprendida cuando sacó el peluche gris que contenía la caja.

Me dijiste que tus padres montaron uno –sus pupilas grises brillaron emocionadas.

Sí, en una de sus intrépidas aventuras – suspiró, su papá le había hablado de aquella vez que rescataron a Sirius con el giratiempo y huyeron en el lomo de Buckbeack, se lo contó de una forma tan ferviente que era su aventura favorita de Lily.

Algún día espero montar uno contigo – expresó Diego.

¿Ah sí?

Sí, en la mitología griega se decía que el hipogrifo es el símbolo del amor - su sonrisa se amplió más, la castaña también sonrió. Continuaba desenvolviendo los obsequios… el siguiente, de un tamaño considerable, forrado de papel rosa, resultó ser un juego de escritura, que contenía una fina pluma, un tintero, muchas hojas de pergamino y varios sobres.

Para que continúes escribiendo esas preciosas canciones que sólo tú puedes componer – dijo ante la cuestión que ella le hizo con la mirada.

Además espero recibir muchas cartas, eh – añadió, besando su nariz.

No merezco tanto… - sollozó.

Te mereces el universo completo – con sus dedos secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Dam…- musitó, era rara la vez que le decía de esa forma, sólo cuando estaba muy conmovida.

Abre este – le pasó otro de forro rosa, ella rasgó el papel.

Romeo y Julieta – dijo pasando sus dedos por la portada del libro donde estaban mirándose a los ojos dos jóvenes, un rubio y una castaña.

Un clásico de la literatura muggle, es uno de mis favoritos - confesó el ojigris.

Sabes, me siento de cierta forma identificado… nuestras familias y su estúpido rencor del pasado, que jamás entenderé… que por su culpa no puedo compartirle a mi madre que eres mi novia y que te amo. Me da miedo que esto tan bello algún día vaya a terminar- ahora fueron sus ojos los que dejaron escapar lágrimas.

Diego, nuestra historia no tendrá un final trágico – la chica lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó.

Tienes razón –la volvía a besar.

Mejor dime qué opinas de esto –sacudió algo en su mano de un saquito verde y cayó una pulsera, hecha de cuentas de colores que tenían la forma de las grageas de todos los sabores, y de ella pendía una escoba en miniatura (una saeta de fuego), la misma que Dafne había encontrado tiempo atrás entre sus cosas. Lily abrió levemente la boca. - Está curiosa, pero parece para una niña pequeña – titubeó un poco desconcertada.

Era tuya – le dijo divertido.

¿Mía?

Sí.

No te lo he dicho, pero hace años, en el partido que tu padre le ganó a Bulgaria… nos conocimos – señaló la plaquita dorada que también colgaba de la pulsera, Lily leyó lo que tenía grabado: _Mundiales de Quidditch, 2004_ y en la otra cara el nombre de Harry Potter_._Entonces ella entrecerró sus ojos, como si estuviese recordando.

¡Tú eras el otro perdido! – exclamó risueña.

¿Cómo que perdido? – se quejó.

Es que mi madrina Luna me habló de ello – dijo riendo aún.

¿Ah sí? - contrajo el entrecejo, la chica asintió.

Diego la quedó viendo, en sus recuerdos estaba aquel que le hizo ir a la audición para la banda; nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Es bueno recuperarla – dijo con un tonito complacido, observando la colorida pulsera. - Pero aún me debes un regalo, porque este ya era mío – añadió con una sonrisita traviesa.

Ya viste lo que le añadí – titubeó, señalando dos cubos de plástico que tenían sus iniciales **"L" "D**" ella lo miró enternecida…

Te amo -susurró en su oído cuando pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besó.

Este también es tuyo - exclamó el rubio, poniendo la mano de la ojiverde sobre su corazón, el cual palpitaba aceleradamente.

Tras el rato que duró el tierno beso…

¿Y qué era eso de lo que tenías urgencia por contarme anoche? – abordó Lily, el chico hizo una mueca incómoda, lo que le extrañó a ella, luego él sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón… una plaquita color verde y plateado brilló en sus manos.

¡Ay Diego, yo también recibí mi insignia de prefecta! – exclamó emocionada, abrazándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre el pasto.

No Lily, no es mi insignia de prefecto –negó con una voz seria.

¿No? – ella se incorporó confundida.

No – dijo con un tono brusco.

Soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch – informó, luego se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

¡Genial! – soltó un gritito alegre. - ¿Por qué no estás feliz?- inquirió cuando notó su extraño comportamiento.

No entiendes Lily, mis padres fueron prefectos – regresó a verla, con una expresión donde se podía distinguir la decepción.

No es el fin del mundo… Ve la familia de Marín, Royer fue elegido prefecto y ella no. Y no la oí afectada por eso – señaló.

Lily eres su mejor amiga, van en la misma casa, ni modo que te ande gritando que ella se la merecía más que tú – razonó.

¿Y crees que se la merecía más que yo? - dijo contrariada, Diego regresó a su lado y la tomó por las mejillas.

No es eso, de verdad me alegra tanto que te la hayan dado… - aclaró. - Pero esto es por mí, sabes que siempre he querido ser alguien delante de mi madre –explicó, sintiéndose mal por tomar esa actitud con ella.

Pero ya eres alguien, qué importa si no fuiste elegido prefecto. Además eres el capitán del equipo de tu casa, eso es igual o más importante que andar vigilando que se cumplan las estúpidas normas del colegio – dijo con determinación.

Tienes razón… - se dibujó una media sonrisa, sabía a la perfección que para la castaña las reglas del colegio no eran estúpidas, pero para él significó bastante que ella lo dijera.

Bueno ya, anímate – le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y movió sus pestañas de una forma divertida mientras se mordía el labio inferior un poco ansiosa; la sonrisa de Diego se hizo más visible.

Y lo mejor es que podrás usar el baño de prefectos – comentó.

Lily, no quería ser prefecto por tener un mejor lugar donde ducharme – negó con un amago de risa.

No tonto, que nos podemos ver en él – dijo risueña.

Lilytzy… - en sus mejillas apareció un intenso rubor.

¡Afuera, menzo! – saltó escandalizada, en su rostro también apareció un fuerte sonrojo, el rubio prefirió mirar para otro lado.

Tu padre también fue capitán de Slytherin – dijo como para olvidar el malentendido.

¿Ah sí? – la regresó a ver realmente sorprendido.

¿Tu mamá no te lo dijo? - contrajo el entrecejo, un poco incrédula. Diego volvió a adquirir un semblante serio y nuevamente se puso de pie.

Ella nunca me habla bien de él… mejor dicho, casi nunca habla de él - dijo con amargura, la castaña desvió la mirada sintiéndose apenada.

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó apurado al ver cómo lo había tomado su novia.

Está en la sección de Quidditch de historia de Hogwarts – le hizo saber.

Creo que me salté esa sección…- dijo desviando un poco la mirada, parecía avergonzado y un poco molesto.

¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada.

Será porque hablan y hablan de tu abuelo y tu padre… - nuevamente se avergonzó, pero no pudo evitar el tono ácido en sus palabras.

Oh… - sus mejillas se ruborizaron. - Pero también hablan del tuyo – apuró.

Sí, como el peor jugador y el bad boy de su generación – hizo un sonidito sarcástico.

Pues en la nuestra hay alguien que lo supera – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisita maliciosa.

¿Te refieres a James? – le dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Ni yo misma pude decirlo mejor – sus ojos verdes brillaron y su sonrisa se mostró más socarrona.

Lily – reprendió.

¿Qué? – dijo con una carita inocente.

Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo viéndola seriamente.

Me gusta más leer la sección de premios anuales, ahí hablan de lo excelente bruja que fue mi madre – expuso, desviando el tema. Diego negó con una media sonrisa de resignación, y es que sabía a la perfección que hacer que Lily hablase bien de James era como pedir que lloviese en medio del desierto. Se hincó frente a ella y la tomó de la barbilla.

Si era como eres tú, estoy seguro que fue una brillante – le dijo sonriendo, entonces la besó.

Ella también fue prefecta…- sonrió, mordiéndose los labios.

Me pregunto quiénes serán los prefectos de las demás casas – dijo intrigado.

De Ravenclaw son Royer Weasley… y Atsumi Corner – comenzó animada pero finalizó con una mueca de fastidio.

Genial, hasta la zanahoria es prefecto - no pudo evitar sonar sarcástico, Lily lo miró incómoda.

Marín me marcó ésta mañana, Hannia le envió un vociferador a Roy- dijo conteniendo una risita, Diego la regresó a ver y dedució el porqué.

¿Un vociferador? – dijo embozando una sonrisita burlona.

Sí, donde le contaba que ella también era la de Hufflepuff, y el otro según supe es Austin Finch-Fletchley.

¿Le contó? – ahora ya no disimulaba su burla.

Bueno… en realidad se lo gritó –admitió, el ojigris ahora sí soltó una risilla. - Pobre Roy – negó estremecida, el rubio alzó las cejas, él no le veía el caso compadecerlo.

Y de Slytherin… no tengo ni idea, por eso me imaginaba que habías sido tú – dijo, pero a toda consta evitó su mirada.

Pues por lo que me dijo Vladi, Mildred Adams es la prefecta.

¿Y el otro entonces es Vladimir?

Vladi no es, y mucho menos creo que Garth o Bincent – negó, ironizando.

Quizás sea Kian – apuntó la castaña.

Quizás… - el ojigris se encogió de hombros.

El otro de Gryffindor es Ryan Halliwell – informó.

Ese tonto quiere contigo – espetó.

Quería… ahora sale con Samantha Finnigan – hizo una mueca.

¿Y eso te molesta? – contrajo el entrecejo.

El hecho no, y ni siquiera ella, aunque a Marín no le cae nada bien – puntualizó.

No me digas que a tu amiga le gustaba Halliwell – sus ojos grises tuvieron un extraño brillo socarrón.

No, lo de ellas es antipatía natural – aclaró, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco. - La misma que hay entre James y yo – añadió.

Porque tú insistes en que siga siendo así, si le demostraras cuánto es que lo quieres – señaló.

¡Qué te pasa! – se puso de pie, alterada.

Por qué crees que me cae mal el apellido Finnigan, Zack y Kevin Macmillan se la viven en mi casa – expuso.

Yo también.

No es cierto, sólo vas por mí. Pero ellos se la pasan encerrados en la habitación de mi hermano planeando hacerme la vida de cuadritos – apretó los labios.

Recuerda que prácticamente le debemos a James que salgamos.

Cómo olvidarlo – ironizó, sus ojos verdes brillaron con peligrosidad.

Lily -presionó.

Lo acepto, pero fue suerte. Su verdadera intención era arruinarme la vida, como siempre... – sus dientes rechinaron.

Curioso, así fue como describió lo nuestro – soltó una risilla irónica.

Dejemos de hablar de James, ya me duele la cabeza - reclamó.

Ok, pero tienes que venir conmigo – la tomó de la muñeca.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó desconcertada.

Ya verás, será una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisita intrigante, alzó la mano y de inmediato su escoba estaba frente a ellos.

¿Otra?

¿No te gustan mis sorpresas? – le dijo con un tonito travieso, ella miró la pulsera que traía en la muñeca izquierda.

Claro – sonrió y se abrazó a su torso.

**Viviremos por siempre la aventura****, **

**llévame a volar contigo.**

**Mi ilusión estar contigo, **

**Y mi corazón es para ti. **

Sobrevolaron la colina pero no se alejaron mucho cuando avistaron una mansión elegante e imponente de muchos y amplios ventanales, de un color marfil; en medio de frondosos árboles y hermosos jardines. Lily contrajo el entrecejo cuando comprendió qué era lo que se proponía el rubio. Y en efecto, el ojigris se detuvo justo frente a un balcón donde las cortinas blancas de la ventana abierta ondeaban al aire.

Bienvenida a mi espacio – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, ella sonrió vacilante. Luego el chico aterrizó la escoba en la terraza y la tomó de la mano para conducirla al interior.

No Diego, no es correcto – negó rehusándose a entrar.

¿Por qué? – la regresó a ver confundido.

Tu mamá podría entrar y verme aquí – señaló obvia.

Descuida no hay nadie en casa, mi madre y Dafne se fueron de compras… y créeme, eso les llevará todo el día – suspiró con una sonrisita irónica y divertida. - Además es el día libre de la servidumbre – añadió, con un gesto de que le daba igual.

Oh… - musitó, no podía negar que ello la había tranquilizado algo pero aun así no se sentía del todo segura. - De todas formas no es correcto – negó.

¿Por qué?, ¿porque es mi habitación? – inquirió.

Sabes que eso no me incómoda en absoluto – lo miró directamente a los ojos, tomándolo por las orillas de su sudadera azul marino y se dibujó en sus labios una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa, entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior; él la siguió negando, realmente su novia era impredecible.

Al atravesar la cortina la habitación se mostró ante ella, era muy elegante y espaciosa pero tenía las paredes cubiertas de tapices demasiado fríos, con campos dibujados de un verde seco… por lo que pudo observar el rubio había tratado de dar un poco de color y demostrar que era la alcoba de un adolescente colocando alfiches del equipo de Quidditch Inglaterra, del Puddlemere United (su equipo favorito) un banderín de la casa Slytherin. Su bufanda y corbata estaban ganchadas en un perchero de madera justo arriba de un fino escritorio y a su lado izquierdo un corcho donde con tachuelas sostenían algunos memos… entonces sus ojos verdes se clavaron en un póster negro donde las iniciales MP3 resaltaban en dorado entre varias notas musicales color plata - ella lo regresó a ver sorprendida.

¿Tú lo hiciste?

Bueno, teníamos que tener un póster oficial, ¿no? –dijo sin mucha relevancia.

Wow, es realmente genial. Dibujas muy bien –lo felicitó.

Gracias, es otro de mis talentos secretos – dijo con un tonito de superioridad y se rió, ella también se contagió de esa risa.

Ok, no sólo te traje para mostrarte mi aburrida habitación… -remarcó. Tengo que enseñarte algo – le sonrió animado y fue hasta el otro lado de la estancia donde había un enorme baúl y a su lado un estante de madera con una extensa variedad de libros de temas mágicos y muggles… runas antiguas, aritmancia, pociones, filosofía, ciencias, literatura… los ojos verdes de Lily pasaban los títulos con un brillo fascinado, pero luego dejó de mirarlos cuando reparó en los pocos marcos de fotografías que había encima, tomó una donde mostraba al rubio de alrededor de dos años jugando con una pelota mágica y haciendo puchero cuando ésta se escapaba de él.

Eras un bebé muy hermoso – expresó sonriendo.

Oh gracias…- acentuó un poquito sarcástico.

Lo digo en serio – exclamó, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro que terminó siendo una caricia en su brazo, él continuaba buscando en el baúl.

**Eres tú la mujer que me ilumina****, **

**Eres tú quien me fascina.**

**Tienes tú toda mi vida, **

**Es a ti a quien le doy mi amor. **

¡Diego, cómo puedes tener esta foto aquí! – exclamó escandalizada, el rubio la regresó a ver ella le mostró la foto donde estaban los dos sonriendo a la cámara mientras él le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Podrían verla – expuso la gravedad.

No, mi madre no viene a menudo – informó algo amargo, ella desvió la mirada, incómoda.

¿Pero y Dafne?, una cosa es que finja que lo nuestro no le importa, pero esto ya es rebasar su límite y seguramente le dirá a tu madre…

Ella no es así – negó con una sonrisita despreocupada.

Aún no entiendo cómo es que no nos delató en todo este tiempo – subrayó con un tonito incrédulo.

Mi hermana no es mala – dijo con solemnidad.

Tampoco es un dulce angelito – no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica, él la miró resignado. Luego sacó una gran caja donde al parecer había varios objetos…

Mira, mi abuela me los dio hace un par de semanas –dijo yéndose a sentar en su cama, ella colocó nuevamente la foto en su lugar y lo siguió, sentándose a su lado mientras el ojigris sacaba lo que al parecer eran álbumes.

Son fotos de… -dijo tomando uno de los álbum.

Sí, de mi padre – afirmó a la pregunta inconclusa. - De cuando era bebé, de cuando iba al colegio, y algunas de sus pertenencias – mientras lo decía en su voz se pudo notar la nostalgia.

Deben ser como un tesoro para ti – comentó, sintiéndose identificada, porque cuando su papá le reveló que era una bruja y pudo obtener cosas de su mamá fue como sentirse más cerca de ella.

Son un tesoro – afirmó, sus ojos grises brillaron emocionados y varias lágrimas de felicidad se anidaron en ellos. - Por primera vez tengo algo concreto de él, es como si…

Estuviera más cerca de ti – terminó la frase por él, el rubio asintió mientras continuaba sacando los objetos, como su insignia de prefecto, la cual acarició entre sus manos. La castaña tomó un libro de pasta azul profundo…

¿Esto es… su diario? –preguntó con vacilación, no quiso parecer indiscreta.

Sí, creo que mi abuela no se dio cuenta porque de haberse dado seguro no me lo da – el ojigris lo regresó a la caja con presura, pero una hoja se cayó del diario que el rubio no se fijó mucho en ella.

¿Y lo leerás? – titubeó tanteando el terreno.

No me atrevo, sería quebrantar su privacidad y… - de pronto se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su novia, ella no lo podía ver pero de sus ojos escaparon dos lágrimas que esta vez eran de tristeza. - …no quisiera enterarme que todo aquello que mi madre me dijo de él fuese real, sería demasiado para mí – confesó.

Te entiendo, si alguien viniese a destruir el recuerdo que tengo de mi madre yo lo odiaría – dijo sin pensar, luego se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.- Perdón, yo… no quise decir que tú debas odiar a tu mamá – en ese instante sus mejillas desprendían un fuerte rubor y quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

Descuida, después de todo es mi madre - el rubio soltó un resuello, que sonó algo así como sarcástico. Continuaba sin voltear a verla, ella movió la cabeza en un asentimiento y entonces sus ojos verdes repararon en la hoja que había caído del diario, pero no era exactamente una hoja era más bien una foto, pero estática, una foto tomada con cámara muggle; donde una pareja de jóvenes, un rubio y una castaña, se besaban en la orilla de una fuente, ella le estaba quitando el helado de los labios mientras él parecía estar sonriendo en medio del beso.

¿Qué es esto? – sus pupilas se dilataron mientras una extraña bruma inundaba sus pensamientos, Diego regresó su atención a ella y tomó la foto.

Estos no somos nosotros – dijo lo primero que pensó.

Es que no somos nosotros – recalcó la castaña.

Son… - sus ojos grises también se abrieron notablemente.

Nuestros padres – culminó Lily, con una voz horrorizada. -Ellos… - no podía continuar la frase sólo de pensarlo le causaba nauseas.

¿Crees que hayan sido novios? – inquirió el rubio.

No, el beso es de amigos – acentuó sarcástica, él respingó.

Perdón, lo sarcástico de Marín se pega – se disculpó, se había llevado las manos a las sienes y se las frotaba con brusquedad.

Pero es que cómo… No mis padres… ellos siempre…- titubeaba en voz baja, parecía tener una conversación consigo misma; el rubio trataba de procesar la información y encontrarle una respuesta lógica a la foto.

¿Diego crees que mi padre la haya obligado a estar con él? – le preguntó casi suplicando por una negativa, pero con voz tan alta que sobresaltó al chico que aún no podía comprender el porqué de la imagen.

Lily, todo el tiempo me has platicado sobre lo hermosa que fue la historia de amor de tus padres – dijo reflexivo.

¿Y si fue mentira?, si en realidad mis padres no vivieron todo eso – su voz se escuchó desesperada.

Lo dudo… -razonó.

Todo está confuso, por más no le encuentro una explicación – se pasó las manos con ansiedad por el cabello, el ojigris la detuvo y la tomó de las manos haciendo que lo viese.

Sin embargo eso no nos corresponde – dijo convencido. - Nuestro amor es independiente de lo que haya sucedido entre ellos –añadió recargando su frente en la de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos, Lily asintió; esos ojos grises le daban la seguridad que todo iba a estar bien, ¡oh por todos los magos y brujas! aunque no fuese real en verdad le creía que todo iba a estar bien. Él sonrió, rozó su nariz con la de ella y luego la besó.

¡DIEGO! – se escuchó un fuerte grito, un ruido secó como de bolsas de papel impactando contra el alfombrado suelo. Dejaron de besarse bruscamente y regresaron a ver asustados, dos mujeres estaban paradas en la puerta de la habitación, ambas de cabello castaño oscuro que les llegaba más abajo del hombro y sus ojos café profundo los miraban; sólo que la más joven con una mezcla de sorpresa, susto, decepción e incredulidad, y la otra con intenso odio.

***

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los q se dan un time para leer la historia

a los q me dejan sus comentarios

y a quienes han agregado esta crazy history a sus favoritos

no tienen idea de cuánto bien me hacen

de verdad muchas GRACIAS(una palabra tan corta pero q contiene mucho)

Espero leernos pronto

Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger


	32. Chapter 32

**31**

**Las Lágrimas De Mi Almohada**

¡DIEGO!- al escuchar el grito el aludido dejó de besar a su novia al mismo tiempo que ella a él, su respiración se vio entrecortada pero realmente no fue causa del prolongado beso sino del susto que sufrió al descubrir que la voz era de su progenitora.

¡Madre! – el ojigris regresó a verla, ella lo miraba con intenso odio aunque exactamente no era para él sino para la castaña que aún permanecía a su lado, a la cual cubrió con su cuerpo dando un paso adelante.

¡Qué hace esta sangre mestiza en mi casa! ¡Y contigo!- exclamó cuando pudo articular palabra, en las cuales se denotaba todo ese aborrecimiento que transmitía en su mirada.

¡No la llames así, Lily es mi novia! – la defendió, en su voz también se pudo apreciar la ira que le causó el insulto.

¡¿Novia?! – su rostro palideció pero al instante volvía a tornarse de un rojo intenso, y fue entonces que miró a su propia hija, quien aún permanecía en silencio y estática, pero no con acusación sino como si le dijese que era lo más ridículo que había escuchado; Diego podía ver en la mirada de su hermana indignación y un poco de pena ajena. Pansy rió sarcástica y caminó hacia ellos. - Tú no puedes ser novio de… de esta… - espetó con desdén, mordiéndose mucho los labios, conteniendo así lo que realmente quería decir.

¡No te atrevas a insultarla! – advirtió el rubio, cubriendo más a Lily. – _Creo que debería irme…_ - susurró con voz ahogada la ojiverde, por fin había dicho algo; su cuerpo temblaba, jamás había sentido esa sensación de miedo ante una persona, ni siquiera delante su profesor de pociones. Diego apretó entre sus manos su muñeca, y a cada paso que daba su madre ellos lo retrocedían.

Desde cuándo es un insulto llamar a las cosas por su nombre – ironizó Pansy, soltando una frívola risilla.

Entonces deberías saber que su sangre es como la mía, roja – exclamó mordaz, el chico.

_Ay qué chistoso_ – comentó sarcástica Dafne, que desde hacía rato se limitaba a observar, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo ellos se lo merecieran, aunque su hermano estuviese involucrado. Diego por primera vez en la vida la fulminó con la mirada, Lily la vio negando, pero Pansy la regresó a ver como si apenas reparase de que ella siguiese ahí.

Lysandra, ve a tu habitación – ordenó.

¿Por qué? – protestó.

¡Ahora!, y quiero que te encierres – exclamó enojada, Dafne asintió nerviosa y salió aprisa, aunque sus ojos cafés se tornaron de un azul profundo. Una vez que la chica desapareció y se escuchó cómo su puerta fue azotada al cerrarse Pansy giró su rostro y los miró con más irritación.

Diego, tú no puedes estar con ella, si es que en algo me respetas y me quieres.

¿Estás utilizando el chantaje? Porque no te funcionará – dijo apretando los dientes, Pansy miró con más odio a la ojiverde.

¡Dame una sola razón que no sea lo del maldito linaje! – demandó el rubio. - Y no me vayas a salir con lo del odio entre familias, porque eso tampoco me importa – añadió con desafío.

Está bien, tú lo has pedido… - lo miraba como si en serio lo lamentase. - Yo quería que jamás te enterases, pero dadas las circunstancias… - sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Habla! – exigió el ojigris, que no sentía remordimiento de esas lágrimas, bueno un poco, pero estaba seguro que eran falsas. Pansy pareció empujar sus palabras, obligarse a decirlas, como si éstas le causasen un dolor profundo.

Ella es la hija de la mujer que provocó mi desgracia, la mujer que hizo que tú y LySandra se quedaran huérfanos.

¡¿Qué está diciendo?! – contrario a lo que ella pensaba la que gritó esto fue Lily y no Diego.

La noche que tu padre murió, ellos iban a huir juntos – continuó hablando, mirando directamente a su hijo, pero el rubio la miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna, como si las palabras no lo sorprendiesen o esperase algo más fuerte para creerlas.

¡Mentira! – impugnó la ojiverde, encarando a su suegra.

Potter los descubrió y los asesinó a ambos – seguía soltando las palabras, esperando crear alguna violenta reacción en Diego; fue cuando sus ojos grises se dilataron pero no dijo nada.

¡Eso no es verdad, usted lo está inventando! – gritó Lily, sus ojos verdes brillaban furiosos. Diego permaneció callado, meditando lo dicho por su madre.

¿Invento mío?, ¿Qué ganaría? – dijo ingenua.

¡Separarnos! ¡Pero no lo lograrás, madre! – exclamó por fin Diego, tomó del brazo a Lily y la jaló hacia la ventana. Al parecer su intención era irse por la terraza, donde estaba su escoba.

Veo que nada de lo que te diga te hará obedecerme – dijo con voz vulnerable, pero él no regresó a verla.

Lo conseguiste niña, mi hijo está embrujado por ti. Como mi esposo lo estuvo con tu madre – expuso a continuación con un tono decepcionado, dirigiéndose a Lily.

¡Miente! - ella sí regresó a mirarla.

¿Yo miento?, Granger era una sangre sucia y una cualquiera – continuó, esta vez el odio se pudo mostrar en su máximo esplendor.

¡Cállese, le prohíbo que hable así de mi madre! - todo ese temor antes sentido ahora se había convertido en furia, estuvo a punto de írsele encima a Pansy pero el rubio la detuvo.

¿Me prohíbes?- soltó una risilla sarcástica. - Esta es mi casa y tú viniste aquí no sé con qué baja intención para enredar más a Diego, menos mal que llegué a tiempo para que no cometieras alguna estupidez. Porque imagino que eres igual de… que ella – apretó los dientes, Diego la fulminó con la mirada.

¡Todo lo que dijo es una vil mentira! – sus ojos verdes tenían lágrimas entre el coraje y el sentimiento de que se estuviesen metiendo con lo más sagrado para ella.

¿Falso?, de no ser así entonces por qué está muerta. Por qué crees que tu padre huyó del mundo mágico. No hay cadáver ¿cierto?, él desapareció la evidencia –soltó con satisfacción.

¡Ya Basta Madre, estás siendo cruel! – reclamó el rubio.

Si crees que yo miento entonces pregúntaselo a tu padre, sé que no podrá negarlo, él sabe lo que realmente era Granger… Que fueron amantes durante años, que destruyó mi familia.

En todo caso él también quiso estar con ella y no con usted – exclamó, sacando la foto de su bolsillo y aventándosela, los ojos cafés de Pansy sacaron chispas.

¡Estúpida niña! – fue en esa fracción de segundo que le dio tamaña bofetada a Lily, la castaña salió corriendo de la habitación. El rubio se quedó petrificado por la escena, luego miró con decepción a su progenitora.

Cada palabra que dije es verdad – determinó Pansy, sus labios temblaban de ira y sus ojos destilaban el más intenso rencor. Diego se limitó a negar y salió detrás de la ojiverde.

La alcanzó en el puente que conectaba el camino hacia la mansión con la salida, el cual pasaba por encima de un lago artificial.

¡Lily, espera! – pidió.

¡¿A qué quieres que me quede?! para que tu madre siga ensuciando el nombre de mis padres, y del tuyo - ironizó enojada, sus ojos continuaban derramando lágrimas, esas que contuvo frente a Pansy. Diego le quedó viendo como impactado pero no dijo nada.

Necesito irme…- dijo, le iba a dar un rápido beso pero él se alejó.

Qué… ¿No me digas que le crees? – titubeó, pero el rubio bajó la mirada. - ¡Mírame! – reclamó, continuaba sin levantar la vista.

Es que tal vez sea verdad…

¡¿Verdad?! – exclamó enfadada.

No estoy diciendo que todo, pero… fueron novios… Estoy muy confundido… viste esa foto, tú lo dijiste ellos… - sus mejillas habían adquirido un extraño sonrojo.

Y tú dijiste que eso no nos afectaría, que nuestro amor era independiente de lo que haya sucedido entre nuestros padres.

¡Pero no algo como esto! – se atrevió a verla.

¡Genial, eres un mentiroso, igual que tu querida madre! – sentenció.

¡Lilytzy!

Olvídalo… - se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

¿Esto se acabó? – inquirió cuando ella le dio la espalda.

¿Así lo quieres? – se detuvo pero sin regresar a verle, no podría soportar que él decidiese ponerle fin a la relación.

Las circunstancias me obligan – dijo con la voz quebrada.

De acuerdo – ella aspiró aire para regresar a verlo, sus ojos verdes estaban bañados en lágrimas y lo miraron con desilusión, las pupilas grises de Diego también estaban cristalinas pero no dijo nada; ella negó entonces se quitó el anillo que él le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños 14 y lo aventó al agua, luego se marchó.

***********

Lily llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta azotándola, con la cabeza gacha y los rulos castaños en su cara atravesó corriendo el vestíbulo y las escaleras sin detenerse a ver atrás. James, quien en ese momento salía de la cocina comiendo un durazno la quedó viendo sacado de onda, como si arriba de su cabeza hubiese un enorme signo de interrogación.

Y luego dices que no estás loca -ironizó, dando un mordisco a su fruta.

¿Quién aventó la puerta?-preguntó Harry sobresaltado, que salió aprisa del estudio.

A mí ni me mires, fue tu hija. La loca micifuz -informó burlón el ojimiel. Su papá lo miró negando, él seguía comiendo su durazno sin inmutarse y se dirigía a la sala con la intención de ver la TV. En eso un nuevo portazo se escuchaba en el piso superior.

El ojiverde subió a ver qué era lo que le sucedía a su pequeña para haber llegado azotando puertas, Nick cambió de parecer y seguía a su papá interesado en el gran misterio.

¿Lily, estás bien…? ¿Cariño? -tocó dos veces.

¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó entre sollozos, la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Lilytzy?-dijo comenzando a preocuparse.

Aunque esté aquí, al menos hace algo bueno. No salir de su cuarto – soltó una risilla.

¡James! – lo reprendió con la mirada.

Lilytzy Brillet, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, cielo? - insistió tocando y giró la chapa pero se dio cuenta que ésta tenía el seguro.

¡Quiero estar sola, por favor! - en eso Nugget saltó a la cama y se enroscó aun lado de su ama.

Te doy un consejo, hazle caso – opinó James.

¿Pero no escuchas que está llorando? – contradijo alarmado.

Te apuesto que se peleó con el desabrido. Pero ya se les pasará, y tu hija volverá a irse con él todas las tardes… Deberé rogar porque sea aprisa esa reconciliación – acentuó desesperado.

¡Nickolas James! – Harry le llamó la atención.

Mejor sí me voy a ver la TV – apuró.

Sí mejor – dijo el ojiverde, luego continuó en su intento de que la chica le abriese la puerta.

De verdad papá, quiero estar sola…- suplicó.

**Veo sombras que se apagan,  
Veo mil fotos del ayer.  
Mil recuerdos que se acaban,  
Queda un sueño aún por ver.  
**

Había caído la noche, la habitación de la castaña estaba a oscuras, sólo los tenues rayos de luna entraban por la ventana.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas de su cara, sus ojos ya estaban muy rojizos de tanto llanto; mientras jugaba con su gargantilla observó la foto que le había dado su papá, la de su bautizo, donde su mamá la cargaba y sonreía. A lado de ésta estaba una de Diego, la que él le había dado en navidad.

Te voy a demostrar que mi mamá no era lo que dijo la tuya… Y mucho menos es verdad que mi papá los mató – dijo con un sollozo ahogado.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó alguien. Nugget salió disparado y se metió bufando bajo la cama.

¡Cómo entraste! – reclamó entre el sobresalto, pero reconoció la voz de James, la luz de luna iluminó el rostro del ojimiel; éste no respondió a su cuestión.

Mi papá está muy preocupado – dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Lily.

Y tiene muchas consideraciones contigo – ironizó ella. -¡Estás invadiendo mi privacidad! –se quejó.

Te peleaste con el cara pálida ese, ¿cierto? – observó el ojimiel.

¡Qué te importa! – saltó a la defensiva.

¿Dijiste que mi papá mató a quién? – la ignoró.

Además de aprovechado, metido – bufó sarcástica.

Siempre tratas de insultarme pero ésta vez estás desviando el tema. Así que suelta la información completa – pasó por alto la ofensa.

No te pienso decir nada – se tapó la cara con la almohada.

**Quiero escapar y despertar,  
Sin saber del tiempo.  
Quiero respirar, sin nunca regresar.  
Y quiero vivir, quiero existir,  
Sentir el silencio.  
Ya no quiero hablar,  
Sólo quiero encontrar, un día de paz. **

¿Ah no?, entonces mi papá tendrá que sacarme de dudas – el moreno se incorporó con intenciones de salir.

¡No, espera James! – lo detuvo.

Está bien, te diré... – cedió, él sonrió con suficiencia.

Suéltalo – se volvía a sentar.

Esta tarde Diego y yo fuimos a su casa, y se supone que su mamá no estaría… -comenzó.

¡Uy! – alzó las cejas.

¡No es nada malo, mal pensado! – remarcó ofendida, aventándole la almohada que ágilmente James esquivó.

Yo no dije nada – embozó una sonrisa socarrona.

Pero lo pensaste – lo fulminó con la mirada.

La madre de Diego dice que mi papá mató a mamá y a Draco Malfoy, su marido; porque supuestamente iban a huir juntos, porque eran amantes –concluyó.

¿Crees que sea verdad? – titubeó, esta vez dejaba de bromear, y aún en las penumbras su rostro palideció.

Me niego a creerlo – dijo con tristeza.

Preguntémosle a papá – resolvió James.

Ah claro, vamos con él… y qué le voy a decir. Hola papá, Pansy Malfoy la madre de Diego me insultó e insultó el recuerdo de mamá, además dijo que Draco y ella iban a huir juntos y tú los asesinaste antes de que lo hicieran. Por eso el cuerpo de mi madre no apareció – acentuó con sarcasmo.

**Veo las calles del mañana,  
Veo la ausencia del ayer.  
Y mil sueños, que se fueron,  
Mil historias que se hundieron.  
Como barcos que se pierden en el mar.  
**

Tienes razón, suena estúpido – aceptó Nick.

Y qué haremos, no podemos quedarnos con la duda – siguió la castaña, él se quedó sin moverse. - Déjame pensar…- ella misma se respondió, se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior.

Yo no quiero pensar en eso, te apuesto que es una mentira – rápidamente se ponía de pie y hacía como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

¡Cómo puedes vivir con la duda! – saltó indignada la ojiverde.

Remover el pasado no serviría de nada, no reviviríamos a mamá – argumentó el moreno.

Prefieres vivir en el engaño y la incertidumbre de saber si tu padre es un asesino – reclamó.

No sé tú, pero yo confío en él – atajó James.

Papá nos ha ocultado muchas cosas… - dijo como para convencerlo, aunque sinceramente ella tampoco dudaba de él.

Nada cambiaría, la vida sigue y a mí me gusta como es ahora –asentó.

Eres tan egoísta, sólo piensas en estar cómodo, por eso es que jamás te has enamorado de verdad –sentenció fría, los ojos marrón de James se dilataron.

¡Ok, ya me cansé de soportarte, loca! mi vida me gusta tal cual es y no le hago mal a nadie con quererlo así, sigue torturándote tú sola, y no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida sentimental – expuso molesto. - Odio que seas tan insufrible – añadió dispuesto a abandonar la habitación de su hermana.

Y yo te odio a ti –exclamó la ojiverde.

Allá tú si quieres que esta pequeña "familia" se desintegre más, y de paso pártele el corazón a papá con la duda - determinó y salió cerrando de un portazo, Lily aventó la otra almohada hacia la puerta.

**  
Quiero escapar y despertar,  
Sin saber del tiempo.  
Quiero respirar, sin nunca regresar.  
Y quiero vivir, quiero existir,  
Sentir el silencio.  
Ya no quiero hablar,  
Sólo quiero encontrar, un día de paz.  
**

Tengo que averiguar qué hay detrás de esto, pero… ¡Ach! el idiota tiene razón, debo encontrar la forma de descubrirlo sin que lastime a papá – se dijo, abrazando sus piernas hacia ella. De pronto comenzó a cantar, una melodía que reflejaba cómo se encontraban sus emociones en ese instante.

**  
****- Quiero escapar y despertar,  
Sin saber del tiempo.  
Ya no quiero hablar,  
Sólo quiero encontrar, un día de paz.**

**Yo sólo quiero escapar (quiero escapar)  
Nunca regresar (y ya no quiero nunca regresar)  
Y quiero escapar (ya no saber jamás del tiempo)  
Y no regresar (sólo quiero estar en silencio)**

Nugget volvió a enrocarse a su lado y con su cabeza acarició las manos de su dueña, maullando, demostrando que estaba ahí para ella.

- En ningún momento he creído que lo que dijo la madre de Diego sea verdad, sólo quiero saber por qué inventó esa mentira y lo que sucedió realmente hace años… -suspiró, nuevamente las lágrimas resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas.

****

song: Escapar

Grupo:Kudai

disco:vuelo

****

¡GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!

LUNALINDA: tu comentario me animó tanto

mil tanx!!! aunq me vas a querer matar por lo q pasó u.u

pero creéme su amor deberá superar esta prueba.

jaja Lily & James la verdad son increíbles¬¬

Espero leernos pronto

Anyeli*


	33. Chapter 33

**32**

**Amigos de Corazón **

Lily pasó muy mala noche, la cara inexpresiva de Diego, su rotundo adiós, la voz de Pansy Malfoy y las crueles palabras _asesino, traidores, amantes_ no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza y provocarle fiebre; pero finalmente durmió en paz poco antes del amanecer.

Harry entró y la observó durante un rato, luego se decidió y se sentó a su lado, acarició sus rulos; su pequeña nena, sonrió un poco sarcástico al pensar que últimamente se empeñaba en tratarla así, como una nena, porque él la seguía viendo de esa manera aunque hoy estaba cumpliendo quince años…

Hola, pa –musitó mientras pestañeó para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz de la mañana.

Perdón, yo… - se disculpó por haber sido él quien con sus caricias provocase que ella se despertase. Lily lo abrazó, desde anoche tenía deseos enormes de hacerlo, sabía que jamás desconfiaría de él, y el cariño nunca vacilaría.

Honey – respingó sorprendido por el gesto, la abrazó con fuerza, sintió ese enorme amor que le profesó desde que supo que ella vendría, que le entregó cuando vio esos hermosos ojos verdes por primera vez. - ¿Ahora sí me dirás que pasó anoche? –tanteó el terreno, la castaña negó.

No quieres hablar – sus ojos esmeralda la miraron insinuante, las pestañas castañas cubrieron su vista al bajar la mirada.

Está bien, sólo asiente… ¿Rompiste con Diego? – volvió a preguntar, un triste suspiro fue la respuesta.

¡Se atrevió a lastimarte! – inquirió un poco alterado, ella negó enérgicamente.

Nunca me cayó bien ese desabrido – gruñó.

Ay Papá, es que aunque estuviésemos bien a ti jamás te cayó Diego – se atrevió a hablar.

Eso no es cierto – se defendió.

¿Ah no?, y ahorita lo llamaste como le dice James – lo miró significativamente.

Pero ahorita me dices que ya no están más juntos, así que puedo exponer mis opiniones – argumentó, la de rulos lo miró contrayendo el entrecejo.

¿Y se puede saber por qué terminaron?

Pa… - la chica desvió la mirada, la cual estaba amenazadoramente cristalina.

¿Fue algo serio o una tontería que al rato o mañana se arreglan? – dijo queriendo sonar desinteresado.

Papi, no es mala onda y que no te tenga confianza, simplemente no te metas esto, es asunto mío y de Diego – respondió con una vocecita que no sonase grosera y sí madura.

Ya nena, si tú quieres me mantengo al margen, pero no me pidas que sea imparcial porque eso seguro no lo voy a cumplir. Eres mi princesa y cualquiera que se atreva a hacerte llorar tiene mi resentimiento asegurado – acariciaba su mejilla.

James se la pasa haciéndome llorar – ironizó.

Ya, él es tu hermano no puedo tener favoritismo entre ustedes – la miró negando. - Pero sabes que te amo - Lily hizo un amago de sonrisa.

¿Qué es eso?, ¿una sonrisita? – le pasó el pulgar por la comisura de su boca y con el índice le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla.

¡Papá, ya déjame! – quiso soltar una risita pero la tristeza no se lo permitía. Harry la cargó hacia él como si fuese un bebé y ella finalmente soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Perdón por interrumpir su escena tan linda… pero mielecita, alguien te busca – dijo sarcástico James, algo celoso, aunque su rostro expresaba indiferencia. Ambos lo regresaron a ver, estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, luego se hizo aun lado y en la habitación entró una chica de coletas pelirrojas.

¡Marín! – exclamó la castaña, la ojiazul corrió hasta donde su amiga y se quedó parada justo frente a ellos.

Creo que voy a preparar el desayuno – se despidió Harry incorporándose y saliendo apresuradamente, pero James permaneció ahí.

¿No se supone que debías estar en Egipto? – dijo sorprendida Lily.

Pues sí, pero…- la ojiazul desvió la mirada. - ¡Hoy es tu cumple! – la abrazó.

¿Y cómo es? – abordó rápidamente, no quería ponerse mal y contarle algo de lo de ayer con James allí, además de que pues no le iba a amargar el regreso a su amiga menos si sólo había regresado para pasar su cumple con ella.

¡Es genial! – exclamó emocionada, sus pupilas azules brillaron. - Debiste estar allí – añadió lamentándose, porque ella estaba más que enterada de que su amiga se encontraba triste.

Oí que los antiguos egipcios idolatraban a los gatos, piénsalo Lily allá serías una Diosa. ¿cuándo te mudas? – intervino burlón el ojimiel, yendo hacia ellas.

También adoraban a los escarabajos, y vieras cómo me acordé de ti – comentó intencional Marín, soltando una divertida risita, también consiguió provocarle una a la castaña.

_Y__a me estoy arrepintiendo_ – fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, luego se marchó de la habitación de su hermana a zancadas. Lily negó poniendo los ojos en blanco e intercambió una mirada con su amiga.

¿Nueva moda? – preguntó al notar el curioso y extraño colguije que su amiga traía en el cuello.

¿Ah, esto? es un amuleto contra los _night elves_ – respondió jugando con los grandes seguros metálicos color morado que pendían de una cadena de pequeñas cuentas negras.

¿Los qué? – la miró confundida, y es que su amiga a veces creía en criaturas que en serio dudaba que existieran.

_Duendecillos nocturnos_, son unos bichitos que en luna llena se comen tus buenas ideas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pues debiste traerle uno a mi hermano, aunque ya sería tarde, bueno él nunca ha tenido buenas ideas – rió sarcástica.

Hoy tuvo una – señaló la pelirroja.

¿Ah sí? – Lily contrajo el entrecejo, incrédula.

Él me marcó en la madrugada, para decirme que llegaste hecha un mar de lágrimas después de verte con Diego, luego que le dijiste muchas incoherencias y lo único bueno fue que te habías desecho del desabrido -informó, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita que de inmediato borró porque su amiga era quien más sufría, la castaña se incorporó de su cama y se fue hacia la ventana donde el día le pareció nublado.

Créeme, despertar con la voz de tu hermano no precisamente es el sueño de mi vida – ironizó la pelirroja, intentando que su amiga se riese un poco.

¿De verdad _James_…? - ella regresó a verla sorprendida y un poco conmovida de que su hermano hubiese hecho eso por ella.

¿Yo qué? – preguntó el pelinegro, entrando con una gran caja en las manos.

Le marcaste a Mar porque me viste triste y querías que alguien me consolara – dijo con sus pupilas verdes llenas de lágrimas de emoción, si era verdad quería agradecérselo.

No, lo hice para no tener que soportarte el resto del tiempo llorando por los rincones y arruinases las vacaciones de papá, él se sintiese mal y yo me viese obligado a consolarlo lo cual arruinaría lo que me resta del verano – aclaró rápidamente al notar las intenciones de su hermana, quien parecía dispuesta a abrazarlo.

_¡__Ah, lo hiciste por ti!_ – alzó las cejas, sintiéndose muy mal, pero era de esperar él jamás haría algo por ella sin que finalmente tuviese un beneficio propio.

Obvio, por mí te puedes pasar llorando toda la vida – dijo frío.

Ya entendí – lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, esta vez de decepción.

Esto lo dejaron en la puerta – dijo con indiferencia, poniendo la caja en el diván que estaba a los pies de la cama de su hermana. Luego se volvió a ir.

¿Y esto? – preguntó Marín, sacando el libro de Romeo y Julieta, el hipogrifo de peluche y el juego de escritura.

Me los dio ayer – respondió la castaña, abriendo el libro y encontrando en su interior un separador de plata en forma de clip con un gatito en el extremo superior.

Entonces vamos a deshacernos de ellos – apuró la pelirroja arrebatándole el libro.

¡No! – exclamó brusca, y se lo quitó mirándola asustada.

¿Por qué no? – dijo desconcertada. - Si ya cortaste con ese rubio idiota, cara de duende - se indignó la pelirroja.

Lo que sea y como sea, pero voy a regresar con él – remarcó segura, la castaña.

No vale la pena – recalcó la ojiazul.

Marín, el día que tú te enamores me entenderás – dijo seria.

¿Yo, sentir algo por un imbécil perfecto tarado? – bufó negando.

Está bien…- la ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco.

Te propongo que vayas a dormir a mi casa – invitó entusiasmada, Lily negó.

¡Anda ¿sí?! – hizo un puchero suplicante.

Me parece que… - dijo la castaña.

¡Excelente! te ayudo a hacer el equipaje – exclamó animado James, quien acaba aparecer y fue hasta el armario de su hermana y comenzó a sacar su ropa.

¡James! – se indignó la ojiverde, Marín lo había matado con la mirada.

Papá dice que ya está el desayuno – dijo apurado, luego salió disparado de la habitación. Lily soltó un suspiro molesto, Marín la miró vacilante.

***

Durante el desayuno casi nadie habló pues Harry no sabía si sería conveniente felicitar a su hija estando las cosas tan tensas.

¿Tío, dejas ir a Lily a mi casa? – rompió el silencio la pelirroja.

No lo sé… hoy es su cumpleaños, pensé que lo pasaríamos en familia – respondió algo incómodo.

¡Ándale, tío por favor! – insistió haciendo una carita de niña linda.

¿Me das permiso? – intervino la castaña, pero con una vocecita débil.

Ok – aceptó, pues sentía que tal vez Marín era quien le levantaría el ánimo.

Ven Lily, vamos por tus cosas – jaló a su amiga de la muñeca. - ¡Tío, eres un papá mega lindo! – exclamó la pelirroja, fue hasta él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, James la miró como si estuviese chiflada.

***

Para el atardecer Marín y Lily llegaron a la madriguera, Luna las recibió y los Weasley le hicieron una pequeña cena por su cumpleaños; claro que ellos no sabían que la castaña estaba triste, afortunadamente las chicas se pudieron deshacer de la familia para antes de las diez de la noche.

Lily le contó todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en la mansión de los Malfoy y las crueles palabras que le había dicho Pansy. Cuando terminó de contarle incluyendo detalles de la ruptura con Diego, el rostro de Marín estaba más rojo que su cabello.

No pues si Diego aparte de desabrido, ¡es lento! el colmo es que resultó tan idiota como para creer todas las mentiras de su loca madre chiflada – ironizó indignada.

¡Marín!

¿Lo defiendes, después de lo que hizo? – la miró con reproche.

Es que lo amo – desvió la mirada, la cual se había llenado de lágrimas. Marín se sonrojó por haber metido la pata, entonces abrazó a su amiga.

Si es importante para ti, yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarlo aunque sea un retarado- no pudo evitar el comentario. - Y sobretodo a desenmascarar a mi…- carraspeó como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo más, Lily la quedó viendo extrañada.- …a la arpía de su mamá – terminó, pero sus ojos azules voltearon hacia otro lado.

Está bien – la castaña le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabes que te quiero, y digo si soy capaz de soportar a Diego es que mi cariño es enorme- enfatizó la palabra y prolongó la última letra, Lily movió la cabeza en señal de resignación, su amiga jamás cambiaría.

No tengas pesadillas – apuró la pelirroja, saltando a su cama y se cubrió con la sábana.

Sueña, lindo – dijo sonriendo más notoriamente la ojiverde, luego suspiró. Ella también se cubrió con la sábana y se dio la vuelta para ver la luna cuyos rayos entraban por la ventana. Se podía sentir afortunada de tener una amiga como Marín, porque en las buenas y en las malas ella le había demostrado que estarían juntas siempre.

********

** Hola a todos  
**

**pues hasta que me aparezco por este fic cierto?**

**y sé que este no es el gran capítulo pero era importante  
**

**porque en el próximo se descubrirán secretos  
**

**please no me lancen crucios jeje y les agradecería sus comens  
**

**saluditos  
**

**Procuraré apurarme con los siguientes episodios**

**aunque no prometo nada porque ya estoy en exámenes finales  
**

**otro semestre se fue¬¬  
**

**Anyeli Hazel  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**33**

**Pequeño Secreto**

**y**

**Desconcertantes reencuentros **

La mañana había llegado a la madriguera, los cálidos rayos de sol se proyectaron en el rostro de Marín, con un parpadeo y un bostezo se incorporó de la cama… Lily, en la cama de a lado, continuaba luchando por continuar durmiendo.

Vamos floja, ¡arriba! – llamó, dándole ligeros almohadazos sobre el torso.

¿Um…? – musitó adormilada, restregándose los ojos.

No tarda en estar listo el desayuno, ¡huele delicioso! – dijo aspirando el aroma, mientras tendía su propia cama. - Y es mejor darnos prisa o Royer nos deja sin almuerzo – exclamó con gravedad.

Ok – la ojiverde se puso de pie.

Ay no, tengo que desempacar…- se quejó viendo las dos grandes maletas que estaban en un rincón cerca de su armario. - Bueno eso lo haré después de desayunar… ¿cómo a qué hora viene tu papá? – preguntó a Lily.

Dijo que llegaba al medio día. Pero si quieres de una vez te ayudo a desempacar, al mal vuelo darle prisa -sonrió.

Está bien…- aceptó resignada, la pelirroja. La castaña comenzó por la maleta más cercana a ella, mientras la ojiazul tomaba la otra. Entonces mientras Lily guardaba la ropa doblada en el ropero del compartimento superior resbaló un sobre de plástico transparente color turquesa.

¿Qué es esto? – inquirió curiosa, sacando algunas fotos y…

¡Dámelo! – saltó Marín, con una expresión asustada.

¡Es tu acta de nacimiento! – exclamó con una malicia traviesa, la ojiverde.

Lily, es en serio, dámela – dijo un poco exigente, su susto pasó a ser un extraño nerviosismo.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso tienes un nombre raro que te interese ocultar? – la retó, alejándose para que la chica no le quitase el documento.

Lily, no es broma por favor devuélvela – suplicó.

Oye te comprendo, digo yo tengo un hermano que quisiera ocultar – la castaña continuaba bromeando.

Es peor – subrayó la pelirroja.

¿Algo peor que James? –contrajo el entrecejo aún más curiosa, Marín asintió.

Por favor, no hay nada peor que James –se rió.

Haber aquí dice que te llamas… Isis Marín Weasley Lovegood – correcto, regresó a ver a su amiga, quien había adquirido una rara palidez.

Padres: Ronald Bilius Weasley y Luna Lovegood – continuó leyendo, la ojiazul se sentó sobre su cama, derrotada; recargada sobre sus codos y estos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Tus abuelos paternos: Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett. Y los maternos Xenophilious Harold Lovegood y Merlina… _¿Malfoy?_ – para cuando terminó de leer su voz se adelgazó y su gesto risueño pasó a ser atónito.

¿Eres pariente de Diego? – titubeó, sus ojos abiertos como plato donde se leía una enorme perplejidad, Marín asintió con la mirada vidriosa.

Mar… - comenzó, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decirle.

Su papá era primo hermano de mi mamá, Lucius Malfoy era el hermano mayor de mi abuela materna – informó a modo de confesión, con la mirada gacha, por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar lágrimas. Lily fue a sentarse a su lado, carraspeó avergonzada por haberla expuesto a esta situación.

Sabes, estaba pensando que no sé qué significa tu nombre… - dijo, como si lo demás no tuviese importancia. Las pupilas azules de su amiga la vieron sorprendida, Lily sonrió animándola; ella dudó si decirlo porque estaba segura que su amiga lo hacía para pasar por alto lo anterior.

Mi nombre fue compuesto por mi papá… _Marín_ porque dice que soy como una fresca brisa marina, además de que mis ojos son del color del mar, como los de mi mamá…- suspiró y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa. - e Isis porque es la diosa de la luna en la mitología egipcia, lo sugirió mi tío Bill – explicó, evitando verla, jugaba con sus manos ansiosa.

Ahora pienso que tu nombre es precioso, muy adecuado para ti – comentó la ojiverde.

Sí como no, yo no soy bonita – negó soltando una risilla sarcástica.

Claro que sí – contradijo la castaña.

Dices eso porque eres mi amiga – la miró con agradecimiento.

No es verdad – volvió a contradecirla.

¿Lily, crees que este año conozca al amor de mi vida? – preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a la de rulos ya que jamás había abordado el tema de chicos, es más siempre que podía lo evitaba.

Estoy segura – respondió convencida.

Cómo puedes asegurarlo, nunca te ha gustado adivinación – bromeó.

Es intuición de chica – dijo irguiendo el cuello con suficiencia.

Pues yo no lo creo, conozco toda las caras de los de quinto hasta séptimo y jamás andaría con un puberto de la edad de Robbie ¡Quiero un novio, no ser su niñera! Además los chicos son tan tontos, definitivamente creo que me esperaré a estar fuera del colegio - rotundizó.

Tienes razón, los chicos son estúpidos – suspiró abatida, recordando un par de ojos grises, los de ella de pronto se cristalizaron. Marín la vio preocupada, y al igual que ella le había intentado animar ahora era su turno.

Aunque mi primo sea un retarado, ojalá y se reconcilien – le dio una palmada reconfortante en la espalda.

Ahora entiendo por qué nunca te ha caído bien – le regresó a ver con una media sonrisa.

Posiblemente - la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si le concediera la razón.

****

Para las dos de la tarde Harry se apareció en la madriguera, en la sala estaba cierta joven pelirroja… que al ver al pelinegro le lanzó una mirada de resentimiento tan profundo que podía exterminar.

Hola, Ginny – saludó el ojiverde, un poco incómodo. La aludida respondió tal cual hubiese sido una ráfaga de polvo, porque arrugó el entrecejo y lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Ni siquiera lo vas a saludar – reprendió Ron, que acaba de bajar a la estancia. Su hermana no le hizo el menor caso y se incorporó del sillón fingiendo caminar leyendo la revista que sostenía en sus manos, atravesó la sala y subió las escaleras. Harry negó, Ron suspiró desalentado - Intento no pensar en qué va acabar esto, mi hermana cada año que pasa está peor, Colin y ella se están divorciando y lo que más me preocupa son mis sobrinas, ambas adoran a su padre y si él se aleja seguro hay tragedia… Afortunadamente Ginette va a Hogwarts este Septiembre, pero Colín, ella será testigo de este embrollo, sufrirá mucho y sólo tiene diez años – dijo con tristeza, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo como si se sostuviese.

Me atrevería a pedirte que hables con mi hermana… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Sabes que a mí me odia, porque piensa que de cierta manera tuve la culpa de que Draco muriera – recordó el moreno.

Es que creo que eres el único que podría aclarar las cosas, ayudarla un poco, porque ambos tomaron desiciones equivocadas… Al menos tú ya recapacitaste, pero ella… – expuso el pelirrojo.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando en la sala entraron corriendo Lily y Marín.

¡Papá! – llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, él acarició sus rulos.

Hola, tío – saludó la pelirroja.

Hola, Marín – le sonrió.

¿Estás lista? – preguntó a la castaña, ella asintió.

Bueno nos vamos… Gracias por todo, Ron – estrechó la mano de su amigo.

Sabes que esta es su casa – señaló, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija, intercambiaron sonrisas. Los ojiverdes se despidieron de sus amigos.

***

En todo el camino Lily no habló, sólo se limitaba a responder las preguntas que esporádicamente le hacía su papá, y es que no quería fastidiarla, tal vez fue absurdo pensar que en un día cambiaría su estado de ánimo; en realidad parte de su ensimismamiento se debía a lo que acaba de descubrir sobre el parentesco que había entre su ex novio y mejor amiga. Harry por su parte también pensaba en lo que Ron le había dicho acerca de hablar con Ginny.

Cuando entraron a la casa parecía desierta, pero en la cocina el microondas avisó que lo que sea que se estuviese calentando estaba listo, el pelinegro fue a ver, la de rulos subió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta tamaña desagradable sorpresa se llevó… una chica de largos cabellos negro azulado tenía en sus manos un portarretrato de plata, observando embelesada al chico rubio que sonreía desde la foto.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – saltó, cerrando de un portazo para hacerse notar por si su grito no hubiese advertido lo suficiente a la intrusa. Ésta se giró sobresaltada pero disimuló muy bien con esa expresión soberbia que desde siempre había poseído, Lily le arrebató el portarretrato.

Esta también es la casa de Nicky, y yo soy su novia – enfatizó con una vocecita presuntuosa.

¿Desde cuándo? – respingó realmente sorprendida, sintió que tragaba algo amargo.

Veo que él no te ha dicho que regresamos – sonrió maliciosa.

Para qué, cambia de novia como cambiar de _cal… cetines_. Digo, se besa con tantas… -ironizó, consiguiendo que la chica de rasgos orientales se molestase.

Corrigiendo mi cuestión, qué haces tú aquí, en mi habitación – rectificó.

Buscaba el baño – dijo como si nada.

Nickolas tiene uno en su habitación – apretó los dientes.

Estábamos en la sala de T. V, no sé qué clase de chica seas tú pero yo jamás me metería en la habitación de mi novio – terció intencional, Lily resopló, era de esperar estaba segura que Dafne le había contado el incidente de la habitación de Diego.

Quién sabe con eso de que te metiste en su casa cuando estaba solo – contraatacó la ojiverde, sin sentirse ofendida. Atsumi la miró fríamente, entonces se echó el cabello para atrás y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Corner, no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, no imaginé que en mi propia recamara tuviera que ponerle un hechizo para evitar que las ratas las toquen – exclamó, la aludida regresó a verla con el rostro crispado.

¿Qué, vas a insultarme? anda haz tu escándalo, porque te recuerdo que la última vez te quedaste sin novio y esta vez te echarás de enemigo a tu suegro –instó, los ojos rasgados de la chica se redujeron a lineales pero de ellos resaltó un brillo peligroso.

Pronto nos veremos en el colegio – dijo con tono amenazante, Lily la miró con desafío.

Atsumi salió con aire ofendido de la habitación…

Lily iba a colocar la foto de Diego en su lugar pero de pronto se la quedó viendo… ese rubio cabello, esos ojos grises, esa sonrisa tan sincera. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre su cama y continuó observando la foto, de pronto comenzó a expresar lo que en esos momentos sentía, y fue tomando forma de canción.

_Oh mi amor_

_Estoy aquí sentada _

_En mi habitación _

_Pensando en los momentos que vivimos _

_Oh mi amor _

_Mirando una fotografía en mis manos_

_Estoy tratando de entender_

_Queriendo saber qué hicimos mal_

_Si nuestro amor era tan fuerte _

_Si estuvieses aquí ahora _

_Estoy segura que lo podríamos arreglar_

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

_Eres lo único que hay en mi corazón _

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

Acarició la foto, recordaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran… continuó cantando.

_Siempre y para siempre tú y yo _

_Así es como nuestras vidas deberían ser _

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

_Sé que he sido tonta _

_Desde que me dejaste _

_Preferiría renunciar a seguir _

_Oh mi amor _

_Por qué vivir un sueño de ti y de mí _

_Mi vida no debería ser así_

_No quiero dejar caer una lágrima por ti _

_Así que perdóname si lo hago _

Por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar las lágrimas…

_Si estuvieses aquí ahora _

_Estoy segura que lo podríamos arreglar_

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

_Eres lo único que hay en mi corazón _

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

Notó que no se había quitado la pulsera que en realidad era de ella, pero reparó en los cubos cuyas iniciales eran las de ellos.

_Siempre y para siempre tú y yo _

_Así es como nuestras vidas deberían ser _

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

_Oh Yeah _

_Haría cualquier cosa _

_Te daría mi mundo_

_Esperaría por siempre _

_Para ser tu chica _

_Sólo di mi nombre _

_Y yo estaré ahí _

_Para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas _

Entonces vio el juego de escritura que él le había obsequiado sobre su mesilla de noche, y tomó una de las hojas de pergamino para escribir la letra.

_Oh, yeah _

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

_Eres lo único que hay en mi corazón _

_Nací para hacerte feliz_

_Siempre y para siempre tú y yo _

_Así es como nuestras vidas deberían ser _

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

_Nací para hacerte feliz _

Finalizó, se había abrazado el pequeño hipogrifo que también había sido su regalo de cumpleaños.

- Dijiste que tu corazón era mío… -sollozó con un modo de reclamo, aventando el portarretrato. Nugget había entrado por la ventana, saltó hacia la cama de su dueña y con su pata acarició su rodilla para darle ánimos, la castaña le sonrió tristemente.

El resto de la tarde la ojiverde se encerró en su habitación porque para su mala suerte su _cuñada_ se quedó a ver una película y planeaba quedarse a cenar…

*******

La rola es la traducción de Born to make you happy- Britney Spears. 


	35. Chapter 35

**34**

**Vientos De Cambio**

La mañana siguiente después de desayunar Lily subía a su recamara a cambiarse, al medio día llegarían sus abuelos para llevarlos a jugar tenis… iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos pero cuando entró se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba dentro rebuscando entre el librero que tenía para guardar sus útiles y pergaminos de trabajos calificados.

¡James, qué tanto buscas en mi habitación! -reclamó.

Tus redacciones de Transformaciones y Pociones - respondió quitado de la pena, mientras continuaba hurgando en el estante.

¿Para qué? -inquirió suponiendo la intención, pero no pensaba que fuese tan descarado.

Pues para qué van a ser, ni modo que para ponerlos en la jaula de Aioria como alfombra -dijo sarcásticamente mientras desenrollaba los pergaminos, leía con rapidez y si no le servían los tiraba aun lado enrollados sin cuidado. Algunos de ellos caían al piso.

¡Quieres Copiarme! - protestó indignada la castaña, arrebatándole los pergaminos y protegiendo otros más que había recogido del suelo.

Dicho así suena feo, mejor di que vas a hacer la obra de caridad de tu vida - repuso con voz de víctima.

Por estar perdiendo el tiempo con tu… _novia,_ no hiciste tus deberes - reprendió la ojiverde.

Ay mira que tú seguramente tampoco los terminaste, con eso de te la pasabas con el desabrido - se defendió, atacándola.

¡Fuera! - las pupilas verdes de la chica se iluminaron con peligrosidad.

Vamos Lilytzy, no seas egoísta, déjame presentar tus apuntes -le arrebató uno que la chica forcejeaba por quitarle y con agilidad se lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de la sudadera verde marino sin que Lily se diese cuenta.

Ah, encima de que los quieres no sólo para copiar ¡sino para entregarlos como tuyos! - exclamó sacando chispas por los ojos, James le dio la espalda y se dirigió con presura a la salida.

McGonagall se daría cuenta, y ni se diga del profesor Snape -advirtió detrás de él.

La verdad es que eres una envidiosa - regresó a verle.

Y tú eres un reverendo flojo - subrayó con acidez.

Los hermanos se ayudan en los momentos más difíciles -objetó.

Es por tu bien, si te solapo a la larga te haría un grave daño, te acostumbraré a ser un holgazán. Bueno más de lo que eres, ¡imposible! -recalcó alzando las cejas.

Ay pero si fuera el desabrido corriendo se los das - ironizó soltando una risilla.

Él jamás me pidió mis apuntes, Diego es capaz de hacer las cosas por sí solo - exclamó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron entre la furia y el rubor.

Ah sí se me olvidaba que es un cerebro andante como tú, aunque algunas veces no le sirve para nada más que las clases - repuso burlón.

O tal vez sí, porque cortó contigo – añadió con una sonrisita.

¡LARGO! Sino quieres que...

No puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio - recordó con satisfacción.

No pero puedo sacarte a patadas de mi habitación -rezó amenazante la chica.

Ya me iba, ya tengo lo que necesitaba - dijo señalando su bolsillo.

¡James, dame esos pergaminos, ahora!-exigió.

Quítamelos si puedes - le retó, corriendo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. James nunca tomaba en cuenta que ella era buscadora y aunque fuese en tierra le llevaba ventaja por mucho que él fuese ágil bajo el agua.

¡Ven acá! - al chico se le salía el pergamino y mientras lo recogía del suelo la chica se le aventó hacia la espalda pero como estaban en la orilla de las escaleras rodaron por estas.

¡Ay, menza! - sólo ese grito se entendió de Nick entre los adoloridos quejidos de ambos mientras descendían bruscamente por las gradas. - _¡Auch! - ¡Ayy!- ¡Ey, mi pie!, ¡Ay, mi cabeza!_ Finalmente los dos cayeron hechos muéganos sobre la alfombra al final de las escaleras.

¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó la voz de su padre, ambos regresaron a ver hacia arriba. – Harry venía entrando del jardín - ¡¿Estaban peleando?! – cuestionó inquisidoramente.

No, sólo jugábamos -exclamó Lily, tratando de desafanarse de Nick. - ¿Verdad, James? -le lanzó una insistente mirada. James asintió, la castaña le sonrió vacilante a su padre y de inmediato desapareció por las escaleras. Harry continuaba viendo fijamente al ojimarrón.

¿Qué?, es la verdad -dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo no pensaba quejarse frente a su progenitor, sino castigo seguro.

Umjú... -repuso negando cuando su hijo subía a su habitación.

A las doce en punto los señores Granger se llevaron a James y a Lily al club, prometiendo devolverlos antes del anochecer.

Harry se había quedado dormido viendo la tele... comenzó a soñar con un precioso prado lleno de flores, con un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, donde a la orilla estaba plantado un frondoso árbol del cual colgaba un columpio y ahí sentado estaba él con Hermione a su lado jugando con su revoltoso cabello.

No sé si hice lo correcto al renunciar al colegio, dejarlos volver solos – suspiró.

Lo has hecho muy bien, Lily y James han crecido maravillosamente gracias a ti. Llegó la hora de que lo hagan por sí mismos – dijo la castaña.

Te extraño, me haces tanta falta, ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo – la miró, acariciando su mejilla.

Lo estaré siempre – le sonrió.

Sólo tu espíritu – musitó con tristeza.

Harry, yo no... – comenzó, pero de pronto una fuerte voz disolvió el sueño para despertar al ojiverde.

_¡Estoy m__uerta!_, así que por ahora no pienso en nada – exclamaba Lily, mientras entraban a la casa. Harry vio pasar las dos sombras hacia las escaleras, ya que la luz del salón estaba apagada y las de la entrada alcanzaban a iluminar tenuemente.

Qué extraño, siempre es así – ironizó el moreno, su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

Vamos estás molesta porque te gané, debes admitirlo – demandó.

Te dejé ganar, que es diferente – objetó.

No seas tan mala perdedora – criticó el ojimarrón, ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Buenas noches – subió corriendo las escaleras, James negó y se encontró con su papá parado en la puerta de la sala; Harry estaba un poco aturdido después del sueño tan vívido que había tenido, tenía la sensación de que Hermione iba a decirle algo importante.

**

Mientras cenaban…

¿Y qué tal el tenis? – preguntó, vertiendo leche en su cereal.

Desastroso, lo odio – bufó la castaña.

Cómo, si era tu deporte muggle favorito – se extrañó.

Lo era, hasta que le gané, mejor dicho la hice polvo – señaló el ojimarrón, soltando una risita socarrona.

Ya te dije que te dejé ganar – recalcó la ojiverde.

Sí como tú digas – alzó las cejas.

Bueno, ya, no será motivo de discusión – atajó su papá, ellos se lanzaron miradas retadoras.

¿Y cómo están sus abuelos? – abordó rápidamente.

Muy bien – expuso James, untando mantequilla a su tostada.

Nos invitan a pasar las fiestas a su casa –informó Lily. - La abuela dice que haber si ahora sí vamos –añadió un poco irónica.

Ya veremos… - dijo Harry, con tono de que lo planearían, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar cada uno fue a su habitación para alistarse ya que al siguiente día partirían a Hogwarts... Lilytzy entró en la recamara de James azotando la puerta.

¡Ey! – protestó el pelinegro, que en esos instantes estaba sobre su cama comiendo una galleta mientras escribía.

Sacaste los apuntes de mi habitación - reclamó.

Qué te cuesta dejármelos – rodó los ojos.

¡Los quiero, ahora! Son míos – exigió.

Esta es mi habitación – señaló Nick.

Y este es mi puño – hizo un gesto amenazante.

Bien, en tu conciencia quedará si yo repruebo –sentenció, incorporándose para entregarle los pergaminos.

Tu chantaje en mí no funciona - exclamó la ojiverde, sin inmutarse.

Eres la hermana más egoísta que he conocido -recriminó.

No crees que esto es patético -espetó soltando una risilla.

¿Patético? - la miró indignado.

Sólo escúchate -dijo fríamente. - Me quieres hacer sentir culpable de tus flojeras – James hizo un gesto aburrido, ella giró sobre sus talones para irse.

Y si cuando amanezca llega a faltar algo en mi habitación, no habrá lugar suficiente en Hogwarts en donde puedas esconderte – advirtió.

Termina de irte, y cierra la puerta – la corrió.

Te odio – gritó cuando la chica casi había salido.

Te odio más – se regresó a decirle.

No más de lo que yo te odio – remarcó él.

Ay cuanto amor se respira aquí – ironizó el ojiverde, sorprendiéndolos.

Ya deberían estar dormidos – señaló.

Eso díselo a tu hijita ella vino a buscar pleito – expuso, apretando los dientes.

Él robó mis trabajos – evidenció.

¿Eso es verdad? – inquirió al ojimarrón.

Sí, pero… - desvió la mirada, intentando buscar cómo defenderse,

¿James, tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana? – lo miró con reprimenda.

Supongo que lo lamento – seguía mirando para otro lado, parecía estar forzándose mucho.

¿Supones? – se rió sarcástica, James ya no dijo más.

Wow, qué profundo… hasta un charco es más profundo que tú – acentuó con sarcasmo.

Sí, al menos no me da miedo caer en uno – dijo despiadado, la castaña hizo el intento de írsele encima pero Harry la detuvo por los hombros.

Ya basta – atajó. – Un día los voy a encerrar en un cuarto hasta que ambos aprendan a respetarse - advirtió.

Si me encierras con él me volveré loca –saltó la de rulos.

En serio, porque creo que ya lo estás – observó burlonamente. Lily luchó por safarse de su papá para poder abalanzarse hacia su hermano, pero Harry la sacó de la habitación.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Lily y James se despertaban…

Vengan a mi habitación tengo algo que enseñarles – llamó su papá, ambos lo siguieron un poco adormilados, cuando entraron sobre la cama estaba doblada una suave manta, como seda.

¡La capa de invisibilidad de la que tanto nos hablaste! –exclamó maravillado James, con sus pupilas marrón radiantes.

Tómala – indicó el ojiverde.

¿Para mí? – lo regresó a ver entre incrédulo y emocionado, Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

Voy a poderme desplazar por el colegio sin preocuparme de que me vean – exclamó con tono travieso, su papá negó como si no le sorprendiera lo que había exteriorizado. A la castaña le entregó un pergamino doblado…

¿Es el mapa? – preguntó aunque estaba segura, Harry asintió.

Bien, así podré vigilarte por muy invisible que seas – dijo a James, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Sí, pero sólo dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts – recordó triunfante.

Por tu bien no creo que pienses salir de ellos – se rió.

¡Diantres! – Nick dejó de sonreír al instante.

¿Por qué nos lo das? – contrajo el entrecejo, Lily.

Tienen que saber que no voy a regresar con ustedes – les puso al tanto de su decisión.

Papá… - ambos intercambiaron una mirada sorprendidos y lo vieron un poco interrogantes.

Siempre se han quejado de que llegué a arruinarles la vida dentro del colegio, bien, pienso que ya son lo suficientemente _maduros_ para que puedan hacerlo solos… demuéstrenmelo – expuso, viéndolos de manera seria. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir…

Cuando fui adolescente el mapa y la capa me fueron muy útiles, me salvaron la vida muchas veces… confío que los cuidarán con responsabilidad, además de que si alguna vez los necesitan para algo más que meterse en líos, ojalá y trabajen en equipo – añadió con gravedad.

No puedo prometer nada – soltó el ojimarrón, Lily le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Ok lo prometo – apuró viendo a su papá con una aparente sonrisa.

En verdad lo intentaremos – prometió sincera la castaña.

Lo haré si ella no rompe el trato – subrayó Nick. Harry suspiró exasperado, en verdad que comenzaba a dudar que esos dos alguna vez se llevarían bien, y también ya no estaba tan seguro de querer dejarlos ir solos.

Para las diez de la mañana estaban en la estación King's Cross, mientras esperaban a atravesar el andén 9 y 3/4, James y Lily fueron a un pequeño bazar cerca de la estación de trenes.

Comparé unos souvenir para Zack y Kev, así no dirán que no me acordé de ellos estas vacaciones – decía James, mientras elegía algunos objetos muggles.

¿Y en serio te acordaste de ellos? – ironizó la castaña, él la regresó a ver con una mueca ácida. La chica no le dio importancia, ella también merodeaba por si encontraba algo que le agradase.

¡Diantres!, olvidé mi monedero – exclamó cuando iba a revisar si le alcanzaba para pagar lo que había elegido.

Yo no pagaré lo tuyo – se apresuró a decir Nick. La de rulos no lo quedó más remedio que volver a la cafetería donde estaba su padre, con sorpresa lo encontró conversando con el papá de Marín, pero su amiga no estaba ahí. Mientras se acercaba prefirió ocultarse tras la barra cercana a la mesa donde estaban ellos porque su progenitor de pronto se puso de pie casi gritando, blandiendo un sobre blanco en sus manos.

¡Tú lo sabías, y me lo dices hasta ahora! – reclamó.

Harry, cálmate – pidió el pelirrojo, viendo alrededor a las personas que los miraban asustadas.

Tú sabías que ella estaba embarazada – repitió en voz más baja, su rostro estaba muy acalorado.

Harry, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Esa noche Herms y yo hablamos de eso, aunque ella dijo que no estaba segura… - confesó muy aprisa.

Ahora resulta que aquella dolorosa noche no sólo perdí a mi esposa sino al bebé que ella esperaba, ¡a mi hijo! –se derrumbó, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

No sé qué decirte… tal vez no debí entregarte esto, pero Luna insistió - lamentó el pelirrojo. Lily estaba muy perturbada, la noticia le había helado la sangre, la había dejado sin aliento, no podía creerlo…

¿Qué haces? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

¡Idiota, me asustaste! – pegó un salto.

No más de lo que yo sufro cada que te veo – contrarrestó James, pero la chica ni siquiera le veía parecía ausente.

¿Estabas espiando a mi papá y a mi tío? – sospechó.

Qué te importa – le dio un empujón y avanzó para dar la vuelta e ir hacia la mesa.

Lo mismo te dirían ellos – dijo siguiéndola. Cuando Harry los vio venir se secó rápidamente el llanto y fingió estar tomando de su café, Ron se movió nervioso en su asiento. Lily por dentro se forzó a tranquilizarse porque sus pensamientos eran un mar revuelto.

Minutos antes de las once atravesaron la barrera del andén, para este momento Marín, Roy, Robbie y Luna se habían reunido con ellos; pero los acompañaban una pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises y una niña castaña de ojos cafés. Gin y Colín, las hijas de Ginny y Colin irían a Hogwarts también, la ojiverde se extrañó mucho porque sabía que la más chica de las Creevey apenas cumpliría los diez; Marín le hizo una mueca de que pronto le explicaría.

Entre el tumulto de sus compañeros, el vapor de la locomotora… vio llegar a Dafne y a Diego, la pelirroja hizo una mueca fastidiada, y Lily evitó por todos los medios encontrarse con su gris mirada, Harry la abrazó para distraerla… la castaña tenía enormes deseos de quedarse aferrada a su papá; sabía que él estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no desmoronarse con lo que acaba de enterarse, y sin embargo ahí estaba para ella y en sus brazos se sentía protegida.

Del otro lado Robbie parecía tener prisa porque su mamá lo dejara en paz, Luna tenía los ojos un poco cristalinos y no paraba de darle besos, el niño estaba tan rojo como su cabello, Marín y Roy reían por lo bajo.

Ya Lu, tienen que abordar o los dejará el tren – la abrazó Ron, retirándola de Rob, y sonriéndole a su hijo menor.

¿Prometes escribir? – sollozó la rubia.

Lo haré tan posible me sea – le sonrió el pequeño ojiazul.

Claro, como nosotros ya estamos grandes ni siquiera nos pelas. Mujer también soy tu hijo, recuerdas – ironizó con un tonito de reclamo en broma, Roy.

Sabes que eso no es verdad, ven con mamá – exclamó Luna, con un sonidito meloso. Marín se despedía de su papá y le tocó burlarse de su mellizo cuando su progenitora lo llenaba de besos.

James, en serio pórtate bien, no quiero quejas – advirtió Harry, despeinando al ojimarrón, éste hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

Me aseguraré de ello – dijo Lily, jalando a su hermano y plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su papá.

Marín, te encargo a tus primas – encomendó el pelirrojo.

Descuida papá, las cuidaré más que a mis hermanos – le guiñó un ojo, Ron sonrió negando.

Los siete chicos subieron al tren cuando éste silbó para avisar que era hora de partir.

Mientras buscaban compartimento, bueno Marín con Robert y sus pequeñas primas debido a que Roy y Lily por ser prefectos tenían que ir a uno asignado y exclusivo.

La castaña se las arregló para safarse un rato de sus responsabilidades y poder ir a buscar a su amiga pelirroja, entró tan aprisa al compartimento que desde siempre habían ocupado ellos que no se fijó y chocó con alguien, quien sin poder evitarlo se precipitó al suelo.

¡Lo siento! – exclamó realmente apenada.

No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no me fijé al salir – dijo una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda que se le hacían tan familiares.

¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Para entrar así! – inquirieron un par de castaños, que habían corrido a ayudar a la pequeña; dos pares de ojos la fulminaban, unos igualmente esmeraldas y otros marrón. Lily se impresionó mucho porque a pesar de ser varones y la otra niña los tres eran muy parecidos entre sí.

**


	36. Chapter 36

**35**

**Nada es igual sin ti**

Ron y Luna llevaron a Harry a Valle Gardenia, él no quiso ir a la madriguera con ellos, ni siquiera aceptó su invitación a comer al centro de la ciudad…

Sus amigos lo vieron preocupados cuando lo dejaron en la entrada de su casa; cruzó la pequeña cerca blanca sin mirar atrás, lo vieron avanzar por el camino de bloques color ladrillo como si a cada paso se desmoronara por dentro. Con un suspiro de pesar y resignación el pelirrojo arrancó la camioneta y se marcharon.

_Como ha cambiado todo alrededor, _

_El aire al respirar no sabe igual._

_El frío se ganó mi habitación, _

_Y ahora vive entre mis cosas, _

_y tu espacio en el colchón. _

_Hay polvo en la ventana del salón, _

_Y platos sucios en el comedor. _

_Tu foto la he cambiado de rincón, _

_Y a veces le hablo si me aburro, de mi desesperación. _

Cuando entró en el salón vio a su alrededor, todo en silencio, todo tan vacío, como una casa abandonada… pudo sentir el pánico que le provocaba darse cuenta que estaba solo, por fin se topaba de cara con la cruel realidad, con la gélida ausencia de Hermione, una ausencia en la que había conseguido no hundirse porque estaban Lily y James; pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a esto. Atravesó el vestíbulo y se dirigía a las escaleras, pudo ver en el comedor los platos sucios del desayuno que aún permanecían en su lugar… Suspiró, sin duda esos dos le hacían mucha falta… su cariño, sus risas, inclusive sus peleas; medio sonrió con sarcasmo. Ellos llenaban su mundo, ellos eran la representación del amor de él y Hermione. Sus hijos… mientras subía las escaleras evitó pensar en lo que acaba de enterarse… cerró los ojos antes de irrumpir en su habitación, con desgana giró la manija de la puerta y al abrir el aire pegó en su cara, las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa de verano que entraba a través de la ventana y aún así le parecía tan fría, sin el calor de ella, las noches ahora serían peores, ahora aceptaría que Hermione no estaba, que no volvería. Por fin abrió los ojos, se derrumbó en su cama, se pasó con exasperación las manos por su sudado rostro y su visión se empañó un poco más… los lentes de contacto le escocían las pupilas, y de pronto las ganas de llorar vencieron su indiferencia, las lágrimas brotaron. Lanzó un puñetazo de impotencia al aire, su mano dio en el portarretrato que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche, al caer el cristal hizo un estrepitoso ruido; se incorporó para levantar la foto. Esa donde estaban con Hermione, él cargando a Lily y ella con el recién nacido James en brazos y besando su pequeña manita. Un sentimiento de ira le invadió… ganas de reclamar.

¿Por qué no me dijiste de tus sospechas? ¿por qué me vengo a enterar once años después que íbamos a tener un bebé? ¿Por qué Ron tenía que ocultármelo, y por qué a Luna se le ocurrió que era hora de enterarme? Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no saberlo, no hacerme peor esta agonía… -exclamó a gritos, sacudió el portarretrato, los vidrios rotos le hirieron las manos; ni siquiera su propia sangre le inmutó si la que jamás dejaría de brotar era la de la herida del corazón.

Colocó la foto sobre el librero frente a su cama, se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, sacó de los cajones del mueble blanco debajo del lavabo una botellita con un líquido rojo oscuro, como mertiolate, en realidad contenía una poción; Lily la había llevado para curar las heridas que a menudo James se hacía. Vertió en algodón y pasó por los cortes de la mano, de inmediato estas comenzaron a cerrar. Reparó que en el dorso de la mano bajo las luces, se reflejaban las cicatrices con la frase "No debo decir mentiras" recordó con nostalgia cuando Hermione le había llevado el cuenco con una poción para que le calmase el dolor después de las horribles sesiones con Umbridge.

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti _

_Sin el toque de tus manos, mi propio mundo me parece extraño. _

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti_

_Y digo poco si te cuento, que más que solo me has dejado muerto._

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti._

_Hoy nuevamente comencé a fumar, _

_Rompí la dieta y suelo trasnochar. _

_No estás para decirme que hago mal, _

_Y me aprovecho de tu ausencia, sin dejarte de extrañar._

Cerró el frasco con torpeza y este se cayó - ¡Genial!- musitó irritado, igual que había sucedido con el cuenco en quito grado. Con un _reparo_ el frasco volvió a estar completo, aunque el líquido continuó derramado sobre el tapete beige que había elegido Hermione, y que aún conservaba. Sintiéndose más molesto salió del baño y volvió a dejarse caer sobre su cama.

Con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que volvieron a presentarse mantuvo los ojos cerrados… su puño cerrado sobre su frente, ni siquiera quería pensar, no supo cuántas horas estuvo así simplemente evadiendo la realidad… intentando imaginarse en casa, con Hermione, con sus pequeños hijos; como trece años atrás.

Su estomago emitió un fuerte gruñido, protesta de la falta de alimento, él siguió ignorándolo por un par de horas más; cuando por fin abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban considerablemente hinchados, se percató que era de madrugada.

Supuso que Hermione lo reprendería por esa malpasada, sin ganas se levantó, bajó a la cocina y sacó mantequilla de maní del refrigerador y la untó en un par de rebanadas de pan blanco…

_Vaya alimento_ – reprendió la voz de Hermione, pero ni siquiera fue la irrupción de su voz sino el eco de un recuerdo, de cuando alguna vez él se limitó a sólo comer aquello y ella lo sorprendió; pero era sólo eso, un recuerdo. Harto dejó por la paz aquella desabrida cena, fue a la sala y se recostó sobre el sofá… sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Oh Nada, Nada es igual sin ti._

_Sin el toque de tus manos, mi propio mundo me parece extraño. _

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti._

_Y digo poco si te cuento, que más que solo me has dejado muerto._

_Sin tu amor se me nubla el día, no hay lugar para fantasías, _

_Todo es blanco y negro si no estás._

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti._

_Sin el toque de tus manos, mi propio mundo me parece extraño. _

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti _

_Y digo poco si te cuento, que más que solo me has dejado muerto._

_Nada, Nada es igual sin ti._

El fresco aire del alba se coló por las persianas de la puerta del salón, le revolvieron los desordenados cabellos negros, en su fuero interno imaginó que eran las cálidas caricias de Hermione que como cada mañana lo despertaban. Aspiró el oxigeno profundamente antes de atreverse a abrir sus párpados. Sin más remedio abrió los ojos, a pesar de que los finos rayos del sol iluminaban la estancia para él era un día muy deprimente. Se puso de pie y el sobre que Ron le había entregado el día anterior cayó de su bolsillo. Con los dedos temblándole abrió el sobre cuyo papel blanco estaba amarillento y en la orilla el pegamento se había vuelto color ocre, sustrajo los resultados de los exámenes de Hermione, los cuales daban positivo a la prueba de embarazo. Lo estrujó entre sus manos, entonces dejó que el dolor de la ausencia de ese pequeño por fin lo invadiera por completo, así como había perdido a la mujer que amaba también había perdido una parte de su amor.

Qué distinto hubiese sido si él hubiera nacido… si tú no te hubieras ido - expuso con un triste suspiro, y su voz sonó cargada de reproche por sobre las amargas y crueles lágrimas.

Oh, Nada… Nada


	37. Chapter 37

_**36**_

_**Regresando al Colegio**_

Lily permaneció aturdida viendo a los tres chicos hasta que la pequeña ojiverde arqueó la ceja, y los otros dos intercambiaron miradas contrariadas.

En serio, disculpa – se apresuró a decir, algo nerviosa.

Ya, ignora a los groseros – dijo la niña castaña, sonriéndole.

Já, todavía… - resopló el ojimarrón, tomó su libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" y se enfrascó en él.

Ok, y luego te quejas de que no te defiendo – ironizó el ojiverde.

Deja de ladrar – espetó, pero sólo se dirigió al de ojos verdes, él entrecerró sus ojos y bastante molesto se sentó de nuevo escondiéndose tras su libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Lily lo quedó viendo algo admirada…

Que no te impresione, es el único libro que ha leído en su vida. _Al menos me consta que sabe leer… _- bromeó en voz más baja, para que su hermano ojiverde no la oyese; Lily sonrió vacilante.

Hola, me llamo Haylie Jade Krum – expuso tendiéndole la mano, pudo ver que sus mejillas se ruborizaban rápidamente mientras jugaba ansiosamente con su dije, el cual era una pequeña piedra de Jade.

Mucho gusto… Soy Lily Potter – soltó apresurada, la niña había sido muy amable y sincera en cuanto a su apellido, aunque parecía apenarse por éste; era lo menos que podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

¿Potter? – ambos niños castaños habían bajado sus respectivos libros al mismo tiempo y la miraban bastante interesados. - ¡Oh por Merlín! – exclamaron emocionados, _Genial _– ironizó Lily, suponiendo que la reconocerían por el apellido de su padre.

Eres… eres ¿Eres hermana de James Potter? – apenas y pudieron gritar de la emoción, ella los quedó viendo con los ojos como plato.

Desde que pisamos el andén 9 y 3/4 hemos oído maravillas de él – explicó el ojiverde, Lily sintió que su mandíbula colgaba.

Y estamos impacientes por conocerlo – completó el ojimarrón.

Se ha convertido en una especie de superhéroe para ellos – concluyó Haylie, con un suspiro y negando.

_Grandioso_ – Lily alzó las cejas, sarcástica.

Entonces, dónde crees que podemos encontrarlo – preguntó con anhelo, el ojiverde.

Pues metido en alguno de los compartimentos de sus amigos…- soltó una risilla burlona, los niños castaños la miraron ceñudos. - O de sus tantas conquistas – finalizó con sarcasmo y su expresión pasó a ser amarga, sabía a la perfección que debía estar con Atsumi, aunque en el fondo hubiese preferido verlo con cualquiera menos con ella.

Por su propio bien espero que esté en el tren – añadió, los niños la seguían mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, ella ni se inmutó.

Oye sigo apenada por lo que pasó, lo que sucede es que este había sido nuestro compartimento por algún tiempo – le explicó a Haylie.

Cuando entré había tres chicas, dos pelirrojas y una castaña… Pero _alguien_ irritó a la menor de las pelirrojas antes de que yo saludase y Jesse llegara – se volvió para remarcar viendo significativamente al ojimarrón.

¿Qué culpa tengo?, ella es una presumida insoportable – se defendió de inmediato el aludido.

Y yo creí que tú eras el educado – ironizó la niña castaña, Lily se sintió un poco identificada, ella también tenía un hermano irritable.

Te presento a mis fastidiosos hermanos trillizos: Haley Jesse y Hayden Jean – señaló primero al ojiverde, luego al ojimarrón.

¿Trillizos? – respingó, aunque algo así ya se suponía, tal parecido, los tres en primero… era obvio.

Para mi desgracia – gruñó con queja, la pequeña ojiverde. Ellos rodaron los ojos y la vieron resentidos.

_Pobre de su mamá_ – quiso bromear, pero Haylie bajó sus largas pestañas y desvió su esmeralda mirada. Lily entendió que debía ser un tema delicado.

Voy a buscar a mis amigas – apuró para cambiar el incómodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse.

Te acompaño, probablemente les pueda pedir una disculpa a nombre de ellos – expuso la ojiverde, y señaló con la cabeza a sus hermanos.

¡Oye, habla por ti! no necesito que nadie me disculpe, yo ni siquiera estaba – protestó Haley, la niña lo fulminó con la mirada.

Jesse tiene razón, esa chocante ni al caso… y no quiero que me disculpe, lo que le dije se lo merecía. Y si pides disculpas por mí, buscaré la manera de molestarla otra vez – exclamó Hayden.

Vamos – Haylie le sacó la lengua y tomó a Lily del brazo jalándola hacia la salida, la de bucles miraba con sorpresa aquella escena porque a pesar de que Haylie le hizo aquel gesto era notoria la diferencia entre cómo se llevaba con Haley a Hayden.

Caminaron por el pasillo y vieron a un pequeño pelirrojo que entraba en un compartimento a cinco de donde ellas habían salido. Lily le indicó a Haylie que la siguiera, antes de entrar la de rulos se cercioró que nadie estaba en la puerta, Jade sonrió.

Hola, Marín – saludó entusiasta al entrar, la pequeña ojiverde la siguió un poco tímida. Apenas la pelirroja la iba a saludar cuando su prima saltó.

¡Qué hace ella acá! ¿acaso también nos correrán de aquí? –terció con sarcasmo; Lily no supo por qué pero tuvo el impulso de defender a la niña de ojos esmeralda y soltarle una buena reprimenda a la maleducada pequeña pelirroja.

¡Ginette! – regañó Marín; Robert, su hermana menor y su prima Paola la miraron negando.

Yo venía a disculparme – titubeó Haylie, a pesar de ello no parecía acobardada.

Discúlpala a ella, lo que sucede es que está nerviosa porque es su primer año – intervino Marín.

También es el mío – dijo más confiada, Jade.

Acepto tus disculpas… - accedió, un tanto humilde.- Pero tu hermano – su voz desprendió coraje.

Hayden no es problema – sonrió Haylie, a pesar de todo aquella niña pelirroja le empezaba a caer bien.

A mí me pareció que es muy inteligente, traía el libro de Historia de Hogwarts – comentó una niña de trenzas castañas y ojos miel.

Coleen, podrá ser un cerebrito, ¡pero es un pesado, igual que tú! – le miró con resentimiento, la niña se encogió de hombros. Lily sintió que estaba fuera de lugar, así que tomó del brazo a su amiga ojiazul y la apartó para poder decirle a lo que venía.

Marín me urge contarte algo… - susurró haciendo una mueca de que era algo confidencial, y tal vez para crear interés en la chica, pero la pelirroja no parecía reparar en la expresión de su amiga pues en ese instante luchaba por retener a su inquieta mascota color capuchino.

A mí también, ¿ya conoces a Atenas? - dijo agitada antes de que la perrita saliera disparada de sus manos.- ¡Ven acá! y ahora dónde vas – llamó molesta cuando ésta ladraba por el pasillo, fue tras ella.

_¡Genial!_ –ironizó Lily, siguiendo a su amiga.

¡Un perro! – hubo un chillido alarmado que recorrió el pasillo e hizo eco en el tren.

Es hembra – protestó la pelirroja, alcanzando a la pequeña cocker - …y su nombre es Atenas – añadió encarando a la chica que había gritado. Atsumi, con su pose petulante, estaba rodeada de sus amigas: Amber, Madison, Maritte, Arielle… y Dafne, quien miraba a Lily con cierto resentimiento; pero a la ojiverde le pareció extraño no ver ahí a James. La chica de rasgos orientales entrecerró los ojos y miró a Marín con desdén.

Como sea… ¡Qué hace en el tren, podría morder a alguien! – chilló con exagerado pavor, viendo a la cocker como si fuese realmente peligrosa. Las demás rieron burlonas, Lily la miró con fastidio.

Si te mordiera seguro se envenena –rió la pelirroja, abrazando a su mascota, como si la protegiese; la cachorrita seguía gruñendo.

No deberían entrar ese tipo de animales – espetó con veneno, aún así veía en verdad temerosa a Atenas.

Ay, si tú puedes entrar aquí ¿por qué ella no? – le respondió el ataque, la ojiazul.

¡Cállate! o de lo contrario… -la fulminó con la mirada.

¿Qué, te me vas a echar encima…? ¡tarántula! porque no me das miedo – la enfrentó, para ese instante Atsumi sacaba chispas por los ojos, y aunque todo indicase que seguro se le echaría encima a la pelirroja, en verdad jamás haría algo como aquello. Las demás soltaron grititos de reprobación, pero igual ninguna se atrevió a iniciar una pelea. En ese momento Roy había llegado hasta ellas, su expresión era de desconcierto, desde que salió del compartimento de los prefectos notó el alboroto. _oh, ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía, conocía a la perfección a su melliza_. Robert, Paola, Ginette, Coleen y Haylie también habían salido al pasillo.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – exhaló como si le estuviese dando un ataque, a punto de darle el vaguido.

¿Te lo repito? Tarántula… lanza… – remarcó la pelirroja.

¿Tarántula? – Roy contrajo el gesto, no parecía encontrarle el sentido aquello.

Marín, pero a ti sí te dan miedo las arañas para qué quieres que te eche encima una – soltó sin fijarse, interrumpiendo a su hermana.

_No estamos hablando de una en sí… me refiero a ella, Royer. No ayudes, quieres? _- la ojiazul apretó los dientes, su hermano a veces no era muy observador; a Atsumi se le había dibujado una expresión maliciosa. Lily casi ahorca a Roy… De pronto un silbido y el tren comenzaba a aminorar su marcha.

¡Hemos llegado! – exclamó emocionado Robert Weasley, tanto sus primas menores y la ojiverde Krum, sonrieron.

Atsumi hizo un sonidito de risa burlona, se volteó dándole la espalda a Marín y se alejó con superioridad; su grupito de amigas la siguió viendo por encima del hombro a los Weasley, a Lily y a Haylie.

¡Ay no la soportaré este curso! – apretó los labios, y quería en verdad ir y tomar por su cuidado cabello a la chica Corner para arrastrarla por el pasillo, la simple idea la hizo sonreír.

Lily - le reprendió Marín, la aludida la regresó a ver indignada y con un enorme signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza, ¿no había estado ella provocando a Atsumi?

Sabías que de nuevo es mi cuñada - apretó más los dientes, como si cada letra fuese insoportable de decir. En ese segundo Ginette regresó a ver tan rápido que seguro se lastimó el cuello, su gesto fue sorprendido y a la vez dolido. Sus primos y Haylie se separaron para tomar sus cosas, en serio estaban emocionados, Gin se les unió sin perder punto de la conversación de las chicas.

¿De verdad? – respingó Marín.

Sí… Cuando pensaba que mi hermano no podía estar más idiota – ironizó la ojiverde.

No eres la única que tiene uno – acentuó sarcástica, enfocando a su mellizo. El chico en esos momentos caminaba a la salida, la castaña torció los ojos, y por primera vez le dio la razón en aquello; siempre había considerado a Royer muy inteligente. _¡Por Merlín está Ravenclaw! Nuevo Prefecto, pero de igual forma es hombre_ –pensó irónica.

***

Bajaron del tren, Hagrid aguardaba llamando a gritos a los de primero, a ellas les sonrió y guiñó un ojo cuando pasaron cerca de él para dirigirse a los carruajes.

En eso sucedió algo que Lily jamás se imaginó que en la vida pasaría, James se acercó a ella y le dio un leve apretón en la muñeca…

Gracias por las redacciones – susurró a su oído.

¿De qué hablas? – regresó a verlo haciéndose la desentendida, en el fondo estaba demasiado sorprendida y emocionada por ello.

De mi tarea – señaló, con ese gesto suyo que pretendía ser encantador.

En serio, no sé de qué me hablas – negó, fingiendo indiferencia.

No me voy a hincar – movió la cabeza con una sonrisita presuntuosa, sus ojos marrón brillaron.

Ok, sí fui yo… -confesó, James soltó un sonidito triunfal. - Ya ves, para eso estamos las hermanas egoístas – dijo con un tonito de suficiencia, pero entonces ocurrió algo que la dejó completamente anonadada… él le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le guiñó el ojo y le brindó una sonrisita tierna de esas que pueden recordar los buenos momentos de cuando eran pequeños y ella lo salvaba de algún regaño por sus travesuras. Lily suspiró y sonrió media aturdida, su hermano se alejó corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos que ya habían subido a un carruaje.

¿Qué fue eso? – expuso Marín, realmente extrañada, no sabía si reír o pensar que le pasaba algo malo a James.

El enano y yo nos entendemos – dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que indicaba que su dicha había alcanzado la cima.

No sé por qué le sigues diciendo enano, te saca como diez centímetros – observó la pelirroja.

Costumbre – Lily se encogió de hombros, Marín rodó los ojos, ambas abordaron el carruaje.

***

Sorry por no actualizar seguido, lo q sucede es q ya comenzaron mis traumas con las tareas, y trabajos escolares

Les diré que mi Tesis amenaza con robarme mi tiempo… XD*

Saludos y mis mejores deseos

Gracias por sus comentarios y su ánimo para continuar con este crazy fic

Y a quienes incógnitamente me regalan su tiempo para leer este fic, que lo dejan estar entre sus favo.

Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger


	38. Chapter 38

**37**

**Una Extraña Selección**

Apenas Lily bajó del carruaje y avistó de frente la puerta del imponente castillo, la fresca brisa nocturna revolvió sus espesos rulos golpeando en su cara y haciéndola respirar profundamente; se sentía tan bien regresar a Hogwarts, como si fuese regresar a su verdadero hogar. En el fondo tuvo una pizca de esperanza de que estando ahí todo volvería a la normalidad, que Diego estaría con ella, de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión ensombreció. Marín acaba de bajar a su lado, sonriendo, pero se percató de la expresión de su amiga.

Vamos Lily, sonríe un poco… - le animó dándole un golpecito con su codo en el brazo a la castaña.

¿Eh…? –regresó a verla aturdida.

Andas distraída – soltó un suspiro, negando.

Te decía que no te dejes entristecer por un estúpido rubio que creyó las mentiras de su esquizofrénica madre – expuso con un tonito irritado.

Marín… es tu primo - ella la vio ceñuda.

Es la verdad, es un tonto. Y no me recuerdes algo tan desagradable – la miró indignada.

No creo que pueda sonreír cuando la razón de mi alegría se deja besar por la _mermelada_ de Atsumi – apretó los dientes, del otro lado Atsumi se dirigió a saludar plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Diego, quien acaba de bajar del carruaje acompañado de Vladimir.

No le des gusto a la jabón ésa – advirtió la pelirroja, al notar los puños apretados de su amiga, y percibió que la chica de rasgos orientales estaba segura de que Lily observaba la escena, porque rió presuntuosa mientras se acomodaba su largo y liso cabello negro azulado, intentando impresionar al ojigris.

Voy a recuperar a Diego, de eso que no quedé la menor duda- rotundizó. -Y descubriré todo lo que encierra el pasado acerca de mi mamá… -finalizó, respirando profundamente.

No te entiendo – la ojiazul regresó a verle desconcertada. Lily hizo un gesto y la llamó para que se acercara más, adoptando un modo de voz para indicarle que era un secreto.

Debo contarte algo que escuché a tu padre decirle al mío en la estación de tren – expuso lo que había sucedido esa mañana, la pelirroja puso interés pero de pronto su mirada azul se perdió en otro punto y la ojiverde comprendió que no estaba meditando de qué se podría tratar lo que ella le acaba de decir.

¿Marín?, ¿Hola? – llamó. - Y la distraída soy yo, ¿no? –ironizó soltando un resoplido.

Ya viste quién llegó – exhaló con un hilito de voz Marín, entonces Lily descubrió hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su amiga.

Un muchacho – soltó con simplicidad.

No sólo es un muchacho, es el niño más guapo que he visto jamás – exclamó con emoción contenida, la ojiazul.

¿Guapo? – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña, Marín le lanzó un manotazo leve en el brazo, sin embargo no apartaba los ojos del chico.

Ok, lo es – aceptó a regañadientes, sobándose el brazo un poco indignada.

Y no sólo Marín lo veía… todos miraban con curiosidad al par de chicos que había bajado de un auto antiguo color vino. Debía de reconocer que la chica, que no debía tener más de catorce, era muy guapa; su cabello lacio color castaño profundo que le llegaba al hombro enmarcaba su fino rostro. Pero el chico… él era lo opuesto, tal vez sí era atractivo, pero su expresión hosca no le ayudaba, proyectaba mucha seriedad.

¿Avanzamos? - le susurró a Marín, al notar que el joven tomó de la mano a la chica y la guió abriéndose paso entre las miradas indiscretas, pues ella parecía intimidada.

¿Ah…? - soltó atontada, mientras seguía con la mirada al chico. Lily negó incrédula, por casi cuatro años su mejor amiga se había dedicado a decir que los chicos eran unos idiotas y de buenas a primeras ese extraño joven la dejaba enajenada. Y ahora que lo observaba bien, su cara le era bastante familiar… ella lo conocía… ¿pero de dónde?

Creo que todos se han dado cuenta de lo hermosa que volví… Bueno, más hermosa de lo que de por sí soy – se jactó Atsumi, acariciando su cabello como una atractiva sirena.

No te ilusiones, porque no te están mirando a ti – aclaró James, quien se había acercado a la chica de rasgos orientales.

¿Cómo? – regresó a verlo entre un respingo de sorpresa por no haberlo sentido llegar, y otro de indignación, incrédula por lo dicho.

Sí, están viendo a la belleza que tiene por hermana Alexander Krum – terció, sus ojos marrón brillaron.

¿Alexander Krum tiene hermanos? – saltó la chica, con una risita de no creerle.

Que yo sepa tiene cuatro, pero sólo a ella la he visto en un par de revistas… Y quiero presentarle mis reverencias – le dijo con un tonito provocador, Atsumi se puso verde del coraje.

¡James, tú sigues siendo mi novio! – chilló, respirando como si le fuese a dar un ataque. Los demás a su alrededor seguían viendo a los hermanos Krum, por eso no se percataron de la escenita.

¿Hasta ahora te acuerdas? – rió sarcástico, Atsumi hizo un gesto engreído; pero no podía negar que el que su aún novio estuviese exponiendo su interés por otra chica le hería en su altísimo ego. James se alejó con ese andar altanero que poseía, yendo hacia las escaleras por donde Alexander y su hermana subían; los demás seguían con sus intensas miradas y sin moverse de su sitio. Todos exceptuando a Diego y Vladimir, quienes indiferentes por ese revuelo ya se dirigían hacia el interior del castillo. Lily, arrastrando a Marín, también caminaba hacia el colegio. En la entrada del vestíbulo el rubio y la castaña se encontraron, sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron por unos instantes en los cuales brillaron como si no existiese nadie más alrededor, pero de inmediato ambas se cristalizaron para desviarse al recodar que nunca más debían verse con emoción. Pero en su interior ¿cómo pedirle a su corazón que no latiese cuando veían al dueño absoluto del mismo? Era algo que su cerebro debía asimilar.

No se supone que tenías prisa - la jaló Marín.

Vamos, que nos ganarán nuestros lugares – urgió Vladi, al ojigris, aunque era absurdo porque en realidad la mesa estaba vacía. Al entrar en el comedor ninguno hizo el menor intento de volver a verse. La castaña siguió a su amiga para ocupar su lugar en la mesa Gryffindor, la cual continuaba desierta.

En un par de minutos las cuatro mesas se llenaron, todos los alumnos de segundo hasta séptimo esperaban ansiosos y curiosos a que entraran los nuevos estudiantes del primer curso.

Las puertas se abrieron y el grupito de niños un poco asustados, nerviosos y muchos emocionados entró encabezado por la subdirectora Tonks, que ese día llevaba el cabello en ondas castañas con luces rosas fuerte, tenía una sonrisa radiante; y cómo no si su hija menor, Natalie, venía en ese grupo de niños.

Lily tuvo una especie de deja vù cuando la niña, que había conocido en el tren, Haylie, vio con asombro el techo que lucía el cielo estrellado y las velas flotantes del comedor. Y es que tal vez era su alucine pero la niña le recordaba mucho a ella… sobretodo por su alborotado cabello castaño y sus ojos esmeralda.

La ojiverde estaba tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones que como siempre se perdió detalles de la selección y fueron los aplausos de los estudiantes los que la sacaron de su abstracción, de nuevo se había perdido la canción del sombrero seleccionador. Soltó un suspiro, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su distracción.

Los llamaré a continuación de acuerdo al orden alfabético de su apellido – avisó la subdirectora Tonks.

Boot, Tayler – indicó, y un rubio de ojos claros se abrió paso y fue al banquito, no parecía intimidado, hasta le lanzó una sonrisita a Haylie Jade; Lily rodó los ojos.

¡Ravenclaw! – expuso el sombrero luego de unos minutos, la mesa de la inteligencia nata aplaudió orgullosa, el primer estudiante era uno de ellos.

Creevey, Coleen Denisse – llamó la subdirectora, y la prima más pequeña de Marín caminó nerviosa, y cómo no, Lily aún no entendía cómo es que a sus apenas casi diez años ya había sido invitada a Hogwarts. El sombrero cubrió sus ojos miel y luego de un corto minuto la envió a Gryffindor, desde la mesa Carl, Paola y Marín vitorearon de orgullo.

Creevey, Drishna Ginette – de inmediato fue llamada la hermana mayor de Coleen, y la pelirroja de ojos grises con un poco de nervios pero bastante arrogancia se dirigió hacia el banquillo. En unos microsegundos apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza y fue elegida para… ¡Slytherin! Los Weasley, que aún no dejaban de darle la bienvenida a la pequeña Coleen, casi se auto estrangulan y palidecieron al escuchar aquello, sus ojos miraban incrédulos mientras la niña pelirroja iba a sentarse entre la mesa de las serpientes, un poco desconcertada pero alegre. Ellos le daban la bienvenida, Marín casi sufre un desmayo, mientras que Lily la veía perturbada, jamás se imagino que un Weasley fuese a dar a la casa de Salazar.

Lily, dime que no es verdad… - soltó con un hilito de voz, que se oía como de ultratumba.

Mar… es que tu prima sí fue seleccionada para Sly… - musitó apenada.

¡No lo digas! – chilló, cerrando sus azules ojos. Del otro lado, en la mesa Ravenclaw, Roy lucía igual de consternado que su melliza; y tanto Coleen, Paola y Carl no sabían qué decir, aunque Coleen no alcanzaba mucho a comprender el shock, sí tenía conocimiento de que los Weasley eran orgullosos Gryffindor, y a excepción de Roy, nunca irían a parar a otra casa… menos a Slytherin. Los Weasley permanecieron un rato en su trance para asimilar este hecho… hubo otros seis chicos que se repartieron entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, hasta que…

Krum, Haley Jesse – fue llamado el niño castaño de ojos esmeralda, quien chocó las manos con su hermano. De inmediato las curiosas miradas se clavaron en él, y miles de cuchicheos recorrieron el gran comedor, como cuando ella llegó por primera vez. Fue en ese momento que Lily cayó en cuenta de algo, ellos eran Krum, de pronto reconoció al joven que había causado tanto alboroto a su llegada… recordó lo que había leído en una revista el verano pasado: _"Víktor Alexander Krum, el joven prodigio del Quidditch Búlgaro" _

¡Gryffindor! – eligió el sombrero. De nuevo la mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos, y el niño, que le recordaba mucho a James, no por su físico sino por su aire altivo, fue a tomar un lugar.

Krum, Hayden Jean – llamó Tonks. Otros minutos de espera y también fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Haley esta vez acompañó en aplausos a los demás. Hayden de inmediato fue a sentarse junto a su hermano.

Krum, Haylie Jade – nombró la subdirectora, mirándola incluso más interesada que en sus hermanos, sus facciones se le hacían conocidas tanto más que su apellido; la niña castaña más nerviosa que nadie, tomó asiento en el banquillo. Lily mostró especial interés en la pequeña ojiverde. El sombrero se tardó un rato…

Hola, Jade – saludó una educada voz.

¿Sabe mi nombre? – titubeó con un hilito de voz.

Yo sé todo lo que está en tu mente… incluso sé cosas que tú misma desconoces – dijo el sombrero.

¿Cómo qué? – su entrecejo se contrajo, intrigada.

Como la sangre que corre por tus venas… - ejemplificó.

¿Sabe que soy una Krum? – respingó, respirando un poco sobresaltada.

¿De verdad crees eso?, porque sé que no te sientes una verdadera Krum – indagó con un tonito intrigante.

Lo soy – afirmó, aunque la forma en que lo dijo no acompañó sus palabras.

¿Entonces por qué no te lo crees? – cuestionó el sombrero.

Papá siempre me lo ha hecho dudar, es muy exigente, muy frío… - titubeó, por sentirse descubierta. - …siempre diciendo que no estoy a la altura de nuestro apellido – sus manos se pusieron frías y sudorosas, las tenía aferradas al borde del banquito.

¿Y tú piensas eso? – le preguntó insinuante.

Yo… - su vocecita se adelgazó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ansiosamente.

Vamos, estoy seguro que tu valor va más allá del apellido que llevas – exhortó.

¿Entonces me enviarás a Gryffindor? – soltó desalentada.

¿No lo deseas así? – tentó.

Quiero estar con Alex, en Slytherin, él me protege, es el único que me quiere – exclamó.

¿Segura?

Bueno, no… Alexa también me quiere mucho, pero… - corrigió, aunque luego se detuvo.

Haley – concluyó el sombrero.

Es como mi papá, y Hayden se deja influenciar por él –su voz se tornó amarga.

En Slytherin te iría bien, ¿sabes? – expuso el sombrero.

¿Sí? – se animó, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

Pero insisto que el valor que reside en tus venas te caracteriza como una… ¡Gryffindor! – exclamó el sombrero, y Haylie puso una expresión contrariada cuando sus ojos se liberaron.

No supo el porqué pero Lily se sintió tan emocionada de que aquella niña fuese asignada para Gryffindor, tan alegre que ni siquiera cuando James había sido enviado ahí sintió esa felicidad. La recibió de pie, y su amiga pelirroja la miró extrañada.

Longbottom, Newton – fue llamado el niño de mejillas redondas y cabello rubio arenoso.

¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero luego de unos instantes, el niño se bajó del banquito con torpeza y fue a la mesa de los leones, que chiflaban contentos por haber obtenido dos nuevos seguidamente.

Lupin, Natalie – mencionó la subdirectora Tonks, y su sonrisa no pudo ser más amplia, sus ojos brillaban especialmente. La pequeña castaña de ojos azul amielados ocupó el banquillo, cuando el sombrero hubo tomado su desición la envió a Gryffindor, y por tercera ocasión continua la mesa estalló en aplausos, Richard Lupin se encontraba encantado con tener a su hermanita en su casa.

Thomas, Pandora fue enviada a Ravenclaw en cambio su gemela llamada Danesa fue asignada para Gryffindor. Otro par de gemelas de apellido Stevens resultaron ser Hufflepuff, junto con un pelinegro de apellido Aarons. Un rubio fue otro Ravenclaw, un castaño oscuro y una chica de coletas caoba fueron asignados para Slytherin.

Weasley, Liam Robert – llamó la subdirectora, de inmediato los Weasley prestaron atención, Lily se percató que Roy cruzaba los dedos y que Marín entrecerraba los ojos, como si para sus adentros rezara porque su hermano menor se quedara en la casa con ella.

¡Gryffindor! – exclamó el sombrero, y el pequeño pelirrojo con expresión radiante llegó casi corriendo hasta su hermana. Royer, del otro lado, lucía entre orgulloso y a la vez decepcionado.

Wood, Ángela Avril – fue llamada la pequeña hermana del capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La niña de rulos castaño rubios y ojos verde azul se colocó bajo el sombrero… después de un par de segundos fue elegida para Slytherin. En la mesa de los leones a Ethan casi le da algo peor que a Marín, su hermana menor había sido enviada a la casa de las serpientes. Richard Lupin, su mejor amigo, le dio unas palmadas para tranquilizarlo. Ángela en cambio parecía enormemente satisfecha con la desición del sombrero y casi fue saltando para ser recibida entre aplausos de parte de sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

La selección terminó, el sombrero fue retirado junto con el banquito y McGonagall dio la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes del respetable colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Después del banquete, del cual Lily probó tan poco… no porque no estuviese sabroso, sino porque durante éste… Diego volvió a cruzar miradas con ella, pero al final terminó ignorándola y eso la lastimó. Cuando salió de su tristeza interna se percató que su amiga no había mencionado nada como debía, porque tal cual la conocía Marín no hubiese parado de hablar y despotricar en contra del rubio ojigris. Tal vez era que seguía consternada porque Ginette había sido seleccionada para Slytherin, entonces reparó que su amiga pelirroja tampoco había tocado mucho su cena, y su mirada embelesada la tenía posada en Víktor Krum, que cenaba en la mesa Slytherin. -_Genial_- pensó con ironía la ojiverde.

Cuando la directora los envió a sus casas, Lily se puso de pie, ella era Prefecta tenía que indicarles el camino a los de primero, aunque de momento no fue necesario porque se armó un tumulto peor que a su llegada de los hermanos Krum. Ahora la prensa mágica se había colado en el colegio, flash en cadena eran disparados, gritos de chicas eufóricas que pedían autógrafos al molesto chico búlgaro, que trataba de salir de la mano de Alexa, pero fueron separados y a la chica con expresión entre asustada e irritada la habían abordado unos reporteros. La ojiverde miraba sobrecogida, no había visto tanta gente de la prensa desde que a ella la habían acosado en su primer curso. En eso fue pasada a traer…

¿James, qué haces? – exclamó molesta, frotándose el hombro donde él le había propinado el golpe.

Intento acercarme a él – dijo con obviedad.

¿Por qué? – lo miró arqueando la ceja izquierda.

Es el mejor jugador de la selección búlgara – terció mirándola como si su hermana fuese tonta.

A ti no te gusta el Quidditch – subrayó sarcástica.

No, pero digo… quién no lo conoce, a sus cortos quince años ya es _mega famoso_ – remarcó.

¡Eres patético, te quieres colgar de su fama! – saltó indignada.

Yo también soy famoso, soy un Potter, ¿recuerdas?- señaló ofendido. – Además creo que Alex Krum y yo llegaremos a ser grandes amigos – sus pupilas marrón tuvieron un brillo ambicioso.

¿Quién lo dice? - Lily soltó una risita burlona.

Eso es algo obvio, celebridad con celebridad están destinados a ser mejores amigos –expuso rodando los ojos.

Celebridad más celebridad… ¿Cuánto ego puede haber en esa gran amistad? – ironizó la ojiverde.

No creo que menor que tu capacidad para ser insoportable –contraatacó con el mismo tono irónico que ella había empleado.

Mira quién lo dice - rió más sarcástica, mirándole con los labios fruncidos.

Me voy, las cámaras me aclaman – alzó sus cejas, entonces se dio la vuelta con intención de alejarse.

¿Qué les vas a decir?, ¿que tú y Alexander Krum crecieron juntos? – una vez más se rió burlona. .

No, les diré que hay algo entre tú y él – volteó a verla, con una sonrisita socarrona.

Ten cuidado con lo que hablas porque puedes quedarte mudo de por vida – espetó, y su rostro alcanzó un color rojizo.

¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo con un tonito retador.

Te lo advierto, James – sus cejas se contrajeron.

Creo que esto borra lo de hace rato – los ojos marrones adquirieron un brillo de rencor.

¿En verdad sucedió? – los verdes los imitaron.

En serio deseo que haya sido una alucinación – las pupilas de ambos se dilataron, en el interior a los dos les dolieron esas palabras; James le dio la espalda de nuevo. - Y no te preocupes, no les diré nada, no eres interesante – por fin se alejó dando pasos a zancadas.

¡Agrrr! – Lily apretó los puños. - ¡Soy interesante! – exclamó para sí misma, con un acento un poco petulante y a la vez inseguro.

Claro que sí – susurró una elegante voz, el corazón de la ojiverde se detuvo un microsegundo luego se aceleró emocionado, al parecer alguien a sus espaldas la había escuchado…


	39. Chapter 39

**38**

**Scandal**

Diego… - musitó, se encontró de frente con un par de ojos grises, mientras el chico le sonreía. Ella iba a decir algo, y el rubio de igual forma, pero entonces fueron interrumpidos.

Yo siempre he pensado que ella es interesante –remarcó Roy cruzándose de brazos, acaba de pararse a lado de Lily; todo indicaba que también él la había escuchado. Diego dejó de sonreír y su expresión se tornó fría. –Weasley-soltó cada letra apretando los dientes. La castaña hizo una mueca y fulminó con la mirada a su amigo ojiazul.

¡Ey Diego, qué haces hablando con la tarada esta! – reclamó Atsumi con su vocecita presumida y chillona, mientras se colgaba del hombro del ojigris y le echaba una mirada de total desprecio a Lily; ella se la devolvió.

¿Qué quieres, estúpida? – inquirió Marín, quien acaba de llegar hasta el pequeño grupito que se estaba formando en la salida del comedor; Atsumi la regresó a ver con intenso odio, sus amigas como siempre, la escoltaban con los brazos cruzados y expresiones altaneras. Entonces Diego movió la cabeza enfadado, y enviándole una última mirada de resentimiento a Royer se apartó de Atsumi, sin siquiera regresar a ver a Lily, se marchó. La ojiverde se quedó ahí, con la desilusión consumiéndola, sin embargo con ese grupito de viboritas que eran las "Divas" no se mostraría vulnerable. Apenas la chica de rasgos orientales se recuperó de la repentina y gélida forma en la que se retiró el rubio, y volteó a ver a las Gryffindor con una ira recargada. Lily y Marín estaban preparadas para el ataque y el contraataque.

_Roy, lárgate_ – exclamó a su mellizo, él la miró con un dolido resentimiento, pero no pensaba soportar un pleito de chicas así que se fue sin replicar.

Este es un nuevo año, y si en el pasado te creías muy valiente sólo porque salías con Diego, pero él ya cortó contigo. Sorry Princess, pero si nos declaras la guerra ahora verás quién desde siempre es la mejor – expuso y sus ojos rasgados brillaron peligrosamente. - Y lo mismo va para ti, Weasley – añadió con desdén.

No metas a Marín en esto – advirtió la castaña, y sus ojos verdes sacaron chispas de advertencia.

Las dos son iguales y van incluidas en el paquete, no crean que se me olvida lo del tren. Y si piensan que no percibí sus miradas y cuchicheos durante la cena, sé que estaban hablando mal de mí - agregó sulfurada.

No te creas tan importante, porque ya ves las cámaras están enfocadas en otra persona… ¿qué pasó, ya nadie recuerda que eres la hija del _ministro_? – señaló, soltando una risilla burlona. Atsumi tragó ácido sin embargo ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de la pelirroja.

Estás advertida, Potter… no te quiero cerca de Diego – remarcó cada palabra de la última frase.

¿Diego? – respingó Lily. - No se supone que andas con James – saltó indignada.

A mí ya no me interesa James – rió frívola la chica de cabello negro azulado, y sus amigas la acompañaron con esa risita socarrona.

¿Y él lo sabe? – inquirió alterada la ojiverde, parecía que esta vez no se controlaría y le lanzaría un hechizo a Atsumi; o sin hechizos, no los necesitaba, se le iría encima a bofetadas. Su amiga pelirroja se percató de éstas intenciones entonces hizo aun lado a Lily y caminó dos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara frente a la prefecta Ravenclaw, sonrió ampliamente dándose cuenta que la chica era unos centímetros más baja que ella.

Mira plebe, será mejor que no nos amenaces – expuso a continuación, pero la castaña no la dejó terminar y de nuevo la encaró interponiéndose entre Marín y Cho.

Atsumi, a mí me puedes amenazar lo que quieras no te tengo miedo ¡Pero si lastimas a mi hermano te vas a arrepentir, y esto no es una simple amenaza será un hecho! – enfatizó, y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los rasgados que se mostraron intimidados, en verdad creyó que la castaña se le iba ir encima, al notar que se alejó la miró con aborrecimiento. Marín iba a añadir algo más, pero Lily la jaló. Cho se quedó clavada al piso muriéndose del coraje y respirando con agitación, sus amigas comenzaron a echarle aire.

¡No le hagas caso a Potter, está loca! – despotricaban contra la Gryffindor. Atsumi se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y con zancadas soberbias se marchó del gran comedor, dejando a Madison y Amber estupefactas.

En el vestíbulo, hasta donde habían logrado avanzar los Krum, y donde por fin los lograron retener… con trabajos James logró salir del tumulto de gente arremolinada alrededor de Víktor y Alexa, lo aguardaban Kev y Zack.

Genial, no me le pude acercar – bufó frustrado.

¿De verdad querías su autógrafo? – Kevin Macmillan arqueó las cejas.

Se los dije, quiero hacerme su amigo, no me voy a conformar con un insignificante autógrafo – expuso irritado el ojimarrón.

O sea que nos quieres cambiar – saltó indignado Kev.

Obvio no, Kevin, al contrario nuestra popularidad aumentará – explicó el pelinegro.

Yo no le veo el caso… - ironizó Kevin, negando.

Ay ya olvida a Krum, y a Kevin – intervino Zack Finnigan, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de James y acercándose a él para añadir en voz misteriosa.

Mejor visualiza a todas esas chicas que estarán desconsoladas porque Víky no las pela, y nosotros estaremos ahí con nuestro reconfortante hombro para consolarlas – finalizó palmeando el pecho de su amigo.

Sí, olvídate de Krum, piensa que regresamos al colegio… - agregó Kevin.

¿Qué de genial tiene volver al colegio?, las materias nos aumentaron – ironizó James, regresando a ver con sarcasmo a su amigo, Zack también le lanzó una mirada igual al chico Macmillan.

Tranquilo, estábamos hablando de chicas, por ejemplo ve… - llamó su atención, haciendo señas como si exhibiera un fabuloso producto, en ese momento un grupito de niñas de primero se apresuró hacia las escaleras.

¿Las pubertas? – expresó escandalizado, contrayendo el entrecejo; en eso una voz a sus espaldas los hizo sobresaltarse.

Aléjate de las niñas James, soy prefecta y puedo restarte puntos por perversión de menores – expuso seria Lily, rodeando a James hasta quedar frente a él y a Zack; Kevin pegó un brinco por la sorpresa. Su hermano en cambio la miró entornando su mirada… la castaña esperaba a que le respondiera, James mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados pero de pronto una sonrisita socarrona apareció en sus labios.

Pues yo pienso que deberías advertirle eso a otra persona – sus ojos marrón brillaban maliciosamente mientras miraba hacia un punto donde los otro tres chicos regresaron a ver.

En línea directa estaba Diego, quien tenía rato haciendo la misma pregunta a las caras nuevas: _¿Eres de primero?_, recibiendo como respuesta miradas asustadas, otras tantas de desdén y varias más hasta lo ignoraban. Justo en ese instante acaba de chocar con él una pequeña pelirroja…

¡Lo siento! – dijo muy apenada, a pesar de ello en su expresión había un aire de arrogancia que jamás la abandonaba.

No hay problema… Eres Slytherin, ¿cierto? – parpadeó un poco sobrecogido al cruzar sus ojos con los de la niña, que también eran de un gris idéntico a los de él. Ella asintió brindándole una tímida sonrisa, que el chico no dudó en devolver. Entonces James de adelantó hacia ellos, con Lily, Zack y Kev siguiéndolo.

¿Qué Malfoy, candidata nueva? Sí que eres rápido – soltó riendo burlón, el rubio lo miró fulminante; en cambio la pequeña pelirroja parecía avergonzada, sus mejillas denotaban un fuerte sonrojo.

Pero ten cuidado, te pueden quitar puntos _por perversión de menores _– advirtió mirando de soslayo a Lily. –Añádele que es una Weasley - rió con mayor burla, las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron aún más, evitando ver a James.

De hecho, tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien _más_ – terció en voz baja el rubio, pero lo bastante para que el ojimarrón lo escuchara. James arqueó las cejas, pero ni se preocupó si realmente se refería a Lily, o a alguien más. La castaña junto con los otros chicos, presenciaban la escena un poco expectantes, aunque estaban seguros que ellos no armarían una pelea.

Marín, que regresaba de su segundo intento fallido por acercarse a Víktor Krum, llegó y jaló de la muñeca a su amiga, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás, en especial a Diego; sólo a Ginette le dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

¡Anda, de prisa! que muero de ansias por saber qué descubriste cuando estábamos en la estación... –dijo avanzando, llevando a una Lily distraída. La castaña la regresó a ver pestañeando, como si apenas reparara que su amiga la llevaba de la muñeca… Habían dejado atrás el alboroto del vestíbulo, caminando por el pasillo que las llevaba por el camino más rápido hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Hola, me llamo Alexander – las interceptó el búlgaro, cuyo respirar era acelerado; se pasó la mano por la frente como si se quitara el sudor y su mano derecha se la tendió a las chicas, a las cuales había tomado por sorpresa.

¡Eres Alexander Krum! – exclamó con la vocecita emocionada Marín, tomando su mano y su expresión fue de ensueño; Lily jamás la había visto actuar así, fue eso lo que la sacó por completo de su distracción anterior.

Bueno... Prefiero Alex – sonrió, recargándose en la pared como si quisiera hacer una pose de galán, pero lo hacía con torpeza y casi resbaló por la pared; Lily en vez de reír o parecerle chistoso arqueó una ceja.

Soy Marín, Marín Weasley. Pero puedes llamarme Mar – la pelirroja no pareció reparar en aquello y seguía sonriendo.

Mucho gusto, Marín – le devolvió la sonrisa, algo vacilante, suponiendo que la chica era una más del grupito de fans que ya tenía en Hogwarts; e hizo una mueca.

umff… - suspiró Alex, no sabía muy bien cómo dirigirse a la castaña ya que ella no le había hablado.

Ella es Lily Potter – resolvió la ojiazul, al percibir esto.

_Lily_… - Alex hizo una expresión sorprendida, mientras los ojos verdes de Lily fulminaban a su amiga.

Soy Lilytzy, y llámame Lilytzy – aclaró al chico, con un tono bastante cortante.

Está bromeando – Marín intentó salvar la situación, pero al notar que su amiga en serio no bromeaba guardó silencio.

¿Potter?, ¿eres familiar de Harry Potter? – por fin pudo expresar el chico.

Es su hija – dijo con un tono de casualidad, sabía a la perfección que a Lily le molestaba mucho que su apellido armara revuelo.

¡Mar! – de todas formas saltó la castaña, apretando los dientes.

Debemos ser amables con los nuevos, ¿recuerdas? – respondió igual entre dientes pero haciendo énfasis, las mejillas de la castaña se ruborizaron sintiéndose acusada con sus propias palabras. Alex las miró desconcertado…

Así que tú eres el nuevo estudiante de quinto en Slytherin – dijo forzando una amable sonrisa.

Es extraño para mí ingresar a un nuevo colegio estando tan avanzado en cursos, sin embargo creo que puedo acostumbrarme, este lugar es muy agradable… - expresó con un acentito seductivo, que a la castaña irritó.

¿Alex, me puedes dar un autógrafo? – los interrumpió una vocecita femenina, los tres chicos voltearon y una chica rubia sonreía tímidamente pero a la vez coqueta, a la cual Lily y Marín reconocieron como de cuarto Gryffindor. Alex sonrió un poco enfadado pero no por eso dejó de ser amable, le firmó el pedazo de pergamino a la chica, cuando se lo devolvió la chica se atrevió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla; lo que hizo que de las pupilas azules de Marín salieran chispas de indignación.

Debes estar acostumbrado – dijo apretando los dientes, seguía fulminando a la rubia que se alejaba por el pasillo.

En Durmstrang me trataban así al principio, pero luego se acostumbraron – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello le resultase algo cotidiano en su vida.

A ti te debe pasar igual – insinuó a la castaña, Lily pareció ser tomada por sorpresa.

Uy, si hubieses llegado hace tres años… teníamos que correr para escondernos de los estudiantes obsesionados con ella, y con que les consiguiera un autógrafo de su padre – explicó la pelirroja, riendo, esperando que Lily también riera al recodar esa anécdota. Pero la ojiverde continuaba con ese gesto de pocos amigos, Marín dejó de reír convirtiendo su risa en un vacilante carraspeo.

Me encantaría conocerlo, desde que llegué he oído mucho sobre él – expuso Alex, exhibiendo una vez más esa encantadora sonrisa.

Lástima, lo hubieses tenido de profesor, daba clases aquí hasta el curso pasado – dijo Marín, su voz salió casi como suspiro.

¿En serio? – los ojos cafés profundo del chico se entornaron con aparente interés.

Mi padre es un hombre normal – atajó Lily.

Te comprendo, me ha sucedido con el mío, sin embargo pienso que era lógico que a ti te siguieran. Eres muy hermosa… - expuso sonriendo, atreviéndose a tomar su mano, la castaña lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo y después de unos breves segundos jaló su mano; él de sobra entendía que a la chica no le caía bien, sin embargo no se detendría en su intención de acercarse a ella.

¡Qué lindo! – saltó la pelirroja, y a pesar de eso su expresión ensombreció al percatarse de que Alex estaba interesado en Lily, más allá de una simple compresión por ser "celebridades" sino que había un interés más personal.

Marín, debemos buscar a los estudiantes de primero – la castaña jaló a su amiga.

¿Debemos? Tú eres la prefecta, no yo – protestó la ojiazul.

Pero como eres mi amiga, me acompañas – resaltó.

¿Tú también eres prefecta? – respingó como si le sorprendiese.

¿También?- meditó las palabras. - Tú eres el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin – soltó, el enterarse de esto la hizo sentirse indignada con él, y de paso con quien le había asignado ese puesto.

Sí, una tal Adams y yo… – respondió con simplicidad, Lily alzó más las cejas.

Pues entonces qué haces aquí… ¿no deberías estar guiando a los nuevos de tu casa? – espetó al joven búlgaro.

Malfoy conoce mejor este colegio – se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación. Las pupilas verdes de la chica se dilataron viéndolo con peligrosidad.

¡Vas a dejarle a Diego un trabajo que no es suyo! – reclamó indignada.

Pues se ofreció a ayudarme con el puesto mientras me familiarizo con él… - se defendió, sorprendido.

Deberías estar ahí para aprender – atacó de nuevo Lily.

Vaya… quién lo diría… Por los comentarios que he escuchado los de Gryffindor siempre han tenido rivalidad con los Slytherin, ¿y tú lo estás defendiendo? – una sonrisilla socarrona se asomó en sus labios.

¡Qué exageración!, no sé si notaste… mi prima Gin entró a Slytherin – soltó una risilla vacilante, la pelirroja.

Y tu hermano y Coleen entraron a Gryffindor, debo ir a buscarlos…- Lily estaba súper molesta.- Así que si te quieres quedar aquí a charlar con el desobligado y aprovechado Alexander Krum, es tu problema – finalizó con una mirada acusadora sobre su amiga. Marín puso una cara de que se sentía entre la espada y la pared, la castaña le lanzó una última mirada de resentimiento al chico entonces comenzó a avanzar a zancadas.

¡Lily, espera…!- llamó Alex, volviendo a tomarla de la mano; la chica de nuevo se jaloneó sin embargo se detuvo y lo vio. El chico atrajo sus propias manos poniéndolas a la altura de su torso, dándole a entender que no volvería a intentar contacto con ella.

En realidad si me acerqué a ti fue para pedirte un favor – expuso con seriedad.

¿Un favor?, ¿a mí? – él asintió, la chica lo miró interesada insinuándole que esperaba su petición.

Verás… mis hermanos entraron a Gryffindor, los cuatro… Alexa, Haley, Hayden y Haylie – carraspeó, un poco ruborizado.

Sí, me di cuenta – ironizó la ojiverde, Alex alzó las cejas e intercambió una mirada con Marín, que le sonrió conciliadoramente.

Te pido que los cuides, sobre todo te encargo a Alexa y a Haylie, bastante fama las abruma… y la peque es muy vulnerable – Lily lo miró desconfiada, pero sus ojos cafés en serio mostraban preocupación y súplica, eso hizo que se detuviese en su intención de atacarlo y de negarse.

Descuida, a pesar de haber cruzado sólo unas palabras con Haylie me cayó muy bien. Aunque por los otros tres, veré qué puedo hacer… -dijo un poco contrariada.

Gracias – la sonrisa de Alex fue sincera, libre de toda doble intención.

Oye, si esa era tu intención desde un principio ¿cómo es que te sorprendió saber que yo era prefecta? – inquirió indagante, su mirada le hizo ver que sospechaba de él.

Lo que sucede es que pregunté por la prefecta de Gryffindor, entonces me señalaron hacia ustedes, no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos era – explicó, aunque sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color rojo; sabía que había sido descubierto, ella era muy inteligente y estaba seguro que su explicación por más firme que la había dicho no tenía ni pizca de verdad.

De nuevo, gracias…- Alex pensó que qué más daba, no había nada de malo en tentar a su suerte, entonces tomó de nuevo la mano de Lily y la besó. - Hasta mañana – se despidió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a la chica boquiabierta. Mientras Alex se alejaba Marín luchó mucho consigo misma pero finalmente gritó: ¡Que sueñes lindo, Bienvenido a Hogwarts! , Alex regresó a verla y le concedió una encantadora sonrisa, la pelirroja contuvo un suspiro. Pero entonces Lily, irritada, la sacó de su ensoñación.

¡Ya, camina! – apremió.

¡Uy, qué genio! – soltó un poco sarcástica, Mar.

Por tu culpa le dejé todo el paquete a Ryan – reprendió la ojiverde.

Pobre Alex, te portaste muy grosera con él – a su vez la reprendió ella, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por su amiga.

Marín, ¿qué te sucede? tú nunca habías comportadote de esa forma, y mucho menos por un chico – Lily bastante molesta se detuvo y la encaró.

Yo no me comporté de forma anormal – se defendió la chica.

¿Ah no? Mar, con la saliva que derramabas pude haber vuelto a llenar el lago negro si se hubiese secado – señaló ceñuda.

No seas exagerada – la pelirroja sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían, la castaña la miró insinuante.

Bien, pero es que no te das cuenta lo guapo que es – enfatizó la pelirroja, Lily la miró rodando los ojos.

¿Lily, no te fijaste? le gustas – hizo énfasis en cada letra de la última palabra, aunque hizo una mueca dolida.

Pues a mí no me interesa – rotundizó, una esperanzada sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Marín, sonrisa que no se percató la castaña.

Ahora lo que más me importa es recuperar el amor de Diego, descubrir la mentira de Pansy Malfoy… Y sobretodo saber más de mi hermano – dijo con determinación.

¿De James? – respingó sorprendida la pelirroja, como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

No – negó.

¿Tendrás otro hermano?, tu papá con… - sus ojos azules se abrieron como plato.

¡Por supuesto que no! – apuró escandalizada.

Entonces no entiendo nada – Marín puso una expresión confundida.

Lo sabrías hace siglos si me hubieses dejado contarte – apretó los dientes y acentuó con toda la indignación posible.

Ya pues, cuéntame – solicitó, Lily sonrió maliciosa y rebasó a su amiga.

Lily… - movió la cabeza y suspiró resignada, caminando detrás de su amiga.

Les estoy muy agradecida a quienes se toman un time para leer este loco fic y al tenerlo entre sus historias favo.

Espero les guste este episodio, y ojalá me dejen sus comens vale;)

Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger


	40. Chapter 40

**39**

**Tengo una ilusión**

Apenas atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda y se percataron que Ryan había enviado a los de primero a sus respectivos dormitorios, la sala común lucía tan desierta…

Vamos Lily, ya cuéntame – urgió ansiosa, la pelirroja.

No, hasta que te recuperes – negó la ojiverde.

¿Recuperarme? – la vio sin entender.

No te hagas – la mirada de Lily estaba clava en ella, Marín seguía sin comprender.

Qué tiene ese tonto jugador de Quidditch que te transformó en tres segundos – expuso molesta.

Claro que no – negó cayendo en cuenta, la ojiazul.

Ya te dije que ni siquiera lo niegues, porque admitiste que es guapo – presionó la castaña.

Bueno… - las mejillas de Mar adquirieron el color de su cabello.

Pero créeme, pareciendo una más entre sus fans que babean por él no lo lograrás – señaló la de rulos.

Creo que tú has logrado más mostrándote indiferente –observó ironizando, la pelirroja.

Es que no lo hago con esa intención – musitó, de pronto sintió cómo la irritación se convirtió en vergüenza.

Tienes razón, no se fijará en mí si parezco una más que babea porque es Alexander Krum – Marín le dio la razón, con un suspiro, la castaña desvió la mirada. - No puedo creer que no lo reconocimos luego… - reflexionó la ojiazul.

A mí nunca me han interesado las revistas como corazón de bruja – negó con desdén Lily, para restarle importancia al hecho.

Creo que el mundo se te nubló como si hubiese un antes y un después de Diego, de cualquier forma ese torpe tiene mucho que ver – comentó con la ceja arqueada, Marín. Lo que sucedía es que su abuela y ella tenían una suscripción en corazón de bruja; es más, la pelirroja insistía a su mamá que hicieran fusión con el Quisquilloso.

Ok, tregua – razonó la ojiverde.

Marín, es en serio, jamás te había visto actuar así por un chico… lo que me hace pensar que realmente te interesa, pero si quieres conquistarlo y hacerle ver que tú no eres una más de las que anda detrás de él por ser Alex Krum, tienes que ser tú misma – la tomó de las muñecas y la miró compresiva.

Es que si soy yo misma… para nada se fijará en mí, porque soy insignificante – Marín agachó la cabeza.

¿Eso crees? tú nunca habías tenido el autoestima por los suelos, entonces ese tonto no es tu chico especial si te hace sentir inferior – respingó indignada, la ojiverde.

Es que mírame, me veo tan… tan… seamos realistas, me veo rara – señaló, viéndose; su falda era más larga de lo normal y un poco arrugada, usaba las medias justo debajo de las rodillas, y sus zapatos pues en realidad eran unos tenis azules bastante… sucios. Eso sin contar ese peculiar dije de grande seguros morados que pendía de su cuello. Marín hizo un gesto alicaído.

Sólo tienes que hacer brillar lo que realmente eres – la animó Lily. - A veces es mejor que no te guste nadie… Como antes tú o como Roy –añadió.

Ah… sí… mi hermano no está interesado en nadie… - observó con un sarcasmo muy marcado.

¿Marín, a Roy le gusta alguien? – inquirió sorprendida.

Hace sueño – evadió rápidamente, la pelirroja, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Lily gruñó, siguiéndola. Mientras subían las gradas Marín se detuvo y la regresó a ver.

Oye, por cierto… ¿me vas a enviar a dormir sin explicarme qué fue de lo que te enteraste?

Es algo muy delicado… - musitó Lily, sobrecogiéndose. La mirada azul de Marín se clavó en ella, interrogándola. Lily asintió derrotada:

Ok, Verás tu papá le confesó al mío que la noche que murió mi mamá ella le había platicado que posiblemente estaba embarazada… entonces después tus padres descubrieron que sí lo estaba… y hoy… hoy en el café de la estación de trenes tu papá le entregó las pruebas – finalizó, y por primera vez desde que se enteró de esto, sus pupilas verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Pero es que tu papá jamás les ha hablado de ese día? – la pelirroja la miró incómoda.

Lo único que tengo es la versión de Pansy Malfoy… Y ni para hablar con Diego – negó Lily, limpiándose las lágrimas que lograron escapar.

Ay amiga lo tuyo sí que es complicado… - exhaló la pelirroja.- Bien… mañana empezaremos a investigar – agregó, abrazándola.

¿Empezaremos? – la ojiverde respingó, confundida.

¡Claro! ¿acaso piensas que te voy a dejar sola?, ¿para qué estamos las amigas sino? – exclamó Mar.

Gracias – la castaña regresó a verle sonriendo sincera.

Y tienes razón… para eso estamos, para apoyarnos en todo – sonrió más evidente.

Por eso tampoco te voy a abandonar en tu misión – esta vez su sonrisa se tornó a tramar algo.

¿Mi misión? – las cejas pelirrojas se contrajeron con desconcierto.

Conquista Alexander Krum – soltó remarcando el nombre.

¿Lo voy a cazar como una presa? – a Marín no le pareció mucho la idea.

No, por supuesto que no… Lo vas a conquistar con tus encantos – Lily acarició las coletas de su amiga.

¿Cuáles? – hizo un gesto, pero sonrió, Lily también.

Hay que recuperarlos – se mordió el labio con picardía.

Marín había madrugado de acuerdo con el plan que Lily estaría consultando con su almohada…

La castaña la ayudó en su "pequeña" transformación, paso1 cambio "parcial" de look.

¿Lily, estás segura de esto? – balbuceó insegura cuando se vio transformada ante el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo.

¡Oye, si te ves preciosa! – exclamó presionando sus hombros con ánimos, y sonriéndole en el espejo.

No sé… - se evaluó, no muy convencida.

Pero todo sea por impresionar a Alex – suspiró resignada la pelirroja, Lily asintió.

Debo darme prisa, hay muchas enredaderas que quieren enredar a Alex… y con que Atsumenza no quiera ligárselo, tengo - añadió, rodando sus ojos azules.

Ni me la nombres – Lily hizo una mueca como si le hubiese caído algo ácido en el estomago. - Además… ella está interesada en Diego – recordó con sarcasmo, la ojiverde.

Cierto ¿qué le verá? es tan desabrido –comentó Marín, analizando a su primo en la mente. La castaña desvió la mirada, sabía que Marín en parte bromeaba, pero esto sólo le dolía más a la chica Potter.

¿Le dirás a James lo que ella nos soltó ayer? – intervino para componer un poco esto.

Es mi hermano, y aunque no la llevamos tan bien no lo quiero ver sufrir… ¡menos por esa tonta que no vale la pena! - Lily apretó los dientes al finalizar, sus ojos verdes brillaron de forma peligrosa.

Entonces le dirás – concluyó la chica Weasley.

No me creería, y sumarle una discusión a su agonía. Mejor estaré ahí para apoyarlo como estoy aquí para ti, ahora vamos – determinó, empujando a su amiga hacia la salida.

Marín respiró para agarrar un poco de valor ante la expectativa de las posibles reacciones que provocaría su nuevo aspecto.

**Lily bajó primero para pedir el apoyo de Roy ¿o para advertirlo? **

¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó el ojiazul, cuando se reunió con ella en el vestíbulo, como todos los días antes del desayuno.

Ahora baja – dijo ansiosa, una pícara sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Royer la miró extrañado, pero en los labios de él apareció una sonrisa socarrona: Se le pegaron las sábanas – rió burlón, algo que jamás haría delante de su melliza.

No lo creo, por el contrario, madrugó demasiado – Lily seguía viendo hacia las escaleras.

Roy.

¿Sí? – le prestó atención, y por la expresión que tenía Lily la miró intrigado.

Te voy a pedir un _enorme_ favor – dijo pausadamente, enfatizando la palabra _enorme_.

El que quieras – sonrió el chico, cada vez más curioso.

Verás, en unos minutos va a bajar tu hermana, y si la ves que luce algo distinta quiero que te ahorres cualquier tipo de tonto comentario ¿entendiste? Y si no te golpeo – alzó el puño de forma amenazante.

Lo bueno es que me lo estás pidiendo de favor – señaló sarcástico, a Roy se le borró la sonrisa. - En serio que llevarte con mi hermana te afecta – la miró realmente preocupado.

Lo siento, sé que a veces se me pega un poco lo brusca que puede llegar a ser Marín – se disculpó, palmeando su hombro.

"brusca" y eso es decirle del modo más lindo posible para no decir que es una bestia, me trata peor que si fuera enemiga – expuso, poniendo una expresión aburrida.

Y es por eso que te trato como te trato, por tu forma de referirte a mí – ironizó una voz molesta a sus espaldas.

¿Marín? – dijo sin aliento, se había quedado estático. Lily vio cómo rápidamente se acumularon lagrimitas en los ojos azules de su amiga.

Te dije que te ahorraras cualquier tonto comentario, ¡torpe! – la ojiverde le lanzó una fuerte palmada a Roy en el brazo derecho.

Sabes, a veces pegas peor que mi hermana – dijo con voz ahogada, sobándose, aún sin regresar a ver a Marín mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Déjalo Lily… - la pelirroja se limpió rápidamente las lagrimitas antes de que se escapasen. Royer se giró lentamente para verla.

¿Marín, de verdad eres tú? – exclamó con tono sorprendido e incrédulo reparando en su planchada túnica, su suéter y falda gris perfectamente tableada, las calcetas grises que le llegaban simétricamente a las rodillas y sus flats negras que reconoció pertenecían a Lily. Además de que las pecas de su rostro habían sido cubiertas por delicado maquillaje en tonos rosa pastel y rojos suaves. Ese descuidado cabello pelirrojo ya no iba atado en coletas sino caía con gracia sobre sus hombros adornado por una diadema metálica y completamente liso.

¡Sí, bobo! – acentuó ácida.

Luces como una niña – criticó, aunque en el fondo seguía asombrado por el radical cambio.

Soy una niña, ¡tarado! – recalcó obvia, y le dio un fuerte zape.

¡Auch!, ya sé que eres tú pero sigues pegando como niño – se sobó la cabeza.

Y tú sigues llorando como una nena – contraatacó.

¿Y dijiste que estaría distinta? pero yo sé que no podía cambiar tanto, una linda fachada con una bestia en el interior – le reclamó a Lily.

¿De qué hablas, Royer? – las cejas pelirrojas se contrajeron viendo a su hermano.

¿Estaban hablando de mí antes de que llegara? – los ojos de Marín se clavaron en Lily, la castaña fulminó con la mirada a Roy.

Sí, lo hacían…- comprobó con ese gesto de la ojiverde.

Marín… - Lily se avergonzó.

Y sigues con tus comentarios tontos – regañó al ojiazul, éste negó pero en eso la pelirroja se dio la vuelta demasiado indignada.

Mar, adónde vas – la castaña quiso detenerla, yendo detrás de ella la alcanzó.

Es que yo tenía razón, me veo mal, luzco como tonta… si hasta el distraído de Roy lo dice – musitó, por sus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas que por fin consiguieron escaparse.

Eso no es verdad, te ves preciosa – la castaña negó, Marín rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca irónica.

Y tu hermano es más torpe que el mío – objetó la ojiverde, consiguiendo sacarle una risita a Marín; en eso ambas voltearon a ver hacia donde curiosamente estaba James sonriéndole a un grupo de chicas, como si fuera una celebridad.

Ok, no tanto como el mío – tuvo que reconocer.

Ven… ahora verás que todos en el gran comedor se darán cuenta de lo bien que te ves, en especial ese arrogante búlgaro – Lily la tomó de la muñeca y la apuró hasta el comedor.

¡Ni de loca me paro frente a él! Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación – la pelirroja se clavó al piso, luego se zafó de su amiga y salió corriendo hacia las escalaras.

Marín, ven acá – la llamó la castaña pero esta vez no pudo detenerla, el ojiazul las había alcanzado.

Roy, te lo agradezco de verás – dijo sarcástica, mirándolo resentida.

¿Yo qué hice? mi hermana jamás había sido insegura – se hizo el inocente.

Ahora ayúdame a arreglar lo que arruinaste – lo jaló de la manga de la túnica, y se dirigió hacia las gradas.

… - el pecoso gruñó pero la siguió.


	41. Chapter 41

**40**

**Corazones rotos**

Mientras estaba encantado con el grupito de chicas James vio salir del gran comedor a Atsumi, se despidió de las chicas y tuvo intención de seguir a su novia pero fue interceptado por dos castaños idénticos.

James, hola – saludó el pequeño ojiverde.

Hola, niños - les sonrió sin prestarles mucha atención.

Ey – llamó el pequeño ojimarrón pero James no quería perder de vista a Atsumi.

¿Los veo luego?, diviértanse en Hogwarts – les dijo apurando el paso.

Pero… - Hayden y Haley Krum se quedaron en el vestíbulo intercambiando miradas de desilusión, mientras vieron alejarse el chico Potter.

Lo siento, una belleza me espera – se disculpó regresando a verlos, luego se dispuso a correr.

Había alcanzado a la Ravenclaw en el pasillo que conducía al aula de transformaciones.

Ey, Atsumi tenemos algo que aclarar – dijo en tono entre alivianado y a la vez serio, tomándola suavemente por el codo. La chica de rasgos orientales volteó a verlo sorprendida, luego una sonrisa de apariencia ingenua se extendió en sus carnosos labios.

Oh sí, mira James… lo nuestro ya no funciona – soltó con simplicidad.

¿Qué? – los ojos marrones de James se dilataron impactados, esas palabras era lo último que esperaba oír.

Bueno… al menos no para mí. Sabes, tienes que dejarme ir y aceptar que mientras duró fue emocionante. Y que eres tan lindo y popular, pero ya no me veo tan bien a tu lado y es que mírame yo estoy tan _in_ y tú regresaste tan _out_ – explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y ella tuviese toda la razón.

No quiero pensar que haces esto porque te interesa Víktor Krum – masculló con la voz ahogada, aún sin reponerse del shock.

¿De verdad crees eso? – los ojos negros brillaron pícaramente, mientras se acarició su largo cabello negro azulado.

¿Te gusta Víktor Krum? – respingó, sus pupilas marrón se entornaron brillando de forma peligrosa. La sonrisa de Atsumi se extendió y sin decir nada le dio la espalda, alejándose.

Lily y Roy no habían logrado alcanzar a Marín, se les perdió en los pasillos y ambos se dividieron para buscarla en todo el colegio. Pero en el pasillo que conducía hacia el aula de Transformaciones la castaña se encontró con Diego.

Lily… - la llamó, sus ojos grises brillaban anhelantes, y es que con sólo verla el corazón le saltaba. La ojiverde prefirió dar la vuelta pero él la detuvo.

Lo que pasó anoche… – abordó.

¿Qué? – los ojos verdes lo miraron irritados.

Tal vez no podamos ser novios pero podemos seguir siendo…- comenzó.

No digas la palabra _amigos_- atajó irónica.

¿Por qué? – la miró como si no entendiera.

¿Por qué…?- terció con sarcasmo. - ¿Diego, a qué estás jugando? – exigió.

Es que no puedo dejar de tenerte cerca – exclamó, tomándola de las manos.

Se te olvida que fuiste tú el que rompió conmigo – recuperó sus manos, y es que con aquel contacto su piel rápidamente le envió mensajes al corazón y éste se aceleró emocionado.

Sabes que fue por lo que nos enteramos, pero yo… - apuró, sus ojos grises se cristalizaron y se atrevió a tomarla por el rostro perdiendo el control de sus actos iba a besarla. Lily también se había dejado llevar por las órdenes del corazón, y deseaba tanto aquel beso. Sus labios se rozaron… fue el fuerte chillido de una chica lo que los hizo separarse, y ambos voltearon a ver el lugar proveniente del grito.

¡Diego, qué haces con ella! – Atsumi caminaba sofocada, como si le fuese a dar un ataque. James había llegado detrás de ella, Diego y Lily miraban aturdidos, fue cuando la castaña reparó en su hermano.

La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú con mi hermano?, no se supone que por fin lo dejarías en paz – saltó la ojiverde. Diego balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, más para él que para los demás, y Atsumi exhaló un sonidito de estarse ahogando porque iba a reclamarle a Lily.

Haber… un minuto ¿Atsumi, de qué habla Lilytzy? Ella qué sabe de lo que sucede entre nosotros, y qué tiene que ver Diego desabrido Malfoy en esto – exigió el ojimarrón. La Ravenclaw sonrió aburrida y a la vez maliciosa… Lily la fulminaba con la mirada.

Mira James, entérate de una buena vez… por años he estado esperando a que la estúpida de tu hermana dejara en paz a Diego, y ahora que él la botó no pienso perder la oportunidad – soltó con satisfacción.

Oh entonces tú cortas con el estúpido de mí, y corres a los brazos de ese idiota – ironizó el ojimarrón, se señaló primero luego apuntó a Diego.

¡No lo llames así! –ambas chicas saltaron al mismo tiempo. Diego no se dio por ofendido, Lily hiperventilaba.

¿Es tan difícil de entender que terminamos? – inquirió Atsumi, con una sonrisita fastidiada.

Yo entiendo muy bien – subrayó el pelinegro.

Oh qué bien – Atsumi se mostró presuntuosa.

Entiendo que tú eres la estúpida que quiere arrastrarse para quedarse con las sobras de mi hermana – dijo sonriendo, pero en el fondo se moría, Lily se rió mientras el rubio negó indiferente.

Ah… - la Ravenclaw parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Lo siento si decirte la verdad te dejó out – acentuó sarcástico James, luego se fue, pasando a lado del rubio le dio un empujón.

¡Pues para que te lo sepas yo sólo volví contigo para vengarme por lo que me hiciste el curso pasado, porque nadie rompe conmigo! – chilló la chica de rasgos orientales, herida en su orgullo.

¡James! – Lily fue tras de su hermano, Diego tuvo intención de seguirla pero Atsumi lo detuvo. La castaña alcanzó al ojimarrón y éste volteó pero sin verla, manteniendo la mirada hacia el piso; la chica vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió un vuelco al corazón. Apenas iba a poner su mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo cuando él la miró.

Oh qué bien haces las cosas Lilytzy, gracias a ti de nuevo me he quedado sin novia – culpó.

Oye yo no… ella te iba a dejar de todas formas – titubeó confundida.

Pero si fueras lo suficientemente buena el imbécil de Malfoy no te hubiese dejado –acusó, la castaña lo miró impactada como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago y sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin previo aviso.

Sabes de sobra que lo que nos separa son circunstancias distintas no porque no la ame – intervino una voz.

¡Tú no te metas, desabrido! – espetó James, ambos habían regresado a ver al ojigris recién llegado.

James, lo que dijiste fue bajo – musitó dolida Lily, sin querer ver a Diego; el rubio miraba al ojimarrón con ganas de querer golpearlo.

Lily no… - comenzó el pelinegro, un poco arrepentido.

¡James, por qué arruinas mi vida! – exclamó la castaña empujándolo, luego salió corriendo. El ojigris la siguió, alcanzándola la tomó torpemente de la mano.

Lily…

Suéltame, Diego… yo no puedo ser tu amiga – la chica se jaloneó y siguió corriendo.


	42. Chapter 42

**41**

**Paparazzi**

Lily corrió sin fijarse ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado al vestíbulo… donde la prensa había acorralado al joven Alexander Krum.

Alexander Krum, unas palabras para la revista corazón de bruja… El por qué de tu inesperado y extraño cambio de Durmstrang a Hogwarts, ¿qué opina tu padre de esto? – interrogó Rita Skeeter.

¡Déjeme en paz! – gritó irritado el chico búlgaro.

Tus fans tienen derecho a saber, ¿no lo crees? – insistió la reportera.

Ya le dije que no tengo nada que decir al respecto – negó Alex, en eso vio pasar corriendo a la castaña.

Lilyt – la llamó, alcanzándola en la salida hacia los jardines.

Hola, Alexander – saludó como si el chico fuese un espejismo, él iba a decir algo sobre las lágrimas que había derramado la ojiverde porque sus ojos se notaban rojizos.

¿Eres amigo de Lilytzy Potter? – los interrumpió Rita, con voz de apariencia ingenua.

¡Eso a usted no le importa! – atajó el búlgaro.

¿Se avecina romance? – insinuó, sin detener a su fotógrafo que tomaba sin parar fotografías.

¡Ya le dije que se vaya! – la corrió el chico, posando una mano sobre la muñeca de Lily con un gesto de disculpa, se fue desapareciendo hacia los jardines.

¡Oh, qué grosero! – se ofendió Rita, luego su atención recayó en la castaña.

¿Lilytzy Potter, dime te interesa Alexander Krum? – se dirigió a la ojiverde.

¿Qué? – la castaña la miró molesta.

Me pregunto qué pensará tu padre de que estés saliendo con el hijo de Víktor Krum – dijo con un tono intrigante.

¿Qué dirá mi papá…? – Lily contrajo las cejas sin comprender.

¿Eres igual que tu madre?, ¿sientes atracción por los magos famosos? Aun mejor… sientes atracción por un Krum como ella en su época de estudiante… ¿estarás dispuesta a dejarlo plantado a un pie del altar?- bombardeó de preguntas, aturdiendo a la chica. – Ups, creo que fue a Draco Malfoy– soltó con tonito inocente, como si hubiese sido una imprudencia sin querer.

¿Usted qué sabe acerca de eso?- inquirió la castaña, había dado en el punto que a la chica le había dado vueltas las últimas semanas y ahora al parecer alguien podía darle respuestas.

Pero de todos modos al que también dejaron por Potter fue a Víktor Krum – añadió intencional.

¿Cómo dice? – los ojos de Lily se dilataron.

Te sorprendería enterarte de todo lo que yo sé – siseó Rita, acomodándose sus gafas de aspecto estrafalario, luego se dio la media vuelta e indicó a su fotógrafo que se marchaban.

¡Oiga, espere un momento! – reclamó la ojiverde.

Lo siento, persigo una nota y tú no me dices nada por el contrario me cuestionas – supuestamente se disculpó, yéndose.

Pero no me deje así…- Lily la vio irse, algo en su interior disparó más dudas.

Lily no asistió a ninguna clase de la mañana, y no había seguido llorando por lo que le había dicho James, ni siquiera estaba pensando en su encuentro con Diego, lo que seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza eran las insinuaciones de Rita Skeeter.

Decidida a averiguar lo que pudiese de los Krum bajó a buscarlo, quizás lo encontrara en el gran comedor porque era hora de la comida…

Alexander – abordó al chico, que justamente venía entrando en el gran salón.

¿Qué, te siguió interrogando esa arpía? – preguntó preocupado y a la vez molesto por eso.

No le dije nada, descuida – lo tranquilizó la castaña, ambos avanzaban hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

Siempre detrás de mi familia, no lo soporto ¡Detesto a la prensa! – se quejó el búlgaro, casi gritando y sin fijarse hizo un movimiento brusco que por poco le da a Marín, quien venía entrando en el gran comedor.

Ah… hola, chicos ¿qué tal? – saludó con la voz agitada, afortunadamente lo esquivó.

Lo siento – se disculpó con la pelirroja, ella movió la cabeza despreocupada.

Oh, por lo que oí siguen detrás de ti – comentó abordando la queja de Alex para empezar una conversación con él.

Sí, y esta vez se metieron con Lily…- dijo acentuando enfadado, aprovechando para poner su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, Lily tuvo intenciones de dejarlos solos pero su nuevo plan tenía que ver con Alex así que se aguantó.

Lo bueno es que la prensa tiene restricciones acerca de publicar algo de ella o su padre, y los fans de acercarse mucho… - añadió vacilante, Marín; en el fondo aquel gesto que tuvo Alex con su amiga la incomodó.

¿Están tomándole fotos a mi hermana? – Alexander volteó a ver hacia la entrada del comedor por los flashes y el alboroto que se escuchaba. Las dos chicas también regresaron a ver.

_James_ – gruñó la ojiverde, apretando los dientes; y avanzó a zancadas hasta donde estaba su hermano. Tanto Alex como Marín la siguieron.

¡Qué rápido te recuperas! – ironizó Lily.

¿Qué quieres? – inquirió, sin prestarle mucha atención mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alexa Krum y sonreía a las cámaras.

¿Él es tu novio?-Alex entornó sus ojos castaños hacia el pelinegro.

¿Novio?, ¿Eso? -Lily lo señaló con desdén, luego soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

¡No, iu! Esa cosa es mi… _hermano_ – hizo una mueca de asco. - ¿Notaste lo difícil que es para mí decir que eres mi hermano? – le dijo al ojimarrón.

¿Oye, por qué siempre me atacas con palabras? – la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Oh, preferirías que te lanzara un hechizo? – se rió la castaña, manteniéndole una mirada provocadora.

Sí, te entiendo porque para mí es igual de difícil aceptar que tú eres mi hermana – soltó, viendo al búlgaro.

Se quieren mucho – observó, dirigiéndose a Marín.

No tienes idea de cuánto – acentuó sarcástica la pelirroja.

Nick Potter -dijo tendiéndole la mano, Alexander quitó su gesto hosco para saludarlo.

Mi hermana se quedó sin novio, por eso le aumentó el geniecito -comentó malicioso.

¿Entonces eres soltera? -la mirada castaña del chico se iluminó.

¡Solterísima!-hizo énfasis el pelinegro, Lily le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Ella dijo que había una restricción de la prensa hacia tu familia – señaló con la cabeza a la pelirroja, y sus ojos se clavaron disimuladamente en su hermana, Alexa miró a Víktor sonrojada.

Sólo se aplica con mi padre y conmigo, mi arrogante hermanito adora estar en portada – informó finalizando ácidamente.

Pero no con mi hermana – negó Alex, aunque con un tono moderado, de no saber que era hermano de Lily seguramente se hubiera enojado.

Mis sinceras disculpas… ¿es tu hermana? yo pensaba que la prensa estaba aquí por mí – dijo con tonito aparentemente sorprendido.

Alexa ofendida y sin decir nada salió disparada del lugar, James quiso detenerla pero no pudo porque la chica le dio un pisotón.

¡Vaya que tu hermana tiene un genio!, y yo pensé que la mía tenía uno pésimo – ahogó un quejido, Lily y Marín sonrieron burlonas.

No eres el único… - coincidió el búlgaro, sonriéndole.

Alcánzala – le sugirió, guiñándole el ojo. James esbozó una sonrisa y salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

¡Víktor! – reprendió Lily, Marín miraba la escena extrañada. Alex mantuvo su sonrisa en la castaña, y la pelirroja contrajo las cejas luego interrumpió.

¿Oigan, no tienen hambre? – propuso. Los chicos asintieron y Alex preguntó si podía sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor, en otro momento la ojiverde se hubiese negado pero ahora le interesaba bastante que el chico se quedara para poder interrogarlo.

¡Diantres!, yo no podré comer nada se me olvidaba que no terminé mis deberes de pociones – se quejó Marín antes de sentarse, y salió apurada del comedor.

¡Suerte!- le deseó la castaña, aunque en el fondo era mejor que su amiga no estuviese presente, ya luego le contaría.

Alex y ella se acomodaron en el comedor…

Oye, cuéntame más de ti -abordó la chica.

¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo animado a responderle.

Por ejemplo por qué te pasaron a Hogwarts hasta 5° Grado, digo si no te incomoda decírmelo –tanteó con vacilación, Alex sonrió por la delicadeza de la ojiverde.

Es extraño, no nos explicamos cómo es que los trilliz recibieron muchas cartas de Hogwarts y ninguna de Durmstrang. Cuando mis padres y mis antepasados han asistido por generaciones. Sin embargo recibí la invitación a venir de intercambio -explicó- Aunque he de confesar que a mi papá no le agradó para nada la idea, y a mí menos. Ahora veo que no estuvo mal venir aquí, si me dio la oportunidad de conocerte -dijo atreviéndose a tomarla de la mano. Lily se sintió incómoda, y sonrió vacilante.

Qué rápido haces amigos - interrumpió una voz fríamente, intentando disfrazar los celos que obvio no pudo.

¡Diego!-Lily respingó y su reacción fue tan sorpresiva que jaló su mano como gesto inconsciente.

Hola, Malfoy - Alexander sin embargo lo miró con desafío, mirada que le mantuvo el rubio.

¿No deberías estar vigilando a los de primero? -expuso tajante el búlgaro, las pupilas grises de Diego destellaron chispas, iba a responderle cuando.

¡Otra vez cerca de esta! -reclamó con desdén la chica de rasgos orientales.

¿De cuándo acá Diego tiene que darte explicaciones? - inquirió la castaña, fulminándola con la mirada.

Desde que soy su _Novia_ - Atsumi hizo un énfasis en la última palabra, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción al decirlo.

¿Es cierto, Diego? -Lily volteó a ver al ojigris, él asintió sin mirarla. Las pupilas verdes de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimitas que no pudo contener, Cho se recargó en el hombro del rubio; Lily ya no pudo más y salió corriendo del comedor, chocando con Nick, que venía entrando y se quedó desconcertado. La Ravenclaw sonriendo ampliamente, y el Slytherin, con el corazón oprimido; se alejaron hacia la mesa de ésta.

¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? – preguntó el ojimarrón a Alexander cuando llegó a la mesa Gryffindor.

Malfoy – sólo una palabra. Los ojos marrón de James brillaron cuando entornó su mirada peligrosa hacia el ojigris.

Después de que sonara la campanilla para avisar el reinicio de las clases... James se había quedado fuera del gran comedor para esperar a Diego.

Apenas vio salir al rubio el Gryffindor lo jaló por el cuello de la túnica y lo pegó contra la pared.

Escúchame bien, Diego Malfoy… A mi hermana nadie la hace llorar, excepto tal vez yo –sentenció, Diego no parecía haberse querido defender al contrario, lucía ausente.

¿James?-dijo Lily, quien venía entrando desde los jardines, sus ojos aún estaban rojizos.

Sólo estaba felicitando a Diego por la novia que se consiguió, ha mejorado bastante -explicó acomodándole la corbata al rubio. La castaña volvía a romper en llanto y subía las escaleras a zancadas.

¡Estás Advertido, Güero Desabrido! - amenazó empujándolo, el ojigris resbaló por la pared y por sus mejillas también rodaron lágrimas.

Minutos más tarde James encontraba a su hermana en la sala común, sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

¿Qué?, vienes a seguir burlándote -inquirió con voz quebrada y vulnerable. James se sintió horrible y deseó no haberla lastimado.

Quiero que sepas que después de lo que pasó esta mañana te busqué… me encontré a Marín y me dijo que no entraste a ninguna clase… Eso no está bien – dijo con un tono serio y preocupado, nada común en él.

Qué… ahora aparte de burlarte me darás sermones –ironizó, y sin querer soltó una risilla.

No, no podría defenderme – le siguió el juego.

Tenías razón… yo soy la culpable de que Diego te haya bajado la novia – aceptó, y la risilla fue acompañada por un sollozo.

Eso no es verdad – James tuvo impulsos de querer sentarse a lado de ella y consolarla, pero se contuvo.

Tú lo dijiste – recordó con sarcasmo.

Yo… bueno… ¿Lilytzy por qué tienes que hacer esto tan complicado? – suspiró, por fin sentándose a su lado pero sin abrazarla como deseaba, se limitó a darle leves palmaditas torpes en su espalda. Preguntándose cuándo vencería esa tonta barrera que ambos habían construido.

**Hola, sí ya sé que no tengo justificación para haber abandonado de fea manera este fic, y que las disculpas salen sobrando, pero no sean tan malos conmigo y acepten mis sinceros lo siento, por favor **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulito y me dejen su opinión vale? **

**Para mí sus comentarios son tan valiosos^^ **

**Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger **

**PD: Ayer fue el cumpleaños núm. 7 de James Potter Granger**

**/2qx59n**

**[foto de Happy B-Day James] **

**23/Sep/2010**


	43. Chapter 43

**La clase del caos**

Era la primera mañana de clases para los de primero, teniendo la clase de pociones como la primera del curso.

El profesor Snape entró en el aula con zancadas imponentes, aunque parecía menos irritado que de costumbre, aun así a los nuevos estudiantes su sola presencia los puso nerviosos y les dejó claro que era un profesor autoritario. Después de una corta pero concisa presentación y un rápido pase de lista; con un chasquido de dedos ordenó a sus alumnos que se sentaran por equipos de dos porque iban a comenzar a preparar una poción simple, con las instrucciones que él daría.

Haylie Krum había hecho equipo con Natalie Lupin, porque la niña Lupin se lo pidió, ya que la ojiverde se puso ansiosa buscando con la mirada a sus hermanos, pero estos ya habían hecho equipo entre ellos. Coleen Creevey iba hacia su hermana Ginette pero ésta jaló a Avril Wood; y la ojimiel tuvo que pedirle de favor a Tayler Boot, si hacía equipo con ella. Snape observó que todo comenzaba a ser un poco desordenado, se fastidió y decidió armar los equipos él.

- Un momento, todos pongan atención. Los equipos los haré yo- vociferó, los chicos comenzaron a protestar pero con su severa mirada los calló.

- Tayler Boot con Newton Longbottom. Suerte, Boot - dijo, mirando a los niños, sonriendo fríamente burlón. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada sin entender por qué los había visto así su profesor.

- Coleen Creevey con Natalie Lupin- al pronunciar el apellido Lupin la quedó viendo un poco ácido, y Nat se quedó viendo a Snape con las cejas contrariadas; sinceramente desde que lo conocía nunca le había caído muy bien que digamos pero era parte de la gente que frecuentaba a sus padres.

- Las gemelas Thomas se quedan juntas. Las Stevens con Aarons y Fields - continuó.

- Hayden Krum con Avril Wood, y Haley Krum con Haylie Krum - asentó.

- ¡No puede hacer eso! - protestó el ojiverde, fue en ese instante que Snape reparó en ellos y esos dos pares de ojos esmeraldas se le hicieron estremecedoramente familiares.

- Mi integridad física corre riesgos cerca de ella, es tan torpe - argumentó, y Haylie lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú corres peligros físicos aunque no utilice mi varita - terció peligrosa.

- Sí, también te quiero hermanita - dijo sarcástico, manteniéndole la mirada desafiante.

- No estoy aquí para cumplir caprichos de dos niños mimados - espetó irritado, Snape. Haylie bajó la mirada, y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas, aunque su expresión parecía entristecida. La de Haley en cambio se mostró fiera.

- Por favor profesor, déjeme hacer equipo con mi hermano, sino seguro no sólo la integridad de mi familia es la que corre mayor riesgo. Me refiero a la clase, sino es que el colegio completo - expuso Hayden. Snape lo miró enojado, pero cuando la menor de los Krum alzó la mirada algo extraño lo hizo ceder.

- Haylie, haga equipo con Robert Weasley - ordenó.

- Haley usted con Ginette Creevey - añadió, parecía perturbado; qué era lo que había en esos ojos verdes que le parecía conocido. Estaba seguro que no era porque fuese hija de Víktor Krum.

- ¡Rápido, que no tengo todo el día! - apremió al ver lo lento que sus alumnos se cambiaban de lugar.

Cuando el profesor se giró de espaldas a la clase para poner en la pizarra los ingredientes y las instrucciones.

- Hola, soy Haley - el ojiverde le tendió la mano a la pelirroja de ojos grises, que se sentó a su lado.

- Oh qué bien, ¿serás igual de agradable que en el tren?- ironizó, dejándolo con la mano extendida.

- Es la primera vez que cruzo palabra contigo - se desconcertó.

- ¿En serio?- terció sarcástica.

- Claro, me estás tomando el pelo… ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que en el tren me corriste de tu compartimento? - inquirió dispuesta a ignorarlo toda la clase.

- Debió ser Hayden… discúlpalo, es algo tonto- señaló hacia la mesa donde estaba su trillizo, trabajando con Avril. Entonces la pelirroja le creyó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron avergonzadas.

- Se le pega de Haylie… porque yo jamás sería grosero con una lindura como tú - explicaba con un tono exageradamente coqueto.

- Eres extraño - la ojigris lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - sonrió encantador, ella también esbozó una disimulada sonrisita, negando. Al parecer el castaño le había caído bien.

Pusieron a cocer sus calderos y a medida que avanzaba la clase todo parecía ir bien, sin embargo Haley continuó haciéndole plática a Ginette, y también la hizo reír.

- Guarda silencio, Haley no piensas prestar atención a la clase - reprendió una vocecita que acaba de acercarse.

- ¡Mensa, me asustaste! - reclamó el castaño, sobresaltado.

- Date de gracias que no fue el profesor - lo miraba indignada, Ginette se movió en su asiento algo incómoda.

- No necesito estar viendo al frente, porque yo sí aprendo rápido. ¡Deja de ser tan metida! - la corrió, los ojos verdes de Haylie sacaron chispas peligrosas y sin darse cuenta alzó el puño simbólicamente advirtiéndole que iba a golpearlo; pero como traía un ingrediente de la poción hecho polvo este cayó como fina diamantina en el caldero de Haley. En microsegundos el agua borboteó y estalló, obligando instintivamente a los tres chicos a aventarse contra el suelo. El más perjudicado fue el ojiverde, que el agua alcanzó a mojarle una mano y le quemó.

- Ahhhhhhh -gritó.

- ¿Jesse, estás bien? - preguntó angustiada, Haylie, corriendo a su lado.

- Haley, yo lo… - titubeó con la voz ahogada.

- No, no te perdono. ¡Eres torpe! - estalló, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero al escuchar aquello lo miró furiosa.

- Yo no te iba a pedir perdón… Lo que te pasó te lo merecías, por no poner atención a la clase ¡Y el torpe eres tú! - exclamó temblando de arriba abajo, aunque no se sabía si por lo asustada o lo enojada. Snape se abría paso entre los alumnos que habían corrido despavoridos hacia la puerta y salieron apresurados de la mazmorra. Hayden, y Ginette; que a pesar de estar aterrada, se habían quedado ahí.

- ¿Estás seguro que no éramos sólo gemelos?- inquirió a Hayden, que se había acercado presuroso; Haley tenía la respiración agitada, y la mano izquierda lastimada en el pecho, sostenida de la muñeca por la otra.

- No Jesse, Jade es nuestra hermana - remarcó cansino; preocupado y un poco irritado por esa relación bélica que desde siempre existía entre sus dos hermanos trillizos. Snape estaba parado justo frente a ellos, no les dijo nada pero su sola mirada era motivo para entender que estaba más que enojado.

- Si ya acabaron con su divertido juego pueden limpiar esto - terció con ácido sarcasmo, tenía las aletas de la nariz contrayéndose bruscamente.

- Profesor, Haley está herido - chilló Ginette, Snape la miró horriblemente pero luego se fijó en la mano que tenía un color rojo vívido.

- Hayden, lleve a su hermano a la enfermería - ordenó al ojimarrón, éste asintió. Haylie iba a seguirlos pero Snape la detuvo.

- Señorita Krum, temo que usted tendrá que quedarse - sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella.

- Limpiarás esto - a pesar del dolor Jesse sonrió burlón.

- Se equivoca señor Krum, en cuanto la señora Pomfrey lo cure debe regresar a arreglar su caos - la mirada severa se dirigió a él.

- ¡Pero fue su culpa, ella provocó esto! - protestó indignado, el ojiverde.

- Si su poción no es la adecuada, ella le ayudará a limpiar - condicionó, y sonrió ácido.

- ¡No es justo! - los ojos esmeralda de Jesse fulminaron a su profesor y le lanzaron una mirada envenenada a su hermana. - Ella vino aquí, Haylie arruinó nuestra poción - evidenció, como si su profesor no se diese cuenta.

- Se refería a la de la señorita Creevey, porque usted hace mucho que no estaba trabajando - contradijo Snape, y sonrió triunfal. La pelirroja desvió la mirada, se sentía mal por Haley pero era la verdad.

- Ahora bien, vaya a la enfermería qué espera - exigió, Jesse lo miró rencoroso. Hayden urgió a su hermano hacia la salida. Snape dio zancadas hasta la mesa de Haylie, Ginette y la castaña lo siguieron; aunque la ojiverde mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

- ¡Haley, qué haces! - inquirió el ojimarrón, cuando su hermano se detuvo en la puerta.

- Quiero ver cómo la reprueban - avisó, sonriendo con malicia.

- Estás loco, debo llevarte a la enfermería - demandó Hayden, el ojiverde comenzaba a sudar frío.

- Que te esperes te digo - rezongó Haley.

Cuando Snape comprobó que la poción estaba preparada correctamente se sorprendió, se había esfumado cualquier oportunidad de castigarla; aunque en el fondo no entendía por qué no deseaba realmente hacerlo.

- Debo reconocer que es la primera vez que veo que una simple poción como esta, la hace correctamente un alumno de primer curso… le daría los puntos señorita Krum, pero son los mismos que se le restarán a Gryffindor por su completa falta de respeto a mi clase - expresó tratando de no escucharse impresionado y mantener su tono áspero; Jade soltó un suspiro aliviada, había estado conteniendo la respiración. Ginette intercambió una disimulada sonrisa nerviosa con la castaña.

- Ya vámonos, Jean - los ojos verdes de Haley se entornaron fríos hacia su hermana, ella había regresado a verlo y le mantuvo la mirada retadora, y también le sonrió con suficiencia. Hayden rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Past - Present_**

Los rayos de la luna golpeando en los elegantes ventanales de una antigua habitación, en penumbras… pasos desgarbados y a la vez firmes, haciendo eco sobre el piso de granito, el chirrido de los goznes de la puerta de caoba; la luz se encendió en aquella habitación cuyo ambiente olía a fresas…

- ¡Me asustaste! - exclamó con voz sobresaltada, una joven mujer de largos y lacios cabellos castaño oscuro que se ondulaban en las puntas. Sus intensos ojos marrones miraban a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, que brillaban fríos.

- ¿Qué haces? - inquirió serio, como si estuviese enojado.

- Sólo acomodaba las cosas de mi niña - dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con una manta verde tierno que estaba abrazando antes de que él llegara.

- ¿Estabas llorando?- bufó molesto.- Apenas se fueron hace tres días y hablas como si la hubieras dejado de ver hace años - añadió cada vez más exasperado.

- Pues para mí son tres siglos - recalcó, poniéndose de pie de la cama en la que había estado sentada, y enfrentándolo.

- Exagerras - rodó los ojos.

- ¡Por favor Víktor, son mis hijos! cómo no comprendes cuánto es que los extraño… a ti parece que no te importaran. Y también son tus hijos - reclamó, indignada.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que no los extraño? - terció aparentemente ofendido, sin embargo sus ojos continuaban inexpresivos, el mismo brillo gélido en ellos.

- Tu frío comportamiento… Nunca te he visto que extrañes a nadie, por ejemplo cuando Alexander fue a Durmstrang ni siquiera lo llevaste a tomar el barco, o a Alexa… esas dos ocasiones dijiste que tenías trabajo y te limitaste a enviarlos solos, con los sirvientes. En cuanto a mí, no me permitiste ir a despedirlos. ¡Además la mayoría del tiempo los has tenido a en internados! - le echó en cara, lucía alterada y furiosa.

- ¡Es Por Su Bien, de ellos y el tuyo mismo!- él también alzó la voz, caminando hacia ella de forma amenazante, tan tosca que daba miedo.

- ¿Nuestro bien? ¡Son mis hijos y los quiero conmigo! O Crees que un mes es suficiente para convivir con ellos, eso si no los enviabas a campamentos de verano - ella no retrocedió y continuaba reclamándole; el contorno de sus ojos estaba notablemente rojizo.

- Alexander quería ser un excelente jugador de Quidditch, necesitaba aplicarse. Y lo consiguió - señaló cortante, como si quisiera mantener el control de sí mismo.

- ¡Lo que él necesitaba era estar con su madre! - gritó, a escasos pasos de Víktor.

- ¿Su madre?, la que ni siquiera recuerda cuando él nació - espetó irónico.

- ¡Eres cruel!- sus ojos marrones se dilataron. - Sabes que lucho contra esta estúpida enfermedad que me nubla la mente, que se robó mis recuerdos - comenzó a golpearlo con sus delicados puños en el pecho, por sus mejillas por fin resbalaron las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Víktor detuvo con brusquedad sus muñecas, aunque tratando de no lastimarla.

- Perdóname… - murmuró, abrazándola. Su voz tuvo apariencia dulce, pero un dulce corrosivo. La joven parecía acostumbrada a ese tono, continuó llorando sobre el pecho del búlgaro.

- Vamos relájate, velo por este lado… ellos están seguros en el colegio y nosotros podremos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos - dijo con una voz que era una sátira de seducción, acariciándole el cabello; luego intentó besarla en el cuello mientras sus manos bajaron a su cintura y trataron de deslizarse bajo su blusa.

- ¡No me toques! - gritó ella, empujándolo. No sabía por qué no soportaba que la tocara, se suponía que él era su esposo, el padre de sus hijos.

- ¡Vamos Herrmione, No Me Hagas Enojar!- estalló, sus ojos refulgían con cólera.

- ¡Cómo me llamaste! - reclamó; caminaba hacia atrás cuando chocó con la cama de su hija.

- Alexa… te llamé Alexa - subrayó el búlgaro, aunque nervioso no le despegó los ojos de encima.

- No, otra vez me llamaste Hermione ¡Otra vez el fantasma! - gritó ella, llevándose las manos a las sienes y deslizándolas con exasperación por su cabello.

- ¿Fantasma? - rió sarcástico.

- Sí, me sigues confundiendo con tu ex novia muerta - dijo, y parecía repentinamente temerosa; aunque parecía como si desde hace mucho viviera de esa manera, con el miedo constante, miedo a él.

- ¿Si está muerta por qué te pones celosa? - la empujó con una fuerza leve, y ella trató de no caer completamente sobre la cama, metió las manos y cayó sentada.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! - negó, retrocediendo sobre la cama; él se recargó en el colchón sobre sus manos y se agachó para quedar cara a cara con ella.

- Sí, soy un estúpido por creerlo… porque se me olvidaba que mi esposa me echó de su cama hace años - su voz fue tan fría que le erizó los vellos de la nuca a la joven, sus ojos marrones lo miraron aterrados. Él sonrió amargo y se incorporó…

- Ya sal de tu depresión, están en el colegio no muertos, algún día regresarán - soltó ácido, dándose la vuelta atravesó la habitación con largas zancadas. - Además sé que a quien más extrañas es a Haylie, porque al parecer también se te olvida que aparte de ella tienes otros cuatro hijos - añadió cáustico, antes de salir dando un portazo. La castaña se quedó ahí con la respiración agitada, por el miedo, por el coraje, por el dolor…

- ¡Te odio, Víktor Krum! - gritó, aventando una almohada hacia la puerta. Por sus mejillas descendía un llanto amargo.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Doble Problema _**

Mientras los dos hermanos Potter parecían comenzar a llevarse bien… de las escaleras de chicos varios alumnos de segundo bajaron corriendo muy alarmados.

- ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! - gritaban dirigiéndose a la salida, despavoridos. - ¡La Torre Se Quema!

Lily abrió los ojos ampliamente y regresó a ver clavando su mirada en James, en busca de una explicación.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¡juro que esta vez no fui yo! - se defendió el ojimarrón, quien tenía una expresión tan sorprendida como la de su hermana. Del piso superior comenzaba a salir humo, que invadía rápidamente la sala común.

James salía en busca de ayuda, mientras Lily veía qué podía hacer, y quizás investigar el origen del incendio. Cuando subía las escaleras notaba que el humo provenía de la habitación de los de primero. Entraba y de los doseles de una de las camas cerca de la ventana se desprendían llamas.

- ¡_Aquamenti_! -lanzó un hechizo para apagarlas, la tela había quedado resumida a cenizas. Desde arriba se escucharon unas carcajadas divertidas y fascinadas, pudo ver dos cabezas castañas asomándose entre las vigas del techo del lado opuesto de la cama incendiada.

- ¡Ey!- advirtió.

- ¡Uy! - los chicos se voltearon a ver temblando, como si fuese una sátira de miedo.

- Ustedes dos, bajen ¡Ahora! - ordenó furiosa.

- Sí, como digas, mamá - dijeron burlonamente. Lily les lanzó una mirada peligrosa, como las que solía enviarle a James.

Minutos más tarde la puerta de la dirección se abrió… Lily entraba con James y los dos trillizos, a quienes casi llevaba de las orejas.

- Ahora qué pasó… ¿y de nuevo ustedes dos? - dijo clavando su mirada inquisidora en los hermanos Potter, soltando un suspiro entre cansado y resignado.

- Por increíble que parezca… esta vez no fue James, profesora - Lily negó vacilante, ruborizándose.

- ¡Oye, dijo los dos! inclúyete _hermanita_ - protestó el ojimarrón.

- Haley y Hayden Krum - terció McGonagall, cuando los hermanos Potter se apartaron y detrás de ellos la directora pudo ver a los castaños.

- Al parecer a los nuevos estudiantes no les agrada su dormitorio y decidieron modificar la decoración - observó con sarcasmo, Lily.

- Sí, provocando un pequeño incendio - ironizó James.

- ¡Quemaron los doseles de sus camas! - saltó la directora al comprender. - ¡Esto es inconcebible jóvenes Krum! - Minerva McGonagall tenía el rostro crispado.

- Escribiré de inmediato a su padre, y ambos estarán en detención. Sin contar los puntos que se le restarán a Gryffindor - sentenció, los castaños mantenían la cabeza gacha y expresión regañada, sin embargo James pudo notar que sonreían por lo bajo.

- El señor Filch ya está bastante cansado y un poco de ayuda extra no le vendrá mal - agregó, lo que pudo borrar la sonrisa de las caras de Haley y Hayden.

Lily parecía satisfecha por hacer que las reglas se respetasen, James en cambio encontraba aquella osadía digna de admirarse. Pues ni siquiera a él se le hubiese ocurrido ocasionar ese alboroto el primer día en Hogwarts, esto superaba su inundación en la clase de pociones.

Cuando salieron por la escalerilla de la gárgola James les hizo plática a los niños.

- ¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió hacer algo como esto? - preguntó realmente intrigado.

- ¡Hemos escuchado maravillas de ti! - respondió el castaño de ojos marrones. - Lo hicimos para que supieras de nosotros- completó el castaño de ojos verdes.

- ¿Lo hicieron para llamar mi atención…? - se sintió halagado.

- Al parecer has sido muy mala influencia para esos dos, y eso que aún no te conocían en persona -susurró Lily a Nick. Éste negó, pero en el fondo se sentía orgulloso ante esas palabras.

Cuando entraban en la sala común, del sillón frente a la chimenea, se paró una niña castaña y alcanzó a sus hermanos.

- ¡Jean! ¡Jesse! - llamó con voz severa, solía decirles por su segundo nombre cuando estaba enojada con ellos.

- Ahí te hablan - el chico de ojos esmeralda empujó a su hermano hacia su trilliza.

- Les hablo a los dos - repuso molesta. James carraspeó pero no dijo nada, se limitó a cruzar fugases miradas con Lily; quien sentía una especie de reflejo, como cuando ella le llamaba la atención a su hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jade? - gruñó irritado el ojiverde.

- Ya me contaron de su_ hazaña_ - espetó, y sus ojos esmeralda se dirigieron y clavaron en James, porque lo veía como el culpable inconsciente del incidente. Lily parecía apenada por el hecho de que su hermano fuese el ejemplo de todo aquello.

- Ni aguantan nada - expuso Haley Jesse, rodando los ojos.

- Ni siquiera una simple bromita - añadió Hayden Jean.

- ¡¿Simple?, ¡Casi matan a todos del susto! y quemaron una habitación - estalló la pequeña castaña.

- Te equivocas, fueron sólo las cortinas - corrigió el ojiverde.

- Que son de pésimo gusto - completó enfatizando, el niño ojimarrón.

- ¡Son un par de vándalos, eso es lo que son! - dijo apretando los dientes. - Si nací con ustedes casi al mismo tiempo, es una desagradable coincidencia - añadió subrayando, la niña de ojos esmeralda.

- Haylie regañas peor que ella, parecen hermanas - rezongó indignado Haley, señalando a Lily, cuyas mejillas se tornaron muy sonrojadas; pero en el fondo no entendí porque se sintió orgullosa ante este comparativo.

- Cierto, ambas le quitan lo divertido a la vida -observó Hayden.

- Ellos tienen razón - opinó James, conteniéndose la risa; Lily lo regresó a ver fulminante. Nick sólo negó encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente.

- Y por cierto James… él es Hayden Jean. Y yo soy Haley Jesse -se adelantó hacia el ojimarrón, tendiéndole la mano. Luego con una mirada desafiante los castaños pasaron a lado de su trilliza y subieron a su habitación. Lily volteó a ver a Haylie, cuyos ojos esmeralda brillaron peligrosamente. Y nuevamente se sintió identificada.

James no tardó en desaparecer diciendo que bajaría a cenar…

Marín se encontró con Lily en su habitación.

- Umff, para ser el primer día fue algo difícil… - la pelirroja se quejaba, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

- ¿Tú crees? - ironizó la castaña.

- Lily… ya me enteré que el idiota de mi primo está saliendo con Atsumenza - dijo con cuidado.

- Gracias por recordarlo - exhaló con sarcasmo.

- Perdón, sé que estás así por eso - las mejillas de Marín se pusieron coloradas.

- Fíjate que sorprendentemente no estaba pensando en eso - confesó la ojiverde, que estaba sentada sobre su cama en posición de buda.

- ¿Ah no? - Marín respingó boquiabierta, incorporándose sobre su propia cama. Lily negó, mostrando una misteriosa expresión.

- Entonces… - solicitó la pelirroja.

- Lo que pasa es que Rita Sketeer dijo algo que me intrigó bastante - compartió.

- Lily, esa bruja es una mentirosa que levanta falsos para sacar verdades - dijo advirtiéndole.

- Marín es que mencionó algo de mi madre relacionado con Víktor Krum en su época de estudiante, y también con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Lily, en qué estás pensando? - la miró dubitativa.

- La biblioteca - sus ojos verdes refulgieron, de inmediato se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Yo estaba pensando en ir a cenar. Lily… - se quejó la pelirroja, siguiéndola desganada.

Minutos más tarde volvían a la torre…

- Ves, te lo dije… estaba cerrada. Ahora me iré a la cama con el estomago vacío - Marín protestaba, y su estomago emitía leves gruñidos. Lily iba abstraída, pensando en cómo le haría para averiguar el pasado.

Cuando entraron a la sala común ya no había nadie, excepto una pequeña castaña que estaba rodeada de libros abiertos esparcidos en el escritorio, y concentrada en un pergamino en el que escribía, y que casi tocaba el suelo.

- Hola, Haylie - saludó Lily.

- ¿No deberías estar dormida? - apuntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Es infracción que esté aquí?- preguntó preocupada, viendo la insignia de prefecta que Lily portaba.

- Es que tengo que terminar mis deberes - expresó.

- ¡Eres de las mías! que hace la tarea a última hora - comentó orgullosa, Marín.

- No, esto es para pasado mañana - Haylie negó, con el entrecejo fruncido, como si el comentario de la pelirroja hubiese sido una ofensa. Marín se sonrojó, luego jaló a Lily hacia las escaleras.

- Descuida, nadie quita puntos por hacer la tarea - la tranquilizó la castaña, antes de desaparecer por las gradas.

- Esa niña sí que es matadita, parece tu hermanita - gruñó la pelirroja, luego se rió. Lily se detuvo, y se quedó pensando en el comentario que su mejor amiga la acababa de hacer.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Entre Porristas, Rutinas y Pompones**_

A la mañana siguiente Lily y Marín se dirigían aprisa a la clase de DCAO, aún no sabían quién era el nuevo profesor, ya que hasta el curso anterior Harry lo había sido.

Entraron en el aula sin hacer ruido, habían llegado tarde, sus compañeros estaban alrededor del profesor… al parecer éste daba las instrucciones; pero para su mala suerte justo en ese instante los alumnos se esparcieron y el maestro notó a las recién llegadas.

- Con que llegando tarde… - reprendió el profesor.

- ¿Papá…?- respingó Lily. - ¡volviste! - exclamó entusiasmada, la clase completa la observaba. - Es decir… nos seguirás dando clases - carraspeó, retomando compostura.

- Señorita Potter, aquí soy el profesor… ¿no recuerda que usted me lo subrayó cuando tomé el puesto? - dijo con voz seria.

- Ok…- las mejillas de Lily ardieron.

Atsumi observaba la escena, y en sus labios se curvó una sonrisita burlona. Diego se indignó.

- Y por el retardo tienen cinco puntos menos, _ambas_ - sentenció.

- Creo que después de todo jamás tendremos beneficios - ironizó la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga; y las dos se dirigieron a dejar sus mochilas al fondo del aula, ya que desde que Harry impartía la clase de DCAO los pupitres estaban alrededor y el salón despejado.

- Ya, no te quejes - aconsejó la castaña.

- Antes de que ustedes llegaran… les decía a la clase que trabajaremos con el conjuro _patronus - _expuso, y sus ojos esmeralda tuvieron un brillo nostálgico. Tenía diversos recuerdos con ese hechizo, desde la vez que Remus Lupin le salvó la vida con un patronus, o cuando él salvó la suya propia y la de Hermione… (pensar en ella le formó un nudo en la garganta) También estaba la ocasión que lo practicaron los miembros de la ED.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Marín, ya que como estaba enfadada no había puesto mucha atención.

- Es el hechizo protector contra los dementores. Cuando uno hace un patronus, debe de estar pensando en algo feliz. Si el patronus es fuerte, la nube plateada tendrá forma. Según el mago, es de una forma u otra… pero su tamaño no afecta a su fuerza. Y a veces éste puede tomar el aspecto de algo relacionado con el amor de la vida del mago, ya que se invoca con pensamientos felices - explicaba Harry. El salón fue inundado por murmullos risueños y bromistas. La mirada de Atsumi se dirigió inmediatamente al rubio ojigris, quien trató de mostrarse indiferente. Marín intercambió una mirada con Lily, ella rodó los ojos pensando que la chica de rasgos orientales era tan empalagosa.

- Es decir, toma la forma de algo que tenga que ver con un ser a quien queremos mucho - corrigió, al darse cuenta del revuelo que habían generado aquellas palabras. - Conjurar un Patronus es magia avanzada, y creo que están listos - continuó Harry, sacando su varita. Los estudiantes lo imitaron.

- Para invocarlo se necesita recitar _Expecto Patronum - _la agitó y un ciervo plateado de altas astas trotó. Una impresionada exclamación se oyó al unísono.

- ¡Ay, qué bonito! - chilló Atsumi, y tanto Madison como Amber estuvieron de acuerdo con su amiga.

- Lo más importante no es que sean lindos o no, señorita Corner, sino que funcionen cuando un Dementor o algo parecido los esté atacando - aclaró el ojiverde.

- A mí ni de chiste me gustaría enfrentarme a un Dementor… mi papá me ha dicho que son horribles, y lo peor es lo que te hacen sentir, como si estuvieses absolutamente deprimido - saltó aterrada, Marín.

- Espero que jamás tengan que enfrentarse a ellos - deseó Harry, y nuevamente le llegó un recuerdo de la vez que cientos de dementores se cernían sobre Sirius, Hermione y él. Pero en aquella noche su patronus tomó la forma de un ciervo. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta que la clase había comenzado a practicar el encantamiento.

- _Expecto Patronum _- se escuchaba gradualmente por todo el salón, mientras éste era invadido por volutas de humo plateado.

- ¡Lily, qué esperas! - apremió la pelirroja.

- Me quedé observando a mi papá…- murmuró pensativa, mientras sus ojos continuaban analizándolo. Era extraño que hubiese cambiado de opinión y vuelto a Hogwarts; y más aún, que cuando habló del encantamiento, ella lo notó, él se sumió en sí mismo, como si estuviese recordando algo.

- Lily es en serio, ni porque seas su hija y yo la de su mejor amigo, nos va a pasar si no trabajamos - recalcó la ojiazul. - Así que a darle - hizo un movimiento con su varita.

Tras un rato de intentarlo Lily consiguió conjurar un patronus corpóreo, cuya forma era un radiante borreguito plateado que corrió alrededor de ella.

- Atsumenza tiene razón, ¡son bonitos! - exclamó risueña. Su amiga Marín asintió, aunque ella aún no conseguía que el suyo cobrase forma.

Tres miradas estaban concentradas en Lily, una esmeralda que brillaba orgullosa, una gris que no había podido resistirse y veía radiante; y otra color castaña que lucía interesada. Aunque también estaba la de Atsumi, que la observaba con envidia.

Harry tuvo el impulso de ir a felicitarla, y Diego también lo deseaba, pero en eso Alexander se dirigía hacia las dos amigas. Y tanto el ojiverde como el rubio se detuvieron en seco.

Justo en ese instante Marín logró que su patronus cobrara la forma de una ardilla, la cual corrió hacia el chico Krum, y se desvaneció mientras éste se acercaba con un oso pardo caminando a su lado.

- Lily - exclamó él con una sonrisa.

- _Impresióname_ - la castaña alzó las cejas, y su tono de voz fue sarcástico. Marín sonreía vacilante, porque no supo qué decir para no dejarse en evidencia, aunque estaban demás las palabras cuando sus mejillas tenían un fuerte rubor. Alex iba a comentar algo cuando un dragón voló sobre sus cabezas, serpenteando como esos dragones de la fiesta de china. Y los tres giraron para ver al chico rubio que lo había generado. Lily cruzó sus ojos con los grises, y él hizo un amago de sonrisa. Pero Atsumi lo arruinó porque se puso a presumir que la forma del patronus _de su novio_ era por ella, luego Diego la calló diciendo que los dragones eran de china y no de Japón (de donde son sus abuelos maternos) Marín se soltó a reír, y la chica de rasgos orientales disimuló con una tonta risita; aunque su rostro adquirió un color rojo intenso por la vergüenza y la ira_. _

Lily estuvo segura que el patronus de Diego cobró esa forma con relación al significado del nombre de su padre. Y para ser específicos su dragón no se parecía en nada a los de las fiestas chinas, ella había leído sobre dragones y el del rubio tenía el aspecto de los dragones Europeos.

Y no sólo la castaña, Diego, Marín y Alex habían conseguido conjurar patronus corpóreos. También Roy, el cual tenía forma de un perrolabrador, el de Hannia había resultado ser un menudo petirrojo (Marín le hizo comentarios sarcásticos y burlones a su mellizo por esto)

Después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar Diego a Atsumi, éste sintió remordimientos y la enseñó a conjurar su patronus, ella aprovechada hacía que él le mostrase hasta cómo mover la varita. Finalmente un águila plateada sobrevoló el salón, Madison y Amber se pusieron a aplaudir como tontas.

- ¡Ay Diego, eres tan genial! Gracias por ayudarme… contigo cerca, mis pensamientos siempre serán alegres - decía con exagerada melosidad, dirigiendo una mirada maliciosa hacia Lily, lo besó sonora y prolongadamente cerca de los labios. Los ojos verdes tuvieron un brillo peligroso, Marín puso expresión de asco.

- Señorita Corner, este no es el sitio para una demostración romántica - Harry amonestó irritado.

- Ay profesor… ¿qué jamás fue joven? - insinuó socarronamente Atsumi. Las mejillas de Harry adquirieron un leve sonrojo, y miró disgustado a la chica de rasgos orientales; no podía evitarlo, sentía aversión por ella principalmente por motivos relacionados con sus dos hijos… y no podía ser ya que él era el profesor.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada, porque la clase había soltado unas risitas burlonas. Diego se movía incómodo alejándose un poco de la chica.

Harry se sintió atrapado en una especie de Déjà vu, recordando cuando él estuvo en una situación similar a la de Diego, cuando él se comportaba igual de tonto por estar enajenado con Cho Chang, la madre de Atsumi. Se quedó viendo la expresión entristecida de Lily y pensó en Hermione. Esto lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo por haber revivido aquello.

- Bien clase, para ser la primera vez que practican el encantamiento patronus muchos de ustedes lo consiguieron… Los demás no se sientan menos, pronto podrán, sólo necesitan continuar practicando... Nos vemos en la siguiente clase - decía algo apurado, y subió aprisa a su despacho.

Lily y Marín intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada, luego fueron por sus mochilas mientras Alexander, en contra de sus propios deseos (él quería hacerle plática a Lily) se tuvo que ir aprisa porque los del equipo de Slytherin tenían práctica de Quidditch.

La castaña y la pelirroja bajaban y en el vestíbulo se encontraban con James. Cuando entraban al gran comedor una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro salía corriendo y por poco chocaba con el pelinegro. Al verla venir éste la frenó a tiempo, deteniéndola por los brazos; los ojos color chocolate de ella se encontraron de frente con los color cajeta, y brillaron de una forma desafiante. James sonrió burlón, mientras que por las blancas mejillas de la chica se extendió un fuerte rubor ocasionado por sentir la respiración del ojimarrón chocar contra su rostro.

- Vamos Lissie, llegaremos tarde al campo de Quidditch ¡tenemos que ver practicar al guapísimo Alex! - apuraron Arielle Halliwell y Mariette Flint. Marín gruñó al escuchar esto, fue entonces que Dafne Malfoy reparó en su presencia y la de Lily, a ésta última la miró con desdén.

- Podrías quitar tus manos de mis brazos - pidió, apretando los dientes. James retiró sus manos como si la chica fuese de cristal, y dio un paso a un lado. Dafne sonrió irónica, pasando entre la pelirroja y Lily, dándole un malintencionado empujón a la castaña, se marchó.

- Oh, como que tu ex cuñadita ahora te alucina más - comentó socarrón James.

- Sea como sea, ella siempre me caerá bien - respondió la ojiverde, sonriendo maliciosa.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Marín, él curioso y la pelirroja extrañada.

- Porque Dafnely Malfoy jamás se fijaría en ti - observó Lily, avanzando.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues eso no me importa. Estaré bien - subrayó, caminando detrás de su hermana.

- James, tú quieres besar a cualquier chica que te parezca atractiva… aunque la mayoría tenga una sola neurona - impugnó.

- Le estás diciendo boba a tu ex cuñada. ¡que no te escuche Diego! - se rió, viendo alrededor como si se cerciorase de que el rubio ojigris no estuviese por ahí cerca.

- No, porque ella sí tiene neuronas… y por lo mismo en todo este tiempo no ha caído rendida a tus pies. Pero tú, ¿en serio quieres besarla? - finalizó segura de tener la razón.

- Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en Lysandra Malfoy, es arrogante, presumida y superficial… - discutió con el rostro acalorado.

- Como tú. Aunque claro, todo en contra… ella es inteligente, es la mejor amiga de tu ex novia, y alucina a nuestra familia. Y yo en su lugar de todas formas te alucinaría - consideró Lily.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! - protestó el ojimarrón, y para cambiar el tema le arrebató un libro que la castaña llevaba aferrado. -¿Qué es esto?- exclamó sorprendido al leer el título.

- Un libro, dah -terció sarcástica.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero...- arqueó la ceja, señalando la portada amarilla cuyas letras naranja rezaban: _**"Víktor Krum El astro del Quidditch"**_

- Soy fan de la leyenda Víktor Krum - declaró, y se lo arrebató ruborizándose intensamente. James soltó una carcajada.

- Un buen comienzo para ligarte al hijo - observó con una mezcla de burla y a la vez orgullo.

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron y con el libro lo golpeó en un costado, a la altura de la cintura. - Yo creí que el quería un hijo con Alexander eras tú… - contraatacó, apretando el paso para llegar a la mesa Gryffindor.

- Ja-ja ¡qué chistosa, micifuz! - protestó, frotándose la zona adolorida. Lily con una amplia sonrisa, llegó primero y se sentó a lado de su amiga pelirroja, que desde que ellos comenzaron a "conversar" los dejó atrás y se dirigió a comer.

- A mí me gusta su hermana, y ella también tiene neuronas - rebatió, dejándose caer a lado de Lily.

- Y por eso ella tampoco te va a hacer caso. _¡Auch!, tu ego sigue siendo lastimado _- recalcó cantarina, y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, James la imitó; sucedía que Alexa Krum acababa de entrar, y en cuanto se percató de las miradas de los hermanos Potter la suya asesinó al pelinegro.

Cuando Lily y Marín salían del gran comedor para dirigirse a su siguiente clase… Atsumi entraba con Amber y Madison caminando detrás de ella, ambas repartiendo volantes a sus compañeras, causando tremendo alboroto entre las chicas. Amber le entregó a la pelirroja una hoja de pergamino color rosa con letras moradas.

- No sé para qué se lo das, no creo que vaya a hacerle útil…- terció con menosprecio. - ¿O crees tener el talento, Weasley? Pero déjame decirte que para ser una _diva_ necesitas algo más que eso - le espetó viéndola y soltando una risilla burlona.

- Oh, yo creía que el único requisito para estar en tu grupo era no tener cerebro - contraatacó esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica. Las finas facciones de Atsumi se endurecieron.

- No le hagas caso, Marín, camina - la jaló la ojiverde, no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego a la capitana de las porristas.

Cuando subían las escaleras la ojiazul le tendió el volante a la castaña.

- Así que habrá casting para seleccionar nuevas porristas... ¡Wow! nuevas tontas - se rió Marín.

- Una oportunidad...-murmuró Lily, más para sí que para su amiga.

- ¿Oportunidad…? ¿Para qué? - Isis la regresó a ver desconcertada.

- Para desquitarme de Atsumi - las pupilas verdes de la chica brillaron de forma vengativa.

- ¿Por lo de Diego? - dedujo la ojiazul.

- Y lo que le hizo a James - Lily sonrió más presuntuosa.

- ¿Piensas sabotearla?-más que preguntarle parecía incitarla.

- ¿Tú qué crees?-la castaña alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Oh, suena siniestro! Pero me gusta - la pelirroja juntó sus manos y con sus dedos hacía una seña como de traerse algo entre manos.- Continúa…

- Este es el plan...- le hizo una seña para que se acercara.- Necesitamos a alguien infiltrado en la escuadra - susurró en su oído.

- Sí - Marín concordó, pero Lily mantuvo su mirada fija en su amiga, de una forma insinuante.

- ¿Lily, por qué me miras así…? ¡estás asustándome! - la pelirroja retrocedió y negaba enérgicamente.

- Vamos Marín. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-insistió la ojiverde.

- Nunca he sido buena en nada-se excusó.

- ¿Ah no?, yo diría que tienes un carácter que hace temblar al mundo - señaló, las mejillas de la ojiazul se sonrojaron. - Y eres estupenda en la patineta muggle - agregó antes de que la pecosa objetara.

- Como sea… no quiero ponerme una falda corta y bailar como boba - se movió de una forma exageradamente ridícula.

- Por favor - Lily la vio con súplica.

- ¡No!- rotundizó. - Además aquí dice que necesitas una rutina para ir a la audición - comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Yo te enseño una - se apresuró a decir la castaña.

- ¿Que tú qué? - Marín pareció haber recibido un fuerte zape.

- Definitivamente una blugger alguna vez te golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza - dijo convencida.

- Marín, yo no puedo presentarme porque de inmediato me rechazarían.

- A mí también, saben que soy tu mejor amiga… - objetó.

Lilytzy pestañeó con carita de sufrida.

- Está bien… pero si no quedo no insistirás - cedió resignada, y advirtió.

- Lo prometo - Lily alzó la mano en señal solemne de juramento. La chica ojiazul sonrió. - Sólo porque en verdad detesto a Atsumenza y deseo verla rabiar - aclaró.

Para el atardecer las porristas se habían reunido en el campo de Quidditch, tenían que hablar sobre las audiciones y el hecho de aceptar nuevos miembros en la escuadra. Además tenían que practicar sus rutinas y ponerse al día.

James no pudo contener su impulso de ir a observar a Atsumi, y no entendía cómo es que aún tenía deseos de verla. Así que para su desgracia se vio caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch. Cuando llegó estaban ensayando.

La capitana de las porristas gritaba:

- ¡Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, esta rutina tiene que salir a la perfección! - ordenaba.

- Pero Atsu, cuando las nuevas entren tendremos que reubicar nuestras posiciones y será doble trabajo - se quejaba una chica rubia.

- Por el conformismo actual es que habrá chicas nuevas. Ten cuidado Ari, podrían reemplazarte - terció con voz fingidamente angustiada.

- Es que Arielle tiene razón… - intervino con vacilación Mariette.

- ¡Calla! - silenció como si la chica hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

- En una semana comienzan los partidos de Quidditch. Y esto es _top secret,_ pero como se habrán dado cuenta me estoy haciendo amiga de Alexa Krum. Pues ella me confió que su padre será quien venga a inaugurar los juegos, y eso nos conviene… - expuso.

- Oh… - musitó Amber.

- No entendiste ¿verdad? - Atsumi clavó sus ojos en su amiga, Amber negó. La chica de rasgos orientales rodó los ojos exasperada.

- Que si Víktor Krum nos ve, como el presidente de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch que es, pronto podríamos estar en una escuadra profesional - explicó, sonriendo presuntuosa.

- ¿En serio te refieres a _podríamos_? ¿_todas_? ¿O sólo te refieres a ti? - inquirió Dafne Malfoy.

- Lissie - Atsumi chilló ofendida.

- Lo siento - se disculpó, con las mejillas sonrojadas; aunque por cómo conocía a su mejor amiga, su comentario fue sincero. La chica de rasgos orientales alzó la cara con petulancia y agitó sus pompones. De nueva cuenta comenzaron a ensayar, se escuchaba una rítmica música en el estadio.

James no se dio cuenta pero sus ojos no estaban observando a Atsumi, si no a Dafne Malfoy. Repentinamente la discusión que tuvo con su hermana esa mañana después de casi chocar con Lysandra, resonó en su cabeza y las palabras comenzaron a cruzar su mente como si tuviesen colores fosforescentes: _Dafne Malfoy jamás se fijaría en él, era la mejor amiga de Atsumi Corner, y sobre todo lo detestaba por ser un Potter…_ Y para la fresita del pastel, estaba el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la chica cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces todo tomó forma de una sola idea. Tenía… no, mejor dicho _**Debía**_ conquistar a Dafne Lysandra Malfoy. Así mataba tres aves de un solo hechizo… se vengaba de Atsumi al hacerse novio de su mejor amiga, de Diego por lastimar a su hermana… y porque como bien había dicho Lily, Dafne le había herido el ego; era hora de sanarlo. Además la chica no era fea… no podía negarse que se sentía bastante atraído hacia ella.

**Hola,siento q haya abandonado mucho esta historia**

**en este tiempo me han pasado millones de cosas, una de ellas demasiado fuerte y triste**

**la partida de un ser querido siempre lo es... **

**sin embargo aquí estoy, siguiendo con la vida.**

**debo agradecer inmensamente a:**

**Ivom y Karlyzhaa porque sus comentarios me hicieron recordar que este fic debe continuarse XD**

**gracias, muchas gracias **

**Anyeli Potter Granger**


	47. Chapter 47

**Inicio de Juegos**

La pelirroja se había presentado a la audición, y para sorpresa de Lily, y la suya propia, la escuadra capitaneada por Atsumi la aceptó en el grupo.

¡¿De verdad?- chilló emocionada Lily, abrazando a su amiga. Cuartos de hora más tarde, cuando la había hecho participe.

¡No puedo creer que hayas logrado entrar! - exclamó sin poder terminar de creérsela.

Gracias por el voto de confianza -ironizó Marín.

No lo digo porque no seas buena, sino porque el nido de víboras son muy difíciles - aclaró.

Eso quiere decir que aunque son bobas saben reconocer el talento - dijo irguiendo exageradamente el cuello, aunque sólo estaba bromeando. Lily rió divertida. - Que no sabía que poseía, claro - añadió la pelirroja, soltando una carcajada ya que ella misma no se la creía.

No lo sé… sólo espero que esto no nos vaya a salir peor – reconsideró la castaña, y Marín también se preocupó.

Por cierto… Ginette también entró a la escuadra – comentó con aire meditabundo.

¿En serio? – Lily se sorprendió.

Sí, eso me preocupa aún más… - exteriorizó, y su expresión demostró su inquietud.

La fecha de la inauguración de los partidos de quidditch en Hogwarts se aproximaba, toda la prensa mágica comentaba que la leyenda del quidditch búlgaro, Víktor Krum, asistiría para ver el primer juego de su primogénito; también una _joven__promesa_. Sin embargo los mismos medios hacían hincapié en que Alexander Krum no era el capitán de la selección de Slytherin, sino Diego Malfoy, el hijo del fallecido Draco Malfoy. Esto enfurecía a Víktor, que había querido usar sus influencias para cambiar eso, pero para su mayor enojo, Minerva McGonagall no era alguien a quien se podía sobornar ni mucho menos chantajear.

El día del partido Víktor entraba en la habitación de su esposa, y con desagrado se dio cuenta que la joven castaña se estaba arreglando para salir.

¿Qué haces? – inquirió con tono molesto.

¿No lo ves? vistiéndome para ir al partido de mi hijo – respondió con ironía.

¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó con exigencia.

Alex me envió una carta – dijo, señalando la hoja de pergamino que yacía sobre la cama.

¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! – atajó.

Claro que iré… ¡Ya me cansé que me tengas como presa en este castillo! – contradijo, alzando la voz. Y Víktor vio tanta determinación en aquellos ojos marrones que pensó que lo mejor sería no exaltarse, así no conseguiría nada.

Es por tu seguridad, estás a salvo entre estas paredes – dijo con una suavidad escalofriante, acercándose a ella y tratando de acariciarle la mejilla; pero la joven se apartó bruscamente, manteniéndole aquella mirada desafiante.

Tal vez… pero aquí me volveré más loca – señaló irritada.

Si vas… estarás expuesta a la muchedumbre, a la prensa… y no quiero que te den otro de esos ataques de ansiedad por tratar de recordar – argumentó el búlgaro, y finalmente consiguió abrazarla; ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, aunque éstas eran de desesperación.

Víktor Krum había logrado que su esposa no fuera al partido… En cuanto él arribó a Hogwarts, con su comitiva de acompañantes, la prensa se volcó sobre él bombardeándole con flashes y preguntas que él no respondió; limitándose a decir que estaba muy orgulloso por ver a Alexander jugar, y que agradecía a sus seguidores.

Los palcos se estaban llenando rápidamente de estudiantes, que portaban banderines y afiches de apoyo ya fuese a Slytherin o a Ravenclaw.

Lily y James fueron a buscar un asiento pero con tanto alboroto no pudieron tener acceso a ninguna de las torres para alumnos…

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –gruñó la ojiverde, notando que de pronto los ojos marrones de su hermano tuvieron un extraño brillo.

Sígueme… - tiró levemente de su brazo para que lo hiciera, y ella lo siguió desconfiada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del palco reservado para profesores Lily se lo quedó viendo con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – inquirió.

Sé que siempre dices que no debo abusar de los privilegios que tiene ser el hijo de un profesor… es más, utilizar la influencia de ser hijo de _Harry__Potter_… pero si en serio no te quieres perder el partido del _desabrido,_ no le veo de otra – expuso James, aunque cuando hizo alusión a Diego lo dijo en susurro y con cierto tono burlón. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en eso una voz con un acento búlgaro, como el de Alexander, los hizo voltear…

Al parecer se quedaron sin un asiento… si quieren tú y tu noviecito pueden subir con nosotros, reservaron algunos para mí y mi gente – dijo Víktor Krum, mirándolos de una forma extraña, como si hubiese un punto intermedio entre el interés y la indiferencia. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos porque una celebridad como él les estaba hablando; pero no pudieron evitar arrugar un poco el ceño cuando los confundió como pareja.

Gracias… - balbuceó la castaña, jalando a James, que todavía parecía aturdido; y lo empujó para que subieran. Víktor los siguió con la mirada, una extraña e intrigante mirada; pero luego fue distraído por dos de los hombres de su comitiva.

_Ya__es__bastante__malo__que__el__mundo__deba__enterarse__que__eres__mi__hermano__como__para__que__ahora__te__confundan__con__mi__novio_– le susurró con un tonito sarcástico, mientras subían.

_Al__menos__yo__no__quiero__un__hijo__con__él_ –ironizó socarrón.

_No,__quieres__uno__con__su__hijo_ – contraatacó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa; aunque sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

_Con__su__hija,__dirás__…__-_ aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas, Lily rodó los ojos; y justo en ese momento la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir, la escuadra de porristas había entrado al campo. Ellos llegaron al palco…

Aunque ha habido un ligero cambio de planes…- terció James, y sus ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia el grupo de porristas.

¿Qué estás…? James…- la ojiverde entornó la mirada, no quería pensar que su hermano fuese a ser capaz de intentar volver con Atsumi.

No metas tus narices en mi vida, ¿quieres? – atajó, tomando asiento.

Por favor, no me digas que vas a rogarle a Atsumenza que regrese contigo… - se sentó a su lado. - James no me avergüences… más – dijo con voz de sufrimiento, aunque al final sonó ácida.

Tú limítate a rogarle a Diego – zanjó, apretando los dientes.

Yo no le ruego, _yo__lo__amo_ – aclaró, y sus ojos verdes brillaron con peligrosidad.

Pero tú… vamos James, te conozco demasiado bien… tú no amas a nadie más que no sea a ti mismo – señaló con amargura. El pelinegro le respondió pero la discusión se vio disuelta porque en ese momento la escuadra de porristas se puso a realizar su performance y la audiencia ahogó su voz.

En el estadio se escuchaba una música que parecía ser una mezcla de idiomas, entre ingles y alguno tipo oriental.

.com/watch?v=wTnwjlDhAY4

(Es esta song, del grupo Miss A)

James se propuso observar a Dafne, y resistir los deseos de regresar a ver a Atsumi. Sin embargo a medida que el performance avanzaba él no podía quitar sus ojos de esa chica de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual ondeaba grácilmente con la brisa del aire; y los movimientos de su baile lo tenían completamente hipnotizado… sólo podía pensar que ella era hermosa.

Después de que las porristas terminaran su danza, arribaron los jugadores de ambos equipos… aunque primero entraron los Slytherin..., y Lily se puso a aplaudir emocionada; fue que James regresó a verla, arrugando el entrecejo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató, pero Víktor Krum no estaba poniendo atención a la llegada de su hijo, desde hacía rato estaba observando, con aquella misma misteriosa mirada, a la castaña y al pelinegro.

Poco después entró el equipo de Ravenclaw, y el partido dio inicio.

Dos horas y media después y ninguno de los dos equipos había logrado anotarse más de 30 puntos, el empate tenía irritados a sus seguidores (que en su mayoría apoyaba a los Slytherin, pero sólo porque estaba jugando Alexander Krum; y cabía señalar que el 90% de las chicas del colegio portaba en su ropa o accesorios los colores verde y plata.)

Los cazadores de las dos casas estaban empeñados en conseguir ese desempate antes de que su buscador capturase la snitch; pero era una tarea difícil porque tanto Roy como Alex eran guardianes soberbios.

Aunque finalmente la victoria la obtuvo la casa de Salazar Slytherin cuando Diego atrapó la pelotita dorada justo después de que uno de los cazadores de su equipo lograse asestar la quaffle sin que Royer pudiese pararla.

El ojigris bajó en picada, y aterrizó alzando la rebelde snitch que intentaba inútilmente escapar de sus dedos... el estadio enloqueció.

En cuanto el resto de su equipo se reunió con él, se vio rodeado por un grupo de seguidores; y por supuesto no podían faltar la escuadra de porristas, ya que era más que obvio que seguirían a su capitana. No obstante Dafne estaba ahí por su hermano, y Alexa por Alex; quien se vio atrapado por los flashes de cámaras y reporteros. En el otro extremo del campo, el equipo de Ravenclaw comenzó a bajar de sus escobas y dirigirse a los vestidores… Roy descendió con el ánimo por los suelos, pero se descubrió caminando inconscientemente hacia donde estaba su hermana, y donde se acababan de acercar Lily y James.

¡Wow, no pensé que fuera a salir tan bien…! Y menos que me encantaría esto de ser porrista - Roy oyó a Marín contarles a sus amigos, muy emocionada.

Lo bueno es que las porristas son imparciales… ¡se nota! – ironizó al observar que su hermana llevaba sus pelirrojas coletas adornadas con listones verdes y plateados, y sus dos pompones eran la misma combinación.

¡No molestes, Royer! - le dio un leve empujón, pero sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte sonrojo. Su hermano la miró indignado, y para empeorar la situación Hannia corría hacia allí agitando sus pompones que eran de colores Ravenclaw.

¡RoA!, ¡RoA! - gritaba la chica rubia, y él regresó a ver a sus amigos con una mirada de súplica, ellos pusieron cara de circunstancia.

¡Yo estuve apoyando a Ravenclaw! – exclamó con la voz agitada, cuando había llegado hasta él. - Yo quería que ganarás tú… bueno, todo tu equipo – compuso, ruborizándose.

Vamos Royer, ¿y te quejabas de que las porristas no eran imparciales…? Pues ahora ya sabes que _algunas_ apoyaban a los Ravenclaw… - intervino James, sonriéndole socarrón a su amigo, y el ojiazul chasqueó la lengua mirándole con resentimiento. Marín soltó una risita, pero de Lily sólo se escuchaba su respiración porque su mirada estaba dirigida hacia otro lado. - Aunque no la capitana, que era de esperarse porque ella es una Ravenclaw – añadió el ojimarrón con cierta amargura, viendo hacia donde seguía Atsumi vitoreando a Diego. Y no era el único que veía en esa dirección, la castaña llevaba un rato observando aquella escena. - No importa… ¡fue un performance increíble! – James volvió a adoptar esa mueca burlona en su sonrisa. Royer soltó un ruidito de fastidio, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestidores... Hannia se quedó allí, sin saber qué decir… entonces regresó a ver con desagrado al grupo de amigos unos instantes y ellos la miraron, luego ella decidió regresar con su escuadra, dando pasos altivos. James rodó los ojos, pero Marín no pareció muy interesada en lo que hizo la chica rubia, miraba con cierta impaciencia hacia donde estaban entrevistando a Alex Krum. James se percató hacia dónde estaba viendo su amiga pelirroja…

Hay que acercarnos – propuso con una sonrisa traviesa, y Marín asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo sonrojada.

Me parece una gran idea… - balbuceó la ojiverde, pero no se movió.

Lily – insistió el ojimarrón al notar que su hermana seguía con la mirada clavada en donde estaba Diego, justo cuando algunos de los reporteros decidieron entrevistarlo a él también.

¿Eh…? –musitó sin prestarle atención.

¿Vienes? – urgió.

¿Acercarnos…? ¿A… allá? – titubeó la castaña.

No… acercarnos, aquí – dijo sarcástico, y los ojos verdes lo fulminaron. Entonces se les unió, caminando al frente y con aire irritado.

Por cierto Marín, tienes razón… te queda eso de ser porrista, te veías bastante bien – comentó repentinamente James, mientras se dirigían al otro lado del estadio.

¡Oh gracias, James! eso es mucho viniendo de ti – ironizó, aún así el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

Marín, sabes que siempre me has gustado – le guiñó el ojo, y esbozó una sonrisita sexy.

¡Iu! – exclamó escandalizada la pelirroja, mirándolo con desagrado.

Pero no te hagas ilusiones… nunca te pediré ser mi novia – se rió el ojimarrón.

¡Gracias a Merlín por eso! – exclamó exageradamente aliviada, como si en verdad agradeciera al cielo por ello.

¿Que si soy la novia de Diego? – le respondió con una tonta risita Atsumi a la reportera de corazón de bruja, mientras se colgaba del brazo del ojigris. Lily se paró en seco al oír y ver aquello, James y Marín se detuvieron a su lado, ellos también habían alcanzado a escuchar eso. Diego volteó a ver a la castaña y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces la de Atsumi intervino y esta vez su mano se entrelazó con la del rubio en un modo provocador.

Estamos intentándolo… pero aún no podría decirse que somos novios – intervino el ojigris, respondiéndole él a la reportera; recuperándose un poco por haber visto a los ojos a Lily. La entrevistadora sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, entonces volteó a ver a su fotógrafo y le indicó con señas que era todo, además sucedía que Víktor Krum estaba dejando el estadio, junto con sus hijos; y lo iban a seguir. Una vez que se marchó la prensa el rubio estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta porque no soportaba estar tan cerca de Lily y no poder hablar con ella; y mucho menos sostenerle la mirada cuando acababa de darle a entender a la prensa que entre él y la hija del ministro había algo más que amistad. Pero Atsumi decidió provocar un enfrentamiento.

Hola, Lilytzy ¿vienes a felicitar a Diego? – preguntó con burla la chica de rasgos orientales, sujetando al ojigris para que se quedara cuando éste quiso irse. Del grupo de porristas salieron unas risitas burlonas..., la castaña entornó los ojos con peligrosidad, y Marín estaba dispuesta a responderle con palabras no muy educadas, pero James intervino antes.

En realidad… ella sólo me acompañó porque quiero hablar contigo… - comenzó con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Atsumi sonrió presuntuosa viendo al ojimarrón.

¿Vas rogarme que vuelva contigo? – terció con vanidad, el pelinegro la ignoró.

Lissie – terminó James, con una sonrisa seductora.

¿James Potter, por qué me llamas así…? – reclamó enojada la chica Malfoy, pero se vio interrumpida porque James la había tomado de la mano la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y atónitos, pero cuando Dafne logró deshacerse de la presión de los labios de James lo abofeteó.

¡Eres un idiota! – exclamó con el rostro acalorado.

Vaya… para ser nuestro primer beso, estuvo bien – sonrió, sobándose la mejilla.

¡Potter! – gritó Diego, tomando a su hermana del brazo y parándose entre ella y el pelinegro.

Qué Malfoy, piensas… ¿golpearme? – retó, con una sonrisa socarrona y provocadora. A Atsumi parecía que le iba a dar un vaguido, el grupo de porristas estaban que no se la creían, Lily respiraba aún recuperándose de la escena y Marín intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga. Pero antes de que las cosas terminaran en una pelea Alex Krum irrumpió y todos regresaron a ver al recién llegado.

Lily, te estaba buscando… - dijo, sin percatarse de la tensión de la escena.

¿Para qué? – atinó a respingar la castaña.

Te quiero presentar a mi padre… - dijo, tomándola de la mano. Diego y Marín entornaron la mirada y la clavaron en ese punto. Lily soltó un sonidito de nerviosismo, y miró a su amiga, que animó con un gesto. La castaña se marchó con el chico búlgaro.

Creo que tuve mejor suerte que tú, desabrido – se burló James, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior en un gesto soberbio. El rubio sacó su varita y apuntó al pelinegro.

¡No, Diego…! déjalo… - lo detuvo Dafne; en cambio Atsumi parecía que deseaba que el ojigris le lanzara una maldición a James. El chico de ojos marrones se dio la vuelta, y la pelirroja pareció aliviada, pero justo cuando avanzaban regresó a ver a la chica de rasgos orientales.

Por cierto, capitana de las porristas… ¿cuál era tu nombre? – y Atsumi lo fulminó con la mirada, le estaba haciendo pasar una gran humillación; las de la escuadra se quedaron viendo boquiabiertas.

Y Lissie… te seguiré llamando así porque así lo quiero - le guiñó un ojo, y Dafne lo asesinó con los ojos.

¡Ya, ven! antes de que te golpeen en el mejor de los casos – lo jaló Marín. Y Diego lo siguió con la mirada y apretando la mandíbula, Dafne continuaba tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.


	48. Chapter 48

**Nadie más**

Alexander conducía a Lily sin soltarla de la muñeca, y la chica se sentía literalmente arrastrada, por la presura con la que el chico la llevaba. Llegaron al vestíbulo del colegio, donde Víktor Krum había conseguido burlar a la prensa gracias a su seguridad; pero se había visto envuelto entre personas del Ministerio de Magia…

La castaña miró negando al joven búlgaro, pero éste le hizo señas de que aguardase...

- Ven - le indicó a la ojiverde, y tomándola de la mano se abrió paso entre la gente; la castaña soltó un suspiro de resignación. Alexander alcanzó a tomar el brazo de su progenitor, pero en el trayecto Lily se soltó y se quedó atrás.

- ¡Padre! - exclamó el chico, sin embargo Víktor sólo le envió una inexpresiva mirada y se marchó con su comitiva. Automáticamente las personas a su alrededor lo seguían, y Alexander se quedó allí parado, en medio del vestíbulo, con la desilusión reflejada en su castaña mirada. Lily lo observó, pero no sabía qué decirle, se sentía mal por él; y es que seguramente era algo muy difícil para Alex que su padre fuese tan famoso y tan inaccesible. En el fondo agradecía que su propio padre no fuese alguien que dejase que la prensa lo rodease, y que jamás la había ignorado por más apurado que estuviese.

- Alex… - musitó prudentemente, queriendo colocar su mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero él se apartó sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña. Y ella tuvo que quitar su mano, disimulando acomodarse el cabello.

- Lo siento, Lily… - murmuró, regresando a verla y ella se vio sorprendida porque él le acarició la barbilla, sus ojos verdes se abrieron impactados y no supo cómo actuar; no quería herirlo pero tampoco le agradó ese atrevimiento.

- Vaya… ¡Qué tenemos aquí! ¡El joven Krum y la primogénita de Harry Potter! ¿Qué, finalmente son novios? - siseó una vocecita dulzonamente irritante. Como el zumbido de una mosca.

- ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡Mi padre ya se marchó! - exclamó a la defensiva Alexander, mirando a Rita Skeeter como si fuera un bicho molesto. Lily no la miraba mejor.

- En realidad estoy cubriendo el fantástico partido que ustedes ganaron - terció la reportera, acariciando la mejilla del chico con su vuela pluma.

- El festejo está en el campo - intervino Lily, con los dientes apretados y una mirada peligrosa.

- Bien… ya me iba… - Rita sonrió maliciosa, y se movió como si sus intenciones fueran abandonar el vestíbulo, pero entonces se giró repentinamente. - Por cierto Alexander Krum ¿Cómo sigue… _tu madre?_ ¿Tu padre sigue oponiéndose a internarla en San Mugo? -preguntó sorpresivamente, con un tonito insinuante. Los ojos cafés del chico se oscurecieron y tuvieron un brillo asesino, Lily entornó sus ojos verdes aniquilando a la reportera con la mirada. Alex respiraba violentamente pero no dijo nada, bruscamente se marchó a zancadas hacia el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¡Es usted una arpía! ¡Por qué no lo deja en paz! - exclamó la castaña, sus ojos seguían fulminando a Rita, quien sonreía cínicamente.

- En verdad eres tan parecida a tu madre… con razón Alexander Krum está tan interesado en ti… Tanto como su padre _sigue obsesionado con tu madre_ - terció, apretándole la mejilla a la chica. Lily la miró peor, sin embargo lo que la bruja acababa de decirle la dejó impactada y aturdida.

- ¿Qué dice? ¡Mi madre está muerta…!- gritó, pero en su garganta se formó un nudo, y en su corazón algo dolió. - ¡Ni siquiera eso puede hacer, respetar su memoria! ¡Reporterucha! - espetó furiosa. Rita compuso una expresión extraña, negando con la cabeza, parecía querer decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Harry bajaba de las escaleras y se dirigía hasta allí.

- ¡Lily! - exclamó el ojiverde.

- Papá - respingó la castaña. Rita advirtió que seguro tendría un enfrentamiento con él, así que se deslizó presurosamente hacia la salida del castillo.

- ¿Qué te estaba preguntando esa… _reportera_? - inquirió cuando llegó hasta ella, mirando fulminantemente hacia la entrada. Lily se volteó y notó que Rita había desaparecido.

- Nada… Quería saber mi impresión sobre Víktor Krum - mintió, porque en realidad lo que Rita Skeeter le había dicho comenzaba a invadir de dudas y disparar preguntas en su mente.

- ¿Víktor Krum…? ¿Hijo? - supuso Harry.

- No… su padre - aclaró la ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué tú sabrías de Víktor Krum? - terció, entornando su mirada.

- Porque estuve en su tribuna - explicó.

- ¡¿Qué?! - respingó con un tono molesto Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Por cierto… ¿Por qué faltaste al partido? - inquirió con un modito de reclamo Lily, sus ojos verdes le miraban igual.

- Yo… - titubeó Harry, no podía explicarle. En el fondo sabía que si había faltado era precisamente para evitar encontrarse con Víktor; y era tal vez absurdo que esa rivalidad y esa antipatía continuaran aún después de que el motivo ya no existiera. Cerró sus ojos, porque sólo pensar en Hermione lo afectó.

- Papá… ¿por qué no fuiste al partido? - insistió Lily.

- No se perdió nada que valiera la pena… sólo a tu ex atrapando la snitch - irrumpió James, y tanto Harry como Lily (ésta con una mirada fulminadora) regresaron a ver hacia la puerta, por donde acababa de entrar el pelinegro, acompañado por Marín Weasley. - Y no creo que le agradase ver la derrota de su ahijado favorito - agregó con un tonito socarrón. Su padre lo vio con reprimenda.

- ¡Ouch! - entonces James se quejó, porque la pelirroja le había propinado un fuerte zape. La castaña se burló.

- ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! - protestó el ojimarrón.

- Porque te referías a mi hermano - subrayó como si el pelinegro no hubiese entendido. James regresó a ver a su padre como esperando que él lo defendiera, pero Harry se limitó a verlo serio. Lily en cambio continuaba sonriendo, y Marín luchaba por no reírse también.

- Bien, pero allá abajo estabas festejando que Slytherin ganara… Y no creo que el motivo fuera el desabrido, sino porque te gusta Alexander Krum - terció con malicia James.

- ¡Eres un…! - los ojos azules de Marín se clavaron en él asesinamente, mientras sus orejas se pusieron del color de sus cabellos. James sonrió triunfal, se había desquitado y la pelirroja no tuvo argumentos para defenderse. Su padre lo jaló del brazo dispuesto a reprenderlo, pero Lily se adelantó.

- ¡Cierra la boca, tú besaste a su hermana! - intervino la castaña.

- ¿Que tú qué, James?- respingó el ojiverde.

- Al parecer tendrás una nueva nuera -ironizó Lily viendo a su papá.

- Ni tanto, Dafne tenía ganas de vomitar después de ese beso - subrayó Marín.

- Dices eso porque nunca has probado mis besos - dijo con un tonito seductor y altanero el ojimarrón, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Marín.

- ¡Iu! El día que te atrevas a besarme… ¡Yo sí vomito! - exclamó con desdén, empujándolo.

- ¡Ya basta, James! - regañó su progenitor. Y el pelinegro pareció aplacarse, sin embargo embozó una sonrisa. Lily tenía intenciones de decirle algo pero de pronto se quedó muda porque Diego atravesaba el vestíbulo en aquel momento; ambos cruzaron la mirada, el gris y el verde reflejaron tristeza, y ese amor contenido. Alrededor se produjo un incómodo silencio. Cuando el rubio desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin, Lily evitó las miradas de su padre y de su hermano.

- ¿Marín, quieres subir? Sí, te sigo - dijo a su amiga, tomándola del brazo de improviso. La pelirroja la siguió un tanto aturdida. Cuando ambas chicas subieron por las escaleras, Harry continuó lanzando miradas de rencor hacia el pasillo por el que había entrado Diego.

- Te entiendo, también lo aborrezco… - terció James. - Pero ya me vengué - añadió pasándose los dedos por el borde de su boca, y sus ojos marrones brillaron.

- No quiero pensar que besaste a su hermana para hacerle daño a él - advirtió el ojiverde, mirando a su hijo con gravedad.

- Sabes… lo hice porque por increíble que parezca, Dafne realmente me gusta - confesó, y aunque su intención era mentir ya que su padre tenía razón; en el fondo ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cuánta verdad hubo en sus palabras.

- Creí que estabas saliendo con Atsumi - se sorprendió Harry.

- Eso se acabó definitivamente, ya no iba conmigo - remarcó el ojimarrón, pero algo en su tono le hizo saber lo contrario a su padre.

- Ten cuidado James, no quiero que lastimes a nadie… Ni mucho menos que salgas lastimado tú - aconsejó, mirándole con preocupación.

- Tranquilo, pá… Yo no soy como el desabrido - hizo una mueca de despreocupación.

- Eso espero…- subrayó, y sus ojos esmeraldas se entornaron con mayor seriedad.

Desde el exterior se oía que la celebración de los Slytherin se estaba trasladando al colegio, entonces Harry y James decidieron subir, uno a la torre Gryffindor y el otro a su despacho. De modo que ninguno de los dos se percató cómo Rita Skeeter, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, volvía a estar en el vestíbulo.

Horas más tarde… en la sala común de Slytherin la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, algunos alumnos habían conseguido botellas de cerveza de mantequilla por contrabando, para brindar por esa Gran victoria. Pero los dos jugadores principales no estaban en el festejo… Alexander Krum y Diego Malfoy eran los grandes ausentes de la noche. Vladimir decidió ir a las habitaciones a buscar a su mejor amigo.

_Otra noche más, sin saber por qué_

_Me quedé mirando tu foto en la pared_

_Y antes de dormir, yo te acaricié_

_Siempre quise hablarte pero nunca me animé,_

_Y aunque mis amigos se rían de mí,_

_Yo me siento triste porque sé que te perdí_

_Nadie más, podrá hacerme decir te quiero_

_Nadie más, compartirá lo que yo siento_

_Nadie más, será princesa de mi cuento_

_Como me falta tu amor..._

Diego estaba tumbado en su cama, observando la foto de Lily en su buró, concentrado en sus ojos verdes… los mismos que ese día le habían visto con tristeza y anhelo; esperaba que su propia mirada le hubiese transmitido que él se sentía igual, que él también sufría por no estar con ella. Alzó sus dedos y los deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, atormentándose al pensar que tal vez nunca más podría volver a acariciar aquella tersa piel.

- _ ¡Eres un idiota!_ - le reprendió la vocecita en su cabeza. - _Pudiste decirle lo que sientes, decirle que la extrañas… tuviste la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, ¡y la perdiste…! Ahora de nada te sirve lamentarte_ – sermoneó la voz.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - atajó el rubio, aventando con violencia una almohada hacia el aire. Vladimir acababa de entrar en la habitación, y esquivó a tiempo la almohada.

- ¡Tranquilo! Yo sólo venía a saber por qué desapareciste así… Dijiste que ibas a darte una ducha en los vestidores… Pero de ahí ya no volvimos a saber nada de ti - exclamó, con las manos alzadas como escudo por si al rubio se le ocurría seguir aventando cosas. Observando con sorpresa pero no extrañeza, ya que se imaginaba el motivo del porqué Diego aún traía puesto el uniforme del equipo de quidditch.

- No tenía ganas de ver a nadie - gruñó el ojigris, viendo furioso a su amigo.

- Con razón te estás perdiendo el festejo de tu victoria - ironizó Vladimir, alzando la almohada del piso y jugando con ella.

- ¡No tengo nada que festejar! - volvió a gruñir el rubio.

- Sigues pensando en ella… - concluyó Vladimir, al notar que la foto de Lily estaba en la mesilla de noche y girada hacia la cama, cuando antes había estado guardada en el cajón.

- Lily es en lo único que pienso todo el tiempo - declaró el ojigris.

- ¿Ah, en serio? Creí que ya te habías olvidado de ella… Con eso de que técnicamente Atsumi es oficialmente tu novia - terció, con un dejo de sarcasmo y reclamo en la voz Vladi.

- Yo nunca le he pedido que lo sea - se defendió el rubio, aunque por cómo estaba no se dio cuenta del modo con el que le habló su amigo.

- Pero te apuesto que con lo que dijeron a la reportera, mañana estará publicada la noticia de que son novios, en todos los medios - repuso fríamente. Diego contrajo el entrecejo.

- Si publican eso, ¡los demandaré! - dijo con tono de amenaza, y sus ojos grises tuvieron un brillo peligroso.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes preferir seguir sufriendo por Lilytzi Potter, a andar en serio con Atsumi? Ella es bella… talentosa, tan divertida… ¡Es una diosa! - reprochó Vladimir, con un tono de que su amigo fuese un completo idiota. Y fue entonces que Diego intuyó algo más, ya alguna vez se sospechó que a Vladimir le gustaba Atsumi Corner, pero con esto comenzaba a comprobar que era cierto.

- Dirás presumida, egocéntrica y… cruel - contradijo el ojigris.

- Si eso crees de ella… ¡¿Entonces por qué la dejas que se haga ilusiones contigo?! - reclamó el chico de ojos aceituna, Diego desvió la mirada. - Es para mantener alejada de ti a la chica Potter – acusó Vladimir, y el rubio inhaló aire bruscamente. - Deberías arreglar eso… Diego eres mi mejor amigo, pero Atsumi es… - comenzó, sin embargo se detuvo, comenzando a respirar bruscamente.

- La chica que te gusta - descubrió el ojigris, por fin regresando a verlo. Vladimir no pudo sostenerle la mirada, ni decir nada más; así que giró sobre sus talones y aventando la almohada hacia la cama de su amigo salió casi huyendo de ahí.

Diego soltó un profundo suspiro, lamentaba que su mejor amigo reaccionase así, pero él no estaba para andar considerando los sufrimientos de otros porque el suyo propio era en lo único que podía pensar. Se volvió a dejar caer sobre su cama, y trató de dormir, aunque sabía que le sería difícil.

Pero el rubio no fue al único que aquella noche le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño, en su misma casa había otra chica que trataba de dormir para olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde después del partido… James Potter, aquel chico que desde el principio se había portado como un idiota con ella, el presumido y mujeriego número uno de Hogwarts… _La había besado,_ a ella, frente a su hermano, frente a su mejor amiga; Atsumi, la que hasta hace un par de días atrás era su novia. Incluso la había ignorado... ¿De verdad la quería ahora a ella? Era algo confuso, pero es que la había besado delante de personas importantes para él… Su ex, su hermana, sus amigos.

En otra parte del colegio alguien más pensaba en aquel beso, y era el motivo de no poder dormir… Y es que para Atsumi Corner aquel suceso había sido la peor humillación de su vida, había sido tan fuerte su coraje que incluso se olvidó de ir a buscar a Diego, cuando éste desapareció con la excusa de ir a cambiarse a los vestidores y ya no volvió. Atsumi se había jurado que Nickolas James Potter Granger le pagaría caro la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, tarde o temprano.

En la torre Gryffindor, Lilytzi Potter tampoco conseguía dormir, porque a pesar de estar pensando en Diego había algo más que daba vueltas en su cabeza… Las palabras tan extrañas que Rita Skeeter le había dicho no la dejaban tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, el colegio entero hablaba de un tema, que no era exactamente el partido del día anterior… Pues como lo había previsto Vladimir, en _El Profeta_ había una nota que abarcaba toda una plana donde el nombre de Diego Malfoy era el encabezado, pero sólo había unas líneas dedicadas a su supuesto nuevo noviazgo con la hija del Ministro; porque lo que más causó controversia fue que Lily Potter fue la protagonista de la escandalosa noticia.

- ¿Qué miran todos? - se quejó irritada Marín, cuando ella y la castaña entraban en el Gran Comedor, ya que repentinamente todas las miradas se concentraron en ellas.

- ¿Lily? - llamó a su amiga, pero la ojiverde continuaba abstraída.

- ¡Lilytzi! – Marín la jaló de la manga de su blusa.

- ¿Qué? - respingó la castaña.

- Desde anoche estás muy distraída… ¿Qué tienes, eh? - los ojos azules la miraban con indagación.

- Nada - mintió, sentándose en la mesa Gryffindor. Marín se sentó a su lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella no le había creído. Roy se acercó a ellas desde la mesa Ravenclaw, y le tendió _El Profeta_ a su hermana, pero extrañamente no les dijo nada en absoluto; sólo le dirigió una fugaz y desilusionada mirada a Lily y luego se fue, pero ésta no se percató porque seguía distraída. La pelirroja lo vio alejarse con una mirada desconcertada. Desplegó _El Profeta_ dispuesta a leerlo, tal vez hablarían del partido del día anterior, y con suerte habría una fotografía de Alexander Krum. Tomó de su jugo de calabaza mientras leía, pero repentinamente escupió.

- ¡¿Qué nargles es esto?! – exclamó la pelirroja, y fue que Lily salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Marín qué te pasa! - respingó asustada, y a la vez miraba con cierto asco el lugar donde había caído el jugo.

- Míralo tú misma - le pasó el periódico, los ojos verdes se dilataron al leer el encabezado…

"Diego Malfoy, afortunado en el juego… ¿Y en el amor?"

- Mar, a mí no me interesa lo que puedan decir de él y Atsumi - le regresó _El Profeta_, tratando de sonar indiferente.

- ¡Tienes que leerlo! - insistió la pelirroja, y la ojiverde la fulminó con la mirada pero se dispuso a leer.

Ayer, durante el partido de inauguración de la temporada de quidditch en Hogwarts, al cual asistió la celebridad búlgara, el ex jugador de la selección de Bulgaria y nuevo presidente de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: Víktor Krum; en el cual jugó su primogénito Alexander Krum, cuyo equipo salió victorioso, gracias al joven heredero Malfoy.

Lily se detuvo y vio a su amiga con sarcasmo. - Sigue leyendo - apuró la ojiazul.

…Pero estos dos jóvenes no sólo tienen en común el triunfo de su equipo, sino también comparten el mismo interés amoroso por una chica, su nombre: Lilytzi Potter. ¡Así es, chicas envídienla!, porque esta jovencita ha resultado ser toda una suertuda; o quizás demasiado hábil… ¡Para conquistar a estos dos guapísimos, exitosos y famosos chicos! Y aunque mantuvo un noviazgo por más de un año con Diego Malfoy, al parecer esta vez el vencedor fue el bombón búlgaro; según nos informaron fuentes confiables muchos fueron testigos que entre la chica Potter y Alexander Krum hay algo más que amistad… pues ayer después del partido ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano, y más tarde estuvieron en el vestíbulo del colegio mostrándose muy cariñosos.

En cuanto al joven Malfoy, bueno, él después de esta decepción amorosa hemos descubierto que ha buscado cómo sanar sus heridas al lado de Atsumi Corner, la hija del Ministro de Magia; y a pesar de que trataron de disimular cuando se les preguntó si estaban saliendo, era más que obvio que son novios.

Vaya que el amor es todo un lío en Hogwarts, porque hasta el mes pasado se sabía que Atsumi Corner estaba saliendo con James Potter… ¡Qué vueltas da la vida…! o mejor dicho: ¡Qué estragos causan las hormonas en los adolescentes!

- ¡Lily, respira! - aconsejó su amiga, porque la castaña estaba hiperventilando cuando terminó de leer.

Pero no sólo a la ojiverde le había caído como agua helada aquella noticia… en la mesa Ravenclaw Atsumi se estaba poniendo alarmantemente pálida.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún pañuelo de lágrimas! Ésa estúpida me robó el protagonismo sólo porque está saliendo con Alexander Krum - chilló, respirando bruscamente. Amber y Madison trataban de echarle aire con unas servilletas.

- ¡Los detesto a los dos! Desde que ese patético bulgarito llegó a Hogwarts, ha sido el centro de atención… La prensa me ha estado ignorando porque para ellos los Krum son más importantes - espetó furiosa.

- Calma Atsu, Alexa podría escucharte - advirtió Amber, viendo nerviosamente hacia la puerta del comedor.

- ¡No me importa! Que se entere que si la admití en la escuadra fue sólo para tenerla de mi lado - espetó con desdén Atsumi.

- Pues deberías seguir con el plan - aconsejó Mariette Flint.

- ¡Tranquila! Se menciona que tú y Diego son novios… Eso debería alegrarte - señaló Madison.

- Lo que me extraña es que no saliera mucho sobre el beso que le dio James a Dafne - comentó Arielle McLaggen.

- ¡Arielle, no debiste decir eso! - vociferó Amber, y la rubia frunció el entrecejo. Atsumi la acababa de regresar a ver asesinamente. Pero justo en ese momento Dafne Malfoy llegó hasta la mesa Ravenclaw y se sentó para estar con sus amigas.

- ¡De verdad tú y James hacen una _linda_ pareja! - terció Atsumi, con un tonito malicioso, tendiéndole _El Profeta_ a Dafne. La chica se quedó en shock cuando vio que en una esquina de la página había una fotografía del beso que James le había dado. Atsumi esbozó una sonrisa, y Arielle se percató de la mala intención con la que había hecho aquello.

- Calma Lissie, no dicen nada de _cómo nació su romance_ - siseó la chica de rasgos orientales.

- ¡Una imagen dice más que mil palabras! - terció Arielle.

¡James Potter tiene nueva novia!

Leyó Dafne, bajo la fotografía.

- ¡Genial! – ironizó la chica Malfoy, y su mirada seguía clavada en aquella foto.

- Al menos no dicen que eres su pañuelo de lágrimas - señaló con una risita Arielle.

- ¿Arielle, de verdad quieres seguir siendo parte de esta escuadra? - inquirió Atsumi.

- Sí - contestó, mirándole con esa característica arrogancia de los de su casa.

- ¡Entonces guárdate muy bien tus absurdos comentarios! Porque Marín Weasley resultó ser mejor porrista que tú. Ten cuidado, podría reemplazarte definitivamente - dijo con tono de amenaza Atsumi, y Arielle le mantuvo la mirada.

- ¡Chicas, vámonos! - Atsumi se levantó, aún mirando fríamente a Ari; y les hizo señas a Madison, a Amber y a Mariette para que la siguieran. La rubia también la miró gélidamente hasta que ellas desaparecieron al cruzar la puerta del comedor. Luego se giró para decirle algo a Dafne Malfoy, que todavía parecía aturdida por lo de la foto en el periódico.

- Lissie, yo sé que Atsumi es tu mejor amiga… Pero también sé que a ti no sólo te gusta James, y si fingiste todo este tiempo que lo alucinabas es porque te escudabas en eso de que tu familia y la de él son enemigas, pero más porque era el novio de tu amiga… Bien, ayer él te demostró que la que le interesa eres tú.

- Arielle, sabes cómo es él… James Potter va por ahí besando a cualquier chica, su única novia ha sido Atsu… ¡Y yo no quiero ser una más de su lista! - contradijo Dafne.

- De ti depende - subrayó la rubia.

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que yo lo invite a salir? - ironizó la castaña.

- No, sólo aguarda a que él te lo pida y dile que sí...- razonó Arielle. - Y por cierto, ahí viene tu oportunidad - le dijo sonriendo, al ver que James se dirigía hacia allí.

- ¿Qué…?- Dafne volteó a ver de reojo y se dio cuenta que en efecto el pelinegro venía hacia ellas.

- Y Lissie, yo te considero mi mejor amiga - agregó apurada pero muy sincera Arielle McLaggen, luego se marchó.

- ¡Hola, Lissie! - saludó James, y Dafne regresó a verlo, el ojimarrón sonreía de esa misma manera tan característica en él, y que a ella le parecía sexy.

- Creí que con esa bofetada te había dejado en claro que…- habló fríamente. Pero entonces James la besó, y la chica olvidó literalmente el mundo.

- James… - balbuceó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Sí…? - dijo él en susurro.

- ¿Desayunamos juntos? - musitó la chica. James sonrió radiante, y se sentó a su lado; aunque fuese la mesa Ravenclaw.

Cuando se iba a servir jugo de calabaza vio la fotografía de su beso en _El Profeta_.

- Oye mira, voy a guardarla… ¡Será nuestra primera foto! - le dijo sonriendo. Dafne contuvo el aire, pero el chico le guiñó un ojo y se puso a comer su avena.

Durante el resto del día no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera del triángulo amoroso de Diego/Lily/Alexander, y cada que se topaban con alguno de sus protagonistas ni siquiera disimulaban sus miradas indiscretas… Es más, a la castaña le tocó una buena dosis de insultos y miradas envidiosas y acusadoras de parte de las chicas.

Además Lily estuvo evadiendo a sus amigos, y se había refugiado en la biblioteca… Cuando su estomago le exigió alimento la ojiverde no tuvo más remedio que correr el riesgo y salir de su refugio. Aunque de pronto se le ocurrió que podía filtrarse a las cocinas para pedirle un favor a Dobby… Y tuvo que lidiar con su conciencia, la cual le recriminó que esa idea era propia de James; y ella trató de ignorar la imagen de su hermano sonriendo orgulloso. No obstante hubo otra imagen que vino a su mente, la de Diego negando. Irritada se dirigió a su objetivo; pero cuando doblaba un pasillo escuchó voces familiares y sin saber por qué se detuvo en seco y se ocultó.

- ¡Harry!, ¿tienes un minuto? - dijo la subdirectora.

- ¡Hola, Tonks! - saludó entre sorprendido y contento por verla.

- ¿Viste lo que apareció esta mañana en _El Profeta_? - fue al punto, con voz seria.

- Sí… Y si tan sólo tuviese la certeza de que fue Rita, podría hacer algo en su contra - dijo el ojiverde, apretando los dientes.

- Me recuerda a la nota que salió de ti y Hermione, donde la acusaban de haberte cambiado por Víktor Krum - suspiró Nymphadora, con voz contrariada. Harry soltó un bufido de enojo.

Lily abrió grandemente los ojos cuando escuchó aquello, pero sufrió un sobresalto peor cuando alguien la nombró…

- ¡Lily! - dijo una chica de cabellos cobrizos.

- Hola… Su - la saludó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por haberla asustado. Quiso disimular, aunque sabía que no podría seguir escuchando aquella conversación de su padre y la subdirectora; además percibió pasos y supuso que se habían ido.

- Lily… ¿Me darías tu periódico? - preguntó Suzette Finch-Fletchley, con una expresión vacilante. Hasta este momento la castaña se dio cuenta que traía entre sus cosas _El Profeta._

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? - inquirió con recelo.

- ¡Descuida! yo no creo nada de lo que publicaron ahí de ti… Y no es para mí, es para el almanaque de la biblioteca - se apuró a aclarar. - Verás… se agotó, y bueno nadie quiere donarlo - añadió apenada.

- ¿Hay un almanaque? - respingó sorprendida Lily.

- Sí - Su se desconcertó porque sabía que la castaña se pasaba parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó extrañada la ojiverde.

- Desde hace muchos años… - señaló, aún desconcertada porque Lily no lo supiera.

- Creo que desde que tu papá todavía estaba en el colegio… - hizo una mueca como recordando que alguna vez leyó el nombre del padre de su compañera en los archivos, y es que ella era la encargada del almanaque.

- ¿En serio? - Lily sonó incrédula.

- ¿Lo vas a donar? - insistió Suzette.

- Sí, ten… - la castaña se lo dio, aún pensando en esa idea del archivo. Su le agradeció, estaba por irse cuando Alexander Krum las encontró; de todas formas la chica Hufflepuff se despidió de Lily y se marchó.

- ¡Hey… Alex…! - la castaña intentó componer una sonrisa al verlo dirigirse a ella.

- ¡Lily, lamento mucho lo de ayer! - exclamó directo.

- Descuida, tu papá es un hombre muy ocupado y lo entiendo. Pero olvídate de eso, yo ya lo había conocido - lo tranquilizó.

- ¿Ah sí…? - se sorprendió el chico.

- En las tribunas… Nos consiguió un lugar al ena… a James y a mí. ¡Fue muy amable! – explicó la castaña, sonrojándose.

- Al menos… - ironizó Alex, Lily se desconcertó por su tono irónico.

- Pero no me refería a eso - aclaró a continuación. - Si no a que te dejé sola con la arpía.

- Pero no te preocupes, no le dije nada de ti… Además le advertí que te dejara en paz - asentó, Alex sonrió al saber esto último. Lily también le brindó una sonrisa. Pero enseguida el joven búlgaro volvió a adoptar esa expresión seria, propia de él.

- Si no fuera porque la noticia que apareció esta mañana en _El_ _Profeta_la firmó otra reportera, podría demandar a la tal Rita…- dijo Alexander, apretando la mandíbula.

- Sí… bueno no es un tema del que me interese hablar - subrayó la chica.

- ¡Lo siento de verdad!, yo no quería que te vieras envuelta en ese lío por mi culpa… Pero la prensa siempre ha estado acosándonos por la fama de mi padre - apuró angustiado.

- Créeme, sé mucho de eso… - le dijo con voz conciliadora. -Además no eres el único por el que aparecí como una "chica interesada" - terció con sarcasmo Lily, aunque algo en su expresión le hizo saber a Alex que el tercero en discordia era algo que le dolía a la castaña.

- Tal vez esa noticia no hubiese sido tan relevante si hubiesen conseguido saber algo de mi madre - señaló, y esta vez fue Lily quien notó cómo las facciones del búlgaro expresaban sufrimiento. - Verás, nunca he hablado con nadie sobre mi madre… Y esa arpía mencionó delante de ti lo de San Mugo - expuso, aunque su mirada café permaneció clavada en el piso.

- Alex, no es necesario… - apuró incómoda Lily.

- Lo sé… Pero necesito contárselo a alguien - por fin alzó la mirada, y la castaña se sintió mal al ver que sus ojos castaños estaban cristalinos.

- Sabes, cuando era niño yo no entendía el concepto del tiempo, pero ahora puedo decir cuándo pasó esto… Fue poco antes de mi cumpleaños número cuatro, recuerdo ese día porque me habían comprado mi primera escoba; y aunque a mi madre no le gustara esa idea, prometió llevarme al parque… ¡A mí me gustaba ir mucho al parque!, pero no me llevaban a menudo porque siempre había cámaras y mucha gente que nos rodeaba, y eso me asustaba… Es irónico que no haya cambiado mucho eso… la que cambió fue mi madre...- Alex volvió a agachar la mirada. - Aquel día yo entré al despacho de mi padre porque ahí estaba mi escoba… la tomé y salí corriendo, entonces vi a mis padres en lo alto de las escaleras, se estaban gritando aunque no recuerdo qué se decían, pero supe que estaban peleando porque mamá lloraba… Quise ir hacia ellos y decirle a mi mamá que no llorara, entonces la vi rodar por las gradas y caer a mis pies… Yo le gritaba y la movía pero ella no respondía, estaba desmayada, como muerta… - Lily se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un chillido, Alex cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió y la vio los tenía llenos de lágrimas. - No supe cuántos días pasaron pero mamá volvió a casa… Aunque no estuvo más conmigo, siempre estaba encerrada en su habitación y discutía continuamente con mi padre… Él me dijo que no se acercaba a nosotros porque estaba enferma… Un día los vi llegar a casa con bebés, habían nacido los trillizos… como era un niño eso no me gustó, suficiente tenía con Alexa…- compuso una sarcástica y culpable sonrisa. - Y pronto supe porqué yo no quería que hubiera bebés… Nadie lo sabe pero yo me escondía bajo la cama y veía cómo mi madre arrullaba alguno de esos bebés… y a mí ya nunca me abrazó así, ni siquiera a Alexa; es más, nos rechazaba… Yo creía que había dejado de querernos…- al decir esto las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y Lily se sintió mal por él. - Fuimos creciendo y teniendo la edad para comprender que lo que tenía mi mamá era una enfermedad de la mente, mi padre nos dijo que después de esa caída ella perdió la memoria, por eso es que a Alexa y a mí no nos recordaba… Y hasta la fecha no lo hace… Pese a eso mi padre no quiso internarla en San Mugo, dice que estar con nosotros la ayudará a recuperarse… Por favor, nosotros siempre hemos estado en internados muggles - soltó un sonidito amargo, y se limpió las lágrimas. - Aunque ella podría pasar por normal con los trillizos… Bueno casi, porque a Haylie muchas veces le ha cambiado el nombre… ¡Le ha llamado Lily! - la castaña abrió sus ojos como plato por la sorpresa.

- Es irónico porque ese es tu nombre… ¡Y ya eres alguien muy especial para mí! - clavó su mirada café en la de ella, y le acarició la mejilla; la ojiverde se sintió incómoda así que intentó cambiar la situación pero sin portarse grosera.

- ¡Alex, lamento lo de tu mamá…! Pero ya es ganancia que esté viva… En cambio la mía murió cuando yo era pequeña, ni siquiera la recuerdo bien…- suspiró, apartándose un poco de él.

- Sí, mi madre vive, pero también la perdí de alguna manera… ¡Ella se olvidó de mí! - dijo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, nuevamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Lily se atrevió a tomarlo de las manos, y se las apretó para calmarlo. En ese momento un par de chicos pasaron al otro lado del pasillo, y uno de ellos frenó al ver la escena…

- ¿Diego, me estás escuchando? - llamó la voz que Lily reconoció como la de Vladimir Zabini, ella había regresado a ver tan bruscamente que creyó haberse lastimado el cuello, además de que soltó a Alexander.

- ¡Ah…! - Vladimir les envió una mirada hastía a ella y a Alex, quien había abierto los ojos y miró al par de chicos desafiantemente. Diego la vio unos instantes, parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero entonces agachó la mirada y continuó su camino. Lily tuvo el impulso de detenerlo y lanzarse a sus brazos, explicarle que Alex sólo era un amigo y que a él lo seguía amando como siempre. Vladimir les lanzó una última mirada llena de aversión, entonces siguió a su amigo.

- Así que ese _novio_ que James mencionó que habías dejado recientemente, es Malfoy - abordó, volviendo a tomar a Lily de las manos.

- Sí… - ella respondió sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Aún lo amas? - inquirió repentinamente el joven búlgaro.

- ¿Qué…? - Lily aún aturdida por el reciente encuentro, lo regresó a ver molesta, y lo soltó por instinto. Pero entonces una pelirroja y un chico de cabello rubio- rojizo los tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡¿Lily, por qué te escondiste de nosotros?! Royer y yo te estuvimos buscando por todo el colegio - exclamó la ojiazul, con tono de reclamo.

- Yo no… - quiso negar Roy.

- ¡Hasta fuimos a la biblioteca! - señaló Marín, como si hubiese entrado en un lugar peligroso.

- Por cierto… ¡Hola, Alexander! – la pelirroja le sonrió al joven búlgaro, pero éste se limitó a darle una simple sonrisa a la chica.

- ¡Lily, gracias…! - apuró Alex, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo opuesto. Marín vio la expresión incómoda que su amiga puso, así que no la culpó por aquel gesto; aunque eso no había hecho que doliera menos el que técnicamente Alexander la ignorara.

- ¿Así que ya andas con Alexander Krum? - dijo acusadoramente Royer, viendo al sitio por el que el Slytherin se había ido.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Roy?! - respingó enojada la castaña.

- ¡No le hagas caso, ayer le pegaron muchas bludgers en la cabeza! - apuró Marín, viendo fulminadoramente a su hermano.

- No, un minuto… ¿Royer, creíste lo que dijeron de mí en_El Profeta_? - inquirió alzando cada vez más la voz, y sus ojos verdes lo veían llenos de reclamo.

- Bueno, yo… Es que te acabamos de ver con él y… - titubeó nervioso el chico, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que uno de mis _mejores_ amigos creyera la basura que publicaron de mí - exclamó sumamente indignada Lily. - Y si estaba ahorita con Alexander es porque es mi amigo, _igual que tú…_-subrayó viéndole asesinamente. - Aunque si vas por ahí creyendo todo lo malo que digan de mí entonces quiere decir que no eres tan _mi amigo_, porque _mis amigos_ me conocen realmente - sentenció, y aunque su voz se escuchó dolida sus ojos verdes lo seguían fulminando. Royer se sintió culpable, y en su fuero interno se recriminaba haber sido tan tonto. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en lado derecho de su espalda, y casi juró que una bludger le acababa de fracturar el omóplato.

- ¡Ouch! - se quejó, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimitas.

- ¡Tenías que abrir la boca! - espetó Marín. Una parte de Lily sintió pena por su amigo, pero estaba lo suficientemente furiosa con él como para ignorar ese sentimiento.

- Royer yo no estoy saliendo con Alexander, ni mucho menos dejé de amar a Diego por él… ¡Y por qué diantres te estoy dando explicaciones! - gritó acaloradamente la castaña, luego de echarle una última mirada de resentimiento se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Lily…! - llamó él con voz ahogada, porque además del dolor del golpe que le había propinado Marín, estuvo temiendo que en cualquier momento la castaña le diera como mínimo una bofetada.

- _¡Oh, esta noche procura dormir con los ojos abiertos!_ - le susurró cerca del oído su hermana.

- Si tratas de meterme miedo… Se te olvida que no estamos en la misma casa, hermanita - la enfrentó Roy.

- Podría pedirle a James que me ayude a colarme en los dormitorios Ravenclaw - amenazó, y Roy sabía que a pesar de que Marín y el ojimarrón no se llevaran muy bien que digamos, ella sí era capaz de eso; así que tragó saliva.

_Otra noche más, en mi habitación_

_Me quedé mirando la luna en un rincón_

_Y antes de dormir, yo te acaricié_

_Siempre quise hablarte pero nunca me animé_

_Y aunque mis amigos se rían de mí_

_Yo me siento triste porque sé que te perdí_

_Nadie más, podrá hacerme decir te quiero_

_Nadie más, compartirá lo que yo siento_

_Nadie más, será princesa de mi cuento_

_Como me falta tu amor…_

_Una noche más, y otra noche más… tú no estás…_

Un par de chicos Slytherin's entraba a su habitación…

- ¡En verdad Diego, olvídate de Lilytzi Potter! ¡Es lo mejor! Y date una oportunidad con Atsumi - aconsejó Vladimir, aventando su túnica a su cama.

- ¡Pero ella te gusta a ti! - rebatió el rubio, deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata como si ésta lo estuviera ahorcando.

- No sólo me gusta… ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! - respondió Vladimir, con la respiración pausada.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? - inquirió impresionado, ya que creía que éste no se atrevería a reconocerlo.

- ¡Diego, porque ella te quiere a ti! Y si estar contigo la hace feliz ¡Entonces hazla feliz, maldita sea! - exclamó, y se aventó a su cama dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo. El rubio se quedó de una pieza, no podía creer lo que le pedía su amigo que hiciera, si la quería entonces tenía que luchar por ella. Pero era un consejo que él también debería seguir.

- Yo no puedo amar a nadie más que no seas tú, Lily… - dijo para sus adentros, cuando observó la fotografía de la castaña que le sonreía desde su mesilla de noche. Una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos grises y resbalar por su mejilla, al pensar que tal vez ya era tarde…

**...**

**Canción de fondo: Nadie más**

**Banda sonora de la serie argentina Patito feo**

**…...**

**Hola siento mucho la ausencia por estos lares, sé que he dejado abandonado el fic, sobre todo en esta pagina, no tengo argumentos para defenderme sin embargo trataré de tener a la par esta historia con el otro sitio donde lo publico… Muchas gracias por su tiempo. ¡Mil disculpas!**

**Anyeli**


End file.
